


The sound of silence.

by mallorysendings



Category: Beth Greene/ Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 101
Words: 105,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is looking for Rick, and comes across a grave. Its a story of survival, and self discovery. Who are we, and what do we become. Is it choice or circumstance? </p><p>BTW: BETH lives in my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to "The sound of Silence." 1964
> 
> Not sure how long this will be... Not sure how it will go, just coping from my loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just re-read and edited this chapter better.

Morgan had been wandering down the highway putting down the dead as he had been doing since he lost his boy. Clearing the way for the living. His mission in life the past two years. He would moved from town to town and systematically set up his traps and snares in effort to clear the way for those that may survive. Especially the children...Like his own son. 

It was the best purpose he could give himself after losing his family...and Rick. He should have gone with him, but back then he wasn’t thinking too clearly. Still wasn’t, but he was thinking straight enough to know he made a mistake in not going with him when he asked. 

He had been following a trail now for a week and it had turned out to be Rick Grimes. The man himself. It was a sign he wasn’t supposed to always be alone. 

As he wandered down a hill a small white house with a bright red fire engine truck in the front yard caught his attention. The vehicle was smeared with blood and the mud on the gravel road had recent track marks. He had hesitated looking up and down the road and then back to the house seeing if it was abandoned or not. 

It was as he was drawing close that he noticed the fresh grave and he looked back at the house and went to it. The house was empty but it was tidy. Who ever had been here had taken the time to dust down a few pieces of furniture and fold a stack of blankets. Morgan looked around the place for any sign of who would have been there, their identity. Maybe it was Rick. He looked back outside to the grave. Maybe there was some indication there. Maybe a name. He followed his feet out the door to the freshly turned soil. It was just a bare grave with a cross. He noticed the point of a bolt for a bow sticking up out of the ground at the stake of the cross. He wondered what that meant. 

He scratched at his chin and noticed the soil moving a little. Shifting a bit and he rolled his eyes. Whoever was buried wasn’t completely taken care of. His hand went to his knife at his waist. Couldn’t just bury these things and be done. In a matter of time they could claw their way out and grab someone.

He knelt down and started shifting the dirt, his knife in hand ready to stick it deep into the skull of this poor walker. Felt strange to be digging up a grave but it had to be done. He had his job to do. However, his job just would be easier if people didn’t bury their dead without properly putting them down. He laughed a little at that thought as the fresh soil fell through his fingers. 

 

 

White, and blinding…. All that she could consciously see. Hot pain above her eye. Hurt so much she could only think of that for a long moment. 

What happened? She tried to flex her fingers but she found something… her fingers felt bound. She tried to move her head up but found herself pinned from head to foot. Afraid she started to breathe hard and she found little air. And what little she had was warm and sticky and it was getting harder to breathe. 

She tried to scream but the pain in her head prevented her from finding her voice. Why couldn’t she move? Why did her head hurt so bad? She moved trying to shed herself from the weight of whatever was holding her down but she wasn’t strong enough. 

Something was above her now. More pressure than before. Soon she felt some tugging and then a cold rush of air. She gasped as she was pulled roughly up from what now felt like dirt. She felt her body fall back and then caught again a moment later. Hands wiped at her face and pulled up at her eye lids. She could not see for some reason but she felt it. She was not registering anything but freedom and searing pain in her head. 

Soon the ringing in her ears dimmed a little. She heard someone talking and scooping her up but she was not understanding what was happening or what was going on. It was all too much to process and a buzzing sounded in her ear and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! She is ALIVE Hooray!
> 
> Re-edited 12/17/2014

Pain…Still with that pain in the head. It radiated down her neck and she wanted to move but it only made the pain worse as she tried to shift. 

“Don’t move.” Came a deep voice next to her. 

She tried to open her eyes but someone’s fingers did it for her. She was able to make out blurry colors but it wasn’t focused. 

“You been shot.” Came the voice. “Can you hear me?” he asked. 

She did not answer. She had already tried to scream earlier. So when trying to speak, her mouth did not even offer a sound she started to get worried something was seriously the matter.  


“Do you understand me girl?” he asked. 

She was unable to tell him yes. She just laid there. 

The man sighed and she could feel his frustration. “Well what should I expect, you shouldn’t even be alive…” his voice was soft. Almost like he wasn’t even talkin to her but himself. “Shot in the head.” She heard him mutter. 

She felt him place a bottle to her lips. “Drink this.” He said. “Come on girl.” He coaxed. “If you are to live you got to get this down.” 

She struggled to swallow and it hurt as she almost breathed in the water instead of taking it down her throat. 

“I don’t know if you’re gonna make it, but I will stay here till-“ he stopped himself. “If you don’t.” he said softly. “Not goin anywhere girl.” 

She felt a sense of safety as she wondered about the person who was caring for her. Who was he? Her head hurt and she felt herself feeling the ache and she could not think much more. Too much pain.

“Aint got any meds. I’m sure you are hurting real bad.” She felt him pat her hand. “Just try to sleep…not sure if it will help, but I’m here.” She heard him sigh. “I’ll take care a ya. The name’s Morgan by the way if ya didn't catch it before.” He whispered stroking her hand gently. She could feel his chapped dry callouses. It was a hand that was used to hard living. She recognized the feeling…but from where? 

She could not open her eyes herself. What happened? She was able to shift a little but that just made her head hurt worse. Maybe she would sleep like the man Morgan suggested. The pain was more bearable when she slept. 

 

 

He paced the foot of the bed. He was no doctor and what she needed was exactly that. Modern medical care and a proper surgeon.

How could someone survive a gunshot to the head? He kept glancing at the face of the girl on the bed. She may have been pretty but she had this look of death about her skin Almost grey coloring. Her face was cut up and stitched. He did notice that they were clean stitches. So she had been getting care before this happened. This girl had been through hell he imagined. 

He scratched at his head. Maybe her people thought she was dead and put her down before she turned. Maybe that is why she had a bullet to the head. He wondered if she had other injuries. All he noticed were the ones to her face and the hole in the front and back of her head. He had not ventured further. That would have involved undressing her and he wasn’t comfortable with that. 

Whoever she was she had been carefully buried and a marker left. She had people who loved her. He wanted to track after them. He couldn’t be more than a day or so behind, but in the state she was in she might not survive anyway. It was just best to stay put and wait and see.

He went about tacking blankets up over the windows and looking through things for food. If there had been anything left in the house her people had cleared it out already. So he headed outside and set up a few snares and returned to her and waited. 

Girls body was bound to give up at some point. With no hospitals and her being in the state she was in… it was only a matter of time. He sighed shaking his head regretfully. He would at least give her this chance. She obviously was a fighter. He would just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is worried about his (Brother) Daryl. Some internal thoughts of Daryl at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments have been wonderful. Honestly I'm still processing, i like trying to follow this through and resurrect Beth... But i cant promise her to be whole or all there... she was shot in the head after all.
> 
> Re-Edited 12/17/2014

He was barely holding it together. But he had his people to look after. He could not think about the sunny girl without tears wanting to spring up in the back of his eyes without his heart wrenching tight in his chest. But it was affecting others more than some. The way it affected Maggie was no surprise to him, Beth was her sister. It was Daryl he was surprised about. He was wandering around without purpose. He wasn’t huntin…or eating. But he insisted on keepin watch. 

Rick loved her like everyone else did… But he was honestly worried about Daryl. 

Judith was strapped to his front and he caught up to the man with wings on his back. “Hey, hold up a bit.” He said quietly. 

Daryl slowed his step a little but did not look over. His face bore the same crushed expression it had when they filled in the dirt over her body. 

Rick cleared his throat. “You okay.” 

Daryl did not answer he just looked coldly ahead. 

Rick sighed. “Listen, you won’t eat… You got to at least sleep tonight.” He said seriously. 

Daryl looked at him his eyes sad. “Cant.” 

Rick frowned. “Why not?” he asked. “It’s been nearly five days since I have even seen you close your eyes.” 

Daryl shook his head. 

Rick patted Judith’s head and stayed by Daryl’s side. “Let me help you.” He asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “I dream of her.” He confessed. 

Rick nodded. “I dream of Lori.” He frowned suddenly realizing. “Hey, You didn’t love Beth…Like-“ he stopped himself from prying.

Daryl glanced at him clearly agitated. 

Rick shook his head. It finally dawned on him why it was affecting Daryl so much. He had feelings for her. He wondered if they were mutual since he had no idea what they had gone through together while they were alone after the prison. Daryl never really said. Since it all happened he hardly spoke, even less than he had before. But something deep was happening to his friend and he knew the pain he was suffering.

“You don’t need to tell me anything, but I am here if you do need to talk.” He said nodding to Daryl as he met his eyes. He pulled a tense smile to his lips and nodded.  
Rick and him fell into pace beside each other in companionable silence. 

 

Daryl couldn’t speak… Not about her. He could not give voice to what he felt… He was never able to process his feelings for her before she taken from him that night in the funeral home. All he knew was he had to have her back. Chased after her through the night. 

She had brought to his life a light that without her it was dark again, and cold. But he had found her, his faith had been restored twice over by finding their family and then her his light. But he had to see her taken from him again in the most horrifying way. Just feet from where he stood, the light he needed was snuffed out suddenly and without warning and he shook terrified in the dark. He could do nothing but stand and watch it happen. And i played over in his mind as he would sleep. so he just didn't.

Their family was broken without her. 

The group had reached out for him in their individual ways, but he turned from their comfort. Beth’s arms holding him tight, and her cheek pressed up against his back was the only comfort that would take any meaning for him. But she was gone… And he was lost. Only this time he could never hope to find her without dying first. The words Len had said to him when Beth was missing. “Wandering around like a dead man.” That’s what he was now… More dead than the walkers that roamed the world. There was no more meaning…no more light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 12/17/2014

What was the matter with her? This pain wasn’t going anywhere. It was a constant. A state of permanence that she was trying to accept.

Morgan kept tryin to talk beside her. But it was too loud even though he spoke softly. The agony in her head was seemed to be compounding and she longed for it to be over. She needed relief. She almost gave in as she felt herself ebbing away. Or at least she thought that is what she was doing. Is this how you just let go?

“Bet you had good people.” He muttered beside her. “Be sure glad to see you up and about maybe, if you fixin to get better on me.” He said. She wanted to punch him, scream at him to shut up but she could hardly move. Could not speak. She needed relief and he offered none. He just kept talking.

“They must'a bound up your wound some so you would not bleed on the sheet they wrapped you in. Might’a been what saved ya.” he chuckled. “You are pretty lucky you still alive girl.” He said. “Hear me?” he asked. “Been five days since I found ya.” He went on absently. 

She wanted to tell him to go fuck off an stop talking. His voice made her head hurt even worse if that was even possible. It was becoming a constant and her temper was sour. She no longer was patient. What the hell was going on with her body?

He said she was shot… in the head. What happened? She needed to think, to remember but the pain encompassed her thinking and she was unable to focus. Instead she started drifting off again. 

“Gonna need to get up or die.” He said whispering close to her ear. “Cause way I see it, you gonna need to eat, and I don’t know how to go about feedin you in this state so …if you able to do anythin,” he paused for a second. “anything at all, you best start tryin now.” He stood up. “I’m gonna let ya get your rest, but you got to start tryin if you can. Hear me girl?” He paused a moment. “Try.” 

She was tryin. Didn’t he understand how hard she was tryin to tell him to be quiet? He was making her head so much worse.

 

Morgan had to leave her again today. She slept and moaned a bit but all he could do was hold her hand in the quiet. If he spoke it seemed to disturb her worse so he stopped trying. He just checked in on her from time to time and tried to put food to her mouth. She never offered to take it. Even when he put it in her mouth she did not chew. She was keeping the water down some and he got this idea about broth or something like that. Maybe he could make up something from the traps he had in the woods. He put on his layers that hung by the door on a peg. The layers kept him safe from the biters as he moved outside checking his snares. 

He wondered if it was just hopeless to even try to take care of the girl. She was just wasting away…and he had to watch. Hell he didn't even know her name, just called her girl.

Her cuts were healing, and he wondered if he would need to pull the stitches out soon. He had some antibiotic cream that he carried and he had been using it on her injuries, but he was going to run out soon at the rate he was using it. 

 

He looked around at the surroundings. Not many walkers in the area to clear. Her people picked a peaceful place to put her to rest and it offered safe haven for the most part. He still rigged up biter traps around the house to ensure safety. But it was still far from any civilization.

the girl needed more than what he was givin. She would not live the week if he did not manage to get her to eat something and drink. She was dehydrating and he knew it. That alone could kill her. 

The head wound though had stopped bleeding. He tried not to look at it too hard honestly. It turned his stomach to think she had a hole clear through her head an she was still breathin. Was a miracle in its self. He shook his head. Still did not look good, but she was still there… Breathin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared moment between Maggie and Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am feeling the pain Daryl is going through right now. Its hard to write him. Its breakin my heart! Gah!!
> 
> re-edited 12/17/2014

It had been eleven days of limbo. Wandering in the direction Noah said they should head. A walled town was promising enough. Noah said he knew them. But that a while ago. Shit happened out here all the time. His people may no longer be there. But it was worth a look. They weren't exactly doing anything else. 

Maggie sat across from the archer. He was staring straight into the flames and she was able to study his expression carefully. He was very different. She hadn't really noticed till now in the midst of her grief. She’d been barely holding it together. She was angry at Glenn for making promises to save the world, when it was all a lie. She hated Eugene now, could not look at the man. Battered though he was, she still felt sorry for him. But she could never forgive him. 

She blamed Eugene’s lie as the reason she had not been there to keep her sister safe. She should have been there. But Daryl had been. 

She heard what happened from Carol. She cringed thinking of her sweet little sister taking a bullet to the head and crumpling to the ground. She was grieving, but she wasn’t lost. Not like him. Somehow having someone hurting more than her was making her snap out of her self-defeating grief in effort of consolation to him. 

Now days he never allowed anyone to sit near him, or talk too long before he left up and walked off. He usually returned covered in walker blood. 

She had never seen anyone give up quite like this. Not since her sister had given up on life at the farm. Back then she had been there for her sister, had helped her through it.  


They had all pulled Beth out of her depression in a way. They needed to do the same for Daryl before he tried something… 

She looked into the flames and thought of a night much like this one where they had suffered a loss and her Daddy would ask Beth to sing. She could almost hear her voice echoing inside the light of the fire. “I miss her singing.” She could see Daryl physically tensing from her statement. She decided to press on even if he didn’t want to hear it. “When she was little she would always be singing those annoying songs, Like …Miss Susie had a steam boat.”

Daryl looked up interested. Hungry for stories of Beth. He didn't want to talk about her, just wanted to listen. It still hurt though. He linked his fingers together thinking of hers once being laced with his. “Never heard it.” He muttered. 

Maggie smiled tears coming to her eyes. “Oh, well I’m sure you might have heard it…” she chuckled and wiped her misty eyes. “Let’s see, Oh…Yeah.” She said nodding. 

“Miss Susie had a steam boat,  
The steam boat had a bell.  
Ding  
Ding

Miss Susie went to heaven  
The steam boat went to-

Hello operator,  
Please give me number nine  
If you disconnect me I’ll chop of your-

Behind the frigerator there sat a piece of glass.  
Miss Susie sat upon it and broke her little-

Ask me no more questions.  
Tell me no more lies.  
The boys are in the bathroom,  
Zipping up their-

Flies are in the meadow, the bees are in the park  
Miss Susie and her Boyfriend are kissing in the D. A. R. K.-D. A. R. K.  
Dark, dark

Darker than the ocean,  
Darker than the sea,  
Darker than the underwear my mother gave to me. 

Now you know my ma,  
Now you know my pa,  
Now you know my sister with the forty acre bra

Daryl actually felt a smile pull at the corner of his lip. 

Maggie chuckled at the end. “She used to harass me by singing it with my name in place of Susie. Drove me crazy.” She shook her head. “Wish she was teasing me now.” 

Daryl nodded. He tensed his jaw thinking of her and how crazy she had made him feel. Playing that dumb game back at the moonshine shack. But he wished with all his heart that he had a cup of moonshine and her across from him playing that stupid game. He wouldn't be a jerk this time.

He didn't say anything he just went back to looking into the fire and imaging a little Beth Greene tailing her sister singing that ridiculous song. 

Maggie stood up and patted his shoulder in passing. “I am glad you are eating again.” She whispered. “I know she would have wanted you of all people to take care of yourself.”

Daryl sat wondering about what she meant by that. Why would Beth care particularly about him? Maggie didn’t know what had happened between him an her sister and he would never tell them. He couldn’t talk about her. He would never be able to utter her name again without him completely shattering inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is not getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know you all want a miraculous recovery, but come on guys...she was shot in the head. Even if she is real lucky its not like she is going to be up and walking around. Not probable.... all that i have read about these types of injuries the recovery time is not day's or even weeks....Its months and years. :( So bear with me i got a real story a brewing.
> 
> Re-edited 12/17/2014

Morgan rubbed his face. She just had a seizure. Her body convulsed and tensed for nearly two minuets. He thought for sure she was dead when she was finished and her body when from ridged to limp…but she still breathed and her heart hammered wildly. 

He sat down shaking. He had no choice now but to go to town and see if he could figure out how to take care of her. Make her better. Just giving her time was not enough anymore. She had done all she could do. She was moving a little more and trying to open her eyes. She had not spoken, but she would squeeze his hand. He assumed it was her telling him ‘yes’ to something he was asking. An answer of sorts. 

She was able to swallow the softest textures with great difficulty. He broke a lot of the food down in water and force fed her that way. He had to be careful and slow so she did not choke. He supposed this was some kind of improvement, but she wasn’t getting better fast and he was losing hope that she would be self-sufficient after she recovered from her wound. He burdened himself with a responsibility that may be too much. He sat holding her hand. She was just a little thing. Maybe still a teenager… Hard to tell her face being cut up so bad, and looking all thin and dead.

“Gotta try to go into town today Girl.” He touched her face wiping a hair back. The blood still matted in places. “Thinkin to get ya some soap or something so when your head heals up we can wash your hair.” He rubbed at his eye because he could see she was stuck, inside herself unable to come out of her shell. 

“You doing real good the past few days, just did too much too fast I’d say.” He patted her hand. “That must be why you had that fit a bit ago.” He sighed. “You just rest up and I won’t be long.” He put water to her lips and coaxed her to take it all down. He wanted her hydrated if he was going to leave her alone the entire day...maybe longer. 

He needed to get to a library or a medical college and figure out what to do with her. She wasn’t going to get better at this rate and he needed to do something, cause she was not going to be able to live this way. She was going to have another seizure and he was sure it was going to kill her.

 

She felt him tie up her wrist. He feared her dying and turning so he wanted her tethered to something sturdy so she was not a danger to him if she did come back. She wondered if she even would. She had been listening when he told her she had been shot in the head. Could she even come back as a walker? She laughed inside. Funny thought. 

She tried to picture the last thing she remembered. Searing pain and then nothing. What happened? She came to under the dirt.

Shot in the head and buried alive… must be some kind of record. 

Morgan kept talking about her people and she was confused. Why weren’t they caring for her. Why had she been buried if she was still alive? Had no one cared to check for a pulse? 

She was going to die anyway, it was just nice that someone was trying so hard for her. She was trying to let go, but she could not decide. In this state she could not keep putting this nice man in jeopardy if she was a lost cause….but she wasn’t ready.

There was so much left unsaid. So much she needed to tell…someone. What was his name? She wanted to cry because she could not remember his name. Whoever he was…He mattered. 

 

Morgan had cleared the small library in town and found nothing useful to him. Nothing with enough information, about head wounds and gun shots. He left the place tossing a medical book aside as he headed in the direction of the college. He hoped somehow they had a nursing program or something better than this po-dunk small town library. He really needed a clue on how to treat the girl. She was not going to live if he did not figure something out, and he was running out of time. 

Took all afternoon of moving through the campus 'Clearing' before he found the library. He was irritated at the lack of information he could find. Seemed before the turn most everything was digital. He went all the way back to the front where the store was. Maybe the store had college books. Text books would be just as good. 

He found he was right, unfortunately he had to back track to the front of the campus. When he located the front offices and store he found a handful of walkers inside the sliding glass doors. He smashed in a small side window. And put down the walkers one by one as they climbed out to him. Just like that the entire floor was cleared of biters and he climbed down inside. No one really had come since the turn by the look of it. There was still food in the vending machines. He worked to pry those open first and filled the bags with the candies and chips. It was enough food to fill two packs. Satisfied he directed his attention back to locating literature that would help him figure out how to bring the girl back. But he was far from a doctor or miracle worker. Thankfully he found something there he could work with. The printed words tole him he needed to get inflammation down. That was like Ibuprofen right? He hit his head smacking it trying to remember a conversation he had with his wife when their son Duane injured his leg playing soccer. She had asked for Aspirin. He snapped his fingers smiling. Might help. He nodded and made some awkward grunts affirming that he had an understanding. His finger followed the print down browsing the paragraphs as it highlighted the different treatment options. He flipped the page licking his fingers and noticed the word ‘seizure.’ 

The book warned that seizures were likely. He nodded and laughed nervously as he read that and thumbed through recommended medications to prevent seizures. He loaded everything in what looked like a golf cart but was the caretaker of the college’s vehicle. It was not incredibly fast but he had some food and heavy books to carry and hopefully medications as well if he could find a pharmacy or store that had not been completely raided. He came across a hand full of biters as he made his way back to the little white house and he stopped for every single one. He quietly put them down and maneuvered them off the road. He did not have enough time to fully clear them but he could spare the corpse of being run over by passing cars…if there were any. 

He knew it took time, but he did not want to leave any one in danger like Duane had been. He had to 'clear.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 12/17/2014

Morgan was back she could now hear him humming a song and she recognized the tune as he entered the house to let her know it was him she thought.  
It had been a long time but she had lost track of just how long. Sitting in complete silence hour after hour was agonizing. She wanted to hear Morgan’s voice even though it sometimes bothered her. Was he alright? Did he need help? She couldn't do anything, she was stuck.

Beth tried to open her eyes. She concentrated so hard but they would not open more than a fraction before the pain in her head was too much to take and she had to give up and relax. Her head must be so damaged that she did not have full control of herself anymore. She wanted to cry. She needed to get better, she needed to find him. All of them.

This was worse than death. Death would be a release. She felt a tear escape her eye and felt it trail down her cheek. She wanted to laugh but she couldn’t. She was happy that at least worked. 

How was she supposed to go on like this? Morgan should just leave her. He was putting himself at risk for her and he should not trouble himself. 

 

He laid out the medications and books in front of him on the table after checking to see she was still alive. He had no idea the dose, or what to do. He did not know her weight; he imagined he could easily kill her in his attempt to help her. He glanced over at her on the bed. 

“Got some meds girl.” He said calmly . “Got hairy back there a few times.” he chuckled. “A group of them came at me.” He stopped laughing and shrugged. “But I got them all cleared.”

He was quiet for a long time and she wanted to know more. What happened? Where did he actually go? 

“Now I got these meds, I want you trying ta get better now.” He chuckled unable to stay serious. “Got no excuse right?” he shook his head. “Shot in the head.” He muttered shaking head and opening the book to figure out how he was supposed to do all this. This all seemed a hopeless mess and he was at a loss of where or how to proceed. 

“I’m gonna be reading here a bit trying to figure out which to give ya first.” He had been crushing up the aspirin. “But I’m gonna give you a drink of this Fanta and some medicine. It might even offer some comfort.” He sighed tapping it into the sugary drink. “I got some better meds coming, but I don’t want to just be giving you that heavy stuff and not knowing what they are going to do.” 

She swallowed the fluid and wanted to choke. It tasted awful. It had been so long since she drank anything remotely that sweet. Somehow she managed to not choke.

 

Later Morgan sat watching her, thinking about who she was and how she came to be buried under the ground. He been crushing up some medications into fanta liquid and she grimaced but she got it down. Sometimes he wondered if she liked the drink or not. He was getting the feeling she didn’t.  


Faithfully he administered the medications every four hours for the three days. 

He was shocked she had survived now two weeks with a shot to the head. She may not be moving much, but she was breathing. Maybe there was hope for her yet. But this place was not much of a location for staying. Wasn’t protected. He would need to move on soon. But how was he supposed to bring the girl?

He paced to her and he watched her turn her head in his direction. She was careful not to rub her wound on anything. 

“Hey it’s just me.” He said sitting beside her. She was not able to open her eyes more than a slit and she looked at him. Her expression fairly blank. He had removed her stitches a handful of days ago and they were healing nicely for the most part. They would leave deep scars on her face which he had determined was quite pretty. 

Since he had her on the medication she had made some remarkable improvements. She seemed like she tried to respond to him but he did not push her when she struggled. Maybe it was in his head. She mostly did nothing more than move her head a little and clench her hands. She could not even fully open her eyes. 

“Gonna need to get going girl.” He looked around the room. “Gonna only stay here a day or two more.” He nodded as he saw her eyes were on him even nearly closed. “I know you are not up and around, but never can stay too long in one place. It attracts them to ya, need to keep moving so they are spread out some.” 

She blinked trying to convey that she understood what he was saying. 

He smiled tightly the grin not quite reaching his eyes. “Don’t worry, not leaving you here.” He said seriously. “Need to find a van or something. Where you can lie down.” 

He was stressing a little. Gas was not an easy find in this time and much of it had just gone bad. He had to figure something out. The walkers were coming at the house in growing numbers and he was getting exhausted trying to clear them. And the traps he had made only did so much.

It’s what always happened when he stayed someplace too long. He maybe, had a day or two at the most to get the girl and him on the road before it was too much to take on with her to haul around.

He still had no car, no gas and a young thing that could not lift a finger without him physically making it happen for her. 

He sighed. He promised her he wasn’t leaving her but what was he supposed to do? Give her a piggy back ride? She wouldn’t even hang on. 

He patted her hand and went to feed her something she must be hungry. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes were sunken in, but she was opening her eyes and trying, like he asked her to. The girl was really something. He could never just leave her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, and cold comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tense writing this my husband asked my why i looked so angry. I just felt all of Daryl's Emotions and Carol reaching out thinking she knows the right way to handle him but she doesnt. I feel for Carol too, cause she lost Beth who she loved, but she feels like she also lost her friend, and the man she loves quietly. I know this is short. :(
> 
> Re-edited 12/17/2014

Carol approached Daryl cautiously. He was moaning and maybe even crying in his sleep. She wasn’t sure, but she did not want to startle him too bad. He had been feral, and quiet for the past two weeks and seemed he only grunted and nodded when spoken to. 

Her hand went to his shoulder and his hand grabbed it softly. “Beth.” He whimpered still asleep and in the throes of a vivid dream. 

“Pookie.” Carol whispered. 

He tensed as she pulled her hand away and patted his face. “Hey buddy.” She said. 

He turned and looked around confused and wiped at his eyes. “Hu?”

She squeezed his arm as he tried to shrug her off. “Dreaming about her again?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged trying to shove down the emotions that coursed through him. He got over Sofia being dead…an his brother. But he didn’t see ever getting better after losing her.

She sighed. “Was the dream of her death?” 

Daryl swallowed hard and turned over again shaking his head in answer.

Carol went to rub his back. “Wanna talk about it?” she asked. 

Daryl shrunk back from her touch. She wasn’t her… He was silent and allowed his lack of answer to be enough. 

Carol folded her hands uncomfortably in her lap. “You once told me I could start over.” She wiped at a tear thinking of the memory of their conversation while searching for Beth. “You can do that Daryl.” She said encouragingly.

Daryl turned a little. “Yeah, well have you been able to start over?” he retorted sarcastically.

Carol blushed and tried to take his hand. “I’m trying… we can start over together.” She said her eyes sad but hopeful. 

Daryl pulled back. “And by together you mean…?

Carol blushed harder. “Well not like that…I just mean we can help each other get through this.” She shifted on her knees. “We don’t need to be like…together…” she said. Her tone almost giving her sinking heart away. 

Daryl pulled further away. “Good cause we aint and we won’t.” He said coldly.

Carol frowned. She silent for a long time confused. “Did you love Beth?” she asked. 

Daryl felt his neck become so tense that the vein stood out in the fire light. He looked at her devastated. “Wasn’t like that.” He grunted as he looked away.  


Carol sighed and looked relieved. 

Daryl chewed the inside of his mouth. “It was somethin-“ he started. “Somthin I aint ever gonna have again.”

Carol felt her stomach drop. “What aren’t you ever gonna have again?” she asked her voice ladened with emotion.

Daryl looked away from the fire, the camp and Carol. “Hope.” He great felt like his heart was in a vice. Beth represented hope to him. That is what she brought to his life, like a ray of sunshine in his dark life…his candle in the dark night of his life. Snuffed out. And he didn’t even hope to ever see her in the next life. She would be somewhere different.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re- Edited 12-26-2014

She was getting a bit of a kick out of being strapped to his back. Her legs dangling in a sling he made just for her to ride in. It was better than the four walls of the house. 

Morgan carried her and she had no choice but hitch a ride anyway, might as well have fun. She had her arms tied around his shoulders and she could feel the pins and needles of limbs falling asleep and she could do nothing to ease them. But she was growing used to ignoring itches and pains she could not attend to. The one in her head was the worst. the throb and ache of her nearly mortal wound.

“Really not safe on my back but we got no choice.” Morgan panted his back pack strapped to his front making his movements cumbersome. But he need her medications and the food he had found. He was feeling a bit like a mule carrying as much as he was. He had been stopping often to catch his breath and it was exhausting work.  


“Last person I carried on my back was my son.” He said walking down the road his knees popping. 

Beth smiled in her head. She imagined her mouth in a wide grin. It was like her serious piggy back with her angel carrying her. Her cheek pressed against his wings. Where was he? 

“I ever tell you about my son?” he asked her his voice full of emotion. 

She wanted to roll her eyes in her head, thinking it ridiculous that he ask. She was on his back and it was not like she had the ability to respond. 

Morgan stopped for a moment to catch his breath. “Duane was his name. Good kid, decent grades.” He went on. “I was proud to be his dad.” He continued walking down the road. He didn’t say anything more. She wished she could ask about him. Like how old was he? 

Her mouth was dry. She knew he would stop soon to give her some medication and drink. It seemed to all be helping, She had decided to keep trying. To not give up because Morgan refused to give up on her. Her daddy would want her to survive. He lived nearly a year without a leg. She could try. 

She gazed off into the distance. A hand full of walkers roaming within her sight line, silhouetted by the rising sun. She found it beautiful and she made a prayer for the occasion. 

God,  
It’s me … If you could please help me heal. I don’t want to be a burden on this nice man. He has done so much already.  
She also made a separate prayer for Morgan her savior. She had noticed when the man smiled it never went all the way to his eyes, and he even looked closer to tears. She knew he must have lost everyone. She wanted him to have peace and to smile a real smile.  
Amen.

 

 

 

Morgan’s feet were heavy as he stepped on the road, been walking nearly all day. He shook his head where was he to go now? He glanced backwards to see how she was doing dangling on his back. 

“Hey?” he said low. “you alright back there?” he asked and chuckled. “I know…I know…” 

She pressed her cheek against his back. What did he know, she wondered? 

He pointed in the distance. “Might get hairy up in there. You just hang on, I think there is a place we can rest up…” he paused and she knew he had more to say. “Gonna slip ya into something up here and then clear the way ahead a bit.” 

He took firmer steps obviously fatigued. “But I will stash you up good.” He said patting her hand and using his stick to help him walk faster. 

She wasn’t worrying, she accepted a long time ago that she was going to be gone eventually. Being on borrowed time made one learn to accept the present no matter how bad. She had no ability to do anything about any of it now. All she could do was wait…and try in her quite way. 

Morgan came across a school bus along the road and found it thankfully empty. He sat her down as he bent his knees and started untying the sheet sling he had made to tie her to his back. He leaned her head back and tried to lean her against the window so she could look out. 

He was out of breath and he pulled out their water and gulped it down. He gave her a sip too before pulling out some of her medication. He held up the pain meds. “The good stuff.” He smiled crushing up the pill and adding it to a little cup of water and he used an eye dropper to administer. “This will help with the pain this time. Ya look like you could use it.” He smiled tucking her hair back behind her ear. 

He looked around. “You will be safe here as I go clear out a place for us alright?” he was worried she could hear it in his voice. Even in the bus she was exposed to a degree. Morgan pursed his lips. He really had no choice. He still had no idea who this girl was but she gave him real tangible purpose in life more than just ‘Clearing’… He had been alone so long even if she didn’t talk he wasn’t alone anymore. She wasn’t someone to fear losing cause in a way she was already lost. 

He wanted to feed her something but it took so long for him to feed her that he knew he was going to lose time. 

“I will get ya some food when we get into a place, alright?” he patted her hand. “Just hold on girl.” 

She gripped his hand weakly. It was one of the only things she was able to do was squeeze even if it was barely felt. She was trying to tell him to be careful. He turned her face to his her delicate neck weakly moving to face him. 

“I know you in there girl.” He whispered. “I know.” He said as he smiled sadly. “I’ll be alright.” 

Beth wanted to cry. He had faith in her… No one ever had faith in her before. Not really.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, i got a dozen chapters at least in me. To be honest, i don't have a fully clear plan for this. Its been coming at me in bits and pieces. That is why it is centered on scenes and dialogue like it would play out in the show cutting from scene to scene somewhat. I cant tell you how happy this makes me that this has been so well liked. I have been trying to be as reasonable as possible with Beth's recovery, as well as build an amazing deep (Though NOT SEXUAL at any point) relationship between Morgan and Beth. 
> 
> Again thank you to everyone who has enjoyed and big kido'es back to those who kudo'ed and commented and to the regulars who comment nearly every chapter I LOVE U. ;)

Morgan found them a basement shelter in a brick city building. Two exits, at least they had a getaway exit. He cleared the entire street and cleared the building he intended on habitating. He dropped his packs and assessed the safety hazards of the place and got a little bed set up with collected blankets and cushions from all the other floors. He needed a soft place to set her down. 

The small city or town whatever you could call it had its fair share of biters. He imagined he would not be able to clear them all, but he wasn’t going to try this time. He would only clear enough till they could find a car. This town had enough and maybe he could locate some gas as well. He looked at the pack of medicine. He would need to find more since the girl would run out some time and he better have some on hand. The town looked intact and may have some minimal supplies somewhere. 

He was convinced the medications were doing some good. It could not all be in his imagination. He laughed nervously thinking that he was not a reliable opinion on reality. Was he just imagining her getting better to validate his care? Either way her heart was still beating and her wound was healing. He just hoped he didn’t always have to carry her. She was heavier than she looked. 

It took most of an hour to clear the streets and head back to her. He always felt a sinking feeling when he left her. She was helpless and it must be so scary for her. 

 

 

She stared at the close up of rotted teeth and receding gums through the glass of the bus window. A walker had found her leaned up against the interior and was now trying to get to her through the transparent barrier. She felt like she was at some zoo viewing a dangerous creature behind the protection of glass. She looked into the desperate lost eyes of the walker and imagined that the real person the walker was remained inside the body like she did in hers and was unable to do anything or control them self. Their mind blocked from the commands of the brain. In their confusion and desperation she could almost see something. A consciousness and intelligence that was hard to understand. She wondered if her eyes showed anything. Morgan seemed to know she was still inside her. Understanding everything he said. 

How long could she go on like this. Sure she was getting better bit by little bit. She could feel it, but she was shot in the head. How was she ever going to do anything again without someone’s help. If she did not get better soon she was going to be eaten alive by a walker, feel everything and be unable to run, or scream.  
It was only a matter of time. She would just have to lie there and let it happen… the thought scared her. That is not how she wanted to die, she much have rather dying when the bullet went into her head. But that didn’t kill her. Why? Why was she still here being a burden to a kind man. 

A while later another walker joined the one clawing and gnawing at the side of the bus. She wanted to laugh because this walker actually had a knife through its face but obviously missed the brain. It was a good knife, if she could move she would grab it. Had an ivory handle. Reminded her of Crocodile Dundee movie and his knife in the robbery scene.

She had no idea how long those walkers entertained her as the day progressed. But in a way she was glad for them being there, clawing for her. She just was glad something was there keeping her from boredom. Gave her something to look at other than the wind in the trees. 

Not knowing how long she sat there suddenly she noticed Morgan in her vision sight line right behind the walkers as he stabbed one from behind and the other turned and he had to kick it back before it went after him. He took his walking stick and impaled it into the walkers head. 

Morgan looked up and looked into her half closed eyes and expressionless face. He nodded and looked around before he went inside to her. 

“Got a place girl.” He said coming close and to give her a little water. He looked down to see she needed to change her clothes…she had soiled herself. “I’ll find ya a clean pair when we get there.”

If she could blush she would have. She had no control over her body anymore. Not even those functions.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick sat with Noah for the first time since he said he came from a walled community in Richmond a few days after they buried Beth and were deciding on where to go. That was where they all headed.

“How’s your leg doin?” Rick asked. It had been a few weeks since they met him limping behind Daryl in the dark with a wild story about how he an Carol followed a car with a white cross all the way to Atlanta. The kid shrugged but didn’t answer. He felt responsible for Beth dying and he would dwell on how he should not have given in. Beth would have let the others handle it if he had not been trying too hard to make sure the exchange was peaceful. He owed it to Beth, he wanted her with her people. He didn’t know if he even had any left. She had them all around her. But she wouldn’t back down. She didn’t want to leave him. He would never forget her. Ever.

Rick sighed. “Only a hand full of miles from Virginia, we will be to Richmond soon.” He looked up at the night sky.  
Noah nodded.

“Be reunited with your family.” Rick said trying to make conversation. 

Noah shook his head. “Maybe.” He looked to Daryl across the camp fire who stared at him expressionless. “Probably not though.” He shook his head. “She should be with you all. She didn’t need to do it.” 

Rick felt the familiar drop in his stomach at the mention of Beth. It still was hard. She was the mother of his child… albeit not the biological mother. She was still the best little mamma he had ever seen. Had he been a hand full of years younger he would have wanted to take her for himself. He never deliberated on that thought long since she was both young and sweet. He just wanted to keep her safe. For Herschel, for Judy…Hell for all of them. He looked back to Noah after the long pause. “She made her choice. Just didn’t play out the way she wanted.” He shook his head. “She did it cause that was the kinda person she was.” He nodded. “Good.”  
Daryl who had been overhearing stormed off obviously upset. It was a long time before he could return. His eyes all puffy and his clothes covered in walker blood. 

 

Maggie watched Daryl from across the camp after his return. It wasn’t easy to watch a man in so much pain, and he would stay at the back of the group, no longer being a scout, he would storm off randomly and come back looking like a walker himself. She bit her lip thinking sympathetic thoughts as Carol hobbled close. Every movement painful for her still since the ill-fated trip into Atlanta. 

“Does no good.” Carol said glancing back at Daryl. 

Maggie frowned. “What does?” 

Carol shrugged. “Worrying about him.” She shook her head. “He doesn’t want it.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Got to worry… Beth would’a.”

Carol shrugged. “He feels it so hard when we lose people… always did.” 

Maggie shook her head. “No, not like this.” She glanced to Carol. “He ever said anything about what happened while him an her were together to ya?”

Carol shrugged trying not to think of their conversation recently. “He just said they got out together… survived and then she was taken.” She shrugged. “I think she changed his outlook on life or something.”

Maggie shook her head. “Somethin happened to make him loose himself when she died.” She bit her lip. 

Carol shrugged dismissively. She did not want to dwell on Beth’s death anymore. She mourned enough daughters she did not want to mourn Beth like that anymore.

“You were not there Maggie, we watched her head get blown off right in front of us, None of us who were there will be the same.” She saw how her almost harsh words were affecting Maggie. “It’s just Daryl…he seems rough on the outside, but he is a big softy where it counts.” She shrugged looking after him. “He will get over it… We all will.” she patted Maggie on the shoulder trying to sooth her. “Daryl just needs us to give him space.”

Maggie sighed. “I am just afraid if we give him space he is going to do something drastic.”

Carol chuckled. “What like kill himself?” She shook her head. “I don’t think he would do that.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Look at him.” He motioned with her head. “All he has to do is let a walker take a single bite.”  
Carol frowned and pursed her lips. “Daryl is not like that.” 

Maggie sighed, she had been feeling pretty down lately and suicide was not ever far from her mind. Her and Glenn were not doing good either. She blamed him more than she should. But she was tryin not to anymore. She was trying to move on. Her hand went to her stomach. She needed to as she felt the tiny flutter.

Glenn didn’t know. They had not been intimate since the prison. It’s not like she wanted to be either. She was just beginning to show now so she would not be able to keep it secret much longer. She hoped the walled city Noah talked of was still there. She hoped they were good people.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I love Morgan. Yes i do. :) Lol
> 
> By the way i know this is Super short. I have a second chapter coming today that is a bit longer. I just like to keep Morgan and Beth separate on page from the other group.

Morgan read to her now. He found some books and he decided he would entertain her that way rather than muttering by her side. From kids stories to the New York Times. She especially liked his personal commentary. She wanted to laugh but her body never reacted right. Something would twitch or she would feel something spasm, but it was all wrong. Like she was pushing the wrong buttons and levers on the control panel of her body. 

He had set her up in the basement where she was as safe as he could make her for the time. It was terrible though. She hated being back inside four walls. She had to be trapped in her body, she at least wanted to be outside where she felt freer. But that was harder on Morgan, and she much preferred him feeling more relaxed than nervous and agitated like he was on the road. 

He found some soups thank god. It was easier for her to eat and swallow things already wet and it tasted better than what he had been trying to feed her. 

She was so strong he would marvel. She was tryin, he could see that spark in her and it was wonderful to see. He just wondered how to fan that spark to flame. 

In time Morgan found a van and enough gas to travel for a while but he was in no hurry she was safe at the moment and the population of the biters were decreasing on account of smoke in the distance. It led some of the walkers away. Some kind of brush fire he thought. 

He decided to clear the town now that it had less of the dead population and look for more supplies. They needed a place for her to rest longer term so they would need enough food to hold them. It had been over a month and a half since he found her in her grave and she had made remarkable improvements. The girl was able to open her eyes now and focus on him. The blue was piercing. She would close her eyes and squeeze his hand to communicate, but still no speech. She did not seem to have control of her facial muscles or her vocal cords. She still could not move much, but now he knew for sure he had a conscious audience.

 

Here and there throughout the day and every night he would read to her till his throat was hoarse and his voice gone. She could get lost in a story as opposed to the trapped reality she found herself in. The pain was easing but she could feel the empty places where there was missing pieces. Literally. Not only in her ability to move but actual memories that she could kinda recall but then as she got close there was nothing. It was painful to think of all the people she might not even remember. She tried not to worry about that right now. She was getting a little better. She was trying to move her arm now and not just her fingers. He kept telling her to try, so she did. ‘Little steps’ she chanted in her head. 

At every page he turned she tried to lift her right hand. Her head would feel like it would burst but she commanded her arm to lift… But it didn’t. She would give up for a while till he turned the next page and she would try again. One of these days she thought. 

One of these days maybe she could thank him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took all day. Personal issues.... :/

Maggie felt as bad as Noah. She saw his face fall as they entered the abandoned city. There was no fire, or sign of a fight… She had been hoping for a safe place just like everyone else but more too for her baby. Glenn pulled back from her as she sought solitude away from everyone. It was a heavy blow for her, but it seemed everyone else was taking the town being abandoned well enough.   
Rick pulled out a map from the ground. “ASZ?” He read the red writing around a place south of DC and handed it to Abraham.   
“AZS? They must have gone there…” his voice trailed off looking around the place as he took in the emptiness of the town. “Nothin useful is left here, looks like an organized retreat or departure.”  
Rick nodded and sighed. “Like they all just moved on.” He kicked at an aluminum can in the street. “I would not expect to find anything too useful here.”   
Abraham nodded. “Yeah.” He shrugged. “Could’a run out of supplies in the area and was forced to move out. Maybe there.”   
Rick frowned. “The writings in red…think maybe it’s an enemy?”   
Eugene was pouring over the map. “I can’t make out the writing, but I think this is Alexandria near DC.” He frowned trying to be sure. His glasses had broken a few months before running into Abraham. No place to pick up a new pair since they were a heavy prescriptive pair.   
Rosita arched her eye brows surprised the idiot would even mention the place after the bull shit he pulled.  
Abraham looked murderous.   
Rick snatched the map from Eugene. “Let me look at that.” He nodded squinting trying to make out the mall writing. “Yeah… Think he’s right.” He put down the map. “Say’s Alexandria.”  
Rosita chewed her gum. “So…uh.” She popped a bubble and smacked annoyingly. “What does this ASZ mean?”   
Abraham rolled his eyes. “Fuck if I know.”   
Eugene stood muttering to himself and the group turned to look at him. “Alexandria Safe Zone. ASZ.” He stuttered.   
Abraham looked about ready to punch the man and Eugene put up his hands to block. “Woah, I just mean it fits.” Eugene looked frightened. “I don’t know.”   
Rosita pulled Abraham back as Rick stepped right between them. “It’s a good guess.”  
Eugene stood back still afraid. “So…we gonna head there?” still shifty around Abraham he edged between Rick and Rosita hoping they would continue standing between the still angry hot head. Both in their way had forgiven each other but not forgotten.   
Rick chewed on his cheek. “Yeah… It’s not far.” He looked out the walls. “The group could stay here and maybe a smaller group go check this ASZ place out.” Rick looked to Daryl. “What you think?” He asked.   
Daryl shrugged and looked around. “Whatever.” He said dismissively not caring anymore. No walker bodies anywhere he noted squinting under the sunlight.   
Rick nodded. “Well alright.” He looked around the town. “First let’s make sure this place is actually secure for the night. Tomorrow we will see about getting supplies.” He nodded to his group to check the buildings.  
They needed to regroup first, and that was going to take some time. Most of them just wanted to rest a bit.

 

She was sitting next to Daryl on watch a week later. Glenn asked him since him and her had a fight that morning. He was upset with all the things she said. Her hormones were everywhere and reality of finding the town empty, it was a blow to be sure. 

She was trying to get over her anger but she was just having too hard of a time not blaming people. Glenn, Eugene, Herself…

Daryl stared out into the night seeing the walkers outside the wall of the town move about. A depressing sight. Nothing was good anymore. This world now belonged to the dead. Much like his heart. 

“I’m pregnant.” Maggie whispered. She had to tell someone and she was too angry to tell Glenn but someone had to know. 

Daryl stared ahead and nodded. He could not offer congratulations; he knew she was not happy about it. He could understand why. 

“Glenn doesn’t know.” She went on. 

Daryl still did not comment. She wiped at her eyes. “I just can’t forgive him.” 

Daryl frowned now. “Why?” 

She shook her head. “For Beth…If I had been with you all.” She felt her lip tremble. “Gone to Atlanta with you she would be here.” 

Daryl stopped her. “I can’t talk about that…” his voice broke. “I can’t.” 

Maggie shook her head. “It’s my fault.”

Daryl stood up tense and she could feel the rage flowing off of him. “No! It’s my fault.” He said harshly. “My fault she got taken, that Carol got messed up, and she still is.” He felt the tears coming again. “My fuckin fault about your dad…” he wanted to scream at her instead he just shattered. “All of it Maggie, it’s because of me that this all happened.” His hand flexed as his body shook. “That she is gone.”

Maggie covered her mouth in horror. “That really what you think?” 

Daryl looked away and muttered something Beth once said to him. “It’s what I know.” 

Maggie shifted and wiped her eyes. “Well you are wrong Daryl…” she whispered. “You are not to blame. I should have been lookin after her. I… You did.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I should have been doin it better. If I could go back…” he shook his head and sank to his knees and felt everything he was trying to keep inside spill out as Maggie went to wrap her arms around his hunched over defeated shoulders but he shrugged her off. He wanted to have that with Beth. He needed her and Maggie was not a replacement. 

“Nah,” he looked around wiping his eyes. “I just need to be alone. I will send someone up.” He stated roughly. “I hope you an the kid make it through…” he paused before turning. “You should tell Glenn.” 

Maggie wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry Daryl.” She said. 

Daryl paced a moment trying to control himself and Cursed. “Fuck Maggie… nothing to be sorry for.” 

Maggie shook her head. “But I am.” She whispered. “Did she know how you felt?” 

Daryl looked at her his breath slowing and his heart racing. His mind went back to their last moments alone together at the kitchen table eating the best meal he had in ages and it was all because she was there beside him. He didn’t tell her but somehow he thought she might have understood what he was tryin to tell her without actually sayin it. He shrugged “I think so.” 

Maggie smiled and nodded. “I hope so.” She whispered. 

Daryl felt a pang in his chest. His heart breaking all over again at the reaction of her sister. 

“You gonna miss me so bad, when I’m gone…” she had told him. He felt his shoulders sag and he felt in his soul how much he did… How the doubt shadowed his thought.   
Maybe she never really knew cause he didn’t really know then either. 

He turned back to face Maggie before going down the ladder. "Stop blaming Glenn." he said his shoulders sagging. 

Maggie's lip trembled and she nodded. "I'm trying."

Daryl nodded. "Need someone to blame, blame me." he gripped his bow. "You was always so good together." 

Maggie nodded. "You and Beth would'a been too." 

Daryl blushed a little and his heart hit the floor. They would'a been good. She even sang those very words to him. "We will be good." his mind sung with the memory of her soft voice as he walked to get his mind off her... Never worked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but expect another later today or tomorrow. It is longer...

The house Morgan found on one of his ventures away from the basement in the town had a tall brick wall and a long paved drive way. Finding the place to be relatively clear of any biters and little sign of living people for a long time maybe since the turn around the turn he thought it would be a better place to relocate the girl. The house had a wide patio that had some plastic lounge chairs by a murky and nasty pool, but it was nice he thought. Nicer looking that most things around now days. The grass was overgrown but for the most part it looked like a real home.

After he brought the girl out of the basement and into their new place he found it easy to keep the population of the Biters down. After they stayed for a week he noticed the walkers did not seem to get out of hand so he decided to construct some booby traps about the place. Maybe it was a good place to stay there for a while since it looked like it might snow. He found a canopy in the garage and he set it up at the edge of the pool placing a lounge chair to sit and look out. The brick walls would ensure no walkers were about, she could get some fresh air, even if it was cold. He put her there on their first day and he knew she was happy to be out of that dank basement. He was too.

It was there when she was laying back in the chair watching the sun set on the horizon that he would talk to the girl about his wife, and his son. He never was able to talk about them to someone since his son died. But now he had someone. This girl knew just about everything about him and his past now after two and a half months yet he knew nothing about her. 

Sometimes he would sit and study her quietly. But he had a feeling that bothered her so he would read one of the many newspapers, or magazines he found. 

Much of the time it was books. But one evening as the sun was setting and the light was brighter with the refection on the newly fallen snow he turned the page of a Magazine he was reading to her. Sixteen magazine he had chuckled. He almost did not notice her arm move up wards weakly and he stopped mid-sentence when he realized her movement. Her arm hovered for a second before it dropped. He looked up to her eyes which were already on him and he could see the excitement in them even if it did not show in her face. He closed the book and sat up slowly as he marveled. 

“You did real good girl.” He said clasping his hands together in prayer of thanks. He reached out to her hand after and squeezed. “Real good.”

He met her eyes as tears poured from his face. “Now you can do that,” He clapped and rubbed his hands together. “What else can you do, girl?” he laughed. “Bring it!” 

Morgan stood and paced. The smile genuine on his face. “You are gonna get better girl. I know it.” 

 

Beth felt her heart soar at her action. Her arm for the first time listened to her head when she commanded it. She tried again but she felt weak and it only moved up a fraction. But this was huge.

She wanted to jump and scream she was so excited but instead she was silent. Her breathing the only thing erratic. 

This was her biggest success in life she imagined. Nothing short of a miracle. She wished she could do more, but this was wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not very clean and smooth...but it is what it is. I need sleep and i did not want to sleep on this chapter. It is already upsetting me. I have a habit of a story kinda writing itself. Celia just kinda came outta my fingers.... I dont know what the heck happened. (Monkey wrench) I probably have a very nontraditional writing style.... :/

Daryl and Glenn Tara, and Noah and Sasha left a few weeks after they were able to gather enough supplies for the group’s wait on them to return with news about what ASZ was. The journey was not without its losses. Tara got lost and separated from them one night when a herd forced them to scatter. Only four of them found one another again, Tara on the other hand just disappeared. 

When they reached their destination they were shocked and awed to find it a real community correctly named by Eugene as the Alexandria Safe Zone. It had been a long standing community for a while. As they walked through the gates with a warm welcome they wandered the cleared road as horse drawn buggies passed.   
“Did we step back in time or somethin?” Daryl squinted and looked around at the crops that lined the streets. People were all busy working. Hardly anyone stood around. 

The women leading them through to the main thoroughfare spoke ahead he never caught her name. “We use all available soil space to plant our crops. We just pray the harvest are plenty to ride out the winters here.” She said brightly. Her rubber boots crunched the gravel under her feet. “You being a bow man would be perfect to be with the hunters club.”

Daryl ground his teeth. “I’m not the club or joinin type.” He snapped. “I hunt alone.”

She shrugged. “If you hunt must be part of the club and a portion of your game is divide up among the population.” She smiled at him with a spark in her eyes. “Don’t worry bow man, you get to keep half to yourself and your family.” She grew serious. “If you hunt without permission you risk expulsion.”

Daryl seethed. He did not like these regulations at all but they were a community and it was bigger than what they ever had or established. They had their system.   
Noah faltered in his steps as he noticed someone. “Momma?” he staggered a little and then ran to a slightly greying woman who was prepping the fields for spring who stood shakily. 

“Noah?” she dropped her work tool and ran to meet him wrapping her arms around her son whom she had presumed dead for over a year.

Daryl was pained by the happy reunion so he looked around him to distract himself from the happy emotion and noticed the back of a girls head ahead of him and his bow fell off his shoulders to the crook of his elbow and the front of it banged against the back of his leg awkwardly.

Her hair the same color, and it shined in the reflected sun off the buildings window. Her stature, petite and slight. Beth… 

The wind played with the wisps of her hair and he knew his mind must be playing tricks on him. Then the girl turned and the illusion shattered. It wasn’t her. It couldn’t have been anyway… Beth was dead. Buried in the soggy soil of Georgia. 

She noticed him staring and looked him over appraisingly. She looked around the same age as Beth had been before she died, he found himself comparing. He looked away from her gaze ashamed. Her eyes were brown. She wasn’t Beth. His gut was at his knees again and it had been months…five to be exact. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to ever get over Beth dyin. At any rate he still wasn’t. 

He followed the rest of his group as he tried to gather his wits only glancing nervously at the girl. He was obviously flustered, and he wasn’t sure how to handle himself. His group was beginning to notice. Glenn eyes him and the girl with a dawning of understanding. Daryl knew Glenn had noticed the near resemblance. 

They moved on and he tried to forget about her completely but he had not such luck. 

The girl eventually approached him. She smiled warmly. “I am Celia.” She offered her hand. 

Daryl looked down at it but did not give her his. He just took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew it in her face. “So, what I need your name for?” he asked. 

The girl smiled smugly. “Cause you an me were are gonna be together. Best know my name.” 

Daryl looked at her shocked at her ego and balls to walk right up to him and say they was gonna hook up. “That what you think.” 

She smiled and nodded. “I heard your name was Dixon.” 

He hit his cigarette hard. “Yeah.” 

She smiled wide. “Well Mr. Dixon, it is nice to finally meet you.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah, yeah…Now get lost.” He sighed. “I’m not interested.” 

She arched her eyebrow at him. “Oh but you are.” She went to touch him but he stepped back nearly startled. “Fine, but I will see you later.” She promised. The determination had not left her face. 

Daryl watched her bouncy blond pigtail bounce and he imagined it was her. It was almost worth the fantasy…But not quite. 

Daryl shook his head. That girl went right to the point he had to hand her that. What made her think he was remotely interested? He chewed his nail and realized it must have been how he was lookin at her when he first spotted her. He wanted her when he thought she could be Beth. 

He groaned. Beth… He would never work through these feelings or desires he had when it came to her cause she wasn’t ever gonna be there. He stabbed the siding of the house he had been leaning against. He needed to let out some frustration. After being in this place a hand full of days he felt the need to take down a walker or a couple dozen. 

They would be needing to get back to their people soon since Glenn was so anxious to get Maggie back here. They had a hospital with power and doctors meaning she would be fine when the baby came. But first she needed to be here. It had taken them over a month to even reach the damn place on account of literally thousands of Walkers blocking the way. They had to go the long way around and it took them so much extra time. But they didn’t have a choice. This time the people here said they would loan them a van and plenty of gas so that they could safely return in a day or two. 

He would be leaving soon, and that would be good. But he would come back and this girl completely unsettled him with how much she reminded him of her. He could almost imagine that she was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short... I know you hate Celia, but dont hate her....she has no idea our beloved bow man is claimed! you dont know if she is bad or good yet.... I dont either. :/

Glenn was anxious to leave but Sasha didn’t want to. She wanted to stay and Glenn was busy trying to talk her into going with. 

“We need another set of eyes.” He said. “And Tyreese won’t understand.” 

She nodded and pursed her lips. “I just can’t go back out there.” she looked around at the community. “This place, I can finally breathe. And besides you need more room in the Van for everyone to fit.” She smiled. “I really should stay.” 

Glenn nodded and Daryl turned around to see Celia. His heart hammered and he felt tense in an instant. 

“Hey, I see you are leaving.” She said with a sad expression. “Are you coming back?” 

Daryl shrugged he did not like that she gave him the same feeling in the pit of his stomach as Beth had. But she wasn’t her, and she never would be.  
He grunted in answer to her question. 

She bit her lip and stepped closer to him and he took a step back to evade her proximity. “I hope you come back.” she said softly. “I will look for you every day till you return.”

Daryl shook his head adjusting his bow. “Don’t.” He stepped around her “We aint nothin, little girl.” Without another word he headed to the gate with Glenn running to catch up to him and the Van they were loaned for the trip by the Safe Zone. He hoped it would hold everyone well enough. It would be a tight fit. 

Once in the truck Glenn who was in the driver’s seat glanced between the girl Daryl had been talking to and the man himself. He smiled realizing there was some sexual tension there. 

“Got a fan I see.” Glenn commented. 

Daryl clenched his teeth. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Glenn blushed a little. “You should ya know…” he looked ahead pulling the van into gear. “Not getting any younger.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, don’t got time fer that shit.” 

Glenn nodded. “Yeah, ya do.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Not with her.” 

Glenn frowned. “Is it cause she looks like Beth?” 

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek not answering. He didn’t have to tell Glenn nothin. 

Glenn nodded. “It is isn’t it?” 

Daryl shrugged trying to brush the nosy Asian off. “Just drive, want you payin attention. I know how Asians drive.” 

Glenn shook his head and sped down the road faster after he dodged a walker. With a vehicle they would return to the safe zone within the week and Daryl would have to face the girl again. He smiled thinking it was about time the grouchy red neck got some.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth story for me is just beginning. (The new sheriff is in town.) If that is any hint. 
> 
> About Daryl and Celia.... If any of you read my other story's you know i am STRICTLY A BETHYL shipper. I too hate seeing Daryl with anyone else. AND YOU HAVE TO IMAGINE how hard it is to write it. But i want to do justice to this story, want to evolve the characters realistically....I dont believe for an instant that he really knew what beth meant to him even after she died. Its a process that grief has only just brought to light. i think Celia is going to help him realize LONG before any reunion down the line that he wants things with beth. things he never wanted.
> 
> So if you all could find it in your heart to Trust, and bear through the cringe worthy scenes with me... Trust me i am cringing in my head too. It will be worth the wait.

Morgan was concerned now for a different reason. He didn’t worry about her living through her gunshot anymore. She seemed to be doing well in that area…better than. Now he wondered if he was going to survive her recovery. 

The girl was determined to gain back all of her mobility and in a hurry. It was stressing him out. She was trying to sit up now, which she would try even when he was not around. He found her on the ground one day and she was unable to get up. Her face was stubborn but her cheeks bore the evidence of her tears. 

She had been there on the floor for god knew how long. Made him very nervous her trying things when he wasn’t around. He had to keep a better eye on her. He lectured her on the subject. Maybe too much he thought. 

Without her ability to speak or communicate other than the nods or shakes of her head he tended to rant on and on. He knew it bothered her and she was going crazy inside herself but he was just worried about her wellbeing. She was shot in the head less than a year before and he needed her to go slower cause she was giving him mini strokes in his anxiety and fear of her pushing herself too far. 

The area they had been stayin was causing him stress too. It seemed some group was around. He had not seen them yet, but he knew they were there… Nearby. He decided they needed to lay low and keep it quiet. He didn’t trust strangers and with the girl unable to defend herself easily. He was staying close. Not leavin her alone.

One night while he was reading to her as they toiled the night away with only a small lamp on he heard someone wandering on front porch. Didn’t sound like no walker. Had deliberate steps and Morgan’s heart hammered. Why hadn’t any of his alarms gone off? He panicked and blew out the lamp as the girl sat up also on alert. She was still wobbly in her upright position. They both just sat and listened hoping the person would just go away. Together their hearts sank as the footsteps were joined by others. 

Beth sat up. She wished she had a gun, but Morgan never gave her one. He only had a single pistol anyway and a handful of knives, but he could have at least given her a knife.

The door burst open with a strong sound kick and three beams of light from flashlights shone into the main hallway. They men that came into the house did so in a rush. Morgan let out a single shot from his gun as a knife was flung into his shoulder. His gun falling from his hand and one of the men kicked it away. 

“Well well.” The man with a machete leered at Beth. “Lookie what we got here fella’s.” He smiled a sickening grin. 

A man snorted behind him. He looked to be around Carl’s age. “Dude, what happened to your face?” he laughed. 

The man with a machete and a long pony tail walked around the room. “Shut up tony.” He threw over his shoulder as he looked at the writing Morgan liked to put on the wall. Maps of the neighborhood and daily head counts of walkers in the area for the past three months. 

Tony the young kid shrank a little. “Sorry Eddie.” 

“Any others?” The man with the Machete named Eddie asked her. 

She shook her head but didn’t answer verbally. She couldn’t. 

Eddie looked impatiently at her. “Come on girl.” He encouraged. “Yes or no?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head. 

He looked to Morgan. “Don’t she speak?”

Morgan shook his head. “Nah, she…”

Eddie smiled and nodded. “Ah, I see.” He grinned wide. “She is like your toy.” He looked back at Beth who looked angry with his implications. She owed Morgan everything, and not once had he been inappropriate. He was a damn saint in her book. 

Morgan shook his head. “It’s not like that. She can’t talk.” 

A talk lanky man stepped forward. “Why isn’t she ever out there with you?” 

Morgan paled. He thought he had covered his tracks and laid low enough. But obviously he had led them right here. Right to her.  
Morgan nodded and swallowed. “She can’t walk either.” Hoping to appeal to their sympathy.

Eddie nodded. “What happened to her.” 

Morgan shook his head. “Don’t know…Not sure.”

Eddie sat down comfortably at the foot of Beth’s bed, his six men around him training their weapons on Morgan. 

Morgan had pulled out the knife that had been in his shoulder and was applying pressure to his wound as Beth sent him concerned looks. Unsure if the knife hit anything vital she feared for his well being. For them both. 

“So tell us then.” The leader said curious. “I always liked a good story.” 

Morgan nodded. “Found her in a grave. The ground was moving… Thought it was a dead one, and I needed to ‘clear’” he said with emphasis on the last word. “She had a gunshot wound to the head and stitches on the scars to her face.” He looked to the girl. “Her people buried her thinking she was dead but she wasn’t so I been taking care of her since.” 

Eddie laughed disbelieving. “Can’t be true.” He said. 

Morgan nodded. “The bullet hole is right there above her left eye and all the way through the back of her head.” He said swallowing hard. He didn’t know what these men would do to them but he had a sickening feeling it wasn’t anything good.

Beth cringed away when the men stepped in to take a closer look. 

“Holy shit.” One man crossed himself a few times. “Sweet Mary mother of god.”

Eddie shook his head. “Stop that Marco.” He commanded. “Don’t be a pussy.” He looked back to Beth and smiled. “So she is real quiet then.” He touched her cheek and she shrunk away from him. “Won’t put up much of a fight.” He showed his teeth. “Aint that right sweetheart?” he asked. 

Morgan felt the anger rising. What could he do with three guns trained on him and at least one who know how to throw knives with deadly precision. On top of that he was already wounded and the girl could not do much but she was looking at him as if she was trying to communicate something. 

“Well guys, I think I will take my turn, whoever wants her can have at her after I go.” He started unbuckling his pants. Beth knew what she had to do. She could not use a walker to do it for her this time like when Gorman tried to violate her. She would have to take the bite herself. She tested her jaw to be sure it actually was listening this time as well as fisting her hands to ready her body for exertion. She looked to Morgan hoping he would not do anything that got him killed. 

“Sorry you got to watch.” He said to Morgan. “I just like an audience.” 

Marco stepped forward. “I don’t think we should Eddie, she was saved by god for something.” 

Eddie grinned. “Yeah saved to ride my cock.” He waved him off. “You still think god exists?” he laughed. “Look outside. If there is a god, he aint listening.” He pointed to the door. “If you can’t watch there is the door.” 

Marco nodded giving Beth an apologetic look as he left. Morgan liked the odds better since Marco was one of the men with a gun, so that was one less on him. The young kid Tony left behind Marco as Eddie unzipped himself and stroked his cock. Beth was shaking her head. She still lacked the coordination for a fight.  
Neither of them had a clue how this was going to go down. But she sure as hell was of a mind to fight or die trying.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... Just Ugh. Your guy's anxiety about Celia is bringing me down.:( LOL 
> 
> I wish you all could trust me but after what TWD did to all of us i guess your faith is shaken when it comes to Bethyl and everything related. I wont comment on Celia and Daryl from this point on since it will affect the telling of this story. I cant alleviate fears without ruining the story. Please understand. 
> 
> If you are still interested in reading thank you. If you are not going to continue for fear Daryl is going to be out of character and have a mindless fling with a blond Beth/bimbo look alike then okay.... Cant stop ya...though i hate to lose a reader. I love you all! but i have to tell this story as it wants to be written. I have to stay true to the story that is unfolding in my mind.... and i cant just tell you whats going to happen ten or more chapters down the line.   
> Thank you for your reading guys!   
> Thank you for your comments, every one of them i read and listen to. You all are so wonderfully encouraging... I dont want to lose that just because Celia is a perceived threat.   
> thank you one and all for being invested enough to continue. 
> 
> J
> 
> This chapter is rushed but i left you all at a bad spot so i was in a hurry to write this. I wish i could have spent more time. :(

Beth did not fight at first. Noah’s words to her about being thought of as weak could be used to her benefit. She tried to control her facial expressions. She still did not have the hang of that yet and wasn’t sure what her face was saying to the other people in the room. 

“Take off your pants.” Eddie ordered stroking himself putting down his Machete and pulling his jacket off. 

Morgan stepped forward and the guns were further pushed into his face. “She can’t… Not coordinated.” 

The leader nodded. “Oh I see…I’m gonna haf’ta take it all off myself.” He sneered leaning over her and kissing at her neck. “Such soft skin… Too bad you are scarred up so bad.” 

Beth glanced at Morgan making sure he was still calm. She wanted to push the man away but she needed him closer… Much closer. 

She felt him pull at her sweat pants and her underwear till they were off. The whole time she let him do it. Not lifting even a finger to stop him. 

Morgan looked away not willing to watch. He needed to do something but what? He was so terribly outnumbered and bleeding a lot from his shoulder wound. 

The man settled himself down between her bare legs. “No fight in ya at all.” He said a bit disgusted. “I like a girl who can struggle a bit.” His dick bumped against her but he was at the wrong angle and he had to lean over to put his hand between them, positioning himself to enter her. The action left the soft tissue of his neck venerable and Beth new it was her chance. She felt him nearly inside her and she moved into action taking her bite. Using all of her strength and coordination to sever all the way through his skin and take the raw hunk of meat in her mouth ripping it, separating a mouthful from his neck. She had hit the jugular and blood poured over her. She wondered about Joan in that moment. If even in death she was able to find the satisfaction she had at the moment striking a mortal blow to her would be rapist. 

Morgan looked at her in horror. One of the leader’s men pointed the gun in Beth’s direction and Morgan Panicked. “No don’t!” 

A loud bang resounded inside the living room but it was not Beth who was shot. It was Eddie killed by his own man. The back of his head was blown out and the white pillow case beside the girl was coated in both brains and blood. 

Morgan looked back at the three men. The one who shot Eddie looked relieved… Like he had only done it to keep him from turning. Knee jerk reaction of sorts. The man directly next to him, the tall lanky one who had tracked Morgan raised his own gun. His face fell. Another shot sounded and the two men on the porch came running inside in response. 

“No! Eddie no.” The kid fell to his knees crying. Morgan still stood confused but the guns were no longer on him. Instead they were now on the tracker as he was also brought down in a single shot. From six down to three. 

Tony the young kid took one of the guns and stood in a rush pointing it at Morgan. “I’ll kill you!” but his hands shook and his eyes filled with water. “Fuck.” He threw the gun down and paced close to having an anxiety attack. It did not look to Morgan like he ever killed any living person before. 

Morgan knew there was more to this group and their dynamics than met the eye. There was obviously a history there he did not know about if they were so able to just kill each other off. He thought they were screwed and outnumbered but things changed fast. In three blinks of an eye. 

The girl was shaking on the bed but other than that she looked alright. Morgan moved to her and pulled the man off her. He tried to help her put her pants back on but she surprised him by taking to the task herself. Adrenalin must be working wonders for her mobility at the moment. She wiped her face off with the sleeve of her shirt and looked angrily at the other men. Her stare harsh.

“We will just be leaving.” They said as they dragged the mourning kid away along with the weapons as they told him to shut up his sniveling. “Sorry for the mess.” One of the remaining men said coldly leaving the carcasses of the dead behind and the Machete of the dead leader. 

“We won’t be any more trouble.” The religious man named Marco who could not watch the girl being raped said as he crossed himself again. “I am sorry.” 

Morgan looked to the bodies of the three men still inside the room still shocked and horrified. The girl was staring too. Only instead of horror or shock like himself a fearful smile spread across her face and Morgan felt a chill down his spine wondering what this girl was capable of… Maybe she was dangerous and that is why she had a bullet put in her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Morgan passed her the water to wash her face off. She still had that smile pasted on when she looked at her attacker whose body was slumped down off the side of her bed. He supposed it made sense, her smile… But he never expected her to do something like that. She looked at him and her eyes softened and her hand reached for his and he took it in his warm one. She was docile with him, but the evidence of what she could do put a chill down his spine. 

“S’all right girl.” He said. “I’m gonna get them out. Don’t want them bleeding out in here.” He comforted. 

Beth shook her head and gestured to his shoulder. He nodded knowing he was injured. “Yeah I know.” But he leaned down to heft one of the men to the hallway but Beth waved her arms in the air to get his attention. She pointed at his shoulder stubbornly again and pointed to the first aid stuff they had which was minimal.

Morgan shook his head chuckling as he accepted her demands for him to take care of himself first before taking the trash out. “Alright girl. I will take a look at it first.” He said snatching the box from the shelf.

Beth patted the bed next to her on a place that was not already spray coated in blood and brains. He sank down as she reached for his shirt uncoordinated. Her limbs still moved awkwardly. Kinda like a baby when they first learn how to do things. But there was strength in her movements that she lacked all of the time he knew her and now it caught him off guard. 

He shrugged her off. “I can do it. I can do it girl.” He said exasperated but the girl would not let him as she continued to reach out.

Beth pulled harshly at the collar of his shirt needing to know if he was mortally hurt. She needed to know he was going to be okay. Her eyes showed concern and Morgan finally allowed her to check him. In her eyes she shed tears and her hand shook. She needed him. Not just because he kept her alive but because he was good. And someone’s words about the “Good ones not surviving” echoed in her mind. Morgan was one of the good ones. He needed to live. The world needed more men like Morgan. 

“Can’t stay here.” Morgan muttered as she motioned for him to pour alcohol on a cloth so she could clean his wound. “Gonna haf’ta leave. They could come back.” he winced as she pushed the cloth against his shoulder the alcohol worked its way deep, stinging him. 

Beth shook her head in answer to his statement. They could not leave. They had no car and he could not carry her with this wound on his shoulder. The blood alone would attract walkers. They would need to stay put regardless of the risk.

Morgan noticed her disagreement in his opinion. “The gun shots will attract unwanted attention. We will be trapped.” He said stressing. 

Beth smiled and pointed to the machete and made the motion of taking walkers down. 

Morgan scratched his face. She was uncoordinated but he understood what she was sayin. “Yeah, I could climb the wall and reach them from there I guess.” he nodded. “Take em out real slow.” 

Beth nodded and went back to dabbing but he took the cloth from her. “Let me do it.” He said thinking she needed rest. She had done enough for one night.  
Beth sighed allowing him to take over. But she tried to motion sewing, that he might need stitches. 

Morgan shook his head and looked to the embers in the fireplace and set his knife blade right in. “Nah, I’m just gonna burn it closed.”

Beth was horrified. Burning was effective but stitches would hurt much less. She waited in the heavy silence as the fire heated the blade.

Morgan checked the bodies over to be sure they would not come back. He also checked the pockets. “Guy was a smoker.” He chuckled. “Too bad I’m not.” He was about to chuck them in the flames but the girls held out her hand. He gave them to her and she pulled one out giving him a look to ask if it would be alright if she did. He nodded and lit a match for her. 

Beth never smoked before. Not really…At least not that she could remember…. However she found her memory was not exactly a reliable thing these days.  
“Dint know you would be a smoker.” Morgan commented adding a log to the fire and blowing on the little embers. 

Beth smiled and blew the smoke out in front of her. She did not really know if she was a smoker…but somehow it felt right. Besides the smell as she breathed in and filled her. It was hauntingly familiar…safe even. She choked as she took another puff but found it soothing after what had happened. Her heart was slowing a little as she thought about how she had just killed a man. Ripped his throat out making him the third man to die from her actions. 

She smiled to herself thinking that the world stood a better chance without men like him in it. She felt good. Almost as good as when she lifted her arm for the first time. She had been able to defend herself and win. She was going to get better, she wasn’t ever going to be vulnerable again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a little behind on this story so now i am playing catch up.

The buildup along the wall was extreme. One hundred or more rotted figured lined the wall. He shook his head as he looked out of the window. He never bothered boarding things up when they first arrived on account of the brick wall. 

They only used the curtains to block out light when night fell, but they opened them up so the girl could look out the windows and see things. He could tell she had an active mind and needed to look at things or she would become restless and show some attitude he somehow had not quite expected. 

It was funny, in all this time he was taking care of her he did not think of the girl as a normal person… It was strange but she was more like a pet before. Now she was her own stubborn determined individual and it was exciting to see newer things revealed about her personality every day. In some ways she reminded him of his son Duane’s first milestones and how his quirks and personality unveiled overtime. 

It was exciting to get to know her… But so much about her was hidden and she could not tell him. Not yet anyway. 

He had taken the time to clean things up a bit. The men’s bodies were off the porch now, and he had spent the last hour trying to clean up the blood. The silence was deafening to him. He didn’t have anything to say. He supposed he was in shock. His shoulder would hurt but luckily they had an excellent supply of pain killers. He took some morphine so the sting from his shoulder had the edge taken off. He pressed the hot blade against his wound and the smell hit him and his stomach rolled. Worse than the smell of the rotting things of this world. It had been too much. 

To his benefit he had been sitting near to the girl when he had done so because he let go of the hot blade when he lost consciousness and it had been sitting in his lap burning his leg and parts. Badly if she had not intervened. Crawling she had made her way to him. Pulling herself up to him weakly her arms shaking from the exertion. She had no use of her legs and pulled it off his lap. Determined. There was a large burn mark however he noted.

When he woke after he found her panting exhausted on the floor. He chuckled when he realized she had kept him from having his man parts burnt off he smiled and nodded. Thanking her in his silent modest way. 

“Well I suppose you needed to get off the bed so I could change the covers?” he said with humor rubbing his eye and wincing in pain at the wound site.   
Beth tried to laugh but again she was not sure how that functioned. She grunted and heaved. Hoping Morgan knew she found him humorous.

“Get you a change of clothes too.” He said as he bandaged his wound up and gingerly put on a clean t-shirt. 

That had all been hours ago now, and the girl was sound asleep in the clean bed. She seemed exhausted from her effort. He could not just sit now…he was in disbelief. She was moving better than ever and she was trying to communicate the past while. He could not help but be excited about that. But she was capable of so much more than he expected. He could not deny that her actions saved them and he knew that today you do what you must to survive. She was just surviving and he could never fault her for that. 

She really was a mystery. Who was this girl who survived a bullet to the head and being buried alive? Who lived long enough to gain the strength to rip someone’s throat out. She had a way of putting a new meaning to ‘Cut throat’.

But if she hadn’t done it… Where would they be now?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a real short chapter...

Daryl watch Maggie and Glenn’s reunion. It was warmer and more passionate than they had been since the prison. Maybe Maggie had stopped blaming him. 

He noticed her stomach had popped out more. She was probably around six or seven months along. He didn’t know for sure. Hell he stopped counting the days a while back.   
Soon the baby would come and he felt a sadness for all that she was missing. Beth would have loved being an aunt. Being there for her sister would have meant everything to her.   
His eyes dropped unable to watch the scene, feeling down even though they had just come back after being gone a month and it was supposed to be joyous. For him all the joy in life was gone. 

Carol came near. “Hey, how’s the place?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Best Glenn tells ya all.” 

Carol shook her head. “But I want to know what you think.” She stated. 

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t know what the fuck to think anymore. Of anythin.” He said dismissively. 

Carol looked at him sadly. He was not the same. The Daryl she knew was brooding and reclusive at times, but now since Beth he wasn’t the Daryl she knew. He lacked any interest in anything anymore. He was pulling further and further away over the months and she feared he would just slip off one day. 

She shook her head. “Didn’t you like it?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t like much of anything.” He sighed. “Just waitin till I get to call it quits.”

Carol shook her head. “Stop. We need you.” She pulled at his vest. “We all want you.”

Daryl was silent. 

“She would want you to stay with us… to take care of all of us.” Carol told him. 

Daryl stepped back chewing his nail. “I know.” He sighed. “But it’s just what she would want… Not what I want.” 

Carol smiled and touched cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand. “We do things we don’t want to for the people we love. Even when they are gone.” 

Daryl shrugged her off. “Stop. She was just family.” He denied. 

Carol shook her head. “She wasn’t just family to you and you know that.” She tapped her toe. She once denied what she saw in front of her. She loved Daryl as both friend and romantically, but since Beth died she could see the truth now. Even when she was not sure he saw it. “When you gonna stop denying how you felt about her?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged her off. “She was just another dead girl.” He said but the words left a bad taste in his mouth. “That’s all she was in the end.” 

He wandered off to be alone. The words that Len had said to him the day he claimed his rabbit came to mind. He was already dead… He just hadn’t stopped breathing yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie cradled her growing belly. She wasn’t sure how far she was but she maybe had two or three months left. She was not sure, but lately she was all belly. She waddled to Daryl who stood smoking at the edge wall near the gate. He had not spoken to anyone but Rick and Carol. She supposed it was time to see how he was even though Glenn was anxious to just sit with her.

“Getting big.” He commented as she approached. 

Maggie blushed and nodded. “Ugh. Yea.” She smiled. “Gonna get to the Safe Zone and have a hot bath first chance I get.” She arched her spine. “Backs killing me.”

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah… sure you would like that.” He dismissed. 

“How you doing?” her voice asked but her eyes could see the answer. The man was barely holding himself together most days. 

Daryl shrugged. “Just worry about yourself…and that baby.” He motioned to her expanding belly. Briefly unbidden images of Beth coursed through his mind. Her own belly heavy and large. A happy glow about her. An ache formed deep inside him. She would have someday had children if she had lived. She would have met someone and settled down…maybe at the Safe Zone.

“I will always worry about you.” Maggie said to him stepping a little closer. 

Daryl shook his head. “Stop.” He sighed. “Just go on back to Glenn.” 

Maggie nodded. “Come on. Sit with us.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah. Need to be alone.” 

Maggie shook her head. “No you don’t. You just chose to.” She bit her lip feeling hopeless in convincing him. “Come back to the group.” 

Daryl looked into her eyes and wished he could see Beth in them. But they were too different. Not physically similar. “Nah, I just need to stay away.”

Maggie shook her head. “No I didn’t ask and you and won’t take no for an answer.” she challenged. 

He sighed pulling out a second smoke. “Won’t do me no good.”

Maggie smiled. “That’s alright. I am in it for me. I’m selfish right now.” She pulled on his vest and tugged him to follow her. He did but only so far. He still stayed on the edge. The topic was heavy. Glenn had been relating the journey they had and how Tara got lost along the way. 

All of them had a moment of silence for her and he scoffed. They had assumed Beth dead. But she had been alive. Maybe Tara was alive out there. After the group was situated maybe he could go looking for her. Maybe he could find one lost girl… Third times a charm.

Maybe that would mean something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short. I kinda had a little bit of writers block on this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Life has been happening. I will try to have a second chapter up today but no promises.

The girl was pushing herself daily to the point of exhaustion. No longer laying abed when Morgan read to her. She worked out every limb that she had control over. Sit ups and crunches. The song ‘Eye of the Tiger’ played in his head as he watched her determination in awe. She improved daily sometimes even hourly as she practiced using her body again. Relearning how it all worked and moved together.

Morgan had brought her hand weights when she requested something to lift and gain strength while sitting. Her communication was limited to gestures and it was very hard to understand anything because she did not communicate clearly with her sloppy and uncoordinated movements. 

He had checked every house in the neighborhood before he found a hand weight set under some teenagers bed. Who ever he was he worked out. 

The girl and him often had communication issues and more frustrated silence than any of the arguments and disagreements he had with his wife over the fifteen years they were married. He could tell the girl wanted to express so much but she was still trapped inside her own mind and unable to express and be understood fully. He tried to be patient but sometimes he couldn’t and he just needed to step out and get away from her. 

He watched her try to talk. She could make sounds but the control and purpose was gone. He had tried to have her write it since she was more coordinated with her arms and hands now. But for some reason she could not. She was frustrated as she tried but nothing came out of the pen but scribbles on paper. 

“S’all right girl. In good time.” He tried to sooth hoping she did nothing more than fume. Now she could move her arms she was also liable to throw things. At him, sometimes. He had become particularly good at ducking and dodging the result of a temper tantrum. 

“You got to keep a good perspective.” He smiled. “You are alive, and you can move again.” He said with a wide grin showing his teeth. 

Beth crumpled the paper up and tossed to his forehead and it bounced off. He rolled his eyes seeing the childlike response. 

It was interesting living with her, but he was happy in a way. Being alone was not how humans were meant to live and at least while she lived she gave his life more purpose…meaning. 

He was thinking of moving on soon. But was holding off. The girl seemed to be working up to something. She was trying so hard to walk and he did not want to interrupt her progress with moving on. He knew one of these days very soon she would, and he would be right there to help her. 

They were safe enough in this world he decided. He wanted her to have more time. They would get going soon though. Can’t stay in one place too long. Ever.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been going through a lot in my personal life. Drama that i did not want affecting the writing so i had to step back. But things are a bit better now and i think i can jump back in and focus. 
> 
> I have been enjoying this story so much myself. Developing the characters...(Slowly) I know...almost torturous at times, but i feel Slow is more realistic... 
> 
> About a Bethyl Reunion in the future... I am afraid that is still a ways off. Beth has more changes and trials of her own to face... Its tough i know, but Beth and Morgans story is almost a stand alone from the rest of the groups. It must be told. (and NO...Morgan and Beth do NOT boink.... EVER.) just to be clear. 
> 
> Yes there is DEFINITELY a Bethyl ending to this, so NEVER FEAR. 
> 
> Anyway thank you thank you thank you for your readership. Your comments and just...THANKS!

Beth was on her hands and knees trying to do some push-ups but her arms shook and her back was so tense it made her head hurt where her wound was at the back of her head. It was long healed now and her hair could cover it. But there was a bald soft spot that she feared to touch too much. She knew it was an open place to her brain. She even modified how she slept to avoid anything touching it.

Exertion tended to give her headaches and she would need to rest frequently. She wasn’t getting better fast enough. She fist'ed her hand against the floor and she raged against her pacing. She still wasn’t walking and Morgan was agitated and she was angry.

She could tell he was waiting on another great breakthrough in regards to her moving about but she had been trying so hard and her legs still would not listen right. 

She was able to move in her bed but when she was upright is confused her. 

She turned over onto her back panting. Morgan was anxious and it made her on edge and frustrated with her progress when she knew she should not be. 

Morgan noticed her struggles and entered into the living room space they occupied. 

“Hey girl.” He hung up his jacket. “What some help?” he asked offering her his hand. 

Beth glared at it and she could see the pain in Morgan’s eyes. He was always just trying to help and do what was best for her. But today she just didn’t like anything. 

Her legs still did not work and until they did she was a sitting duck. A dead girl. Those words echoed inside her head. 

If she could not walk or run she was just another dead girl. 

 

 

Morgan leaned down and got close to her. “I know you’re mad girl. Got good reason to be.” He told her. “You should not be in this situation, learning how to walk again in the god damn apocalypse where the dead wanna chase you down and eat ya.” His face was hard. “Tear you apart limb from limb…But you are.”

Beth focused her piercing stare on him. He had her attention. 

“Take a breather girl.” He said. “Think about how far you have come.” 

Beth’s bottom lip trembled and she broke down crying. Her face scrunched up and her heart hurt. She needed to get better. She needed to find her people. 

Morgan was so patient and that was the trouble of it all. She wanted to be walking again. She wanted to talk…No she wanted to scream but her voice never came.   
Impatience was killing her and she wanted to break something. Needed to rip something to shreds to feel right and in control again.

It wasn’t fair.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she took deep breaths. Morgan’s warm hand took hers and he helped her to stand wobbly. 

“Come on girl. We will do this together.” He said as her eyes met his again. “We got through everything for the past months. We will get through this too.” His tone was tough but not harsh. Once she was standing weakly with Morgan holding most of her weight she felt like the world was turned the right way. “Now bend that knee and take a step.” His voice sounded gruffly in her ear. 

Beth’s eyes were locked on his and her face turned to stone in fierce determination. She leaned on her left foot as a tingling sensation was felt from her toes to her hip. It felt like jelly under her weight but she could feel that it was holding and she ventured to allow more weight to be distributed on it. Her right knee bent tentatively and she clung on to Morgan’s shoulders as he seemingly held her as if he were getting ready to dance. He was ready for anything. She pushed herself forward and felt the right foot drop to the floor again in her first step. Her left leg drug behind her and she looked down to see what they were doing. If they were moving right. Suddenly Morgan lifted her up in his arms and spun her around the room. 

“You did it girl!” he said loudly laughing the sound filling his chest. He had not had such joy in years and he wanted to revel in it. He was so full of joy that tears escaped at the corner of his eyes. She would walk again… One day at a time.


	25. Chapter 25

“Have you seen Daryl?” Maggie said dropping the rations they had been given on the bare kitchen counter. She stretched her aching back and turned nearly bumping right into Carol who was carrying a tall stack of clean linens they had been given. She startled and stepped back right before the entire load toppled over. 

From the moment they entered the gates there was a whirlwind of activity and Maggie had difficulty keeping track of everyone. 

Carol shook her head after managing to get the blankets and sheets safely on the counter to be sorted. “No I haven’t seen him.” she shook her head. “Not since we were told where we were going to be.”

The entire group was given a single three bedroom house in the direct center of the community, a brick house with a wide front porch. The house had been stripped of any personal items and was cleaned out. The drawers were all empty save for the silver wear and kitchen cupboards which had cups and plates.

The stack of Linens were to make up the beds but otherwise the house was sparse and they were told they would get some more towels and sheets soon but the laundry was behind that day.

Moments later Glenn and Rick wandered in to see the space and Carol took the opportunity and asked where the bow man went. “Hey, where is Daryl? Haven’t seen him for a bit.”

Glenn nodded making his way over to his wife. “Think he just needed to duck out for a while.” 

Rick shook his head and sighed. “Said something about going out and looking for Tara the other day. Maybe he is doing that.” He offered. 

“Think that is a good idea?” Maggie sighed. “He isn’t gonna find her. It’s been weeks.” She leaned against the counter deep in thought. If Daryl never found Tara that could just send him right over the edge. Could he survive another supposed failure on his part? 

Glenn shrugged. “He just needs time babe, he just went out to be alone I’m sure.” He hugged her from behind and Maggie leaned into his embrace. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah maybe.” 

Carol shook her head. “I don’t think he should be out there alone anymore.” Carol commented. 

Michonne who had been listening in through the dining room leaned against the door frame. “Its too late right now to worry about him. Let’s get settled Judith is getting cranky. Think she is hungry.” She looked to Carl who was bouncing as the little girl whined. 

Carol nodded. “Let me take her. She can help me put this stuff away while I let her eat some of these peaches.” She took the bag Maggie had set on the counter. “I will lay her down.” 

She looked to Glenn and Maggie and nodded them off. “You kids go get a moment of peace together.” 

Maggie grinned and headed off with her husband as Rick nodded his thanks to Carol who set off to the task. 

A knock sounded at the back door and Rick went to answer it. He noticed the blond ponytail first and he felt his heart skip a beat. Was he seeing things again like when he was seeing Lori. He opened the door slowly, afraid to spook the specter he was certain he was seeing. The figure turned and he realized his mistake. It could not have been Beth standing at the door specter or not. 

Rick found himself a little tongue tied at the moment still processing his confusion. The girl looked just like Beth except for the face. A perfect stunt double. 

“Hi, I just came by looking for Mr. Dixon.” The young girl said looking nervously but a smile was pasted on her face.

Rick was about to answer but she spoke first. “Sorry, I am Celia.” She offered her hand to him. 

He took it and nodded. “Rick Grimes.” He looked to the inside where Carol was listening but stacking cans. “That’s Carol, back there.” he motioned. “And my daughter Judith.”  
Celia nodded and smiled politely but truth be told she was only interested in one person at that moment otherwise she might have asked if Carol was his wife. 

“Is Mr. Dixon here?” she asked again trying to get to the point of her visit. 

Rick shook his head. “Nope. He headed off.” 

The girl frowned. “What do you mean, he just got here?” she asked. “Does he just do that a lot?” 

Rick shrugged. “Well…Yeah.” He nodded. “Kinda his way I guess. When he returns I can tell him you came by.” 

She nodded. “Do you have any idea when he will come back?” Celia asked sadly. 

Rick shrugged noncommittally. “Never can say exactly.” 

She nodded not very satisfied with the man’s answer but she did not wish to push for much more. “Thank you.” She said. “It was nice meeting you.” She waved and walked off shoulders down. 

Rick looked at Carol and they shared questioning looks for a long moment. Neither able to understand what just happened. 

“Did you see-“ Rick pointed to the door and the girl who had been standing behind it.

Carol nodded. “How much she looks like Beth?” 

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “I thought I was seeing a ghost for a moment.” 

Carol nodded. “Yeah, well seems this Celia girl might have a little crush on Daryl.” 

Rick shook his head. “Poor girl.” 

Carol nodded. “Yeah. She doesn't stand a chance with him.” chuckling as she stacked cans. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, probably right.” He grunted. “You think if Beth had lived Daryl and her would have actually been something?” 

Carol shrugged. “At first no...” she said seriously. “I always kind hoped he and I would have…you know. So I was kinda blind to how he felt when we were looking for her in Atlanta.” 

Rick nodded. “So you an him were never….?” He asked. 

Carol shook her head. “I don’t think he ever felt that way about me.” She reflected. “But Beth… yeah he loved her… but he would have been an idiot.” 

Rick frowned. “Why you think that?” 

Carol shook her head and smiled. “Because all men are.” 

Michonne who had been in the other room eves dropping walked in and nodded. “Damn right. He still is in denial about how he feels.” She added. 

They all shook their head chuckling thinking about the could a, would a, should a been relationship between the groups song bird and bow man. It was a sweet fiction inside all of their heads but it pained each of them thinking of the loss they all suffered the chilly afternoon in fall when they laid Beth’s body to rest. Daryl wasn't the only one who lost someone that day. They all did and they were all still grieving in their little ways. 

But this place was a fresh start. They had to be thankful for what they had and not wallow thinking overly about those that were gone. It was mid spring and the sun was shining on their new beginnings and there was much to be thankful for.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this. Been just organizing the time line. Having to paralleling stories the timeline gets blurry in my head and i have to shore it all up. 
> 
> Another chapter tonight or tomorrow.... :) but not if you all are naughty! :) Happy Christmas Eve, and Happy last day of Hanukkah!   
> Happy Holidays one and all!

Maggie stretched in the dark room, must have been the middle of the night. Her back ached and she was restless. All was not right. Daryl had never returned and it had been little over a month. She paced a hole in the floor with worry regularly. Beth would have worried so she did for her.

She had tried to focus on settling in and get ready for the baby. Tried to make this place a home but one of their own was missing. Maggie knew they had lost many her own sister among them, but somehow she never imagined their group would really lose Daryl. She asked Michonne and Rick to go out looking two weeks ago, but they had come back empty handed.

“Come back to bed.” Glenn moaned in their bed. They had their own bedroom in the house and it offered more privacy than they were ever accustomed to.   
Living in a community like this had taken some getting used to but they had managed to make it a home. She winced as she rubbed at the ache low on her back.  
“Maggie.” Glenn sighed sitting up. “You are keeping me up. I got duty tomorrow.” 

She waved him off and huffed. “Can’t sleep.”

Her husband lit a candle by the bed. “This still about Daryl?” he asked. 

Maggie paced harder her temper rising. Glenn did not seem to understand why she was so upset about Daryl being gone.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Glenn sighed. “You got a thing with Daryl or something?” he asked frustrated. “This even my kid?” he questioned harshly. Truth be told he was not unaware of how rocky their relationship had become since the prison fell. There were times Maggie would not even look at him. He thought it was because she blamed him for DC not panning out but now he wondered about this obsession she seemed to have with Daryl and his absence. 

Maggie looked like she was about to hit him. “Honestly you’re so much more than an egg head. I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer other than you are a Jerk.” She fumed. “And a moron.” 

Glenn glared. “Can’t you just let me sleep? You know I have duty.” He groaned. 

Maggie moaned and cried out in pain. “Fuck you… you stupid FUCK!” She released a breath and she felt a sensation similar to a large rubber band snap and a moment later a trickle of water down her leg. “Shit.” She swore in a small voice and looked up at her astonished husband who could see the wet spot between her legs. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he pointed at her horrified. 

Maggie shook suddenly afraid as she realized she was in labor. “Get the Doctor, ass hole!” She told him as he jumped out of bed pulling his pants on wasting no time in argument. 

Maggie went to the bed and gripped the wooden frame as she tried to comprehend the feeling that moved from her back around her swollen belly to her naval. A severe tightening and overwhelming sensation that took her breath away and she tried to remember to breathe when she felt her head throb. 

When the pain let up a little she was able to look around the room to see that she was now alone. But then she heard commotion outside the door and Carol knocked and entered without waiting for reply. 

“Hey, heard what is happening. I can sit with you?” 

Maggie was relieved. “Yeah.” She eased herself down. “My pants are all wet.” 

Carol laughed a little. “You have a nightgown?” she asked. “Cause you are going to be leaking water for a while.”

Maggie looked at her confused. “But my water just broke.” She said. “It’s all over me and the floor.” 

Carol nodded. “More will come with every contraction till all the water is out. I will go get fresh towels.”

Maggie reached out and clung to her. “Don’t leave me.” Her voice shook as her eyes watered. She wished it was her sister who she clung to but Carol was near and dear enough to lean on in her current state. At the moment she was just glad it wasn’t Glenn. She was pissed at him. 

Carol smiled and moved closer to her and rubbed at her back. “You know when I was in Labor with Sophia a nurse rubbed my back just like this.” Maggie let out a moan and sighed with momentary relief as Carol smiled. “And it helped some.” Carol finished as Rosita came up to the open door frame.

“Saw Glenn running like mad when I was changing shift. Thought you might be popping…wanted to know if you wanted some lady company?” she said with a bounce in her voice. Maggie had grown to like the saucy girl and she nodded.

Maggie groaned as another contraction started. “Oh…Heeeh whoo.” She breathed like the actors on TV did when a woman was in labor. “Is that right?” she asked desperately.

Carol shrugged. “Dunno, never did Lamaze… I begged for the epidural before they had examined me to even see if I was in labor.” She continued rubbing her back through the contraction and once she saw Maggie’s face relax. “Now about something clean for you to wear?” she asked again.

Maggie shook her head feeling the contraction ease a little. “Just shirts and pants no nightgowns. And no large shirts.”

Rosita nodded her head. “I think Abe has a big button down you can have.” She giggled. “He won’t want it back after. It would be good for breast feeding.” Rosita offered. 

Carol nodded for Maggie who was too wrapped up in all the sensations and emotions she was feeling. “Yeah that would be great.” 

Rosita bounded off to grab the shirt she promised from their place down the street as Maggie panted and moaned in agony. Maggie knew it had barely begun and she wanted it over. Now!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crawling inside Daryl's head. Goodness... :( Waaah! 
> 
> On a side note, i wish i could be uploading more, but i cant hardly look at the computer screen on account of a nasty flu that is affecting both stomach and sinuses eats...etc. This is an all over flu and it is totally affecting my ability to write. Pushing fluids, eager to push this story through this lull. Its about to get active and SUPER exciting. I'm excited!!!! are you? Cause this is about to get! EPIC!!! Sorry, sick or not sick i am super excited about this story. Beth's upcoming chapters are going to be just- I got to stop there. :) Thank you all for your reading and support.

Breathing deep the fog of the morning dawn Daryl’s feet trod heavily on the ground. The hill was steeper and it forced him to have heavier steps. The walkers in the area were sparse and he did not walk carrying his bow ready for attack. He knew the territory was fairy secure. The mile perimeter around the safe zone always did a good job of culling the walker population. 

It had been at least a month since he left the Safe Zone with little word of what he was doing. He had spent weeks searching for sign of a trail for Tara only to give up and head back. There wasn’t no sign of her anywhere so he had little choice but to turn back around. 

He knew he needed to return. He didn’t need his group, but he knew they wanted him and he didn’t wish to disappoint anyone. Especially her sister. 

Maggie was sure to give him a real earful. She had really taken on the roll as his keeper. To be honest didn’t really bother him. In a way it made him feel closer to- 

He stomped his foot frustrated. All thoughts lead to her, everything. Even tracking led him to a memory or thought of her. Grieving didn’t get easier. He never seemed to grow numb to it like he hoped. Like he expected. 

Taking it all day by day was just delaying the inevitable. He wanted to opt out. But he was too chicken shit. Fuckin pussy that lacked the balls. Not like her, she was willin to. Never thought he could admire her for it, but here he was. 

He took a deep breath taking a long look at the wall. It was high, Built of steel and sheet metal. It would hold better than the fences of the prison. It was a place a person could hope for a future… a place she should have found her place in. Maybe find a guy her own age… The thought put a bad taste in his mouth, but it was the life he wanted for her. The life she deserved. 

His feet were heavier still as he entered the gate. He was stopped only briefly. He was not that familiar in the Safe Zone since he never stuck around long. The young watchman took a look at his bow his identity was verified quickly. Wasn’t many bowmen in the Zone. 

He squinted against the bright morning sun which had only just peeked over the horizon and addressed the young looking teenager holding a semi-automatic. “Hey, think you can show me where I can find Rick Grimes? 

Kid nodded. “Yeah, center of the community, Brick house I think.” He said. “Can’t show ya, Duty.” He motioned to his commander with his head. 

Daryl scoffed. “Quite a few of em are brick if memory serves.” 

The kid shrugged. “All I can tell ya.” he said as he headed off. 

Daryl adjusted his bow and headed up the lane. Caught up in thoughts of his group he had not noticed he was prey. Eyes watched him out of sight. 

It turned out to be easy to locate his people as Daryl turned down one block and he saw Tyreese, Rick and Glenn all standing on the porch. Eugene and Abraham were on the sidewalk chatting and had not noticed him coming up the walk. 

Glenn and Rick looked concerned and his footsteps slowed as his stomach started to drop. Why would they be out on the porch? His heart sank. Something was wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

Maggie groaned and cursed writhing in the bed sheets. She refused to get up to help thing along anymore. Pacing all through the night and into morning was wearing holes in her feet and wasn’t helping things progress along. 

She had wanted a bath but the Zone would not permit water heater use or the depletion of fresh resources for anything unless it was necessary. Didn’t matter how much she demanded no one could help her with that mission. 

Exhaustion and impatience was overtaking her and she wanted to kill Glenn. Before she just blamed him for many things, but this…her condition right now he would be lucky to keep his organs in place. Especially one in particular. 

Carol had remained by Maggie’s side trying to help her through each contraction but she didn’t really know how to comfort her other than talking and rubbing her back. When she had been in labor with Sophia she demanded drugs, but Maggie was woefully sober.

The community had a doctor, but he wasn’t all that knowledgeable when it came to births. He was some kind of orthopedic doctor or something. But they zone relied on his expertise… But not for this. Expectant mothers were on their own much like it had been for hundreds of years. 

She closed her eyes tight as another big contraction rolled through her and she moaned throwing herself back as she screamed out loudly. If she had been out beyond the walls Maggie would have to labor silently. But in the safety of the zone she was able to scream and shout all she wanted and she took full advantage of that. 

A knock sounded and Glenn opened the door. Maggie noticed it was him. “Get out of here Glenn!” she yelled. “Don’t want you around.” 

Glenn looked down and then back up to face her. “Daryl is back.” he stepped out of the door frame so his wife could see who else lurked in the hall. 

Maggie sat up momentarily distracted from the agonizing pain that ripped through her abdomen. 

“Dixon you stupid redneck.” She shouted. 

Daryl looked down and away shy, not expecting her tone or her condition of being in labor. Or her to be missing pants. The plaid shirt covered enough thankfully.   
Maggie tried to get up but Carol touched her arm to hold her back. “Get your sorry ass in here.” She said through clenched teeth as she noticed Glenn back up and headed away down the hall.

Daryl moved like a kicked dog to his master. “Sure you want me here?” He briefly locked eyes with her wide angry round ones. 

Maggie glared. “Don’t you ever just leave like that again!” her rage energizing her a little she breathed deeply. “Did you want us all to think you were dead?” 

Daryl didn’t answer he just shrugged. But Maggie persisted with her hard gaze on him demanding an answer without needing to word it. “I’m back now.” He said finally. 

Maggie shook her head. “Yeah, but for how long?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted and brought his thumb nail to his teeth and proceeded to chew it nervously. He didn’t really have an answer for that. He didn’t feel right with them or out in the wild anymore. Nothing was a right fit. He only came back because he didn’t want those he cared about to worry. But it didn’t mean he wanted to stay… 

Maggie fell back against the bed and cried out loudly. “I think I might need to go to the bathroom.” She eventually grunted out trying to sit up. 

Carol shook her head. “No…I think you might be ready to push, feels similar. Try to lay back so I can get a better look.” Carol glanced at him and then looked back to Maggie who was throwing her legs wide to accommodate Carol’s inspection. 

Daryl back out of the room terrified. He didn’t want to be seeing this. Any of it. 

Maggie had thankfully forgotten him at the moment and he backed out of the door closing it quietly as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! I'm sorry Maggie's labor is taking so long! But if you have been in labor you can probably relate! My last baby i was in labor for a week..... 
> 
> No there is no Maggie and Daryl (Love) relationship. Maggie knows he loved Beth. the love she felt for her sister, Shawn, her father have all been transferred to Daryl. She has kinda adopted him as her brother in her mind. She really misses her family and its just the way she has been coping. she has made Daryl her brother. 
> 
> The Issues with Glenn are wrapped up in hormones, guilt and blame. I don't know how much i will focus on Glenn and Maggie in the future, but i definitely have a story line in my head.... I just don't want to detract from the main story. when i web out too far it gets to be a mess in my head.


	29. Chapter 29

Daryl found Glenn at the foot of the stairs sitting with his head between his legs. He sighed heavily as he moved to get past him. “Shouldn’t ya be in there holding her hand or somethin?” he asked pulling a cigarette out and sliding it between his lips. 

Glenn shrugged. “She doesn’t want me.” He ran his fingers through his long hair which he had not cut in a long time. “Haven’t really gotten along since before…Before Beth died.” 

Daryl’s jaw tensed at the mention of her name. Always hurt to hear her name spoken.

Glenn’s knee bounced nervously. “Been a real jerk too.” He groaned. “Picked a fight with her last-night…of all nights.” 

Daryl grunted. “I’m sure she will forgive you.” 

Glenn shook his head. “No I said something really stupid.” 

Daryl frowned and caught the mans red eyes gaze. 

“Accused her of the baby being yours.” He shook his head feeling like an idiot. 

Daryl choked and his cigarette dropped from his mouth and he tried to catch it. “Mine?” 

Glenn sighed. “I know it isn’t yours! I’m an egg head.” He shook his head exasperated. “She just been so concerned about you for weeks, dwelling on you. I just started thinkin… I don’t even really know what I was thinking.” He threw up his hands. “You loved Beth.” 

Daryl ears turned a shade of red and he was glad for his long hair and looked away trying to disregard Glenn’s last statement he didn’t like talking about how he felt about her. He wasn’t even sure what it was. “She just… Mad.” 

Glenn looked up water pooling in his eyes. “Mad? Why?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Just plum mad… Wants someone to blame.” He fiddled with the woven rug at his feet. “Told her to blame me.” He sighed. “I can handle it.” 

Glenn stared at him and he felt uncomfortable under his gaze. “Blame for what?” Glenn asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t know… Everything.” He put the cigarette back in his mouth and turned to head outside where he could smoke. 

Glenn followed him. “How do you know?” he asked. 

Daryl avoided his question for a moment as he thought of his answer looking out across the street. “It’s just what people do sometimes." he dismissed finally. “You know blame the wrong person.” 

Glenn shook his head. “But for what? This whole damn world?” he threw up his hands exasperated. “What she blaming me for?” he was at a loss. “Beth’s Death?” 

Daryl snapped. He had heard her name enough for one night. “I don’t fuckin know. You should just ask her.” He gestured back to the house. “You are having a baby if you haven’t noticed so you should just focus on that right now for starters.” 

Glenn sobered up in his frustration and took deep breaths. “Yeah, you are right.” He sat down on the front steps on the porch. “What if something happens?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged but he wasn’t taking the question lightly as it looked from the outside. Birthing was some dangerous work now days. Lots could happen and Daryl was sick of losing people. But Maggie wasn’t his…baby wasn’t his. Not really his problem. Not that he wanted it to be.

He wasn’t the type to want that…a kid, wife…Marriage. Wasn’t ever in his cards.

His mind wandered to Beth… if he had found someone like her when he was younger maybe he would have wanted something like that. He shook his head casting off those thoughts. Hurt too much to think in that direction. The ‘what ifs’ and ‘if only’s’ of life were a waste of his time. 

Rosita ran out to the porch panting. “She is asking for you Glenn.” 

The man looked up startled and slightly afraid. “She is? She alright?” he fell over his words as he stood. 

Rosita nodded. “So far, baby is almost here. She wants you with her.” She smiled wide. “Come on daddy and get ready to meet your baby.” 

Glenn raced to follow eager to be by his wife’s side. Hopeful that she would forgive him for his previous accusation. 

Daryl was now alone on the porch smoking while he watched the safe zone come alive for the day. People passed giving greetings and only stopped briefly upon hearing Maggie’s screams from the street and smiling knowingly as they pass offering early congratulations. 

Daryl felt his anxiety rise when he heard Maggie scream the loudest he had heard yet and then dead silence for a moment. His heart raced and he sent up a prayer to Beth. The first he ever sent. Not to god but to Beth, her sister. “Keep her safe” he pleaded. 

The moment drug on too long and he was about to turn to go inside when he heard a weak cry of a new person and his mouth smiled the first smile in months.


	30. Chapter 30

Glenn stepped out on the porch an hour later his hands in his pockets and his mouth in a wide proud smile.

“How are they?” Rick asked. Carl was next to him looking eager. 

Glenn nodded. “Good. They are good. Maggie did great.” He scratched at the back of his head. “We have a girl.” 

Daryl smiled a little and grunted. “Another one.” He patted him on the back in congratulations. 

Glenn grinned and nodded. “Maggie asked me to have you go see her.” 

Daryl frowned and shrugged. “Maybe later, after she is feeling better.” 

Glenn shook his head. “No, don’t make her wait.” 

Daryl threw out his smoke and went to do as he had been bid to and headed up the creaky stairs. 

Carol opened the door for him with a wide smile. “So you came on up.” She smiled back at Maggie. “Look who braved it and came on up.” 

Maggie grinned wide showing her teeth. “Come here.” She looked down to the bundle in her arms. 

Carol Shuffled out. “I will leave you a moment.” 

Maggie did not look up Daryl halted near the foot of the bed. 

She looked up from the bed her eyes red and puffy from crying but the smile on her face told him that she was happy. More happy than he had ever seen her. His glanced down at the exposed dark hair of the baby. 

“Wanna see her?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged and stepped forward a little excitedly. He looked at the little bundles scrunched up face. She was dark and splotchy. 

Maggie pushed her out. “Wanna hold her?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head and stepped back. “Nah, I’m good.” 

Maggie smiled wide and shook her head. “No don’t lie. I know how you like babies.” She held the newborn out again for him to take her but he looked awkward and unsure. 

Daryl shook his head. “Never said I liked em.” He grumbled as he took the little bundle in his arms expecting the little baby to weigh more. He shifted the sleeping newborn to lean against his chest and he looked down to be sure she wasn’t too disturbed by his lack of experience. “Loud, smelly little things.” He mumbled softly looking at her soft black hair. “What is there to like?” He said under his breath. 

Maggie watched him look at her new baby daughter as if he held the whole world in his hands. “She got a name?” he looked up with a shy smile. 

Maggie nodded. “It’s Beth.”

Daryl looked down and shook his head. He could never say her name, not even if it didn’t belong to her anymore. “Little B.” He whispered. “Hey there sweet thing." He cooed. Sweet Little B. will be to me.” he said in a soft higher pitched voice. 

Maggie smiled and watched him a moment. “I want her to call you Uncle Daryl.” She said seriously. 

Daryl frowned and shook his head. “But I aint.” 

She nodded from the bed. “You are married to the memory of my sister. Kinda makes you my brother in-law.” 

Daryl shifted the now fussing child a little but in the end decided to hand the little bundle back trying to avoid Maggie’s statement. Was he really married to her memory? He cleared his throat. “I don’t know what she was ta me… But she wasn’t my wife.” He said finally his tone was a little sharp. 

Maggie smiled and took his hand. “Had she lived she would have been.” 

Daryl grunted and chewed a nail. “Can’t really think about the what ifs.” He sighed. “But if she hadn’t been killed, she would have met someone here… Settled down and been doing what you just been doing. Livin. I would still be watchin from the side line.” He shook his head. “Me an her wouldn’t of happened.”

Maggie shook her head. “Why you think that?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Cause I wasn’t ever gonna be good nuff. Young nuff fer her.” He sighed and looked away noticing the awful wall paper of the room. Trying to distract himself from his thoughts. She was dead. Why did he torture himself? Didn’t matter how he felt. She was gone. No point figuring it out. 

Maggie shook her head. “You are wrong…None of that would have mattered to her.” She smiled. “I don’t know what you and she had, but if she saw what I see. See how you miss her.” A tear fell from her cheek and she caught his hand. “You miss her so bad Daryl.” She echoed the words her sister once said the night they got drunk and fought. “Miss her so bad you can’t even talk about it.” Maggie finished.

Daryl nodded his head. “Yeah, but it don’t change a damn thing. Missing her… Lo” he stopped himself. He could not finish his train of thought. He could not say it. “What I feel…or she felt,” he paused fighting back tears. “Don’t fuckin matter Maggie… She is dead and she aint comin back.” 

Maggie nodded. “I know she aint, but it does matter.” She looked at him hard in the face. “How you feel does matter.” She said finally. 

Back down on the porch after he had left Maggie to rest he was left pondering her last words to him. He took a hard drag from the cigarette and looked down to the planks on the Decking. A few things she said just then sounded so much like things Beth had once said to him. He felt funny thinking that it was like she was reaching beyond the grave. It does matter…

It did matter to him…pain or no he was coming to realize just how much Beth meant to him… I was just too late to do a damn thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby has been a girl since i wrote that Daryl could not say Beth's name. And her name has ALWAYS been Beth. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know you all are impatient for a reunion. I'm right with you but there is a story that must be told. Cant rush this. :) Beth's journey is not Get well and bam! find Daryl. Its more complicated than that. Morgan and her have a bit of a journey. Their story does not end at recovery. :) Much love to you this holiday season and Drink responsibly on New years! Dont forget a designated driver! stay safe!

Morgan grumbled. Girl was always moving now. Testing her limbs, mastering her abilities again. She could walk now, but her legs were still wobbly and unsure. She would practice squats and leg exercises day in and day out by the bed she had made up for herself on the dusty couch. 

He had to admit it was working. Everything she did, but it was hard to get used to. She did not need him much anymore, but occasionally she did. Her headaches were debilitating and he feared she would have more seizures. She had been known to have a few over the months since he found her but all of them had been regulated by the medications. Which they would run out of at some point. 

They left the brick house months ago. They got out of there as soon as she could hold herself up on her own. He gave her his walking stick to lean on, and with her use of that they were able to amble away from the herd. Most of the walkers that tailed them were slow and too rotted to keep up. 

She walked in February he estimated. She reminded him of the new baby creatures that were born in spring as they tested their limbs. She was overly thin then too, but now she was thickening up a bit.

He caught her trying to dance around a little from time to time. She must be listening to music inside her head or something he thought to himself. 

He pulled on his layers and glanced over at her. “I'm goin out.” He gestured to the barricaded door. 

She nodded and strapped a knife to her thigh and pulled her boots back on after shaking the dust off her dirtied sock. 

“Nah, girl.” He sighed. “Need to just stay.” 

Beth shook her head. She was tired of being sheltered. Staying inside at all times except when they moved from place to place which was not often enough for her was intolerable. She liked to go outside and she was getting better. After exercising the boring hours that she spent inside while Morgan went to ‘Clear’ she felt sure enough that she could keep up and not be too much of a liability. After much practice she could almost walk strait now and her steps were measured better. She no longer stomped and made unnecessary noise like before. She still was too loud but not as bad as before. 

She wanted to go. and judging from the high window and the light that shined in it was a sunny spring day and she was not going to be kept inside. Morgan could not make her.

“I need to keep Clearing.” He put up his hand. “You should just stay inside.” 

Beth grabbed the machete and the strap she had fashioned so it could rest on her back. It was something she made, so if fit funny and needed adjustment to make it more effective. She looked away from him ignoring his statement and continued by putting her Green sweater on and zipping it up defiantly. 

Morgan frowned at her looking stern. “Girl you just need to stay put.” 

Beth just arched up one eyebrow in silent challenge. 

Morgan growled putting his scarf around his neck. “Fine.” He muttered. “Just fine, if you coming you best bundle up more than that.” He handed her a pistol. “If you comin, you’re gonna be ‘Clearing’.” He said firmly. 

Beth smiled excited. Finally she was going to see some action. 

Beth studied him as he took down walkers that day. In a way he reminded her of a Jackie Chan of the walker world. Only without the flash and acrobatic tricks. He seemed equally effective in her mind. Stabbing them was effortless too Morgan. Hardly even broke a sweat. She realized it was because he somehow had learned how to anticipate walkers actions and where they would try to strike first. After studying the walkers she realized you could predict their actions. How to avoid their hands and teeth and yet get close enough to end them easily. 

She was too clumsy to attempt to do the same right now, but she watched in awe. 

Nothing clumsy or miscalculated about his movements. She endeavored to watch his actions closely. To learn the skill. There was no joy in what he did, only respect and effort to preserve their dignity. It was a beautiful thing and she loved and respected him more for it. 

“Can’t always bury them.” He said as he pulled the walkers limbs strait and crossed the mangled arms over the remains of the man’s nearly gutted chest. “I leave them like this if I have time for it. I try to bury them too…” he stood up tired. “If we stay here for a bit we might get around to it.” He looked around as he drank from his canteen. 

Beth looked at the man Morgan had just taken down and tried to imagine who he was. His face was hanging off his cheek bones and she was not even sure if he was old or young. He had been dead a good while to where most features were unrecognizable. 

Her mind went to morbid thoughts as she wondered how much of her would be left in that grave back in Georgia where Morgan had found her. Would she be nearly unrecognizable if she had died there in that soggy soil.

That night while doing wobbly sit ups she thought of the next time she would be able to go out as Morgan heated up the canned food he found a week ago. He made a portable stove with an empty paint can and a metal grating on top. Worked perfect for their basic needs. 

She was extra hungry today with all the calories she was expending trying to get back to where she was before she was shot. And walking about outside had exercised muscles in her back that she imagined she could strengthen by yoga…. If she knew yoga. 

She tried not to be too impatient with her healing but she had to be. Morgan was too good to need to take care of her all the time. She owed it to him and his care to get better. To show herself she wasn’t weak. That she was a survivor and she could bounce back better than ever. 

She still tried to remember what happened before she was shot. She saw images. A woman in a uniform. Then nothing. Her memories were there, just a mess. 

However she was not sure what was real or imagined. She could see him too. No matter how hard she tired she could not remember his name, but she knew he was real even if the wings he wore made her think he wasn’t. 

Her time with him felt like a dream…one she wished never ended.

She recalled her childhood well. Her daddy, and her Brother Shawn, Maggie. But pieces were missing. Big ones. She breathed deep coming forward to her knees she breathed out holding herself forward frowning. She remembered so much but it was like a huge portion was nearly wiped out and what was left was out of order and remnants of memories nearly lost. 

He was real, her memories made him so real. She touched her hand thinking of his fingers once linked with hers. His face bathed in firelight making him look like an avenging angel. Was that just a dream? She sighed deeply wanting to cry but telling herself not to. There was a time and a place for tears. She leaned back and started her sit ups with more strength and determination. No distractions. She needed to get better.


	32. Chapter 32

The girl never ceased to surprise him. Weeks later they were out and she started wandering off. He was about to get exasperated and shout at her to get back behind him but she held up her hand and pointed to the ground. He made his way over to her in the bushes and mud as silently as he could no longer exasperated realizing she was trying to show him something on the ground.

He looked down to the tracks she pointed to. “Foot prints.” He grunted. “Yeah so.” He looked around. “Walkers all over this forest.” 

The girl shook her head in answer telling him he was wrong and pointed at the broken shrubs ahead indicating the trail this entity took. Or should she say entities. Walkers did not walk in single file. 

He pulled her back as she went to follow. “Just a walker.” 

Beth shook her head determined to get him to understand that walkers left different imprints in the ground. “The signs are all there. Just gotta know how to read em.” A deep velvet voice echoed in her head making her belly tighten. A dream…She hoped it was a memory. She sighed pushing that train of thought back and quickly refocused on the tracks at her feet. This were live people who had gone through. And it was fresh. 

Beth ignored Morgan’s lack of interest and pushed ahead determined to follow to see where it led. She should be wary of strangers, but she had family and friends still out there. She could not just live in fear and hide. She pulled her gun to be ready. Against a live person you wanted the gun. 

Morgan slowed her. “We don’t know who they are girl.” He cautioned. “Don’t know what they’s capable of.” He pleaded following quietly behind.

Beth looked back the direction the tracks headed and looked back to Morgan and took his hand with a squeeze. She wanted him to trust her. She would not just be wandering right into their camp.

Morgan followed nervously behind keeping a careful eye out for anything nearby. He wasn’t used to her leading them.

After a half a mile across the rough terrain the girl motioned for him to get low to the ground and put her fingers to her mouth. Her movements good and carful now after months of working her body and pushing herself to the limits. Months of determined effort had made her nearly one hundred percent well. Except she still could not talk.

Beth moved up closer. She could see a little fire and could hear some talking but it was quiet. Obviously the group was trying not to attract attention. Too late, they had hers.  
There were four men two of which were sleeping and one woman. She bit her lip noticing the woman, no girl correcting herself. Younger than she was…tied up and her arm looked to have a bite mark. Her skin was pale and she wore no warm clothing. Just a long dirtied shirt and nothing else not even underwear.

“Think she can do another go before she dies?” one of the men said by the fire. He was small and the jackets he wore hung off his half-starved frame. 

The man shook his head. “Don’t got condoms.” He said seriously. 

The man kicked at the dirt as he stood over the shaking girl. “I don’t care what Paul says, I don’t think I’m gonna catch anything from her just by fuckin her.” He spit next to the ground the girl was lying on. “Side’s this could be the last pussy I fuck.” He laughed morbidly. “Near dead or not.” He pulled his pants down. 

Beth pulled her gun and quietly checked the chamber. Now wasn’t the time for a jam. She cringed as she remembered the man named Marco nearly assaulting her just months before and she wished the girl was not suffering as she knew she would have had Marco succeeded in his assault against her. 

The man by the fire shrugged in answer. “Your choice, I aint riskin it.” He focused his attention back to sharpening his knife. “Shes been bit, don’t want to catch a fever and die come back like them.” He motioned to the forest.

The skinny man loosened his belt and the girl whimpered and pleaded for him not to. 

“Shut it girl.” He kicked her on the hip. “Damn.” He grasped his hard member and groaned. “Little girl this might be the last good thing you feel.” He chuckled. “So shut up and enjoy.”

“Shut it dumb ass.” The man by the fire threw a rock at him. “Want to attract more of em?” he chided. 

She waited till he was completely occupied. She hated that the girl was being assaulted right in front of her eyes but the distraction was necessary. These were evil men and they all had to die. She looked back to the area she left Morgan and then back to the girl who was sobbing with the man between her legs his weapons far enough away from him now and nearly useless. 

“God she is so fuckin hot.” He moaned. “Its like dipping your wick into a hot tub her fever runs so hot.” He humped himself inside the girl and Beth decided he was occupied enough. That and her stomach could not stand to see more… hear more. 

She stood slow and moved silently behind the man who was sitting by the fire. Her gun was already out and ready to level to his head execution style since his head was bent down sharpening his knife. Her finger itched to pull the trigger with only determination that this scum die. She exaled and sent the bullet on its journey into the mans bent head.

Turning on heel she pulled the trigger again, two more time as she took out the other two who slept. Once finished with them she rounded on the skinny man in the midst of raping the poor doomed girl. His face confused and was trying to get up as she wasted no time and pulled the trigger the gun smoking her face cold and without any emotion but vengeance. 

Morgan heard the gun shots ran out and put up his hands. “Girl, you can’t just shoot!” he shouted. Gonna bring down every walker on us.” Then he looked at the group and the girl crying beneath the body of the man assaulting her and nodded understanding why she did it. From where he was he didn’t really know what had been going on in the little camp. 

Morgan checked the men and left Beth to go to the girl. 

Beth pulled the man off the her body and untied the girls wrists. 

“Please.” The tear stained face begged her. “kill me.”

Beth nodded and looked into her eyes seriously. 

“Thank you.” The girl whispered. “I was a part of a camp…community.” She whispered sadly. 

Beth nodded and patted her hand feeling the heat radiating off her body. Her fever was caused by the huge bite on her arm. Turned out to be two bites upon closer inspection. Beth was surprised she did not bleed out but then noticed the belt tourniquet on her shoulder. That had kept her alive for the fever to burn her up. 

“My people they are not close.” She whispered closing her eyes. “Water.” 

Morgan came close and handed the canteen over. “Community?” he asked as she took a sip.

The girl nodded swallowing with difficult. “Yeah, bout twenty miles near the river. Not very big…I was with my dad scavenging for the group when they took me. Got bit because they kept me tied up.” She sobbed as Beth pulled a dirtied blanket over the girls exposed legs. “Couldn’t protect myself.” 

Beth could not speak to comfort her. She just held her hand and tried to lay her more comfortably. 

“I’m gonna die.” The girl breathed breathed in a deep rattling breath. 

Beth nodded and motioned to her gun and if she really wanted to be put down. 

The girl nodded. “Yeah.” She answered Beth’s silent question. “If you find my people don’t tell them what happened. Just that I’m dead.” Her lip trembled. “Please don’t let my family know what they did.” 

Morgan nodded understanding why she would not want her people to know. “What’s your name girl?” he asked.

The girls eyes filled with tears. “Anne.” She said. “Anne Brook.” She pushed her head against the gun signaling that she was ready. Beth nodded putting her hand on the girls head and saying a silent prayer. The girl closed her eyes and joined her as the barrel met with the flesh of her temple. “Thank you.” Anne whispered a fraction of a second before Beth pulled the trigger thereby ending the girls suffering and nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl keeps creeping into her mind. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are hard for me at the moment. Having a hard time focusing and refining the inner mental dialog.

Beth could not stop her tears after killing that girl… they ran down her face in rivets. She tried to tell herself that she was releasing her to rest in a better place but it hurt so bad to take her life even though she was nearly dead anyway and it was mercy. Wasn’t supposed to be like this. The bad people were not supposed to outnumber the good. Men were supposed to protect women….not rape them. 

Beth sat by the girl for a moment stroking her lifeless hand as Morgan gathered up anything of use. 

“Gonna need to go girl.” Morgan said having bagged up the things they were taking. Some food, and a couple of knives and two more guns that only had a handful of bullets between the two of them.

Beth shook her head. She wanted to bury her. To not just leave her among her abductors. 

Morgan shook his head. “Can cover her up a bit in the forest, but we aint got time to put her in the ground.” He looked around. “Going to be dark soon, need to get back.” he looked around for the walkers that would no doubt be coming to the five gunshots like cattle to a dinner bell.

Beth nodded and let Morgan help her drag the girl into the denser forest and found a place shallow enough they used their fingers and crudely buried her tossing her with a thin dusting of dirt. Their fingers were covered in mud and their nails were caked with it as they clawed at the loose soil to cover the Anne’s body. Best grave they could offer her. 

It was nearly dark when they were finished and they knew walkers were gathering attracted by the gun shots. Morgan had taken out a few dozen as they located their location. “Got to hurry girl.” He said quiet as they ran back to the supplies they lifted of those men. Beth was carrying a heavy bag and so was Morgan and it slowed their gait. But they managed. 

Once back at their secure spot they dropped the goods relieved to be back and silently sorted through. only glancing here and there. 

Morgan didn’t say anything as he set himself up to cook up one of the cans they took. She could not say anything but even if she could she wouldn’t know what. The world and that gun shot to the head had rendered her speechless. No words left. Her daddy would not know how to handle her. She was always talking as a child. Didn’t know how to be quiet. But now she had not choice. 

Beth turned and laid down to start her daily routine of five hundred sit ups. Her core was strong from the constant work outs since she was mobile. Leaner than ever before. She imagined that was from nearly wasting away to nothing with her lack of movement for the six months that she hardly could lift a finger then working herself harder than she ever had before. 

But that night she sat there unable to do them. Unable to think about anything but Anne, the young girls last day was so frightening and traumatic. She thought of herself in a similar position when she had been nearly raped and it made her shake with anger. She wanted to kill all those men all over again. Rip them apart like the walkers did. 

She must be bad just like them. She felt the shame and horror of what she had done. She didn’t know all the men. Didn’t know if they all agreed with what was happening to the young girl. 

She shook her head. It didn’t matter. Inaction would have been worse. They all had to die, she just never imagined her being the one to make someone pay. Her to be both judge and executioner. 

“I don’t think the good survive.” She heard a ghost echo in her head. Tears coursed down her face. They would if more people did something about it. Stood for something.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My New Years gift to you all. I would have carefully edited but i wanted to get it to you as the ball dropped for me here near Seattle Wa. :)

Morgan noticed her tears and he debated ignoring them. He was in a tough place. He was never really sure how she felt or what she thought, or even how to communicate better. She could not share with him the inner workings of her mind. He thought of the cold emptiness he saw in her eyes as she looked at the bodies of the men in that camp. But her eyes softened when she tried to comfort the captive girl. He noted and could see the tenderness in her eyes for her. How she ran her fingers over her cheek as she helped her take her last drink. 

For the near year that he had known her he only saw her strength and the miracle she was for still living and surviving against all odds. But now he had seen her compassion and he knew without a doubt she was one of the good people. Ruthless in her actions but good at heart. 

Not all that long ago he thought it was the weak that inherited the earth and the greedy. That is why he cleared. He needed to stay pure. Focused so as not to waver in who he was. Cause he could never accept who he could have become if he didn’t just ‘Clear’.

Maybe if he did and devoted his life to that cause some good would come of it. Maybe another child like his boy would not be bit, and ripped to shreds if he managed to take down every walker in every town he passed through. Maybe a good soul would be spared to live another day just cause he managed to cull the numbers down to a manageable level? Give humanity a fighting chance.

These were the thoughts and hopes that drove him. Honed his trade so to speak, constructing traps, and getting more agile. Readind the damn things walkind about like you did a book. 

He looked up from his task to her hugging her knees. She looked at the little flames in the can and was lost in thought. 

“This world…” he started. “Ya see girl. This place we live now… It changes ya.” He said with his throat tightening as memories of what he had seen men do to other people. Had used him to do things to other people. But then he was alone again, and that is the way he stayed till he found her. 

Long ago now he decided not to change… To hang on tight to who he was before all this. The man he still wanted to be. He wanted to do good. He wouldn’t let this living hell that he survived in change him. 

Beth looked up at Morgan as the words came from his mouth uncertainly. 

“I been with a few groups near the beginning. Some good…some bad. I helped them, they helped me… In the end I got the good people killed, or I caused the good people to do bad things.” He looked away ashamed. “I been doing my penance for it… Truth is, I been pretty messed up in the head a long time.” 

Beth blinked back her own quiet tears realizing Morgan was sayin somethin new… Something he never shared before and she was too interested in the story to cry anymore. 

“Whoever you were before I found ya, Whatever you did to survive… It’s okay.” He tried to comfort. “I don’t know who you were, but you got to remember what makes you good.” He wiped at his tearing eye. “You got to remember what keeps you pure.” He patted her knee. “Cause this world chews you up and spits you out. Mangles you till you don’t recognize yourself.” 

He sat back and prodded at the fire. “Now I found Clearing and I can keep teaching you how to get good at it… But I think you might have your own path you need to follow.” 

Beth crossed her legs now sitting closer to the flames and she nodded. She wanted to bring up the community the girl Anne had been talking about. She said it was about twenty miles. She wondered if Morgan would come with her. He had said she had her own path… But would their path run parallel to each other. It had to. She could not just go out there alone. What if she had another seizure and he wasn’t around?

She reached for the map and ran her finger up about 20 miles from where they were. She could see a river but the writing was creased and blurry. She pointed on the map and showed it to Morgan. 

He looked confused for a moment and then he understood. “So you want to go find the girls community?” he asked. 

Beth nodded enthusiastically. 

Morgan stiffened. “I don’t join groups and I don’t get involved with communities.” He dismissed shutting down. 

Beth huffed and pressed the map further into his face nodding. 

Morgan pushed himself away further. “No girl. Don’t you know groups just mess you up or screw you over?” he yelled.

Beth felt the tears gathering again and she wanted to tell him to stop but she knew her voice would never come.

“Groups!” he shouted. “People?” he leaned in closer. “They either leave ya or lose ya.” He said as he felt himself recalling the times he left and the times he had been left behind. The most painful being the two times Rick left him. But that had been his decision not Ricks. 

Beth inched closer and wrapped her arms comfortingly around his arm nuzzling her scarred cheek into his sleeve. Trying to show his she wasn’t afraid. Nothin scared her anymore. Not death or losing anyone. Cause besides Morgan she was alone. 

She could try to find her family, but for the most part she had no one sides him. 

Morgan felt himself relent and relax at her sweet gesture. “Fine girl. If you want to check out that place we will…” he said with a heavy sigh. “But mark my words, communities and groups are dangerous. They will eat you up and spit you out.” He grumbled. “And I am blaming you if anything goes amiss.” He warned seriously.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you all are still reading and enjoying! Getting closer to the Bethyl reunion. No this is NOT the ASF, but they will find their way there. 
> 
> Beth has a little more story to tell. Morgan does too to a degree, and Daryl and the glenn Maggie story line has more. Yes Celia will be back soon... Warning to Celia haters, but it will be brief and hopefully painless chapters. And by the time i am finished with her as a character ya all can be satisfied and soak in the ending of this story with some Bethyl fluff. 
> 
> I am outlining a part two as we speak, but i am not sure how that will go.  
> This story has about 20 more chapters, but not much more. :) 
> 
> Anyway thanks for kudo's and comments.... I love comments.

Took two months for them to travel the twenty miles. Morgan insisted on Clearing where Beth wanted to pass small herds by since they were faster than the walkers. Leave them behind and get to the community as soon as they could. 

But Morgan would insist on some lesson in booby trapping, or hiding up in trees and taking the walkers out with pointed sticks. 

That is what they were doing right now. Sitting out of reach of a dozen or more walkers, on a large tree limb in the middle of the forest. 

Morgan was tired. They had managed to take down at least ten, but the group was big enough that the run and climbing had taxed both of their energies. The back packs were on the ground below past the snapping jaws and clawing fingers of the remaining corpses below. Down there was water and a little food, but they could only get to it after taking down the herd. 

They left it below since they could not climb with their packs on. Morgan had difficulty enough with how many layers he had on.

Morgan grunted as he tried to stab one with rebar. The decayed bodies tended to have softer skulls and the rebar was able to push through if you could lunge and extend your arm hard enough. But up in the tree you could lose your balance if you lunged out too hard. And Morgan was growing too fatigued to take any more down. Holding their perch was work enough for him, but Beth tried to lay down on her stomach using the branch to support her and she struck out with her machete. She was eventually able to take down one after losing her breath and the pounding returning in her head. 

She sent up a silent prayer that she didn’t have a seizure while high up in the tree. She would surly fall and the dead would finally end her. She leaned up and against the trunk while Morgan balanced himself further out on the limb. 

“Took on a bit more than we could chew.” He said breathing hard. 

Beth felt a little dizzy but she focused on the tree branches in front of her to steady her. 

Beth pulled her gun. Didn’t have much ammunition left and it wasn’t enough to take down this group. She knew they could not just use up their bullets and she slipped it back in her holster. 

Morgan shook her head. “Nah, too many walkers in the area. Gun just attract more.” He looked up at the sun. “Best just rest a little and take down a few at a time.”  
Beth nodded. 

“Slow and steady.” He said just loud enough to be heard over the hungry growls and moans below them. 

Beth looked up. She wasn’t afraid. She had been trapped before. Flashes of it ran in her head sometimes. A cramped space, feeling so alone. Only she had not been alone…she remembered his face in the flash of lightning. His eyes communicating to her the need for silence. She had been afraid that night, but he had been there right with her. Just like Morgan was now.

Night after night more was coming back. She knew the man she dreamed of was real, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Same with everyone else from her before she was shot. The lost memories that were clouded and hazy were coming in sharper and clearer than ever before. She was driven with a need to at least look for those faces she could see in her head. 

She could not remember every ones names...but she remembered more. 

She felt the hope building as they neared the community. And frustration as they never ventured inside. They had been circling it for weeks. Morgan kept coming up with excuses on why they could not go. He would tell her it was too dangerous. Or too many walkers around, best knock them out first… His excuses went on and on. And frankly she was getting tired of it. But she could not tell him. Or talk to him making him see sense. No he just allowed himself to be ruled by fear and she could not say a darn thing to him about it. 

She looked in the direction of the small community. Like the girl said it wasn’t much. They were in northern Georgia. Beth knew her family had been alive a year ago…could they be up here. Maybe in that small walled neighborhood? 

At the rate they were going Morgan was never going to get the nerve to go and just see. They did not need to stay with those people. They could take care of themselves. She just needed to know if they were there.

She leaned back over the tree limb and swung the blade down on the skull of one. Barely reached but the body collapsed onto the ground. She tried to swing again but she did not want to lose her grip so she rested. 

“There are ten left now.” He sighed. “Can do it girl.” He thrust the rebar forward and impaled on through the neck. He buried the metal deeper and pulled up putting leverage on the walkers jaw to pry the entire head from its body rendering it harmless. 

“Nine.” he counted his voice tired just as the girl swung her blade again. “Eight now.” 

She sighed and sat up again. 

Morgan shook his head and nodded conflicted as he gave himself a mental pep talk and looked to her. “We’ll get them. We will girl.” He said trying to be upbeat.

Beth nodded and wondered what they would be doing after they got down. They were low on supplies and he wasn’t talking about scavenging. Morgan took down two more walkers and she smiled seeing that they would probably be able to get down soon, before it got dark. She looked up at the sun again and thought they had been in the tree maybe an hour or so…and she needed to pee. 

She leaned forward again and took out one and got lucky and managed to get a second. 

Morgan got impatient and frustrated that he thrust out the rebar once taking another down. Then again striking another in the eye socket that was already missing an eye. He lost balance and fell off the limb and Beth jumped down after him out of instinct. Her shin hurt on landing but it did not feel broken. Besides she did not have time to even think about her possible injury. She needed to help Morgan. 

Three walkers were clawing into his outer layers. She could clearly see now why Morgan insisted on wearing so much. She did not follow his example, but maybe she would now. She was able to take two down hacking away at their heads but the last she grabbed her knife pulling it off him. 

Morgan was breathing heavily and was for the moment too shocked to move. But then the girl was standing over him. Suddenly it registered the pain in his left knee. He howled in pain. “Oh shit. I think it’s broken.” 

Beth went to his pant leg and hiked it up to take a look. She felt along the upper thigh bone and knee to find that none of it felt right. Morgan was right, it was broken. She looked up and over him looking for bites. She did not see any but she did notice his jacket was ripped apart.


	36. Chapter 36

Morgan could see it in her face. She didn't know what to do. Her delicate fingers poked at his skin, and prodded at his injury as he winced and tried to push her back. 

“Stop it girl!” he shouted. She would be forced to leave him behind. Like he said to her, ‘they either leave ya or lose ya.’ Tears burned at the back of his eyes and he looked around helpless. He knew they were exposed and walkers roamed everywhere. There was not a shed or any shelter in sight. 

He glanced at her. Her emotions held well in check. She looked down at his injury and picked up his hiking stick he tended to use. With that he could lean against her and use the stick to remain upright and keep balance. 

She just had to get him to some shelter, and before it was night. 

She leaned it on the tree and looked out and around for walkers before she tried to help him up. Once everything checked out she hefted him to his feet.   
“Nah girl.” He shook his head. “Nothin around.” 

Beth just shook her head shutting her ears. She would be stubborn. Like he had been for her as they took it one step at a time.

 

They limped awkwardly as Morgan tried to convince her that it was stupid to put herself at risk. That she just needed to go.

Beth could feel the blinding pain in the back of her head as she endeavored to block Morgan’s words out. This was not a good time to have one of those migraines she occasionally got now. She just hoped it was just a headache from lack of water. She stopped and grabbed the drink container. She handed it to him first. 

“No you, I’m a lost cause.” He snapped angry. “Gonna need it.” 

Beth rolled her eyes and gulped down half the bottle. She wanted to snap and say “Fine, if you are gonna be so stubborn.” But she had gotten used to saying absolutely nothing she tried to tell him to knock it off with just her eyes and handed him the bottle. 

Morgan sighed and took a drink feeling her exasperation.

“Gonna be dark soon. Best you get a move on.” He said indicating the setting sun. 

Beth shook her head and pulled him along. 

“No girl, you got to leave me.” He said. Beth stopped again and leaned him up against a tree as she noticed two walkers ambling closer. 

She pulled out her long blade and stabbed them both. She was tired, but she was also pissed off. The anger fueled her movement. Morgan was not this making any easier on her. Once the walkers were taken down she did not take the care to turn them on their back and cross their arms as was Morgan’s practice. 

Beth looked around and on the ground realizing they were on a lightly worn trail. She looked ahead of her up a hill and could see that it went up a ways. She looked the other direction and was at a loss of what or where she would go. One wrong move right now could get them both killed. 

As if god thought her life some big joke, he threw her another curve ball. The forest just nearly out of sight seemed to be moving. A the seconds passed her by and Morgan trying to get her attention she could finally see something… after another few seconds she realized just what her eyes saw. A lumbering horde of figures moved in close.

Beth knew what it was. A huge herd and with Morgan limping like he was they stood no chance. Not a single one of outrunning it. She looked down at the bodies on the ground. 

Morgan was panting against a tree and looking horrified at the visions of death coming right at them. He looked to her. “That’s it now girl.” He said. “Got ta leave me.” 

Beth shook her head and glared at him. She bent over and stabbed hard into the belly of the walker. She tried not to barf at the smell. It only succeeded in making her headache worse. 

Sinking her hands into the tar like red muck she pulled the sludge from the walkers body. Organs broke down into blood red pudding and jello mixture and muck after a while of being dead. Beth gagged as she wiped it over herself. Tugging on the walkers feet she drug it over to Morgan and started dumping it all over him. 

She wasn’t sure if it would work. She pulled off Morgan’s jacket and pressed the exterior into the abdomen of the corpse. She helped him get it back on. She rubbed some on his legs and arms. She pulled his jacket hood over him and covered it with walker stuffing. 

“This gonna work?” he asked a little hopeful. He had never tried to mask his smell before. 

Beth shrugged in answer and focused now on covering herself suitably. She cringed against the throbbing pain in her head but she had to keep going. Morgan needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. HOPE to upload another in a few hours... But i have to go pick up my sons nearly state away so... Ya, it may not be up till tomorrow.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter. Yeah, this whole thing is taking way more time than i imagined to explain! Ah!

Beth helped Morgan struggle to his feet so that when the herd started passing they could be ready to fight if they had to. Her right hand had a death grip on her knife, and her other arm was looped around Morgan’s side for support. 

Turning her head to look at him her eyes wide and serious communicating the needed for him to be quiet she put her finger and knife to her mouth motioning the concept. She knew that she would be, but she needed to be sure he would as well. Both of them felt their adrenaline. Fight not flight, not sit still and be quiet. Their muscles screamed out for action as their hearts hammered in their chest. The smell of death smeared all over them filled their nostrils. 

Beth had no idea how well this would work. It was a tight moving herd, meaning there was not much space between each roaming walker. She was not even sure how they were going to do this. She hugged close to the tree, her back hard against it as she tried to stay out of sight of the nearing walkers. She wondered if they leaned against this tree maybe they would just pass. It was just about their only option. 

Her eyes closed as she tried to pray. No matter what, she would not leave Morgan, he never once just left her. 

Morgan could hear the groans and snarls. They were nearly right on them. The forest sticks snapped under their approach. He took a peek over his shoulder wanting to see for himself. It was a hundred or more walkers. He had never been in such a situation before. Not once. Shelter was always near at hand, or he had been able to run.

He looked at her frantic wanting to shove her out. To make her run for her life, but that would just as easily kill her as save her at this point with the swarm fast approaching. No it was too late to insist she run… He should have just taken the gun and shot himself, but he was too chicken. Still.

Too scared to off himself. That was why he was still here now wasn’t it? He was too damn weak to end his miserable existence.

That is why he had to clear… to cope with not being able to end it all. That is why he became a ‘Constant’ as he once thought of himself while he struggled to stay the same. Remain the same man he used to be… Only now, the present could be his end. Hers too.

But the girl was still here. She had not left him. Not like the others had. 

Beth eyed the dozens that were now passing them. Nearly unnoticed. A few gazed interested at them for a moment but then moved on. Some of the figures that passed were nearly just hanging flesh and bone. Most of the skin was falling off too.

Beth wondered how long before they would decompose enough not to move and be a threat? Another year two? Longer?

As long as there were people still living there would be walkers to fight off. 

Her eyes filled with tears and her vision blurred as the burning pain in her head exploded and she threw her head back nearly bumping her soft spot on her head. Her knife was gripped so hard her knuckles had turned white. Morgan needed her strength right now. Her heart and soul cried out for her to no longer be an invalid anymore. She wouldn’t be weak. 

A walker near her got close enough to catch on to the smell of fresh human meat and she thought she would sink to her knees in blinding pain but instead she willed her hand to silently strike out and take down the threat before the others could take notice. She pulled out her knife as the elderly man’s corpse sank at her feet. She looked up worried others had noticed but she almost wept with relief when the others just passed her by. The light was dimming low on account of dark black clouds coming in and blocking the sun. The wind whipped in her hair. 

Her head throbbed but the blinding pain was now duller as she was catching her breath no longer paying Morgan any notice. She was too busy focusing on keeping herself standing. 

And with a crack in the distance and a flash of bright light all the walkers stopped in their death march. All bodies were at a standstill surrounding them. Their strange near lifeless expressions held question in their eyes… strangely confused at the natural phenomena of lightning and thunder. The proceeding thunder that rumbled through the hills shook the very tree Beth leaned up against. 

Beth realized the walkers no longer knew where to go. The sound had been right on top of them but now the only sound heard was the heavy winds whipping through the trees. 

Before long another flash snapped followed by a sky lit up in light for a split second ahead of them. The direction the horde had already been heading. They witnessed the walkers look around at their fellow walkers for a moment and Beth found her eyes meeting a slender walker to her left. He chewed at his lip for a moment his ripped flesh dangling. He looked to her for some kind of answer. When he didn’t get any response he understood he looked to a walker to his other side. And after a fleeting moment of thought from the entire group they moved on and continued their march as the thunder rumbled around them. 

She was astounded at what they had been able to witness. It reminded her of ants and a lesson her old biology teacher taught about the Swarm Theory. When it comes to ants, a single ant it relatively unintelligent but with the entire colony at their back they can take down just about anything they go after. 

A shiver went down her spine as she ventured a glance at Morgan. She nodded at him as his eyes met hers. She shook uncontrollably and wanted to curse as she felt a drop of water land on her nose and she looked up. Suddenly the heavens dropped buckets from above and she lifted her fist that held her knife and she stuck her middle finger off to the black clouds in the skies above. An action that felt so natural and it triggered another memory that made her mouth form a wide grin as she felt herself become soaked through. She smiled so wide her teeth showed. 

Morgan looked at her confused not understanding why she was grinning so wide as if she won some prize, and not knee deep in walker guts dead center of a huge walker horde. But whatever the reason he was glad to see that smile. She must be grinning at death… The girl was fearless, he marveled.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a close one. ;)

The sky was completely dark and storming hard before there was only the slowest walkers ambling, or crawling by. Some littered the forest floor around them. Discards from the walker horde. They had fallen and were trampled right over and pressed deep into the mud that had been created by the storm and torrential downpour but now they were struggling to get to their feet. Many of them were now beyond the ability to walk or crawl on account of backs and legs being broken. 

As the herd ventured farther away Beth dropped her arm that had been up ready to defend herself. It felt tired and tingly after being so still and tense for what seemed like hours. Her legs were fatigued but she had to be ready. Like a cobra poised for action. 

Beth shivered being soaked through but still alive and relieved that the scent had not entirely washed off. The smell of walkers compounded the longer they were allowed to decompose. She imagined her nose would never be the same again after being covered in the entrails of one. 

Seemed the trouble with the herd had nearly passed and they both could breathe again. But she was not ready to move from the tree to look around. They were still very vulnerable against handfuls of walkers with Morgan’s injury. Not to mention moving in the dark was dangerous but on a night like tonight they could easily die from exposure as well, so they could not just stay put. 

After a while Beth moved from Morgan’s side. She looked around cautiously and then back to the body on the ground that was ripped open wide. It was still raining and they needed to reapply their walker camouflage. She was so happy that worked. She felt a tickling at the back of her mind that told her somehow she already knew it would. Her mind was like that sometimes. Like Deja vu. Like somehow she had heard of the method before. But wasn’t sure from where or whom. 

Her memory was still spotty like that even after all this time. Her head still throbbed and pounded but shear will was keeping her going at the present moment. 

“You are not doing alright are ya?” Morgan asked quietly. His legs had grown numb from standing, and his leg hurt like hell, but he had the tree and the girl to hold him upright. 

Beth sighed and shook her head dropping to her knees. Morgan sank down as he clenched his jaw. He dragged the bag closer and gave her some medication. “Take this if your head is hurting.” 

Beth pushed it back. Made her loopy and drowsy. They did not have the time for that and she pushed his hand away again when he insisted. 

“Need to leave me… Need to try to find warmth and shelter.” He said his lip twitching cause of the pain in his leg. 

Beth shook her head. She could not just leave him. It wasn’t right. 

She looked around in the dark trying get her bearings on the direction, north verses south. She could hear moaning and snarling nearby. The sound the walker made did not venture closer. Must be trapped on the ground. 

She ate a piece of the power bar they found in an abandoned gym bag along the road. She was careful to keep her fingers on the wrapper on account of them being contaminated by walker goo. There had been five of the little sweets in the bag and she gave one to Morgan.

“No girl, you really need to go.” He said nearly a growl but kept his voice low. 

Beth shook her head vigorously and picked up the pack and threw it over her shoulder as she chewed at the overly sweet food and she gulped down a large amount of water before handing the bottle to him. 

“Damn it girl. Aint you listening?” he snapped. “Git! go!” he shouted. “I don’t want you to die. Don’t want to watch it.” 

Beth dropped the half eaten power bar, grabbed hold of him shook him and shook with all her might. She needed him to stop fighting her or they would die. She was not leaving him behind. He needed to get that into his head. 

Letting go of him she felt around the ground for the power bar she dropped and once she found it she shoved the rest in her mouth and chewed with difficulty. It was sticky and dry in her mouth and she gulped down more water. She would need the calories and the energy but her stomach was unsettled. It was a combination of her head throbbing and the smell of walker pudding that took over everything. The rain was still pouring. She pulled the bag on and gripped her knife again while dragging Morgan to his feet as he groaned. 

“Fine then we both gonna die.” He muttered. 

Beth pulled on the Morgan’s bag and they made their way slow. The wind howling in the night as lightning raged around them. She avoided the walkers on the ground easily. They were louder as you approached. 

The exertion warmed her, and the food and water helped her throbbing headache. 

Beth took no effort in putting any of the immobile walkers down that they passed. She would not waste her effort or energy. She needed to find them shelter.   
Beth noticed a cliff ahead of them and she wanted to curse thinking that they could never climb it, but then her eye caught a tree with the ground completely eroded around one side and it was a perfect shelter from rain, but there would still be the wind. 

She tugged him up and he tried to clamor up assisting the effort with his stick. Obviously in a great deal of pain. Once in the dry Morgan threw back his hood and stripped off his ripped jacket that was covered in walker guts. He tossed it to the ground taking a napkin out of his pocket wiping his hands off. 

Beth saw that there was enough room for the both of them to remain out of the torrent. She hung the jacket over webbed roots creating another barrier from the wind. It would also block their human scent some. She shivered and knew she would not get warm enough unless she kept moving. She saw Morgan had been wearing a wind breaker over his multiple sweaters and he looked relatively dry around his core. 

She pulled out the water again and drank deeply and set the bottle out with the funnel they had. They were a very useful tool. Especially in a down pour like this.   
Morgan noticed the girls teeth were chattering. The girl was slender and would not easily warm up. She could be dead by morning unless he did something. 

“The settlement is about a mile.” Morgan said quietly. “Up that direction.” He pointed sadly. 

Beth looked at him in the dark. 

Morgan sighed. “You need to go.” He pulled out the meds and a power bar. “Leave the water, I am going to need it, but you take the pack.” 

Beth shook her head. She did not want to leave him. 

Morgan pulled her close so he could speak forcefully. “Girl, you want to be some damn hero! Well you are gonna die that way.” 

Beth shook her head. 

“No listen damn it. I am sheltered.” He indicated the tree. “You did that. I should also be dead right now.” He nodded. “If we get out of this I am not ever gonna forget it, but if you stay here I’m gonna end up watching you die and I refuse to do that.” 

Beth stopped and listened to him. 

“I can handle this now girl” he said with a nod. “You get yourself to safety and out of the wet.” 

Beth shook her head her eyes filling with tears. 

“Don’t think of it as leaving me.” He said. “I got some meds here help with pain, we will just think of it as you will come back for me when and if you can.” He smiled. “I got food and shelter… I will just be right here.” He tried to hold back tears of his own. He doubted he would ever see her again but he tried to remain optimistic. 

Beth nodded understanding. He needed help and if she went to the community she might be able to bring someone back and take Morgan. She took his hand and squeezed for a moment before she went to stand pulling her back pack on again.

“It’s about straight that way about a mile I think.” He pointed. “Be careful.” He said.

Beth slipped her knife in her thigh holder and pulled her machete. She needed more long range weapon now that she was no longer supporting Morgan. 

She wanted to say something but in the end saying nothing was perfect… She hated good byes and since Morgan was not offering any he did not favor them either.

Turning her back on him she made a quick prayer that she would make it back to him and he would be alright. Her feet were numb with cold and her thighs mirrored the sensation making her steps feel a little wobbly. 

If they ached she would not know.

She was sure to make heavy steps so as to be able to track her way right back. Being in the dark would make it confusing when trying to retrace her steps. Best if she stomp around and give herself the perfect trail to follow… But the rain was trying to wash it all away.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SHORT i know... Honestly i been too scatter brained to write. I been to scatter brained to even read fan fictions... Just had to step back little. More shortly.

She was exhausted after that mile. There were no walkers around having been absorbed into the swarm that had just passed through. She was now on the edge of the forest. The little neighborhood town… Cul-de-sac all fenced around. She could see platforms at points in the fence to bring their ‘look outs’ higher. 

Beth still was across the lawn surrounding the little neighborhood a good distance from the wall. Afraid now to move forward. She shivered violently as she tried to summon the courage to move across the waist high grass. 

The old yard fences had been taken down and rearranged to surround the community. In some places it looked like solid core doors were used to fill in empty gaps that they did not have enough lumber for. The base around the wall was rubber tires up to the waist. Offered some extra security. 

She took a deep shaking breath. Because her breathing had become painfully short and shallow. She knew about Hypothermia, her daddy was a vet. Animals got it sometimes and she knew she was in very real danger if she did not get out of the elements. 

“I see movement.” She heard a shout and then she felt the wind of something wiz by and she realized a sniper had just tried to take her out. Nearly succeeded too.  
She dropped to the ground in an instant. There was no gunshot on account of the weapon having a silencer. 

Beth wanted to shout out that she was alive but her voice never worked when words wanted to come out. She was afraid that the sound that did emit was not very human and it would not help convince these people that she wasn’t a threat. She scrambled over to a tree for cover. The effort difficult from chill and exhaustion. 

“I think I got it.” The shooters voice rang out loudly. “Don’t see it anymore.” He said. “These night vision goggles are great! Oh I think I still see it, the glow right beyond the trees.”

“Hal you fucking idiot, the dead don’t glow! Only the living do.” Came a woman’s voice.

“What? Really?” he asked feeling confused. “Well its glowin-“ his face fell as the dawning of realization sank itself in. “Hello are you still alive out there?” came his apologetic and feeble voice. “I didn’t kill ya did I?” his voice had a heavy twang. 

Beth crawled out from behind the tree. She was shaking both on account of cold and from fear. The last people she came across she killed. 

Her hand went up to signal to them that she was well.

“Hal, go get Planks.” The woman’s voice said hurriedly. “We need to get the gate open.” 

Beth struggled weakly to her knees but the effort was too much. She was wobbly and uncoordinated. Reminded her of before…and the pounding in her head was taking over all thought. She was almost there… ‘She had to keep going.’ was the last coherent thoughts she had before she was out.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i been excited about this chapter but as i was writing it did not flow as i envision it... :/ But either way, It helps things move along. Chugging away, getting closer and closer!

Hal had never been given sniper duty before. He was a good shot, just a bit soft in the head. He was once a big fella. Three hundred pounds before the turn. Now he was tall and almost lanky. 

Georgia didn’t fully understand how a man like him could have survived nearly three full years since the turn. Being a little feeble minded and out of shape you would imagine someone like him would have been picked off real fast. But that had not been the case with Hal. 

Knowing him for nearly all three years she was not comforted with him being alone on watch like the Boss Man wanted tonight. She knew Hal would do something to muck up the good thing they had. He was good at doing that. 

The big fella had a heart of gold though. Saved her life near earlier days of the turn, and as a result of his unexpected help she never left him. Couldn’t just leave him confused and far too trusting of the world. He was innocent and ignorant of any evils. 

But still, good intentions aside he needed to be supervised with most tasks. They could not go out there alone again. She didn’t want to mess up this safe haven that they had managed to find. 

The boss didn’t care that Hal should not have such responsibilities, all he cared about was that Hal shot the targets closest to center and was getting better and better as he practiced. Plus the scouts said a big herd had been on the move nearby. Tonight was not an evening that Hal should be in charge of anything. 

Especially not the gate. But the Boss did not really realize fully how extreme Hal’s mental impediments were. It too months to figure it out. 

Before the sun went down Georgia told her girlfriend Tara to stretch out in their bed tonight since she would be with Hal, keeping an eye on things. Her girlfriend had complained but in the end, understood that Hal was her responsibility. He was practically family and she owed him… felt responsible for him. He had no one else in the world. 

But tonight had gone just how she expected… Hal fucked up. 

“Get the planks you dough head!” she wanted to shout but she was keeping her voice as low as she could under the frustration. She tried not to abuse him verbally but sometimes it was damned frustrating. But it wasn’t really Hal’s fault. It was hers for not standing up to the Boss when Hal was assigned this duty. 

Hal looked at her confused. “What’s the planks for?” he asked. 

Georgia shook her head and went to do it herself. It would take less time if she just did it all herself, he was not worth the breath at this very moment. She pulled her gun and opened the gate as Hal rushed awkwardly to help her. He was doing what he did best… He followed. He did not follow orders per se, he just followed. Assisting in simple, almost unnecessary ways but the intentions were always good. It was the great quality about him. Few left alive that had only good intentions.

Georgia started to lay out the Planks over the mud and stepped on them to get through the mud trap they had made up on the outside of the gate. It was used to slow the dead down at their most weak point, the gate. 

They both stepped over their planks bridging the gap. But Hal lost his balance once and sank into the mud. She waited till he managed to pull himself free. Together they ran to the edge of the field where they thought the live person was. 

Rooting around in her jean pockets she looked for her flashlight and realized she had left it. But she remembered the night vision thermal optics goggles were still strung around her neck and she held them on as she looked around and located the glowing lump on the ground just feet away. 

“Don’t get too close Hal.” She cautioned. “Keep watch alright?” she asked hoping he would. 

He nodded and she bent down and checked for a pulse. It was there but slow. 

“Hal, come here.” She motioned. 

Hal lumbered closer and bent down. “Yeah, Georgia?” 

She looked back down at the body of the girl. “Pick her up, and be sure she keeps breathing. If she stops, you need to put her down alright?” she asked. “Can you do that for me Bud?” she asked. 

Hal nodded and scooped up the girl. “Sure, Sure, sure….” He muttered repetitively.

“Let’s take her back on to our place alright?” she asked. 

Hal nodded and started to lead the way to their little single bedroom garage apartment. Hal had a twin bed in the living room he liked. And she shared a bedroom with her girlfriend. It was just her small group there. 

“Keep to the shadows Hal. Don’t want anyone to see her just yet.” She said. Georgia was not just protecting Hal, but also the girl he carried. She needed attention first before being questioned by the people who ran the place. The boss was distrusting of others. 

The group they found a few weeks back had been together since before the turn. They were an actual family and extended family. 

They had been gypsies or something…she didn’t really know, but they were already on the move living off the land and used to driving down the road to their next safe haven. It was only recently as supplies were running out that they had to start hunkering down in one place. Ration supplies and such. They had their own funny way of doing things. 

They had been allowed to remain there so she didn’t want to question things too far and wind up outstaying their welcome. 

They had a roof over their head, and food in their stomachs. It was small but it had hot running water on account of a propane heater. A lot of the homes had propane heaters in the small neighborhood…but fuel would run out, just like it seemed to everywhere else. 

For now it was comfortable and life was good. Things just needed to stay that way for as long as they could.

Georgia closed the gate up tight behind them and ran to catch up with Hal as he went round the back of the house to the garage stair. She raced to the top so she could open the door for him. He smiled at her and nodded repeating his thanks as he was known to do. 

Her girlfriend was still up. The light was on and she was sitting on the couch. “What are you doing?” she asked as she stood up seeing a girl in Hal’s arms. “Does the boss know about this?” 

Beth’s head lolled to the side and Georgia’s girlfriend’s questions silenced. “Holy shit.” She exhaled slowly as if trying not to over react. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scars on the unconscious girls face. She knew her. “She…she’s dead.” She took a shaking breath using the stool to hold herself up. “We buried her.” 

Georgia frowned. “You know her?” 

Tara shook her head. “No. She was dead before I could, but I saw her body and that is Beth Greene and we were buried her long ways from here well over a year ago.”

Georgia shook her head. “Well as you can see she is alive, but not for very long unless we can warm her up.” 

Tara watched shocked as they laid her carefully on the floor after laying down towels. Georgia started cutting the blood and guts soak clothes and looked up to Hal. “You get on in the other room now bud, and look at a book alright?” 

Hal shook his head. “Boss man wants me on watch.” He protested. 

Georgia nodded. “Yeah he does, but I can’t have you on watch right now without me.” She tried to explain. “Tara, can you finish cutting the clothes off of her? I gotta get someone else to take watch for the night.” 

Her girlfriend stood just watching wide eyes for a moment. The look on her face was pure shock. For a moment Georgia wondered if she could even take one step let alone take the clothes off the girl. 

Finally Tara nodded and her voice shook a little as she spoke. “Yeah, and I will turn up the heat too.” She whispered and she rotated the dial on the gas furnace. She could not believe that the girl they left in a grave was alive… How could they have missed that? Seemed impossible.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My focus has been totally off for a while guys. Everything is outlined here at this point, its just my ability to carve out focused time to write that is hard at the present time. I will update as soon as i am able, but don't expect one tomorrow. I try to upload once a day, but i just don't think i am going to have anything finished by then.   
> Anyway, hope you are still liking the most recent developments. As always THANK YOU READERS! you keep me writing.

Georgia hurried back after running over to the main house and alerting Delphi and Hanson that the Gate had to be left because of an issue with Hal. She chose not to elaborate.   
They understood a little better about Hal’s issues and sympathized more than many others from the settlement. They were also not with the original core family group, though they had been with them longer. So there was not the same manner of exclusion and distrust that she had grown used to.

Hanson the older rough man nodded and said he would take over for the night as he grabbed up his rifle. She thanked him profusely promising to pay him back somehow and left them in a hurry. The rain was still coming down and she was soaked through.

Moments later she found herself in the small garage apartment with the heater on full blast. It was sweltering and she noticed Tara was finally cutting the clothes off the unconscious girl. 

“Got to warm the core first.” Georgia said as she stripped her jacket off. “Wonder why she is passed out?”

Tara shook her head. “Exhaustion, starvation…” muttering as she carefully stripped Beth down till she was completely naked, careful that Hal was not watching. “She shouldn’t even been alive. This is like some fucked up supernatural movie.” She said dropping the walker gut soaked fabric in a bag. 

Georgia shook her head. “What happened?” her voice strained as she pulled her water logged shirt off and yanked on a clean plaid one that was hanging on the chair. She also kicked off her wet pants and stood in just the button down and underwear. 

Tara shrugged not looking up. “She was shot right in the head. Point blank.” She answered now wrapping up Beth’s torso in a warm blanket she had set by the heater a little while ago. 

Georgia glanced up. “I’m guessing that is the scar.” She pointed to the round shaped spot on her forehead.

Tara nodded. “She was dead.” Her voice shook. “They check for a pulse when Daryl finally let go of her.” 

Georgia shook her head. “Well they obviously missed a beat.” She sighed finishing up the task of getting the girl out of the bloody clothes and wrapped her with blankets. 

Georgia frowned recalling the name Tara had given. “Who is Daryl?” she asked. 

Tara shook her head. “I told you about him.” She said dismissively. “He was the bow man I was with before. He liked her I think.” She shook her head. “Livin seemed pointless for him, after we buried her.” She rambled on. 

Georgia wiped at the girls face. “He still alive?” she asked. 

Tara shrugged. “Don’t know.” She looked away. “I got scared…I just kept running. Got turned around.” She shook her head. “They were headed north and I got cut off runnin south. Hooked up with you an Hal before I even started trying to find my way back to a walled city some kid led us too. It’s empty though. No real point in finding it. Picked clean of supplies... You know?” she sat back looking at Beth’s face still in shock that the girl had actually lived. Her mind wandered to flying pigs, and she thought ‘well…hell could happen.’ Brought a smile to her face. 

Georgia leaned back with her wrapping her arm affectionately around her shoulders. “Well, I guess that is all we can do for her.” 

Tara nodded. “Yeah, think so.” She sighed. “You head to bed. I will stay up with her.” 

Georgia shook her head. “Nah, babe. I will sit up with you.” 

Tara looked at her and grinned leaning her head against the soft plaid covered shoulder. “You’re so stubborn.” 

Georgia nodded. “And you are too soft.” She poked at her side in a playful gesture. 

Just then Hal opened the door cautiously. “Georgia?” he asked. 

Tara and Georgia turned to acknowledge him. “Yeah bud?” they both said in unison. 

The bulky man smiled shyly. “Can I have a story tonight?” He asked hopeful. 

Georgia sighed and got to her feet. “Sure thing, you hop on into Tara and my bed now, you are sleeping there tonight.” 

Hal stopped confused. “Why where are you and Tara gonna sleep.” 

Georgia touched his arm and led him back to the room. “Tara and I are going to stay up with the girl and make sure she doesn’t get up and try to bite us.” 

Hal looked sad. “I didn’t shoot her dead, did I?” he asked concerned. “You’re not mad at me are you?” 

She smiled and hugged him. “No bud, she is like this because she got really cold. I am sure if we warm her up she will be just fine.” She patted him. “You didn’t shoot her.”

Hal seemed comforted by that and his demeanor changed as he jumped on the bed readying himself for a story. 

Georgia glanced back at Tara and smiled. They both liked the little life they had found here with this group. Granted the Boss’s extensive family was weird and guarded. The rest of the people in the settlement that were not a part of the core family were for the most part the good sort, from what she could tell. More open and willing to form bonds…alliances in some cases.

“Can you read that blue book again?” Hal broke her train of thought as he asked. 

Georgia nodded. “The children of the sea?” she asked. 

He nodded excitedly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” 

She hopped on the bed and turned to the page they left off of. He cuddled up close so he could lean over and look at the nonexistent pictures.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short... But we got to catch up with Morgan, and well he isn't doing much right now. Forming the next chapter currently but it is still in its formation. :) Might be a bit. I also want to upload on a few of my other stories.

The dawn broke while the storm still raged but Morgan sat under the tree roots relatively dry through the long wet night and well into morning. None of the dead bothered his little cubby under a tree in the woods. But he could hear them occasionally moaning and groaning while they traversed the soggy forest below his hidden spot. He had his knife ready just in case but he was too loopy. The pain in his leg had forced him to take another pain killer and he was drowsy from it as well as from lack of sleep. He found himself nodding off from time to time. Waking with a start looking for the girl. 

As the storm broke his mind wandered again to the girl, hoping that she had found the settlement or shelter. A tiny part of him hoped that she would come back for him, but with a busted knee he was very likely screwed. 

He looked around his little place and sighed heavily. If she did not return for him, this was as good as any place to end ones days. Better than many places he had been. He smiled thinking about his childhood and how he hated bugs… they scared him. Now his safe hole was filled with them. He looked to a spider that was hanging out in a semi rain destroyed web.

He leaned back against the eroded interior of the dying tree watching it take the destroyed web down. Gave him some kind of entertainment while thinking the rest of his life away. Morgan just wished he could die knowing she made it. Was his fault anyway. He should not have been so impatient. He didn’t want to be responsible for her death…but he was fine with his own. Resigned to it even, at this point. Wanted it to some degree… The wait was torture. Would she come? Wouldn’t she? 

He found himself glancing down at the butt of his pistol wondering if he should just end the suspense. He could not abide much longer of looking for the girl, hoping to see her face poke through the roots. Soon… 

Soon he would make that choice he imagined. But he didn’t want to do it too hasty. What if she came shortly and found him with the back of his head blown out? Nah, he didn’t want her to find him like that.

Hell maybe he wouldn’t die like her. Yeah that would be Gods joke. He chuckled rubbing his face. God, he hoped the girl was safe. Would be noon before too long. He wasn’t so cold now that the day warmed up a little after the raging storm of the night prior. He dug into the pack and fished out a protein bar, and finished up the water. He would wait till night fall. 

He would give her till then.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, i know that took forever. Forgive me. I am kinda having a rough time at the moment and it is making it very hard to focus on writing. Just bear with me, It will be a day or two, and no more than that till i post again and we can find out what happens with Morgan, and the Boss with his family. Hope you are all still reading and enjoying.

Beth opened her eyes and was afraid for a moment that she would not be able to move. She tried but her limbs would not work. But then she realized she was just bundled up. Not restrained. 

“Hey.” Came an unfamiliar voice and Beth wanted to pull her knife ready for anything, but she could not move easily enough to defend herself. There were fewer and fewer good people left in this world her mind screamed as she felt panic rise. 

“It’s okay Beth.” The woman said. “My name is Tara, I know your sister…and Glenn. Everyone else too.”

Beth looked around hoping to see them all. Could this place really be where her family was? Were they here?

Tara sighed feeling like she was shattering hopes noting the excitement in Beth’s eyes. “They are not here. I got separated, but for the moment you are safe.” 

Beth could not say anything. Not one word ever came since she had been shot. She had tried and tried. Couldn’t write either, she could not remember how to arrange the letters, but she did recognize writing. She could read just like she could understand when Morgan spoke to her… It was just her expression of it all that was muddled. 

Beth touched her throat and mouth with the palm of her hand and gestured her lack of speech. It was her only way she could communicate. She sometimes wished she had taken some kind of sign language class, since all she had were gestures. They were minimally effective. 

“You can’t speak?” Tara asked as she helped her out of the blankets that wrapped her body. 

Beth nodded affirming Tara’s statement. 

Tara glanced at her head old head wound. “Ever since that?” she pointed in the direction of the round scar with her head. 

Beth nodded and moved to stand as another person entered the room.

Tara went to stand hastily.

“Oh good she is up.” The woman with long dark red hair said. If it wasn’t the end of the world Beth would have thought she dyed it. 

“I’m am Georgia, and this big lug is Hal.” She gestured into the bedroom to the man who shyly hung back lurking near the door frame. “He shot at ya, sorry.” She put up her hands. “He never would have meant to hurt you.” She smiled warmly. “It was a mistake.”

Hal was muttering something behind Georgia and Beth could not catch that. 

Georgia nodded. “Yeah, that’s right Hal.” She said pulling his reluctant frame into the living room. “I am telling her you would never hurt a girl.” 

Beth smiled at him warmly understanding the man was a little touched in the head. He seemed nice and gentle.

Georgia walked closer appraising her as her eyes swept up and down “How you feel?” she asked.

Beth touched her head and winced hoping to indicate a headache. 

“She doesn’t talk.” Tara interjected. “She was trying to tell me when you came in.” 

Georgia nodded. “Well that’s a shame. I wanted to know a little more about this miracle that you claim is before us.” She said with a smile. 

Tara scoffed. “Did not say she was a miracle.” She denied. 

Georgia nodded. “I know, but if I survived a shot to the head at point blank range I would constitute that as some kind of miracle. “You hungry?” she directed her question back at Beth but she did not have a chance to answer before the woman’s attention was redirected. 

Tara rolled her eyes. “I am getting it started.” 

Georgia nodded and spanked her out of the way. “Yeah, started but I’m gonna finish it.” She kissed her on the cheek and took over. “Just go over there and be pretty.” She teased.   
Beth stood up shakily and went to look out the window. None of the house was boarded up. Only thick blackout curtains covered the windows to keep light from shining out. She could see the storm had stopped. She looked around for her clothes knowing she could not go out there bare naked and without protection. 

“What’s the rush honey?” Georgia asked. 

Beth pointed outside and rushed to get the blankets off her naked body as she looked for her things not caring about her nudity at all. 

Tara cleared her throat and Georgia rushed to physically turn Hal. 

“She was naked wasn’t she Georgia?” he asked biting his lip deep in thought. 

Georgia smiled tensely. “Yeah, bud. But Tara will run and grab her some clothes won’t you?” she glanced as Beth looked for her clothes. “Your clothes were too filth covered to salvage. Gonna have to take what we got. 

Tara came back in with a pair of Grey sweat pants and a loose shirt, and tossed them on the couch near her. 

Beth nodded her thanks and yanked them on over her dirtied legs. 

“You could have a hot shower first.” Tara suggested. 

Beth shook her head and pointed outside. Somehow they needed to understand… She needed help getting Morgan. How was she going to communicate her need to have help come. 

“You need to leave?” Georgia asked.

Beth nodded then shook her head. She wished she could explain that Morgan was still out there… Hopefully alive and waiting. She straightened her shirt as she slipped her bare feet into her boots. Tara laid a sweater down next to her, knowing she would need a jacket at some point. 

Beth smiled with thanks and put it on hastily. 

“Now missy you can’t just waltz out there. These people are not just gonna let you wander around the place. They are kinda clear on the rules here and what they do if you break them… they don’t know you are here they don’t know who your people are. And that is how it should stay for now.” Georgia said fearful that her presence if it were known would make the family turn them out. Punishment within the small community was harsh. 

Beth shook her head and pointed outside again forcefully. Georgia realized she wasn’t going to be swayed. 

“Seriously just wait till near night fall, if you really want to leave. Just don’t get us in trouble for helping you.” Georgia said a little harshly, she worried about the Boss and his family…what they would do to them for concealing the girl. She really only did it to keep Hal from getting in trouble. 

The boss would think she was stepping out of line, and he would take that badly.

Beth looked serious and she shook her head and waltzed to the door. 

“Tara, tell her.” Georgia insisted. 

Tara nodded. “If they know you are here, they won’t let you leave.” 

Beth growled and paced a moment. Not looking at any of them. She was trapped it seemed, and Morgan needed her. She had to think of something. 

“It’s not like they keep you for long, they just like answers and to be sure you are not a part of a larger group looking to slaughter for supplies, and since you can’t talk you won’t be to explain where you came from.” Tara reasoned. “They would keep you here to watch you till they felt they could trust you.” 

Georgia refocused on cooking. “It will start getting quiet here soon. Might be able to sneak you out as the night watch changes. We often have no one on lookout for up to ten min then. And most everyone else is eating their dinner.” She shrugged. “If we get lucky we might be able to smuggle you out then.”

Beth nodded but still looked clearly agitated. She sensed that these people were putting themselves at risk for her, so the least she could do is not risk their safety. 

“Till then you can eat and take a shower if you like?” Tara suggested hoping she would on account of her rank smell. “You are still covered in guts and blood.” 

Beth shrugged but followed Tara as she led her to the bathroom. “Don’t worry about saving the soap, it’s worth the waste if you stop smelling like one of the dead.” Georgia said as Beth exited to the bathroom attached to the only bedroom in the small garage apartment. 

Tara handed her two towels. “Here.” She said with wink.

Beth took them gratefully as she went into the clean bathroom alone. It had been since her house on the farm that she had her last shower in a home. She found herself looking around the room afraid to touch anything. Her body circling the tight tidy confines, eyeing the space with awe. 

She once thought to never again be inside a clean bathroom with running hot water. Didn’t think that life existed anymore. 

She laid her towels down on the toilet and took off the clothes that she had just put on. She suddenly felt bad for how they would smell after being on her filthy body even if it was for a short time. She should have taken Tara’s offer up sooner, but understood her own need to get back to Morgan over ruled cleanliness. But there were snags, and she was still uneasy about this plan. 

She let the water run a moment letting the sound fill her ears and the warm steamy air fill her nose for the first time in over two years. She stepped into the stream and felt her skin tingle and tighten where the heat scorched her flesh in a most pleasant way. 

She knew she would be tempted to stay in the shower till the heat ran out. Her body hummed in the pleasant feeling of being cleansed properly for the first time in forever. As she tilted her head back she thought of Morgan and prayed he was alive and still under that tree. Cause she was coming, as soon as she was able to. He needed to feel what heaven this hot water was. Never had a shower felt so good.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys! I know! I know! I suck so bad right now! 

As you may have gathered this is not a real chapter. I just needed to assure you all it is being written. I have not gotten distracted else where i am just super tired. My husband is in Japan and we skype together at midnight till 4 am.

I have little energy to mind our three boys and my mind cannot write a coherent sentence at the moment. I have tried. So until i can muster the MENTAL energy to write this chapter i am just going to have to apologize for the wait. 

I hope you are not too put out with this. I intend on hopping back in the daily chapters once i manage to get a routine. 

I will be uploading soon.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Oh man. I am SO SORRY GUYS! too long i know i know.   
> I will have a home day tomorrow, and i to plan to do much other than write! To yay for you guys and yay for the story. I am going to try to go back to a chapter a day... But we will see how tomorrow goes. 
> 
> Again, I am so sorry!

Clean and well fed, Beth sat on the bar stool trying to keep from twitching and fidgeting with worry. She hung her head with shame. She had left Morgan in the hollow of that tree, and she hadn’t returned. 

She fingered a worn thread in the pants she wore. A second pair of clean clothes that Georgia thrust upon her. She had not argued, knowing the walker goo was a special kind of gross. The aroma over powered near any other smell. The sour stench hit the nose in a similar way vinegar smelled. And it could take months to not be induced to vomit upon encountering a walker.

Her hands rubbed impatiently on the darker pair of pants and the brown shirt felt strange on her skin without the stiffness of sweat embedded fabric. After all this time, feeling clean felt strange. Unnatural even. 

Beth looked out to the window and could see that it was nearing dusk. Hearing the creaking of the floor behind her, she turned as Tara came out of the bedroom all dressed instead of lounging in her pajamas and plaid shirt that she had been in she had woken up this morning on the floor. 

The beat of her heart hammering in her neck acting like a ‘second’ hand on a clock. She was ready, but only hoped it was time.

Looking around the room expectantly her eyes fell on Hal, who had been sitting on the couch staring at her not saying a word. He just had this dumbfounded lost puppy dog look to his soft eyes. 

She scratched a little uncomfortable with Hals funny unwavering stare, When her fingers met her head she wondered at the smooth clean feeling as she tried to distract herself from Hal’s strange vigil.

As she scratched at her head nervously, Beth’s mind was pulled to the throb. The ever aching spots insider her head. Her fist went to the center of her forehead and she pressed hard .Some kind of pressure point she heard.

Forcing her thoughts to other things to avoid the annoyance that had been her faithful companion for over a year. 

It felt funny to be not be nearly as greasy as with was normally. Her hand scratched at her scalp. It felt kinda like when she got her braces off and she could not stop running her teeth along the top and bottom teeth. Marveling at the sensation as she pulled it up into a pony tail. It wasn’t tangled at all. 

“Can I put it in a braid?” Georgia asked. 

Beth hesitated but she recalled a happier time when her mother and her sister once would braided her hair. Out there in the world of the dead she wondered if someone would ever braid her hair again. She nodded taking the presented opportunity. 

Georgia smiled as she dropped down in front of her on the floor. Her back straight and ridged and relaxed only after she started touching her head and she got lost in the memory of her mother’s fingers weaving her hair into a pretty weave. It was easing the ache in her head. 

“You should not be out there on your own.” Georgia whispered. “You should stay here with us.” 

Beth shook her head and pointed outside emphatically. She needed to bring help to Morgan but she had no notion on how to do that. How did Lassie get people to follow her? Lassie was a dog, she could not be expected to do what Lassie did. Bark and lead them to the well. She almost scoffed. 

“Yeah, but you can stay.” Georgia told her. 

Beth did not answer. She would just have to wait until she was at the gate. If she had to drag them along out into the forest, she would.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term 'Jack off' is used similarly to fuck off in the similar context that the sentence conveys... etc. 
> 
> Hey guys! Ugh, computer issues, LOST stuff. Sure... i got back ups, but these set backs are so crushing that i often need to step back to process the situation before i can get back to business as usual. 
> 
> I get my new Mac-book on Wednesday. NEW. my issues should be over with frequent crashes and corrupted files.   
> Maybe JUST maybe i will be able to have no issues saving my files. :) So so so sorry about my computer issues and family drama guys. This story is well laid out in my head and FAR from finished for me. More soon!

Beth halted behind a building the handle of her machete on her back clicked against the siding of the building. They had left the garage apartment just as the clouds turned grey and orange from the setting sun. They all stopped a moment and looked at the striking colors painted above in the clouds. 

“Red sky at night.” Tara whispered. “Sailor’s delight.” She smiled at Beth and winked. “Good luck kid.” As she trotted off to be their distraction if necessary. Her dark brown pony tail bouncing as she shuffled off. 

They could see the gate now, and Georgia motioned for them to crouch low behind a back deck that they hid behind. 

“They will go off in a little bit, their watch is almost up.” She clicked her tongue. “They like to jack off, and leave their post.” Georgia whispered looking around to be sure they had not been seen. 

After a handful of tense moments the two men on watch jumped down from their platform and Georgia nodded saying it was nearly time to go. Hal looked around confused but remained silent. 

“You don’t have to go.” The woman said to Beth again. “Really, it’s too rough out there alone.” 

Beth shook her head and pointed out past the gate again and groaned impatiently. Desperate now that she was running out of time she looked around and then down to the ground looking for something to help her get the point across. 

An idea struck her. Bending forward and stuck her finger in the dirt. Her digit tracing a messy stick figure she hoped would clearly be a person. After drawing the figure she pointed and then gestured similarly in the direction of the gate. 

Georgia looked at her confused. Obviously her point was not sinking in.

“I think she is tellin ya that she got someone out there.” Hal said behind them. His lumbering figure looked down at the drawing and where they crouched. 

Georgia yanked him back and down beside them. “Get down you silly man. Can’t you see we are hiding here?” she asked him in hushed tones. 

Hall nodded. “I know Georgia, but I just wanted to see what she was drawin.” He said a little louder than any of them wished. 

“Shh! Hal.” Georgia covered his mouth. “Stop.” She dramatically mouthed at him soundlessly. 

Georgia and Beth looked around to be sure they had not attracted any attention. 

Georgia swung her gaze back to Beth. “He right honey?” she asked. “Bout you having someone out there?” she asked. 

Beth nodded vigorously glancing thankfully at Hal. She pulled on Georgia’s sweater and pointed to the gate and back and forth between them. The gesture conveying the meaning that they should go out the gate together. 

Feeling confused and awkward as she tried to get her point across and she felt very alone. With Morgan he never expected all that much from her, but these new people…How would she communicate? With just Morgan an her they got on just fine. It was like he could read her eyes. Oh maybe he was just quiet and there was never much conversation to be had. 

“Are they hurt?” Georgia asked realizing she might have come to them for help. 

Beth again was nodded as she pointed to her leg and knee and miming the snapping of the leg.

Georgia sighed. “Shit.” 

Beth frowned not liking her answer. 

Georgia outwardly struggled with herself a moment. It was as if she was not sure what she would do. 

Hal shifted. “Should help her Georgia.” He whispered.

Beth wanted to hug him but just looked at the woman with her wide eye’s and blinked at her hopeful and pleading. 

Georgia’s shoulders sagged. “Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “I hope they are close.” 

Beth shrugged and looked back to the gate as they checked the abandoned post and cautiously moved out and to the gate. Beth tiptoed across the boards that spanned the mud. Had to be coordinated to not lose your balance and fall in the muck. It really was a clever walker mud trap, she marveled as she passed through it. 

She raced to the edge of the woods where she recalled coming out from. Georgia and Hal close behind. Finding her trail she dipped on ahead while the other followed. Her hand snaked to her back and grasped the cool handle and slit the weapon out and ready but was hopeful there were not many walkers roaming tonight. They needed to hurry and not lose the light.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking DEAD TONIGHT! 
> 
> So guys, yes i got my New computer, but i was a PC user before and this new guy is a Mac and i got to say its overwhelming the difference. It is a learning curve and i am struggling, but i know i will get the hang of this new fangled device. 
> 
> This is a short chapter but the next chapter is already in the works so might be up today!   
> So so so sorry! I been a bad writer!

Morgan sighed seeing the sun moving lower through the trees. The blue sky that shone all afternoon was now clouding up, and the glowing sun was painting a dramatic picture in the sky. He found himself glancing up now an again at the wonder that would be his last sunset. It just reminded him of all the blood and he tried to find peace at seeing it, but instead it just made his stomach churn. 

The girl still had not returned. He glanced at his gun that rested near by and pondered his plans. He was only going to wait so long much longer for her and sitting under a tree in pain and listening to walkers pace below had been troubling enough. 

Instead to fill his time he had pulled out his knife and found a good place to carve into the tree. The point digging sharply into the wood. He spent hours doing this, distracting himself from the pain in his leg. Sweat beaded on his forehead. A reaction of the pain meds he had taken. but caring served as a perfect distraction from his situation.

He grunted quietly flicking out little bits of wood as he carved in the letters. First it was names of people he knew. All those he knew were gone, everyone he felt responsible for. His eyes welled up on each one as he relived a moment in time. A moment of deep shame. 

It was a quiet, time consuming activity and he was grateful for this moment to reflect before his own demise. His obsession was to remember everyone and put their names deep in the base of this tree. This was his new mission before he died. He could not ‘Clear’ anymore, sohe had to find another way to honor and remember all those he knew since the turn. All those he helped and betrayed, everyone that he could name. 

This was his last chance at atonement. And he was desperate for that. 

He squinted at the fire ball setting in the distance as he had periodically throughout the day trying to keep an eye on time. But that time was running out. Each inch the sun moved was like grains of sand, kernels of time falling through his fingers. He did not have much left. 

If the girl were alive she would have come for him by now. She was not the kind to just leave. Something must have happened to her. He felt tears surface in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. She would never just leave him. She wasn’t like that… so she must be dead. Or in trouble and he could not do a thing about it. 

The crushing shame that he was at fault… for everything. For his wife, Duane…countless others over the course of this crumbling era of humanity. His hand ran along the rough scratched up bark. Now she was numbered among them but nameless. 

He ran his hands over the names. his stomach tight from his struggle to not sob. So many people he failed… and these were only the ones he could name.   
“Im sorry.” he whispered leaning his head against the names as he reached for the gun. 

He saw a smaller herd off in the distance he could see. And the birds chirping in the trees sent them in different opposing directions.

He leaned back against a muddy root and sighed wiping his eyes as he sighed heavily. It was nearly time. Almost the end.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad i was able to finish this up today. Trying to get back into the rhythm again! Another chapter tomorrow i think?

Beth was frantic. The trail was washed out in most places and she was muddy up to her knees from getting down on all fours to find her way back to Morgan. The light was growing dimmer by the second and the sun hardly left a trace of its light on the horizon. 

Hal and Georgia hung behind watching her back. The walkers were sparse but they had to move swiftly at times.

A small flashlight was in her mouth as she studied a broken stick she suspected she must have stepped on sometime last night. 

She looked around. Nothing was familiar in this light, just dark and full of shadows.

“The signs are there.” her mind whispered over and over. His voice always brought clarity. Who’s voice? It did not matter right anymore…not right now. She only had the mind for finding her way back to Morgan. 

She stood up and did not bother to brush off the mud from her knees. 

She raised her finger pointing the direction she believed she come from the night before. 

Hal looked around a little anxiously. For a man his size it was strange to see such worry. Beth knew he must not like being out in the woods. 

Georgia nodded and pulled at Hal’s jacket to get him walking again. 

Beth internally was panicking with every step. She was not sure if she recognized anything or if she was just hopeful. 

After walking a long while. Her stomach in knots unable to admit that she had lost the trail she felt guilty and conflicted. 

Hal was moaning behind tired and worn out but not complaining. Beth’s feet stopped hesitantly. She realized she could not risk their lives any longer and turned slowly around to try to tell them to go back without her. 

Just as she went to do so she heard a revolver cocking just a little ways up a hill side nearby. 

She crouched down low motioning them to do the same. There were some brush near by that they could find cover in. 

Beth looked around and up the hill and noted the familiar outline of a large tree. She stood up and ran to it leaving the others still in the bush. 

Scrambling up the base of the hill she found Morgan looking at her wide eyed and startled with the barrel of his gun in his mouth. She feared for a moment in he would pull the trigger in surprise and she pulled the gun from his mouth and hugged him tight. 

“You’re alive.” Morgan cried tears in his eyes. He had only just made up his mind that it was time to do the deed. End himself and then there she was. 

He brought the gun back up when he noticed two figures coming closer. 

Beth pushed the gun back down and shook her head. 

Georgia was the first to make it up. “Hey, names Georgia.” she extended her hand. “You hurt?” she asked. 

Morgan looked afraid to speak but he nodded. His voice took a second more to come. “Yeah, my leg, its busted.” 

Georgia sighed and nodded. “Might be able to set it, we got a nurse and some supplies.” she motioned to Hal. “Your lucky we brought Hal. He can carry most anybody.” 

Hal nodded. “She says I'm like a pack mule.” he smiled as he leaned in closer so he could be seen. 

Georgia smiled warmly. “Well lets get headed back. We will have considerable explaining to do.” 

Beth smiled and nodded. Morgan was still alive, she would face whatever they needed to. Just so long as Morgan was alive, and his leg got better.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so close to being finished last Thursday, but then my family came in town and I have had little focus for writing. But I finished this up and edited today while i had the house to myself. I hope to do another chapter tonight, but on this i cannot promise! But yeah, let me know how you are all doing? How you like last nights episode! Bethyl feels all over that!

The fog rolled in from the damp ground as the temperatures heated up a bit. Beth could not see more than a few feet in front of her face. Her blade held ready as she conveyed to the group to remain still and silent behind her. 

Fearful that she heard movement in the exact direction they headed. She had them all halt and wait.

Almost unable to hear from the pounding in her ears she prayed this was not another herd or the same from the previous night. She had just found Morgan and was daring to hope that everything would be alright. That they had just another close shave with it. 

Georgia held her gun and knife ready as Hal carried Morgan on his back. They were near the wall of the little grouping of houses but they were still unable to see it. Not nearly close enough to out run a herd. Hal was slowed my Morgan too much to even attempt running. 

Hand shaking, Georgia held the gun up ready to defend herself and the group, but Beth pushed her arm back down and placed her finger to her lips conveying the need for absolute silence. 

Beth was listening hard. It was not the usual clumsy shuffle and groaning she was used to hearing. Instead it sounded more deliberate and there was no moaning to accompany the rustling. Her blood ran cold. Random strangers were sometimes just as horrifying and far more dangerous. 

Georgia shook as the anxiety coiled low in her belly. There was no way to dispel the tension in her limbs without moving a little and making noise. 

Beth ducked down and went behind a tree hoping the others would so so as carefully as possible but instead they both just stood there looking confused and a little dumbfounded. 

 

“Oiy Hold up. Is that you Hal?” came a voice in a semi loud whisper. Effort was made on the persons part to keep vocalizations as hushed as possible. 

“Yeah!” Hal answered a little too loudly. Georgia yanked on his arm to silence him. 

A thin figure moved through the fog as if magically manifesting itself before the three of them. Beth still tucked out of site behind a bush and thin tree. 

“What the hell are you doing out here on your own?” came a cold and harsh voice. “You bringing the best simple minded shot around and then you let him out in the forest full of the dead. Do you care nothing for your retards safety?” he glared through the haze. “You know the rules.” 

Georgia cringed. Of course she cared for his safety. She had been taking care of him and him her for years now. It was only fair. Not really obligation anymore a partnership of sorts. 

She shook fearful. She had seen what the Boss did when he felt like he was betrayed. 

Hal stuttered because of his own fear of the Boss. But he was unable to say anything intelligible.

“That a monkey on your back, fool?” The man demanded to know.

Hal nodded. “He-, He-’s been hurt.” Managing to answer as best he could. 

Georgia stepped forward. She did not want Hal to say anything that would get him whipped or beaten.

“Sir, its a long story.” she said moving between them. “We got this man here, and another… Beth.” she gestured to the thin blond who stepped out, the girls frame tense and on guard. 

Georgia briefly thought she reminded her or Laura Croft or Alice from the film Resident Evil. The girl looked like she could take on anything. Hard and strong. 

“Little thing.” the boss appraised her form. “Scrappy though, by the looks of her.” he looked around tense and a concerned for a moment. “Just the two of them?” 

Beth did not answer. She felt threatened by the question and wanted to not answer but Morgan shook his head. “Just her an me.” he replied sweat on his forehead from the pain he was in. He could even be feverish with the night he spent exposed. 

The boss squinted in doubt and stared them both down, as if administering a telepathic polygraph test. Beth did not flinch once. She was not afraid in the way that she could be intimidated…she was wary. 

He bent his head in a subtle nod and gestured his head in the direction of the neighborhood. “Come on. Questions later.” he demanded and turned from them, motioning for his men to head on back.

Beth relaxed a little and looked to Morgan in question. He looked at her catching her gaze. He was worried but they had little choice but take this gamble that they would be able to get Morgan the medical care he needed. It was a risk…but hell in this world living was a risk.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is calming down a bit. I think i have been able to think and focus on writing better this week. The fact that the show is back on is kicking me in the rear! I need to get this done before too much muddles my mind!

Morgan laid on a bed as a woman who introduced herself as Peggy cut his pant leg up to expose his busted appendage. He grimaced upon seeing how swollen and discolored it had become. An entire night and day, cold and wet had been distraction enough to keep his attention on other things besides the pain. Now that he could see the damage it suddenly felt worse.

He was still wet and chilled. His body was now shaking uncontrollably. Realizing that he could be dead right now his him hard. The girl was alive and that was all he thought about on the ride to the cul-de-sac. Before she found him he had been hesitating on ending himself all afternoon…He felt a coward… He could have done it before the girl had even shown up. But he wanted to live, and he felt deep shame for that… damn him. Still after everything he wanted to live. Coward. 

They had barely made it inside the little neighborhood wall before the others, Hal and Georgia were taken away. The worried look on the red heads face concerned him. They put their lives on the line… for him a stranger who didn't deserve the gesture. 

This place must not be safe. He frowned looking at the wall and defense before he was brought inside. Other men had carried him after taking him off Hals back and brought him into the living room of a house. The home looked warm and inviting with oil lamps lighting the space. If it wasn't for the heavy blankets hung on the large windows he would have imagined it was a different time. The house seemed nearly untouched from the world outside. Clean…warm and inviting. 

“Nice one.” Peggy said muttering to no one in particular. Her lower teeth seemed to be missing. He wondered if she gummed her food distracting himself from the pain and the eerie atmosphere of being inside a clean home. 

The leader figure they had met in the woods had come inside a little while later and was rifling through their things and the girl stood now without a weapon. It had been tackled from her the moment they entered the walled neighborhood. Another clue that these people were not to be trusted, Morgan thought ticking away at a mental list of his. 

“So many medicinal bottles. Are either of you addicts?” his deep gravel voice said quietly but in a dominant tone. 

Morgan shook his head. “The girl.” he gestured to Beth. “She gets these…episodes and much of the medication is for her and her migraines.” he shrugged. “Need to have a supply…she cant go without.” 

The man looked to Beth who stood stiffly with a glare. Her eyes boring into the leader as if she were not afraid and equal to him in every way. Her stance was a challenge.   
“Is that so?” the leader looked the girl over intently. She did not flinch and look away from his stare as others did. He regretfully looked away first. “Good, because i don't take in or treat addicts.” the man muttered and looked away dismissively as if she were just a fly he did not care to catch. Her scars were of interest to him but not enough to mention them now. She seemed quiet and that is all he cared about at the moment. He chose not to meet the challenge he saw in her stare. He did not need to. She was just some girl. 

“How have you come to be here?” he asked changing the subject reaffixing his cold stare on Morgan again. 

Morgan found himself glancing at the girl hoping she would remain where she was. He found her actions terribly unpredictable and he did not want her doing anything stupid. 

“Found a girl about twenty miles away…She was-“ Morgan shook his head. “She was hurt real bad, said she was from upriver.” He tried to spare the horrible details of the girls last hours for the moment if possible. 

The leader glared a moment and nodded. “She give you a name?” he asked.

Morgan looked to the girl and nodded. “Annie?” he shook his head. “Nah, it was Anne, Brook I think.” 

The man noticeably changed and his knees buckled a little as the woman tending Morgan changed patience. 

“Anne, she was my great niece.” his hand shook and he pulled out his wallet as his hand shook. “Her dad?” he asked wiping his eyes. 

Morgan shook his head. “I think she said he was dead.” he glanced at the girl still standing stiff in the corner. “It was all a blur mostly to me.” 

The room was silent for the next while and Morgan felt uncomfortable in the presence of such silent mourning. The leader had pulled out a picture from his worn out wallet. Morgan could see a large group of people in the preserved photo. 

Morgan was about to clear his throat and say something to comfort the grieving man, that was until he felt a strong pull on his leg and searing pain shot up his entire side and into his groin and he howled in renewed agony. Peggy had taken his distraction as an opportunity to set his leg. 

The man clapped him on the back in comfort. “You can call me Boss… You are free to go, if you prefer.” he motioned to the door. “Or you can stay till your leg gets better. But I hope you have some skills with which you can pay us back for the kindness.” 

“My name is Morgan… this… Well I don't know her name. I just call her girl.” he said breathlessly as he fought the pain he felt. 

The Boss moved to the door and the girl still held her ground near the exit. He would have to pass close to her to even leave the room. Her actions reminded him of a faithful guard dog. Strange to see such actions in one so small and insignificant.

“I gather the reason you don't know her name is because she cant speak.” the boss asked. 

Morgan nodded. 

“One of the people here claim to have knowledge of this girl. Her name is Beth.” he told Morgan who was shocked. “Now you don't need to refer to her as girl anymore.”  
Morgan sat now not feeling the pain but now only shock. Someone here knew her? 

“You may be invited to stay permanently, but I would not bank on it.” The Boss said as he glanced at both the girl and the man. He exited the room while Morgan was still noticeably shaken by the bone being re set.

Peggy stopped fussing over him a moment as she prepped some fiberglass for a cast. Once the man left the girl who's name was really Beth came to help cast him up. She looked at his leg concerned and he knew she wanted to ask if it would heal fine. Morgan just patted her hand to assure her that all would be well regardless.


	51. Chapter 51

Daryl kicked at the dust and semi compacted dirt from the monsoon like rains of near a month before. 

So long without rain.

The community was reacting now with fear and near panic. Summer had just barely begun and now they were drying out and baking in the clear cloudless blue sky.

Daryl kept out of official business of the zone. Wasn't on no council. He didn't want to know anything sides whether or not the walls would hold and if there were walkers inside. Rick was fighting for a place among the leading group here in the safe zone but Daryl wasn't interested in the least. 

But the water shortage was pretty extreme at the moment. He was about to head out for a hunt. Only this time it wasn't for game meat… It was for water and only water. No energy was to be spent in searching for anything else. 

All their land based fresh water sources were tainted by walkers caracas at the moment … Still a problem they were trying to fix but it would take months to have that water clean enough to drink. 

Too much fortification to leave it all behind…not when it would rain. Eventually. The drought would end sometime.

He threw his bow to his back as he crumpled the compacted dirt in his hands letting it fall through his fingers. His cigarette balanced on his lip. 

His feet lead him to the gate and the vehicles lined around the entrance as a second barrier. He was about to head through when Michonne stopped him. 

“Daryl hold up.” Her lips were chapped from the heat, sun and lack of water.

He nodded hesitating and waiting. He still kept quiet among the group…Still kept mostly to himself. 

“Want me to come with you?” she asked her weapon at her side. 

Daryl shrugged and proceeded to a vehicle. Michonne following behind. 

Daryl was silent in the drivers seat for a long time as they flew down the cleared highway. The zone had groups thats singular job was to clear roads, and scavenge gas and parts off cars in the roads that were heavily used. So nothing slowed them on their travel from the community. 

“Somethin eatin you again?” Michonne asked. 

Daryl grunted and pulled out another hand rolled cigarette. The Zone actually had a small little community barter post. One of the items up for trade is loose tobacco and hand rolled cigarettes. He had enough smokes again, but they sometimes bent the wrong ways and looked more like joints similar to what he used to roll for his old man when he tried to lay off the booze. 

Michonnes wide eyes trained solidly on him trying to stare down an answer from him. Daryl knew she was not going to let her question go. 

“You seemed good, better…for a while.” she said quiet beside him. her voice full of concern. 

Daryl chewed at his cheek. “Nah… Was just distracted for a while.” he shrugged. “Thought i had something, but i didn’t.”

Michonne nodded. “Celia?” 

Daryl dropped his head a fraction in a stiff nod. 

“But not anymore?” Michonne asked. 

Daryl shrugged. 

Michonne leaned back and looked out. “Its alright to move on Daryl… No fault in that. Look at Rick.” She shrugged. Truth was Michonne was bent out of shape that Rick never reciprocated her feelings… But he had moved on and had every right to see happiness. She was even glad for him. 

Daryl shook his head. “Its not that.” his voice low and rough. Like the words came with deep internal conflict. 

Michonne looked over at him. “What is it then?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Wasnt right.” 

Michonne shrugged. “It is if it makes you feel good.” she said with a sigh. 

Daryl shook his head. “Never did feel good.” he grunted. “Cant use people like that. Its wrong.”

Michonne looked at him confused. 

He glanced at her sidelong. “Think of…. Her while i…an,” he could not say it not without forcing it. “Cant fuck Celia thinking of her.” He wanted to punch something. His hands gripped the steering wheel hard. “That shit is wrong on so many fuckin levels.” he shook his head. “Im just a piece of shit trash.” 

Michonne looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh…I get it.” 

Daryl flinched from hearing her voice. He didn't want to fuckin talk about this shit. 

Michonne nodded. “Well maybe Celia is a wrong choice… She looks a lot like Beth.” she grunted. “Mostly only from the back.”

Daryl looked down. Yeah.. from behind she did look like her. 

Michonne nodded. “There are other women Daryl.” 

Daryl shook his head. “No…there isn’t. Not for me.” He knew that now… He knew that then. He just let himself believe Celia lookin like her was enough… It wasn’t…It was worse that not enough. 

He knew it before, but Celia throwing herself at him and pursuing him so rigorously had weakened him and wore him down over time… He was a man after all. But he was man enough to know it was wrong and he needed to end it. Trouble was the woman wasn't taking no for an answer any longer. 

He sighed… Celia was not an easy woman to say no to, cause she didn't take no for an answer...she saw it as a personal challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know guys. Daryl and Celia banged. 
> 
> I was originally going to go into those scenes between them and highlight his confliction in his pain and loss for Beth. 
> 
> Trust me when i say every time he was with the girl Celia he was wishing imagining and dreaming of Beth... There he found greater pain... not pleasure, comfort or fun.  
> This is something he is profoundly shamed by... Hurting celia, using her is only a small part of his problem with it. It also feels like a betrayal of his love for the girl he never even got a chance to kiss... 
> 
> Anyways. I wrote it this way to spare everyone the frustration of him being with another.... 
> 
> Its over with Celia now where Daryl is concerned... but don't think her claws have released him yet... 
> 
> Again...I am sorry...


	52. Chapter 52

Maggie scrubbed at the cloth baby diaper frustratedly with the rationed water. There were few disposable diapers left in the area and it was just easier without the worry of running out of them. But the cloth ones were sure a pain to clean and she did not have enough clean water to wash all of them. 

Glenn had left them sitting near the back porch sink where the laundry and wash was done. As usual he must have forgotten she had asked him to do it last night since she still wasn't feeling well. He had come in from duties later than she expected the night before. He had run off to a shower as fast as he arrived home, obviously he did not care that they were on strict water reduction orders? From the looks of him as he raced by he wasn't all that dirty. 

Her spider senses had been tingling as she went upstairs past the first bedroom now occupied by Carol since she had moved in to help with baby Beth. She could hear the shower as she walked quietly past their bedroom where the baby slept to the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

She opened the door, silent to her husband who had the water running full blast and his back to the stream as he was breaking down crying. Maggie closed the door allowing her husband his time alone. He no longer talked to her anymore… they just shared a bed. He hardly helped with Beth anymore. Maggie felt he was pulling away from her. She had turned from him too. She felt a pull to turn back and maybe join Glenn in the shower, she could use a good wash as well. I would have been less waste, but she didn’t. They no longer made love. Not since the baby was born months ago and she wasn't of a mind to instigate anything with him now. 

He had pulled from her. Not the other way around. She had let go of her sadness and tried to move on and be happy here. In the safe zone it was almost like life before. Days had a familiar routine of waking up and not fearing for life any longer. 

Thee square home cooked meals and enough food for the most part. sheltered and not fearful daily gave her more time to focus on her melancholy no matter how much she fought it. 

She thought this was what she wanted… But now that she had it she felt Glenn slipping away and she did not even have her daddy or her sister with her to take comfort in. Baby Beth was her sole comfort. She felt more lonely now than she did outside of the walls living in fear. 

It would be completely different if the people they had lost survived… She had just lost too much to be happy any longer. Now days she would settle for contentment.   
Suddenly her anger flared and she yelled over the wasted misspent water that she should be able to use for Beth’s diapers or for the communities drinking, what with he drought she felt rage over her husbands selfish actions of late. 

“Shut the damn water off. Don't you care that we are in a drought.” She pushed the curtain aside to see a startled Glenn blinking at her and nodded turning the water off as he stepped out glancing at his clearly angry wife. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Needed a shower.” 

Maggie looked down at his cloths and scoffed. “Right… Your clothes seem clean.” she turned on her heel and left the bathroom having woken their daughter in the next room when she yelled at him. 

Glenn wiped himself down with the towel and scooped up his clothes. He did not meet his wife’s anger. He cowered.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know its been a while.... Sorry. Expect LOTS of updates soon. 
> 
> I will be without my kids and any responsibility for a few days. Kids leave friday! Happy reading.

Maggie stretched her back out as the sun beat down on her zapping her energy. 

Glenn stayed close by her the next few days. Looking over his shoulder Maggie noted. It was almost like he was scared or something. 

She had left the baby with Carol today to help the rest of the community set up water catchment tarps. Seemed the community had manage to nearly cover the entire walled community with blue and silver tarps. Some clear ones dotted here and there in the yards and roadways. All available space was important to collect any and all water.

They also shaded the scorched earth where their weak crops were struggling to survive. 

Every day that passed the community became increasingly strict with the water rations. Water supply to the houses were finally shut off when it was realized that people were still using too much. 

All water was to be used only for drinking and watering the precious crop that was struggling to survive the drought. 

Maggie glance to Rick who was working along side his new girlfriend Jessie. A woman long known to the community as the wife of the Doctor, but there had been issues their marital relationship long before their group showed up. Jessie and her husband had tried to stick it out best they could for their son, but it was obvious that there was no love shared between them. No love paired with the doctors drinking problem was a recipe for failure. 

Maggie smiled. She knew Rick did not like to share. Knew that he puffed out his chest a bit when the doctor came around to speak with his wife, or fetch his son. 

Rick didn't need to put on so much. He was near running the place as it was. He had set up a new security system with the watch, and there was more order to the place with his added influence. 

Besides the occasional meeting with Jessie’s husband Rick seemed happy. He smiled more now than he had in the whole time she knew him. But he never really relaxed. He was always ready. For anything that could happen.

Everyone had seemed to settle down. Abraham and Rosita were still fighting constantly but otherwise seemed contented. Eugene was teaching kids about science and mathematics in the school room. 

Carol was quiet, but kept herself busy helping where ever she was needed. She had a wide range of skills and was able to help in many avenues when it came to the running of the community. 

Even Daryl seemed like he was toying with the idea of settling down with Celia. Sure Maggie did not like her much. Reminded her too much of her sister. She supposed that is why Daryl was warming up to her. 

Things were falling into place for everyone, but her and Glenn were off… 

She looked over at him as he tied down another tarp with hopes that it would catch rain. His face looked like it veiled misery. She was feeling it too. 

Wiping sweat from her brow she wondered if it was time to resume intimacies with her husband. It had been months. With a heavy sigh she determined she felt too filthy… Maybe once the drought broke. 

Maggie heard her daughters cries back at the house. She had enough working in the sun and wanted to get back to her baby and feed her. On her way she overheard Celia’s voice. 

“Glenn, hey.” The girl said. 

The familiarity of the tone made her turn and glance at the exchange. Glenn looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Can you help me?” Cecilia asked. 

Glenn looked like he had turned to stone and Maggie frowned confused. “Glenn?” she asked. “You gonna help her?” 

Glenn swallowed hard and tried to shrug off his strange behavior and nodded but Maggie was just bothered by the exchange, and she could not put her finger on it. 

Dismissing the strange interaction she headed back to the house before she heard anymore. Beth cries had escalated to a shriek.


	54. Chapter 54

Morgan limped around the porch of the home he was being housed in. Peggy, the woman who attended after his leg lived there, and grudgingly allowed him to stay on the couch. She was nice enough but he suspected some racist thoughts and inclinations. Maybe even suspicion of some wrong doing. 

For instance she washed any dish he touched a number of times and set his cups and plates off to the side so she would not accidentally eat from something he had touched.

The girl was there with him too. Beth… She had not left him much since Hal had carried him in a few weeks back. 

His leg, still casted and with a limp made moving about difficult. He found himself sitting on the porch watching the front gate. But now he had reason to watch the community. 

He had heard from Peggy earlier that week complaining about a four year old child who had just vanished inside the community walls. All watch men verified no one went in or went out that day so they all searched but found nothing. Not a trace. 

Morgan heard the child was an orphan, and that her parents had both died from a virus that made them bleed from their eyes. The child was just a toddler and alone save for those that cared for her. 

He thought of his own son Duan, if he had been the one to die instead. Would he have been able to make it? He imagined not. It had just been the two of them when it happened with his son. He had no doubt that if he had traded places with his son that day they still would have both died. 

His thoughts drifted back to the missing child. She was just a baby in arms when everything fell apart and the dead started ripping into the living. 

Without much to do he pondered the little girls life and how her parents managed to keep her alive and survive during those first initial weeks of the collapse of their known world. They must have been exceptional people to have managed to keep a baby living.

Naturally the community was taking her disappearance seriously. A meeting had been called and most of the community was there. 

The woman named Tara came up the steps with a serious expression. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” she asked looking around a little nervously. 

Morgan shrugged and looked around. “Have you seen… Beth?” he asked. He was still far more used to referring to her as girl. He was not sure where she had gone. 

Tara took a deep breath and shook her head. 

“Hey listen we need to talk.” she said sitting down beside him. 

Morgan just turned and looked at her. 

“The people been talkin.” she struggled to know what to say. “Just had a meeting of sorts and some ridiculous accusations were thrown around.” she said looking out to the gate. 

Morgan frowned his interest piqued. “about?” 

Tara took a deep breath. “You are going to think its ridiculous.” 

Morgan shrugged. “Try me.” 

Tara licked her lip and then bit it. “The people here… They are superstitious.” 

Morgan shrugged. “What like magic?” he asked. “Harry potter stuff?” 

Tara rubbed at her eye uncomfortable. “Kinda.” she said but as she watched Peggy approach the house she stopped what she had been about to say and focused on the determined stride of the woman. She seemed angry. 

“You Mr. Morgan, i want you out of my house.” she leveled before she walked up the steps. 

Morgan looked confused. 

“You and your silent minion. I want you gone!” she said with a venom to her tone that had bee absent before. 

“Peggy.” Tara looked astonished. She had not imagined Peggy would be so easily convinced of any wrong doing on either Beth’s or Morgan’s part. “You used to be a nurse, you are an educated woman.” Tara reasoned. “How can you believe that line of crap you just heard?” 

The woman bristled. “I want you both off my porch now, and it will just be a matter of time before they are kicked out.”

Morgan stood confused leaning heavily on his crutch. “I am not yet healed?” he protested. 

Peggy glared at him. I don't care, you been living off my christian generosity long enough Satan. 

Morgan felt like he had been smacked hard. Satan? 

Tara nodded her head in the direction of her and Georgia’s garage apartment. “You can stay with us… The steps are killer though.” she tugged on his sleeve. 

Morgan nodded and went to go back in the house. 

“Not another step.” Peggy said as he reached for the door. 

Morgan turned. “I need my things.” he reasoned. 

Peggy shook her head. “I will throw yours and your minions things outside once you have left.” she said with venom. “I don't want to see you again.” 

Morgan fumbled down the steps past the unreasonable and angry woman. His heavy cast slowing him. 

He could not even act with dignity, he was far too confused by the interaction. 

 

Once out of earshot he looked to Tara. “What just happened?” 

Tara sighed. “Someone accused you of which craft… then it turned into you being Satan.” she cursed. “Fuck, its all stupid and messed up.” 

Morgan frowned as he struggled up the steps to the upstairs apartment. 

“Why do they think I am the devil?” he asked. 

Tara shrugged. “Because a little girl is missing and they need to point the finger at someone.” 

Morgan stumbled and fell down on the steps and Tara had to help him to right himself. “Wait, I been stuck in that miserable woman’s house for five weeks and now I am being blamed for having a hand in the fate of the little girls disappearance?” 

Tara nodded. “Yeah, they think either Beth has done it on your orders or its magic.” 

Morgan laughed. “Magic, that stuff ain’t real.” 

Tara pulled him inside the place. “Well I don't know about that. Beth being alive is certainly suspicious.” 

Morgan frowned. “Beth fought for her life. She was on deaths doorstep for weeks. I carried her on my back for miles.” he bristled. “There is nothing suspicious with how I fought to keep her alive, and she fought harder to stay alive for herself.” 

Tara took a deep breath. “Look, i was there when we buried her. She was dead.” she said. 

Morgan shook his head. “Nah she wasn’t.” 

Tara frowned. “She got nailed in the head… I don't know how she survived unless there was magic.” 

Morgan fell back into a lounge chair and sighed. “Anyone check her pulse before planting her?” he asked curious. He always wondered why she had been buried. 

Tara sat a moment thinking before she answered. “I don't think any of us thought you could survive a gunshot to the head.” she looked up and into Morgan’s eyes. “Daryl would not let go of her either to check her. He took it all upon himself to bind up her head and keep her with him.” she smiled. "He would not let her go. Rick was nearly shot dead when they tried to take her from him." 

Morgan scratched his head. “Daryl?” 

Tara nodded. “A guy she knew from her group. I think he felt responsible for her or something.” Tara sighed. “I actually got separated from him when we were searching for a community a bit further north. We found a map…Herd came through and i got forced south and lost track of all them.” 

"His binding of her head might have been what kept her alive." Morgan reflected on thinking the fabric on her head had been tight enough to stem the blood flow.

“Her people… Who were they?” he asked. 

Tara smiled. “Good people… Had each others backs. The leader Rick, he used to be a cop same as me.” she smiled. 

Morgan grinned wide. “Rick Grimes you surviving son of a bitch.” 

Tara looked and him shocked. “You knew him?” 

Morgan nodded. “Old friends you could say.” he grinned wide think you could find the community you were looking for?” he asked suddenly thinking that they would need to leave soon and anxious to fulfill the mission he abandoned when he had stumbled across Beth. 

Tara sighed. “I don’t have the map, but i think i could find it.” she looked at him. “But the way you are we would not last a day out there.” 

Morgan nodded. “Need a bit more time…” he looked to the front door as he heard footsteps running up to the Apartment. A second later Georgia burst in. 

“Oh good you brought him here.” she turned and locked the door. “I heard about what happened.” she started. “Plumb dumb if you ask me.” the red head said looking out the blinds. “Where is Beth?” she asked turning to Tara and Morgan. 

Tara shook her head. “I don't know. Haven't seen her today.” 

Morgan pointed beyond the walls. “She might have gone hunting.” he replied. 

Georgia nodded. “Hope they let her back in.” She took up her post watching the gate through the blinds. 

“We need a plan.” Georgia said looking out trying to locate Hal. 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, but we also need time. I am in no fit state to go out there.” 

Tara nodded. “We will figure it all out.” she stood. “Just got to be ready enough for if we get kicked out.” 

“We?” Morgan asked. 

Tara nodded. “These people are not my people… They are not even Georgia’s or Hal’s.” she pulled out food and set it in the counter to get it in a more ready state to pack. “None of us belong with them.” 

Georgia looked bout ready to protest. Living in a community had been the best living she had in a long while and she did not really want to leave, but if Tara was going she would go too. 

Morgan agreed and heard footsteps coming up and he went to arm himself with his crutch. The door opened and Hal and Beth both filed in. Beth had two cotton tails over her shoulder and a questioning look on her face. 

“Georgia,” Hal wined. “Mrs. Peggy said some bad things to Beth here.” Hal said breathlessly. “The people don't like her or Mr. Morgan.”

Georgia nodded. “I heard.” 

Hal looked perplexed. “Did they do something bad?” 

Tara sighed. “They think they did something bad, but they didn’t.” 

Hal looked relieved. “Oh, well we can tell them that.” 

Georgia shook her head. “Its not that simple.” 

Beth smacked the counter to get their attention and looked at all of them. 

“What she trying to say?” Georgia asked Morgan. 

Morgan shook his head. “Think she wants to know what is going on.” he sighed heavily. 

Beth nodded and Tara proceeded to fill her in on what happened at the meeting. Beth stood up and went to the closet and pulled on a dark jacket over her already dark pants. 

“What are you doing?” Tara asked suddenly. Course Beth was unable to answer. 

Morgan sat and watched unable to stop the girl anyway. when she got an idea in her head she tended to go for it. There was no stopping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happened in this chapter. 
> 
> How you like getting insight on what Daryl was doing when they thought she was dead?


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! sorry this took forever to post. Been in Japan, and busy but i also been writing. I will have another chapter up tonight i think! almost finished with the next chapter!! Sqwee! so excited for the reunion VERY SOON!

Beth pulled on the dark hoodie as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Her ever present aching head always made it a bit difficult to focus, but right now she needed to think. She needed the ache to clear. 

She knew what was going on. She knew too much. 

The boss had somehow pointed the finger and her and Morgan and the rest of the community had latched on like a magnet. They were unfamiliar and strange to these people, and it was natural to distrust strangers but this accusation was too far. 

The boss knew she could not speak of seeing him out in the forest alone, and with a shovel… and with the girl going missing it was easy to conclude he had something to do with it. 

It was all circumstantial even if she could speak. Besides the family was so tight nit that they would probably never believe her anyway. 

The tall dark leader had taken a keen interest in her from the get go. Her scars fascinated him and he would stare openly. He praised her loudly among the group for her hunting skills. Even said that it was damn near un-natural for a woman to be so adept to the task. She could sense the wheels turning and a cold calculated gaze was constantly upon her day in and day out. She endured it however, for Morgan. 

She slid the damascus long blade into the sheath on her hip and secured another at her calf concealing it under her pea green pants. 

The machete she carried since her previous attack months before was leaning against the wall by the door. That too went to her waist.

Once she was completely armed she turned to face everyone in the room. Her blue eyes like ice, she hesitated a moment to look at each one of them. She tried to motion to them to pack their shit but they all just looked at her confused and she walked through the middle of the path to the window and gazed out squinting her eyes at a group of people standing a ways off in the driveway and lawn looking in the apartments direction. 

Morgan tried to stand but Tara motioned for him to stay seated. “Think she needs us to pack up.” 

Georgia looked crestfallen. This was the first place she felt safe staying for a long while. Going back out there could mean death for them all. She shook her head as tears began to fall. 

Hal sat down and shook his head. “No.” he denied. “Don’t want to pack up. I like it here.” Hal started Rocking back and forth, obviously disturbed. 

Tara moved ahead of Georgia, sure that her girlfriend would sooth the gentle giant with unwise promises. 

“Hey, bud.” She knelt down in front of him. “Look, No place is safe forever.” she tried to get his eye contact. “But we will find another safe place.” she smiled assuring him. “I promise.” 

Hal did not look convinced but he was calmer. 

“Now go grab your book and put it in your bag alright?” Tara asked. 

Hal nodded and sat up shuffling defeatedly to the bedroom. 

“Tara, why did you tell him that?” Georgia asked. “I am sure we can smooth this all over. we don't have to leave.”

Tara shook her head. “No we cant. The accusation is too extreme. These people are not thinking clearly and if they can point the finger at Beth being a witch we could find ourselves in the same situation. These people are crazy.” 

Morgan looked at his cast. Maybe he could hobble on it? He would slow them all down he rubbed at his face feeling frustrated again at his lack of caution putting him and the girl in the situation in the first place. 

“Don’t worry Morgan.” Tara said moving to the kitchen gathering the food stores they had. “Hal will help you get around. He carried you here after all.” Tara looked to Georgia and motioned her to get things together. “We got to go babe, hurry.” 

Beth glanced back appreciative of Tara encouraging them to get out too. The boss was a bad man…and she knew it and it helped that Tara could see the danger now as well. 

The commotion outside was getting noticeable and a small band of walkers were approaching the gate and wall because of the ruckus that was taking place on the over grown front lawn of a neighbors house. 

Beth shook her head in disgust. The community did not even seem to care how much noise they made. they just wanted to gather and form a mob and risk them all in the process. 

Tara noticed Beth concerned expression and stepped closer and looked over her shoulder. 

“This is not good.” she said her voice low. 

Beth turned and shook her head in agreement. 

“Think they will just let us go?” she asked. 

Morgan stood with difficulty. “Not easily I am sure, Might let us leave with the clothes on our back…maybe.” 

Tara shook her head. “Wont be easy to leave with so many walkers at the gate.”

Beth shook her head and shut her eyes. She needed to think. This was all happening too fast. They had no plan.


	56. Chapter 56

Beth was at the door ready to pull it wide open once everyone had their stuff together. She did not carry a bag, she traveled light but her medications bulged out of her pockets. Hal looked around and muttered something under his breath, till he dropped to the floor clumsily, hit but crack hanging two inches out of his sagging pants.   
“Must be down here?” he in a high pitched voice to no one in particular. 

He pulled out a hip sack, also known as a fanny pack. “Here Beth, You can put your medic-c-cin in there.” he stuttered nervously. His smile was sheepish as he met her bright appreciative eyes. She wasted no time loading her pills into it and snapping it around her waste with the big plastic click lock.

Stylish she thought with an eye roll, would be more secure however. The bag around her waist reminded her of Maggie on a camping trip. Beth had no memory of the trip, just of the pictures that had been taken. 

In one of the pictures Maggie, a gangly pre teen with braces sported a bright lime green fanny pack. It was the rage of the eighties her momma would defend the bag till the end, since it had actually been a gift from her. Maggie however hated that fanny pack with a vengeance… But was never able to throw it away because it had been a gift from Maggie's step mother, her biological mother. Beth had only been a toddler at the time. She had no memory of the fanny pack because it had long disappeared when she had been old enough to make fun of the picture. 

Maggie never appreciated it. The picture disappeared as well before she left for college. 

The sound of bickering drew her attention away from her memory and she shook the images away forcefully refocusing her attention on the situation. 

Tara was actively trying to get Georgia to leave the shampoo and conditioner they had in the shower because there was no room for it in the bag. 

“We wont be able to have a shower again, why do you need to bring it?” Tara reasoned. 

Georgia shook her head. “Don’t say that.” She did not want to imagine life without a shower again. 

Tara sighed and yanked the stuff out of the bag and stuffed a fleece blanket inside. “Only what we need and can use Babe.” 

Georgia wiped at a tear. “We don't need to go.” she denied. “They do.”

Tara shook her head. “I’m leaving. And I want you to come.” 

Georgia looked into her girlfriends eyes pleading but she saw the resolve staring back at her. She knew that her begging and pleading would not sway her.  
Hal supported Morgan on one side and held a crutch and Morgan used the other to hobble along. 

“Georgia, I don’t want Tara to leave us behind.” 

Georgia nodded and wiped at a tear. “We are going with Bud. She is right…” Georgia slid the back pack on and clipped the front together and nodded. “Alright Tara,” she sighed heavily. “I will follow your lead.” She said still wiping her eyes. 

Beth nodded and her mouth broke into a wild grin, glad that they were all on board and went to the door. Her hand grasped the shiny bright knob but Morgan grasped her shoulder. 

“Girl…You got a plan right?” Morgans voice shook. 

Beth could see the hesitation in his eyes. His leg was not mended and the same fear she saw the night she left him in that tree hollow stared back at her. His eyes searched hers for hope she realized, her hand found his and grasped it with a squeeze. Trying to reassure him. she nodded in clear answer and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He had come to rely on her to get them out of slippery situations. 

Her finger pointed to them all and she gestured them to follow her and his stomach settled a little. 

The mob of people were distracted by Walkers at the gate but were not addressing them. The mud traps had long dried up in the drought, and they did not spare the water to keep it muddy. So the walkers were dangerously close. 

Beth pointed to a place in the fence that she had seen from the second floor. It was a low spot that leaned over weakly to one side. they could climb over easily and just so happened to be free of walkers. She pried up a piece of sheet metal and gestured for Hal and Morgan to go through once they both made it to the slanting fence, that was weakly braced by two by fours and four by fours. 

Morgan looked back and forth and shook his head. “Nah, bad plan. Too many walkers.” Morgan hesitated. “I cant run on this leg and I only slow you down.” He shook his head. “Ya all are just gonna have to leave me.” 

Tara shook her head to protest but Beth pushed the metal back in place when she noticed the Mob were no longer caring about the walkers at the gate when they realized the source of their rabble were trying to get away in another direction. 

All of them were shocked that the group would just leave the horde of walkers at the gates. The gates were not that secure hence the mud trap. But none of that seemed to be entering these mad peoples minds. 

“Trying to create a distraction.” The woman Peggy accused. “What did you conjure the dead to our gates so you could just up and leave?” The woman was irrational with her reasoning. 

Tara scoffed. “You brought the walkers to the gate you old bat!” she countered. “You all were talking and yelling loud enough about our friends here, Beth and Morgan that you practically rang the dinner bell for all the walkers in the area to come and tear right into this place.” she looked at the fence and gestured to the gate. “Just last month I told you that these fences would not hold much longer! The boards are rotted, and now they are dry, and it wont take much for this fence to snap like a toothpick. 

Another woman wagged her bony finger at them. “They’s are responsible for this drought I bet.” she pointed to the fence. “They made our fence weak with this ungodly weather.”

A woman questioned audibly in her ear. “Can they even do that?” she asked. 

The bony fingered woman nodded her head. “Course they can. Witches can control the weather, make people sicken and die, Hell….they can even raise the dead.”  
“How do you know this.” a man questioned. 

The bony fingered woman laughed. “Read it in a book once when I was younger.” she laughed a bit hysterically. “Look around. The dead walk among us, and we got’s the ones responsible!” she accused. 

The mob looked at their group as if they did not know how to proceed now. 

“String them up?” one man shouted. “Or burn them?” 

“I think they say you burn a witch.” Peggy offered. 

The bony old woman shook her head. “Burn em later, string them up now. We don't want a big bonfire attracting people or the dead.” she clicked her tongue. “Boss won't be happy.”

As someone ran off to fetch a rope the people moved in closer and a great burly man took Beth in arms making her lose track of the others. She kicked and screamed. Her fight working more walkers into a frenzy drawing closer to her cries. 

Just like Tara predicted the gate posts snapped like a tooth pick and dozens of walkers poured into the cul-de-sac. Still the mob had hardly noticed the walkers ambling towards them. Beth felt a mans hands grasp her throat from behind. 

“You command them back witch.” he growled in her ear. Beth felt stinging at the back of her eyes as she tried to reach behind her to claw at the mans face. Her body spasmed as she tried to gasp for breath. Her hand shaking reached her Machete and swung it clumsily in the direction of the mans head. Nearly cleaved her own head in, but she managed to hit him with the sharp side slicing into his face. He was so startled he let her go and she fell to her knees gasping. 

He hand pressed the hanging flesh of his face back into place and he cursed. “Fuckin witch sliced half my face off.”

Morgan was on the ground having been kicked a few times in the ribs. His assailants taunting him, not realizing the panic that had broken out. 

Tara and Georgia still struggled with the people restraining them. Hal however stood alone dumbfounded as he looked at the walkers drawing near. Half the Mob now was running for their lives and heading for houses. 

Beth staggered to her feet and stretched her neck out rubbing at the sore spots. She eyed the kneeling man and shook her head as she swing the machete like a bat, slicing the mans head clean off from the neck. He hand at the last moment had raised up but missed deflecting her blade, and his head rolled away from her feet. 

Her breathing was labored and her head pounded from the rush of blood back to her brain. But she needed to do something about her friends. She looked at Hal and gestured him to punch out the man who restrained Georgia. 

Hal decided to kill two birds with one stone and knocked the two mens heads together. Both sank down having been effectively knocked out.  
Georgia and Tara helped Morgan up. 

“Cant just leave them here.” Hal said worried biting his nail. “They will get them.” 

Georgia shook her head. “Don’t worry about them now, bud. They wanted to kill us, we need to get out of here right now.”  
Hal looked conflicted. “But, I killed them.” he said. 

Beth shook her head and pulled her gun shooting the too men on the ground. She glanced back at the group seeming to not give a moments notice to the fact that she had just killed the two men in cold blood. It was a mercy kill… No time to save them. 

Her eyes dark she turned coldly away and Hal started to blubber as he went to help Morgan to hobble. Tara and Georgia looked at the blond in shock and awe. Who was she? Tara had heard of the sunny girl named Beth. 

The sweet soul that had tempted Daryl Dixon into the clutches of affection. This woman, bloodied and raw was also cold as ice.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is another chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter is Daryl and Michonne!

Beth had dodged a few walkers taking out a few that she needed to but leaving the rest to continue the panic among the blood thirsty mob. 

Georgia noticed a little girl crying in the grass calling for her mother. A walker ambling towards her while no one did anything for her. 

Tara nodded. “Cant just leave her.” She went to reach for the child when the Mother finally came to her daughters rescue. 

“Take your lesbian hands off her.” she said with venom. “To the devil with the lot of you.”

Tara tried to stop the woman from backing up into a walker that reached out. Georgia was trying to aim her gun but the woman was violently pulling back and lost her footing, sending her into the walker just as its teeth sank deeply into her shoulder. 

Another walker pulled the child from her as she shrieked and leaned over to devour the screaming toddler. 

Beth did not turn. She could not watch the horror. They all just needed to get out of there and stay together. She needed a plan. She looked around frantically and noticed a garage door was opening and she grinned seeing the vehicle inside. The boss had a car, one that they could take from him. 

The leader was frantically filling his car and trying to yell out to his family core unit of the group that were rushing into their homes to grab their things. 

“Hurry up.” he shouted impatiently to his family still not noticing that Beth was coming closer till she was at the head light pointed out into the street. He dropped the gas can he had been moving to the boot of the car. 

His gaze was cold, but fearful. His eye twitched uncontrollably. “We gave you refuge, this is how you repay us?” he asked with a deranged tone as his hand went to his pistol but realized it wasn't loaded any longer. He had unloaded all his rounds on a walker just moments before.

Beth shook her head, her glare piercing his soul. He had the inkling that she could actually see right through him. The good and all the bad he had done. His hand stilled on the handle. Mesmerized by the deep angry blue of her eyes. 

In that second his stomach dropped wondering if she could actually see back to his pre teen years and the little girl on the play ground. The little girls mother had just left for a moment to check on her sleeping baby across the street. The little girl had just been in the sandbox… It was an immediate impulse. A desire to see the life drain out of someones eyes… It took just a moment to wrap his hands around the little girls neck. Her dimples gone as she struggled for breath. He recalled the rush he had gotten. The immediate high he had when he took a life. He needed it again and again over the years. 

It was the same now that it had been then. Only sometimes he drew out his kills and his high. The last girl was done hastily and not hidden well. The damn girl had seen him. But she could not talk, he still had time to kill her. That was how he would get away with it. Problem was the girl was tough, and agile. He could not just snuff her out that easy…she would put up a fight. That is why he stirred up the community. He wanted them to take care of the problem for him. 

And idea struck him and he looked into the back seat to the compound bow he had as back up. He was shit at it, and it was a pain to draw but maybe he could load it fast enough. He moved to lunge for it.

Beth followed his gaze to the bow in the back seat and his frantic dash to the weapon. It was similar to one she was familiar with and felt like the man moved in slow motion. She kicked at the door temporarily trapping his body in the frame. She slammed against the door hard a second time forcing a cry from the leader. She opened the door and reached over him to the bow and lazily went to load it. But when it came to pulling it back to load it that was tough. 

The others kept a watch out while the walkers devoured the community. No one took notice of what was happening with their leader. 

Beth pulled with all the strength she possessed, using her feet to anchor it down. The bow in her teeth she pulled it out and wedged it in place. She then drew it on the stunned man. 

“So you know how to handle a bow too?” he laughed. “What are you gonna do?” he asked laughing. “Shoot me?” His eyes narrowed as he angled in place just as she was about to pull the trigger he kicked at her shin, throwing her aim off and sending the bolt into his shoulder instead of between his eyes where she had been aiming. He yanked it right out and stabbed her through her middle as he lunged up. The look of shock aroused him and gave him the familiar anticipation of his kill. Made him forget his own pain. He took a deep breath readying himself to see the life die from her eyes. 

She sank down to her knees to his level. The look in her eyes changing somehow to determination? He was so distracted watching the flecks of light fire in her eyes like the most fascinating firework. 

Morgan went to lunge after the man but Hal and Georgia held him back not wanting him to harm himself in retaliation. Tara fought off a walker that had come to close while she had been distracted by the altercation. 

Beth felt the sting. Her hand was at her hip reaching for her long damascus blade. Freeing it silently she was now at his level. He thought she was dying. Well she might be, but he was going first. She plunged her blade down swiftly Roman soldier execution style, down through the base of the neck down in through the top of the heart. 

The look of surprise was so brief on the mans face as he sank forward into her chest. His hand still wrapped around the bolt in her side. She pushed him off and back and heaved in a few breaths. 

None of them knew what this man had done... and she could not tell them either.

They were all looking like they had no idea who she was, but then realizing the danger they were still in and Tara and Georgia went to help Beth into the car. 

“The keys are in the ignition.” Georgia said helping Beth to the back. “Tara, you drive.” 

Morgan went to sit in the front, and Hal and Georgia pulled Beth into the back seat, but not before grabbing the can of gas. 

Tara hit three walkers as she belied for the trampled gate. The horror and screams died into the quiet hum of the road with only Beth labored breathing in the back seat and the cluttered road thudding on the tires.


	58. Chapter 58

Daryl pulled the bolt out of the fat woman who sat walker dazed by a large human meal. He looked at the human parts littered about the ground. A community of more than two dozen or more people he would wager. 

He held a cigarette with his teeth as he inspected the place. occasionally balancing it on his lip. It was a ritual he did when he was down to his last few. He liked to hold it there as long as possible before giving into smoking it. 

It was his way of savoring the small things. 

Michonne took down four walkers that ventured close with her blade and flicked the blood off fiercely. “Place got over-run.” she caught her breath. They had already taken down a good twenty or more walkers just since they got out of the van. 

“When did this happen?” she asked looking about the lawn. 

Daryl squinted up to the sky and then back down to the body parts that scattered on the grass and blacktop. “Last night sometime.” He pointed up the a garage ahead of them. It was the largest house on the block. There was a body on the ground that looked to have been well eaten but still was lying there mostly intact. 

They crossed the black top and then up the slanted driveway. Taking three walkers out as they went. 

An older woman then ran out of a house and screamed loudly when she came down the steps and encountered a walker. 

 

“Help me! Help me!” she screamed. “Someone please!” she cried. 

Daryl let Michonne handle the situation and go to the woman aid, he wanted to see what had happened here first before he heard the drama. Something told him it was more than just the walkers.He squinted down seeing the knife protruding from the corpses neck. It was good knife. He stepped closer trying to block out the woman screams as Michonne sliced down the walker that was attacking.

Daryl bent down and looked at the dust in the floor. This was a close fight. It seemed like the mans killer was injured at the time of the mans death. But the blood and gore from his guts obscured the story the dust told. Too many walkers had torn into him making a mess of the scene. 

His attention was brought to the burned rubber marks on the pavement and he touched it bringing the tips to his nose to smell. He nodded agreeing with his earlier statement that this all had gone down the night before. 

Daryl stood up as he pulled the knife from the mans shoulder and pierced his head so he did not come back. Wiping the blade off he went to where Michonne was trying to calm the woman down. 

“They called them to us. It was them. The Devil and his servant.” she said her eyes wide and crazy. “They killed us all. That she witch mute and her her-…” the woman stopped and went to her knees sobbing. 

Daryl spat on the ground near a ripped off finger by his toe. “What she yapping about?”

Michonne shook her head. “Bout witches and I don't know, you listen.” 

“This is not the Fuckin Wizard of Oz.” Daryl shrugged. “We don't got time for this shit.” 

He nodded in the direction and pointed out the dust and dirt trail a car recently left behind on the over grown and dirt covered road. “Found a trail, car got away from all this. Someone was injured.” he said pulling his bow over his shoulder now that it looked like most of the walkers were gone and they were safe enough at the moment. 

“Don’t follow the black devil.” her voice shook. “His white witch is no white witch.” she woman spouted her nonsense. 

Daryl leaned back stretching his neck. “So the devil and his chick took the car?” he asked not getting hung up on the labels. He was familiar with those. Like his label, White trash red neck. Those labels tend to stick in hard.

The woman nodded enthusiastically. 

Daryl nodded pulling out a cigarette. “Well alright, lets head out and find them.” 

The woman’s face fell. “You cant follow the devil!” she shrieked in outrage and panic. 

Daryl shrugged. 

“I wont follow the Devil.” she said spitting on Daryl’s laced up boots. 

He looked at her like she was a disgusting rodent, not even worth the time to hunt. “Suit yourself.” he said coldly and uncaring as motioned to Michonne. “Come on lets gather some supplies, lets head out.” 

“We tried to kill her, and the Devil.” she sobbed to the ground. 

Daryl chuckled. “There is no Devil. Only people…and Dead people.” He jumped into the drivers side. “Come one. I don't want to hang around this place after all.” he said to Michonne. 

“What about water?” Machonne asked. 

Daryl scoffed. “Nah, not worth combing through with a Trail to follow.” 

Machine frowned. “Why you want to follow the trail so bad?” she asked. “That is not our mission.” 

Daryl finally lit the cigarette he had been toying with in his mouth long enough and took a deep breath. “I don't know, something tells me i got to follow this…” he took another deep inhale and look out at the road ahead of him through the gate. “Pull…Somethin is pulling me.” He looked at Michonne seriously. “Don’t you feel it?” 

She shook her head. “No. what I am feeling is we need water.” 

The woman shook her finger. “We are nearly all out!” laughing insanely. “But rain is coming soon.” she pointed her bony finger up to the sky. “I feel it in my bones.” She smiled wildly in the midst of the body parts that littered the ground. “It will rain tonight.” 

Michonne went to hop in the car. “Well alright then, have a nice day.” she said shutting the door. 

The woman ran to the window. “Ain’t you taking me with you?” she asked. 

Michonne laughed. “Well if she predicts the weather right, she could be worth keeping.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Its your call.” 

Michonne debated a second noting the woman hopeful face. in the end she shook her head. “Nah, you don't belong with us.” she replied calmly. “Believing in witches was just a little too far out of bounds for the Safe Zone. 

The woman spat in Michonnes face and cursed her. “Fine black she Devil. I would not risk my soul to travel with you anyway.” the angry old woman stood fierce with anger as Daryl stepped on the gas flicking his now dead cigarette into the dry gras and drove off in a cloud of dust. Leaving the bitter ignorant old woman to her ultimate fate. 

“Did that woman just spit in my face?” Machonne asked unbelieving and blinking as she wiped away at her face. 

Daryl laughed. “Yeah. Fuckin crazy old bat.” His eyes on the road ahead trying to keep an eye on the trail. What was left of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to be impatient guys.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i deleted the original message here. The plans changed. i intended on leaving this project from stress and being plain overwhelmed. But things have changed and i can continue on with this.

There is no chapter here. Click next page


	60. Chapter 60

The last chapter still stands for those who are impatient and can't let me get this together the way i need to. From that point i left it you can make up your own little diddly that makes YOU happy. 

But for those that have expressed wishes to know the real story originally intended to be told i will have to spend some serious time thinking about how to tweak and get the Daryl Celia chapters in a way that makes most sense. OR i will just take it from where i left on chapter 58.... I am so lost at this point i will need some time like suggested to shelve this... Not indefinitely... I just need to go back and read it like a new reader myself and feel where i CAN bring it back to my vision. 

This is because of the genuine interest on actually knowing the outcome that I envisioned i will try to work up the patience and heart to continue. 

Thank you one and all for the encouragement to stay true to the story that i started just days after they killed off beth and my Bethyl dreams forever. I believe mine was the first on this site that incorporated her hooking up with morgan and so far longest running. I am PROUD of that. I will try to muster and come back strong. Give me time. k? 

We got a deal?? Lol


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i have decided to go on from where i left it. Writing can be negatively influence by outside sources as well as positively. Instead of FIXING this i have decided to allow it to be what it is. But i intend on driving this ship the rest of the way, in my time. 
> 
> I will do a re write of this story from beginning to end once i actually finish this (lets just call it a rough draft) . I think there is too much good here that should be represented better and more cohesively. 
> 
> So there you have it, i am sticking to it as if the last week had not happened and bugger through best i can, and once finished i will try to improve it. 
> 
> Here is the next short chapter.

Morgan sat by her side chewing his nail looking at her nervously after helping her into her bag for the pills. Her sweater discarded and the tan shirt under it soaked crimson red. The metallic smelling of it rose to his nose. She was looking pale and the car would run out of gas in no time and they would again be on foot. And she was in no condition to be out there. 

“Keep and eye on her Morgan.” Tara said concerned. “Make sure she doesn't turn.” 

Morgan found a laugh escape him. Would she even turn? Her brain survived a gunshot wound clean through her forehead, that was normally enough to keep a walker down and stay down. But it had not been enough for her. Why did he find his thought so funny?

They were able to roll off the road a short wile later and look at the girls wounds. Her side was saturated in blood and was even pooling on the leather seat.  
“Looks deep.” Tara said as Morgan looked her bleeding wound over. 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, but it looks like it missed all the important organs.” He smiled tensely. “She could pull through.” He smirked. “She has pulled through worse.”   
Beth looked at him and smiled weakly. His inspection had hurt, but Morgan had insisted on her taking a few pain killers prior and that had helped. Took the edge off the entire situation. Everything felt a bit foggy. 

“Im going to keep pressure on it. Cant even tend to it till we can get it to stop bleeding.” he said pulling his jacket and then shirt off to use it to put pressure on her wound. She winced but he was stubborn. She needed to stop bleeding. 

Tara nodded. “We will find a place and locate some bandaging.” her hand shaking she tucked one loose strand of her nut brown hair back behind her ear. “Just a little blood.” 

Morgan laughed. “Yeah, just drive right down to the store and pick us up some bandaids.” he laughed. “ While we are at it i could use some alcohol…or iodine maybe.” he said with a more serious tone. “Cause that is what we are going to need to keep her from getting sick from infection.” 

Tara nodded. “We’ll do our best.” 

Morgan clamped his mouth down hard. His emotions were running rampant. He could not be losing her… keeping her alive had kept him alive. being with her, together had kept him in the land of the living. Without her he was going to be lost again. Only so much a man can lose before there is no meaning left in life. 

His eyes met hers and he felt her trying to reassure him with her gaze. He smiled tensely, his eyes remaining worried. Patting her hand he still put pressure down hard on her side. 

“You keep fighting girl. Don’t know anyone in this world with half as much fight as you got.” he said trying to give her a pep talk. He could see how tired she was, and he wanted to make sure she wasn't giving up. 

He would not give up on her.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Back! Haha. Yeah. Life has been complicated. No issues with the story, just too many distractions. It was hard to edit even this. I will try to edit another chapter soon, but i don't know when. :/

Daryl gripped the steering wheel. They were on the trail of the group the crazy lady back at the cul-de-sac warned them of, and excitement coiled low in his stomach for the first time in a long while. Reminded him of how his heart had hammered and hope beat within his chest seeing the car with a cross in the back window. How he had stopped everything to chase after it. Nothing else had mattered. 

He felt the adrenaline coursing through his fingers making them want to twitch, but his tight grip halted their movement. The memory of the recalled hope he felt confused him. He had nothing to really hope for anymore. He was just chasing another damn trail that would lead to more danger or nothing… again. 

“Daryl.” Michonne’s voice broke the silence of his scattered confused thoughts. 

He looked over to her and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“We don't need to chase after them.” she offered. “We really should be heading back, with water?” 

Daryl looked up, and noted the clouds weakly forming overhead. “Old bat was right.” he squinted looking up. “Its gonna rain and when it does, I'm gonna lose the trail.” 

Michonne shook her head. “Why we even following them Daryl?” her steely eyes assessed the man she had come to know… but not know. What and why he did things they way he did was a relentless enigma and he had a tendency to surprised her time and time again. 

He sighed. “Ain’t it enough that someone is hurt? We could help them.” 

Michonne nodded. “Maybe they got hurt wiping out that entire settlement? Maybe they deserve to bleed out.” she suggested. 

Daryl ground his teeth and growled. “It wasn't that way.” he denied. “Crap that came out of that old bat sounded like shit the Governor was saying. And the bullshit that those people from Terminus were flapping on about.” He nodded behind him. “That place was no good can feel it.” he countered Michonne’s argument.

Michonne arched her eyebrow at him. “It was just one old lady.” She reinforced. “She could have been senile or just crazy. You see what this world does to people.” 

Daryl shrugged. “If you don't want to go, fine.” He said slowing down the car to a stop. “You can get out.” 

Michonne glared hard. “No, I think I will stay. I just want to understand why we are sticking our necks out right now.” she said looking back to the road as Daryl stepped back on the gas. 

Daryl sighed. “Cause thats the kind of people we are.” he replied calmly. “Its what she would have done.” 

Michonne turned her head. “Beth.” 

Daryl squinted his eyes pained and nodded. He still was noticeably effected hearing her name. Everyone had taken to calling the baby, Little B. like he did so he still rarely heard anyone say it. 

Michonne nodded and smiled. She knew one thing about Daryl, His love for that young blond transcended death. Even gone Beth was a lucky girl to be so cherished by this rough man.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Managed to find editing time... Not good editing, but it will do! Hope you all have a good week.

Morgan was tired. They all were. 

The girl had collapsed right before the left the car from the pain medication and blood loss. Hal carried her limp form in his large arms but the hulking body of his was growing tired and his steps faltered. Morgan looked down at his bum leg regularly and winced It. All his fault still. He should not have been so impatient all those weeks ago. Now he needed to practically be carried about with his bulky cast and dead weight leg. 

Currently supported on either side by Tara and Georgia who struggled to help him travers the uneven ground. His splinted leg slowing them all on account of his injury. All vulnerable to walkers and others that could be lurking around because of him. 

The forest was dense here, and the shrubbery was dying and dried from lack of rain. 

Morgan wished they still had the car. It served to shelter them and cover many miles, but it had run out of gas and they were forced to move on without it.. Nothing suitable seemed to be around. The roads always attracted more walkers than would often be scattered in the forest. So with no other alternative they headed off into the forest, not knowing what lie ahead. 

He looked again ahead to the girl, She was unconcious now. A condition that had the effect of unsettling him. He used to sit by her bedside counting her breaths half hoping she would breath her last and rest and free him from the obligation… the other half praying for her to breath again, and praise her for every one. 

He knew she had it in her to survive, to overcome most anything. But she needed a safe place to recover and rest. To treat her wound… he had done it all once before.   
They just had to find a place but there were fewer and fewer places like that now days. And there was no sign of a trail or forest road near by. 

“We need to stop.” Tara said concern lacing her words. 

Morgan shook his head and moved to trudge on forcing Tara to support him as he endeavored forward. 

“No place.” he whispered worried walkers were near by and they could not afford to attract any. 

Georgia nodded. “He is right.” she sighed. “It also fixing to rain. We need shelter, and there is none here.”

Tara looked behind. “Maybe go back to the car?”

Georgia shook her head. “Too far back there and too many of them on the road.” 

Tara cursed. “We cant keep going like this.” 

Morgan grunted and chuckled. “Sure we can.” he nodded and glanced over to Beth. 

Tara shook her head. “Beth can’t.” 

Morgan shook his head. “What they hell you know? You and your people buried her and left her for dead.” He stated harshly. 

Tara looked winded from his statement. 

“She can survive a damn sight more than you think.” His voice hard and serious. “Believe in her.” His voice now desperate. He needed others to have as much faith in her as he did. He needed them to not give up on her. Cause if they did, he could not carry her alone. “Have a little faith, would ya?” He said with emotion. 

 

———————————————————-

 

 

Daryl squinted up looking at how dark it was becoming, not quite sun down. The rain still had not come, but it was still coming and the black clouds that blocked out the sun was near ready to dump down from over head. 

Michonne took the opportunity to fill their tank with one of their remaining gas cans that the Safe zone had provided for them.   
“Its the car.” she agreed. 

Daryl looked inside and then to the back seat. He noted the blood pooled in the piping of the leather seat and dipped his finger in. His heart hammered as he thought of the person bleeding out in the back seat. He looked up. 

“Still wet.” He grunted. “They aint far from here.” He looked around the clearing near the car and noticed a place that the grass looked heavily disturbed. He followed his feet over to the trampled grass and then looked on ahead. “They went this way.” 

Michonne frowned. “You really gonna follow the trail?” She asked. 

Daryl looked back at her and glared. “Just gas up the cars.” 

“Cars?” Machine questioned. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, there is at least four… One of them is very heavy and looks like they are carrying a load. And another is injured by the looks of this print.. Seems to be wearing a cast or somethin.” he threw his bow on his back as he stood to hurry and help Michonne with he task so they could rush up the trail and catch up those injured people. They would need cars to come back to. And the group would trust them more if they had their own car. Daryl had learned that when he and Glenn would come across survivors. 

“Our ride is not enough for all of us if we can track them down.” he said pulling out one of the gas cans and tilting it into the tank. 

Michonne sighed. “What if they don't want our help?” she asked. “Say they drive off with our gas?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “They will have a better chance out here with wheels than not. Just stop complaining and the what ifs. I am seeing this through Michonne. We got two cars now, you can just head on back.” 

Michonne pursed her lips. Just seemed a fools errand, running after this injured group. But Daryl did not seem to care. She cursed when she felt the first drop of rain hit her forehead. “old crazy bat was right.” 

Daryl chuckled. “Yep, she was. Best hurry up and figure if you are staying or leavin.” He nodded to her. 

Michonned nodded and hustled up to finish the task. They were back on the trail in less than five min with Daryl practically jogging to make up lost time and catch up before the rain is coming down on them hard.  


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, next chapter guys. THE CHAPTER YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.

Morgan gasped for breath inside the little outcrop of rocks they found. They had hobbled for too long out there with nothing in sight. But they had in the end been lucky enough to find shelter. His head leaned against the wall of a little cave inside which they cleared out all the brush that was inside. There was rusted metal in a pile outside of it. Someone living had once found shelter here. Long ago. 

“She breathing?” Morgan asked watching Hal put the limp girl down. 

Hal shrugged as he placed her on the ground. “Cant tell. Georgia.” he called out worried. 

The woman squeezed by him in the dark damp and moved closer to Beth pushing her tangled hair back from her face. 

“Yeah, she is still breathing. Just weakly.” she said loud enough for Morgan to hear her. “I don't think she is gonna make it.” 

Morgan cursed and shook his head as he wiped the moisture off. “Nah, don't say that. I aint burying her.” 

Georgia started to speak but the rain got louder and it was now pouring down the entrance like a water fall. She looked around the dim space knowing there were creepy crawlies about. She did not envy Beth her current situation bleeding out on the ground. 

They were sheltered some from the deluge that had started about forty minuets before they found their little space. Wedged in like sardines in the cramped stone and dirt. Further cramped trying to allow Beth a place to lay more comfortably, left the rest of them standing and leaning on each other near the entrance but out of sight. 

The girl had been unconscious, hours now. The bleeding might have stopped, but in this dim light it was impossible to check to be sure. A sweater was tied tight around her side in hopes that would stem the flow. But it would not be treatment enough for her to live. 

Tara looked down and squinted. She let out a harsh, “SHhh. You guys hear that?” she whispered.

They all fell completely silent, not even breathing to better hear as they realized that the forest and the bushes were moving outside of their shelter. Perhaps drawn to the smell and trail of human living blood. 

They were trapped if they were found. There was hardly any room to even turn about.  
———————————————————

 

Daryl was finding the trail getting harder to see through the rain. The heavy down pour was more than enough water to quench any living animals thirst.   
He had to slow as the trail got harder and harder to make out. Michonne looked about as happy as a wet cat after a bath. 

“They must be looking for a place out of the rain.” he said trying to look around. See anything near by. He noticed a bit of higher ground that was rocky and the trail seemed to disappear… that or the rain was coming down hard enough to swim in. “They must have gone this way.” He pointed and rushed ahead. 

Michonne rolled her eyes as they jogged upwards then down into a crack in two large boulders. The trail headed through and down again. Daryl could see the heavy foot prints again at the base. They were close. 

He crouched low when he realized they could be very close. Maybe enough to see them if not for the rain. He looked about and noticed a pile of leaves and trash at the edge of the rock wall. His eyes focused through the rain at a narrow opening and he nodded to the entrance so that Michonne knew something could be there. He pulled up his bow ready to defend himself. 

Michonne gripped her kitana tightly and braced herself. “Hey,” He felt his breathing was heavy from exertion of running. “Anybody need help in there?” his voice said loud enough to be heard over the rain. His heart was hammering in anticipation of an answer. He hoped they were good people like his gut was telling him. The world was running short of those these days.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Yeah. I'm awful! lol. This part of the story i am just taking slow. i want the details and interactions to be spot on realistic Daryl and Beth.... So patience while i try to get this right. :)

Tara’s eyes went wide at hearing the voice and she tried to push past Morgan and Hal.

Morgan stood stone still and shook his head hoping she would just stay put and these people just go away. But then he realized Beth might be dying right now… an internal struggle waged its self inside him. The girl might not survive. Any chance was better than none. He sighed and looked back at the others and nodded as he stepped over to the entrance and motioned them to all just stay put for now. If things went south, it would be best that who ever was out there think he was alone. 

Limping to the outside and bending low to get through the gap left him prone to attack. He looked up to find a bow in his face but a man with calm kind eyes searching his own. 

“Where the rest of ya?” The man with the Bow asked. 

Morgan looked around. “Where the rest of who?” he tried to lie convincingly. He was not prone to trust people easily. 

“Daryl?” Tara’s voice said from the cave, but a moment later she emerged. “Wow, Its really you.” she looked at him dumbfounded as Daryl lowered his weapon and looked at her and grinned. 

“Tara.” he said smiling. “Knew you had it in ya to make it out here.” 

Tara shook her head. “No not really. Not like some others I know.” She looked at Morgan trying to tell him that it was alright. 

“So you all know each other?” Morgan asked noticeably relaxing. 

Tara nodded. “He can help.”

Morgan sighed and nodded. 

Behind them Tara turned as Hal struggled to squeeze his own hulking frame and drag Beth’s limp body through the gap after him. Georgia right behind to make sure to minimize the impact. 

Daryl still had not registered the familiar shade of blond hair that hung in knots. “She bit?” 

Tara shook her head. “No.” She moved closer to him. Glancing back at Beth, unable to find the words to tell him that she was alive…especially since she was again so close to death. 

Michonne gasped. “It can't be.” she stepped closer and looked at the unconscious form in marked disbelief and looked back to Daryl who shook his head and rubbed at his eyes seemingly also in doubt of his sight and what his eyes were telling him. 

“We buried her.” he shook his head and also took a step closer. “Cant be her.” He shook his head his arms raising up in vain effort to ward off the emotions rolling over him like a tsunami mid curl. 

Tara nodded. “It is her.” She pushed Beth’s hair back exposing the scars on her face. They were all the proof any one of them would ever need. 

Daryl stood swaying. Nearly unmovable as he struggled to accept that Beth Green was back in the world of the living. “We buried her.” he muttered his voice almost paralyzed with shock.

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, well we will be burying her again real soon if we don't get her in a place where we can try to treat her.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Not burying her again.” He stepped closer and went to take her but Morgan went to step in only to be pulled back by both Michonne and Tara. 

Daryl took her limp form into his arms. The sensation hauntingly familiar and he felt the tears rush to his eyes as he held her close to him again. A gift he thought he would never again have. His feet found their footing and he rushed up over the rocks and went back to the trail they had followed. Pure determination propelled his steps. 

Morgan looked at Michonne and Tara confused. “Nothin back that way.” 

Michonne shook her head. “We got some wheels back there. You do too we filled your car with some gas. 

Hal came and took Morgans side and Michonne took the other. Daryl and Beth were a ways up ahead. Daryl seemed to be wasting no time in waiting for any of them. 

Michonne just pulled her weight by helping the limping man keep his feet. His nasty dirtied cast was emanating a rank smell worse than any walker. She tried to cover her nose against it but was unable to keep pace and she was forced to breath in the smell hitting her worse with every step. 

“Damn, you stink.” she commented as they struggled to keep up. 

The man nodded and glanced at her. “Yea, its worse wet.” he laughed. “Damn thing should come off soon.”

Michonne glanced back down and chuckled. “Or it will just rot your foot off. “Gonna be able to walk on it after?” 

Morgan shrugged. “Don’t matter.” he nodded up ahead. “I am a dead man if she dies.” 

Michonne frowned. “You and her together?” she asked. 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, but not like that.” he looked ahead. “That man Daryl…” his voice soft against the Huffing breaths of Hals beside him. “She alright with him?” 

Michonne nodded. “Daryl would never harm her.” 

Morgan gritted his teeth. “You sure about that?” 

Michonne nodded. “Yup.” 

Morgan nodded. “This the same man that bound up her head before you all planted her?” 

Mochonne looked away and then back again answering with a curt nod.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this is short. Another chapter as soon as i can.

Daryl feet led him directly to the vehicles even if his eyes had not often left her form. Once there he struggled to open the vehicles door with his tired arms but adrenalin was coursing through him as he laid her down. His arms wished to hold her but a walker on the road had spotted him and he needed to defend himself and her against them. His arms shook with fear holding the bow and he cursed as he missed the walker. Taking his knife out and glancing back at Beth he ran forward and dispatched the walker manually.

The walker was a large man with even longer arms. The corpse had grabbed his vest and was leaning down for Daryl's neck but he held the knife up, his arm attempting to protect his jugular. The walker ended up impaling its self through the eye on the blade and it dropped to its knees. Daryl had to yank the knife out, and in doing so the walker finally dropped fully to the ground. The jiggly flesh still rippling a moment after it fell. 

Once the area was clear he went back to her and pulled at the sweater that covered her torso. He tried not to start crying when he saw where she was injured. So much could have been hit. He knew some basic anatomy from his long history of hunting and gutting his kills. The bleeding on her wound had slowed, but it was deep and it was turning the skin colors it shouldn't turn. His stomach was up in his throat and he felt like vomiting knowing that this could very well be a mortal wound. 

Taking deep struggled breaths his hand moved to her face and caressed the scars that were once bloody wounds the last time he had seen her image. They had also discolored her skin once, now they just puckered the once smooth complexion. 

“How did you do it?” he whispered. “How are you here?” he asked.

He leaned forward and pressed his head against hers as he tried to regain control of his emotions. “This aint some dream…” He whispered trying to convince himself and some how know what to do. 

He looked around desperate for the others to catch up, and for them all to get going and find a place to pull over and treat her. He looked back at her still slightly unbelieving his eyes and his situation. 

“Be-“ he started. “Beth.” he finished the word tearing from him painfully. “I-“ He was at a loss for words. His eyes just stared at her unconscious form wondering how he could be in the same position he had been in a little over a year before… Only she was dead then. How is she still here? How was he going to keep her? He looked around a shudder escaping his lips as he looked around. She needed real medical care, of that he was certain. And the only medical care he knew of was back at the safe zone. He could be there in a matter of hours if he did not encounter any trouble.

He shook his head looking to the woods. She could be at the point where mere minuets mattered... She may not make it hours. “I am not losing you here. Already done it once. Cant just let it happen again.” he said to himself quietly, deciding not to wait. The others had Michonne with them. They could make it back in the other car. He was not inconveniencing them leaving with her. And she was more important to him than any of them.

Soaked still standing in the poring rain he felt the chill and knew she would too and he looked behind double checking that the others had in caught up with him in the end. He saw nothing. 

He needed to go. He needed to do more than just stand here and look at her. Or he would lose her again. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He moved her up be beside him in the front. Carefully he buckled her in and wrapped her up with a dry blanket hoping that would help her retain heat. Smoothing her hair back gently he he left her side and raced over to the drivers seat, his hand shaking he sped off into the growing darkness of the night, the rain pouring in sheets on the windshield. His foot was like lead on the gas pedal, pressing hard as fast as the cluttered road would allow. 

Damn near recklessly.


	67. Chapter 67

Morgan punched the hood of the car hard. “Where the hell he think he is taking her?” he demanded of Michonne. “If she is dead now I will have him to blame.” 

She glared at him and gestured everyone to get in the car since they were drawing a crowd as it was. 

“Get in, you can ask question while we are driving.” She said in a chastising tone. 

Morgan glared right back as he slid into the front seat leaving Georgia, Hal and Tara wedged together in the back seat. 

Tara looked at the two hostile people in the front seat and desired to attempt to make the peace and smooth things over. 

“Daryl is practically her family.” she scoffed and smiled. “Heck, i remember his cursing and crying over her grave all night. Had to keep watch over him, he was determined to see her through the first night out there.”

Morgan turned around and glared. “Seems to me from where I'm sitting he buried her alive. He damn near killed her once.” 

Michonnes eyes were wide as a walker snarled at her window. “Now listen here. Daryl aint one bit responsible for what happened to Beth.” her eyes bored into his. 

“Didnt she tell you anything about us?” she asked. 

Morgan shook his head. “She couldn't have… She cant speak.” 

Michonne’s eyes opened wide in surprise and she turned over the ignition and sped off in the same direction Daryl would have gone. Back to the Safe Zone, back to her only living family. 

Tara cleared her throat from the back seat. “Did you all ever find the safe zone?” she asked. 

Michonne nodded. “Yup.” 

Tara smiled and perked up. “So…that where we going?” 

Michonne’s eyes never left the road. “Yep.” 

“Michonne.” she said trying to get her to look back. “Did Glenn, and Maggie make it?” 

Michonne nodded and smiled. 

Tara grinned wide, her cheeks pink from the chill from the rain. “And the baby?” she asked. “Did she have the baby?” 

Michonne nodded again a little more enthusiastically. “Little B, we all call her.” 

Morgan grumbled in the front seat. “And who are these people. Friends of yours?” 

Michonne looked side long at Morgan who looked grouchy and impatient. “No, not friends. Family… Maggie, is Beth’s sister, and Glenn is her brother in law, and Little B, is her niece named after her.”

Morgans mouth shut with a snap. He suddenly felt that all these people were now a threat… that they would keep her from him later. He had gotten used to her, He had not gotten used to these other people. He looked down to his feet and linked his hands together to focus on hoping and praying that she would make it safe to where ever they were going. 

“This safe zone you spoke of…” he mentioned later after he had calmed down a bit. “It got a nurse, or a doctor?” 

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, even better, a vet clinic has been converted into a community hospital. Got a few rooms and a triage center, three Doctors. One surgeon, a general practitioner and a Midwifery nurse. Also have a few other nurses that rotate schedules. They also have enough medical equipment for most needs. We have pillaged enough medical equipment for the time being. X ray, MRI…” her voice trailed off. 

Morgan looked at her hopeful. Not sure if he could trust, but edging closer to hope. 

“It might be the best hospital in the country.” she tried to assure him. She could sense he really cared for the girl and probably owed a lot to him. 

Morgan shifted uncomfortably. “I should be with her.” 

Michonne nodded. “She is in good hands.” 

Morgan chewed the inside of his mouth to bite back an angry response. “I got her other medications… She needs them sometimes.” 

Michonne looked down to the pack he held. “What wrong with her?” 

Morgan shrugged. “Has seizures and blindingly painful headaches sometimes.” he said hand shaking. “She might need them, and he don't know what she needs.” 

Tara leaned forward. “Don’t worry Morgan, we will catch up. Daryl cant be that far ahead of us.” 

Michonne nodded. “I’m gonna get us there Morgan. I promise.” she vowed. 

Morgan felt a tear leak from his eye and he tried to blink it back but he nodded and tried to calm himself with thoughts of hope. Hope that she would make it. Hope that they all would.


	68. Chapter 68

Daryl drove the vehicle through the gates near the middle of the night. As they always did they were pulled wide for him to go inside, but instead of pulling into the area they maintained for evacuation he flew down the street alarming a few people on patrol or a late night stroll. 

He stopped right at the front door of the community hospital and a slow moving receptionist went to the door. “Sir, oh Mr. Dixon, can I help you?” her voice conveying her attitude. “you know the cars are supposed to be left ba-“ she was stopped short when Daryl raced out and pulled the car door open gathering a deathly pale Beth from the vehicle. “Oh, right this way.” she said suddenly understanding the strange situation and opened the door wide allowing him to carry her through into the florescent lights of the reception area. 

“Doctor Harper.” she said loudly enough to be heard in the other room. 

A middle aged short man poked his head through. His glasses on the tip of his nose. “Yes Gale?” 

“Got a patient for ya.” She said as ushering the dirty bow man and bloody girl into a room. The doctor following after. 

Daryl was pushed back even though he did not wish to leave her side. He shifted and moved uncomfortable and worried wanting to do more, but knowing his job in trying to save her was done. He watched as nurse worked over her. The nurse administering a blood pressure cuff on her leg and the Dr. using the stethoscope to check her heart rate and breathing. 

“Gale, i need help in here. He shook his head. Go get the others.” the doctor ordered. 

The nurse nodded. “I will get the blood too.” she said as she ran out the room. 

Daryl watched as the Doctor stepped back a moment. “How long she been like this?” he going to his trays of medical supplies and loading them up. 

Daryl stood against the wall next to the door. “I don’t, i just found her hours ago.” Wishing to retreat but rooted to the spot. He would not let her out of his sight again.   
The Doctor was hustling trying to line up medical supplies and gaws. “Was she conscious then?” 

Daryl shook his head. 

“The girl has Low blood pressure, a deep wound in her side…” He chuckled. “You a bettin’ man?” He asked. 

Daryl shrugged. 

The Doctor went to lift Beth’s eye lids and check her pupils. “Well, I would not be betting on survival here.” he looked up. “The pulse is weak. She has lost a lot of blood, Infection has already set in.” 

Daryl cursed. “Aint you a doctor? Then save her.”

Dr. Harper stood and straightened his back. “I will try son, but you can't get your hopes up with this one.”

Daryl shook his head blinking back tears that threatened to come.”Her name is Beth, and she aint like anyone else.” his lip trembled and snot dripped down his chin. “Now you fuckin bring her back.” 

He thought they could save her. All he had to do was get her here alive and she would be fine. But he was still losing her. All over again.

Gale the nurse hustled back in breaking the tension. “Mills is on the way.” she said. “And I got up. They are washing up as we speak.” 

Dr. Harper nodded now ignoring Daryl taking control of the procedure. “Tina needs to put an IV. Get the antibiotics started, while I wash up. When I return we need to flush out the wound and stitch it up.” 

He stopped at the door. “I will try my best son.” 

Daryl shut his eyes and nodded letting out a heavy sigh. “Just save her.”


	69. Chapter 69

Daryl never once left the room. Trying to melt into the wall and be unseen as he fretted and stood vigil over the girl who consumed his waking thoughts and peppered his dreams. To leave the room he risked losing time with her while she was still in alive. He glanced at his gun making sure there was at least two bullets in the chamber. One for her, and one for him. 

Rick had arrived in the lobby and found him standing in the room through the door left wide open. He motioned for him to come out but Daryl shook his head and went to just the door. 

“Hey, Daryl.” Rick said. “I came to see what this was all about. I heard you brought in an outsider without getting any clearance.” 

Daryl chewed his lip. “Ain’t need no clearance for her. Its Beth!” 

Rick frowned. “Daryl, We all know Beth is dead.” 

Daryl stepped aside. “See for yourself.” 

Rick looked through the door to the blond laying on the bed being worked over. He stood rooted to the spot unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing. “What- How is this possible?” he asked no one in particular. 

Daryl shook his head. “Just get the others for me. I cant leave her.” He said turning from rick who nodded trying to snap out of his trance. 

“Course. Maggie and the others need to know about this.” he stopped in his tracks. “Michonne?” he asked concern lacing his words. 

Daryl nodded. “On her way…with others. Oh and i also found Tara.”

Rick nodded letting Daryl get his sole focus back on Beth. He was still internally reeling from the shock. His feet moved awkwardly out of the building and down the near vacant street. Wet and soggy from the recent down pour. But it had taken a break. 

His mind racing he tried to imagine how it could have been Beth in that bed. How could she have ever lived after a bullet clear through the head?

Glenn answered the door groggily. “What is it Rick? I don't hear the alarms.” he looked around outside confused. “I don't hear screaming.”

Rick tried to find his words. But none were coming at the moment. Tongue tied so to speak. 

“Come on Rick. You know I ain’t getting much sleep, man!” Glenn said frustrated running his hand through his hair frustrated. “The baby just went back down and I had finally gone to sleep again.” 

Rick shook his head. “Im sorry, but its important. Get Maggie.” 

Glenn shook his head. “What is it?” 

Rick cursed which was uncommon for him. “Its Beth. Get Maggie.” 

Glenn just stood looking at Rick like he had grown two heads. “I am not waking her to tell her something about her dead sister. She just stopped talking about all that so recently. I don't want to start that all up again.”

Rick nodded. “Saw her. Scars on her face… Its her.” he nodded. “But she is hurt real bad.” 

Glenn stood still not convinced. 

“Daryl is with her right now. The man wont leave her side. He is as convinced as I am that its her, now if you don't want Maggie’s temper on you, you best get that girl up now.” Rick said finally finding his voice. 

Glenn shook his head. “No. Its impossible and you know it. She is atlas buried a few feet or more in the ground half rotted by now. We buried her Rick.” Glen said shutting the door in Ricks face and locking it. Rick shook his head and sighed. Something about Glenn seemed off. but that was not the focus right now. He pounded on the door. Over and over. His arms hurt after a long while of rotating back and forth. He would occasionally hear the baby cry and finally he heard the locks un-latching, but it wasn't Glenn at the door. 

“What is it Rick?” she asked angry. “What is it that you need to say to me that has Glenn trying to keep me upstairs this entire time while you have been actively pounding down my door?” 

Rick nodded. “You are not going to believe me, but just follow me and see for yourself.”

Glenn came down to the bottom of the stairs. “He has lost his mind Maggie.”

Maggie turned and eyed her husband warily. She was getting this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach and she could not shake that her husband was keeping a few too many things from her these days. But she just could not figure it out. 

“Im going.” she grabbed her sweater and followed Rick out the door with Glenn looking on with disbelief. 

 

 

 

Daryl watched as the operating light shut off and all the work ceased on Beth. She was still hooked to the Transfusion machine that pumped the ned blood into her.   
The doctor turned to him. “Well son, she ain’t out of the woods. She has a nasty infection starting. Might get at it all in time. Her blood pressure was dangerously low, as was her respiration. But that has since come to a more acceptable level since starting on her.” 

Daryl looked at her unconscious face. “Will she live?” he asked. 

The doctor shrugged. “No vital organs were hit, but the infection alone can kill her.” He looked back. “Nothin but time son. Give her time.” he tried to look hopeful. "She will show us what she is made of."

Daryl nodded agreeing. If anyone could live he prayed it was her. Accepting the chair that was given to him by a nurse who could see he was in need of sitting he sat down next to her with concern and anxiety. 

Once at her side. Her face wiped off and cleaner looking than she had been he could really see the jagged scar along her cheek bone. He would have to ask her how she got that. 

He turned as he heard someone enter the room. 

“Beth!” Maggie’s voice rang out. “Oh my god Beth!” 

Daryl was on the opposite side as Beth sister ventured closer. 

“It is you.” she whispered. “We buried her right?” She asked suddenly doubting her eyes. “This is a dream or something.’ she said backing away.

Daryl shook his head. “If its a dream, we are both having it.”

“You found her.” Maggie said through tears looking at her sisters porcelain pale face.

Daryl nodded. “Don’t know how.” 

Maggie collapsed in a sobbing heap as she held her sisters hand. ‘Im so sorry beth.” she apologized. “I am so sorry we buried you.” 

Daryl cringed at her comment. He recalled how sickened he felt leaving her in the dark dirt of Georgia but he was told over and over they had to do it. He would have been much more content to hold her through it all, but he was convinced himself….everybody did, that Beth would have wanted him to continue on with their group. to keep the faith. so in the end he left her not dead but dying, buried alive.…. But she didn't stay there. No, a fact that would haunt him for life. 

His fingers itched to take Beth’s other hand. to explain tearfully his feelings his confusion. But he remained still… She looked so fearfully dead.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i thought i uploaded this last week! OMG. i am SO sorry. It must have not finished uploading but i thought it had and totally forgot all about it. I AM SO SORRY!

Morgan fought off the walker that had managed to find its way across the drivers seat. They had encountered a herd that they could not get away from. The rain had started again with vengeance. It came down in buckets much like it had the night he broke his leg. 

The engine of the car sputtered and struggled to carry them away but had finally given up and they were sitting ducks. Hal cried in the back seat afraid while the women fought the herd off and defended the vehicle. 

Morgan glanced to the back as he tried to peg the walker in the head but unable to get a clear shot. He hoped that the giant in the back seat would get it together enough to help him. 

Hal the hulk dominating the back passenger seat rocked back and forth so violently that the car physically moved and rocked the walker off balance enough for Morgan to shove a pencil through his eye socket. 

He looked back at the poor emotionally tender Goliath and shook his head. “How have you lived?” 

The tear stained face looked up confused but did not answer. 

Michonne yanked the carcass out and stuck her head in. “Get out, we need to run.” 

Hal shook his head reaching over to lock the door in fear and defiance. He was big enough, if he did not want to move there was nothing a damn thing any of them would be able to do about it. 

Georgia came to his window. Breathless and covered in rain and blood. “Come on Bubba, we need to go…More are coming.” she said imploring him to listen but trying to sooth him. “We need you to help Mr. Morgan to get away too.” 

Hal shook his head glancing at Morgan and back at Georgia. Machonne was already around the his side attempting to help him and his injured leg out as Tara smashed in the window impatiently and unlocked the door forcing Hal to face the herd that was fast approaching. 

“You want to stay Hal?” she asked harshly. “Cause the monsters are gonna come eat ya if you stay.” 

Hal cried. “No, not the monsters. Georgia Not the monsters.” 

Georgia tugged at his arm. “Come Bubba, Lets get away from them.” 

Hal nodded grasping at his only way out. The sound of his friends voice coaxing him through the bad dream propelled him to trust and follow. 

Michonne supported one side of Morgan as she swung her sword knocking down one fast moving walker who now was crawling and reaching for their legs its teeth gnashing together making a distinctly loud grinding sound. She looked down to see mangled braces and metal hardware sticking out from the dead teenagers mouth. Morgan mashed down with a stick he was using to brace himself, thus ending the walkers miserable existence. 

Michonne breathed deeply wiping the rain from her forehead. “We make for the tree line. I know a place we can hole up if we can shake these guys.”   
Tara nodded and took care of another lively walker as they hustled to the forest edge. 

Hal had taken Morgan fully into his arms and lumbered after the rest of them. All fighting hands were needed to take down the few that still tailed them.   
It was a flight for their life. Finally they had come to it. An abandoned junk yard. 

“Thing about Junk yards...” Machonne gasped trying to catch her breath. “They always have good fences.” She said pulling apart the chains and waving the group inside checking through the heavy rain that they had lost the walkers. It had been a long run but it seemed they had. 

Once inside the fence Michonne led them to the center where a rusted out metal building stood. “Come on, it's the office.” 

Hal put Morgan down at the door frame that squeaked open loudly despite the heavy down pour. 

Inside there were many leaks and looked wet and moldy. 

Michonne looked around. “Well… Its usually dry enough in here.” she said slipping her blade into its sheath. 

Morgan looked around. “Its fine.” he rubbed his eyes. “How far?” 

Michonne sighed. “Not too far.” 

Morgan slammed his fist against the door and it shook. “I asked you a question.” 

Michonne shook her head. “Bout twenty miles.” 

Tara hugged Georgia and checked over her scrapes and bruises as Hal caught his breath in the corner. 

“I’m Hungry.” he moaned. The big boy had not eaten in a long time and he was used to a high caloric intake regardless of shortage of food. 

Michonne nodded. “There must be something here.” she said. “We use this as a stopping place for the Safe Zone.” she looked through the place. “We usually have some sort of emergency food. “Ah.” she pulled out a medium size box. “Power bars.” she smiled. The box was soggy and wet, but the plastic packages that held the bars held up in the damp. “Look, enough for all of us.” she tossed them each one as they all ripped into them. 

“I have not had a power bar-“ Georgia looked at the chocolate covered portable meal and savored the flavor. Once upon a time she would have preferred a big brownie, but this was a real treat in a world without candy or sugar. “Forever….” she was in heaven. 

Michonne shrugged. “I hate these things.” She chewed it trying not to think about its taste too much. "Happier with a candy bar."

Tara chuckled. “Or Daryl’s roasted squirrel.” she smiled. “I am super excited to taste his food again.”

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, he still makes that. You will like the Safe Zone.”

Tara smiled. “Tell us about it.” 

Michonne nodded. “There is some farming. Needs more, but it helps and keeps us all fed. Near enough.” She leaned on the wall trying to rest but not wanting to sit on the wet ground or sofa. “There is talk of moving the wall out a bit and giving us more space for planting and a few solar panels the zone found a few weeks ago.” 

Georgia nodded. “How safe is it?” 

Michonne shrugged. “Safe as you can hope for in this world.” she sighed. “Been there a while now, seems good. But I always keep ready to run.” 

Morgan nodded. “Got to in this damn world.” Morgan winced in pain his hand shaking as he clutched at the med bag tied at his waist. He wanted to take a pain killer but he decided a while back to just fight the pain. It had been a good decision in light of the walker herd they had encountered. He had needed his wits about him. 

“How many are there in your community?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged. “A couple hundred.” 

Morgan frowned and chuckled. “Hundred…am I hearin you right?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. Lots of kids born inside the fence.” She stiffened. “Very few children over the age of two. Only about hundred adults.”

Morgan winced thinking of the lack of children and how precious few he had seen since his own son had died. 

Michonne nodded understanding. “I know… It was hard to get used to hearing so much noise again.” she smiled. “Kids are professional noise makers.” 

Morgan cursed. “What you do about the walkers the kids attract?” 

Michonne shrugged. “We keep a clear perimeter. About a mile wide. We make sure no herds are close, and if they are we either lure them in the opposite direction, or wipe em out.” she cocked her head. “If they are small enough.” 

Morgan nodded. “I guess if ya’all are organized enough, can do almost anything.” 

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, takes a lot of work… Keeping the walker population down and everything else that keeps a community safe.” she nodded at his leg. “You any good out here?” 

Morgan nodded. “Better alone.” He knew that was a lie. He was better while it was just him and the girl. But that had been a while now since. He wished to go back to that time. It was safer like that. 

Michonne looked up to the leaky roof. “Move on when it stops raining.” she stripped off her soaked sweater. “Wont find a car for us to use nearby. The Safe Zone already cleared gas and working cars in this area.” 

Georgia shook her head frustrated. “So we supposed to walk twenty miles with his leg like that.” 

Michonne shrugged. “He already went about seven miles.” 

Tara cursed. “Could take days to get to the Safe Zone.” 

Michonne nodded. “Could. Might be safer if i leave now and run fast as i can to there, and come back for you all.” 

Georgia shook her head. “What if something happens to you? How are we supposed to find the place without you?” she asked worried. 

Michonne nodded. “Fair concern. I will find a map and show you. Junk yard full of cars should have a map somewhere.” 

Georgia and Tara nodded relaxing as they both shut their eyes. Hal still savored his power bar and looked around their surroundings as Morgan moved to sit on the desk.   
“How long you think you could take?” he asked Michonne. 

She shrugged. “A day.” she said over estimating. “Not sure. Maybe more.” 

Morgan groaned. “When you go..” he said taking the pack from his waist. “She needs these meds.” 

Michonne took the med bag from him and nodded. “I will be sure she gets them.”

Morgan looked away and then back to her. “You see that she does. And if she is alright…” he took a deep breath before continuing. “you tell her that I want her to stay put.” he felt the tears coming on. 

Michonne nodded. “Daryl wont let her out of his sight.” she swore. “She is in good hands.”

Morgan shook his head. “I don't know you people.” 

Tara sighed. “Well she knows them. She would trust them.” she tried to convince him that she was in good hands. 

Morgan shook his head. “You told me you never knew her before. How would you know?” 

Tara scoffed. “Calm down Morgan. She is with Daryl, and the last I saw of him he was still mending a broken heart from losing her.” she smiled. “I think she is at the safe zone right now, and bet she is doing just fine.” Her smile was bright and hopeful. “Daryl would have died before failing her.” 

Morgan scratched at his beard. Seemed the man they call Daryl loved her. He was unsure if this was a good thing. 

He felt like a father learning that his teenage daughter wanted to go on a date with a boy he didn't trust….or even like. Unsettled.


	71. Chapter 71

Daryl was still looking at Beth’s sleeping form. It had been an entire day since he had brought her but she had give no sign of waking up. No news of Michonne or the group Beth had been with either. He worried that they had run into trouble, but he wasn't about to go out there and figure that shit out. 

Rick lingered outside the room nearby keeping an eye on things like he was known to do. His hand resting relaxed on the but of his gun at his hip. 

Maggie blinked rubbing her tired eyes. “God, Glenn hasn't even come by.” she huffed. “Not even to tell me how the baby is.” She cupped her breasts and as if on cue Carol brought in a screaming baby that could be heard in the lobby. 

“Carol.” Maggie greeted jumping up to the door. “Why do you have her?” she asked taking her little daughter into her arms and pulling out her breast for her to feed. Daryl took no notice since his eyes rarely left their target. Watching Beth breath in and out was his only interest. 

Carol shook her head. “He had that girl over talking to him. They were on the porch.” She straightened her shirt wiping the damp off her shoulders. “Little B was just screaming away inside the house as Glenn and he ignored the poor girl. Honestly what is going on between the two of you?” Carol asked. “He looked bothered.”

Maggie shook her head. “I don't know. Now days I feel like i hardly know him.” 

Carol took a deep breath. “I suppose you don't really.” she scratched her head looking to Beth on the bed. “Its like our girl here. We don't really have a clue what any of us are capable of.” she looked to Daryl and reached out and grasped his shoulder. “Go get some sleep, I will keep and eye on things here.” 

Daryl shook his head in a firm refusal. “Nah…Aint leaving her.” He just found her. He was not about lo leave her. 

A twitch on the white sheet caught Daryl’s eye as he looked to her foot that seemed to move. He looked desperately to her face and noticed the change in her expression. It was no longer serene. 

Maggie bounced the baby chatting with Carol about the strange behavior of her husband as Daryl leaned in closer to Beth. His hand moved up to reach out to take her hand in his. Fingers threading into hers he felt her squeeze him. His heart hammering as he had trouble breathing. He had not believed in miracles, not until yesterday. 

 

 

Beth felt like she was floating. She could hear her sisters voice. The Tart tone invoked deep childhood memories and pulled her from the haze of nothing. 

“I ain’t leavin her.” a gravel ladened voice blasted through her consciousness and her eyes snapped back. It was his voice, the one that talked her through some of her darkest days while in her silent purgatory. The only other voice besides Morgans that she listened to in her nightmares. 

She turned her face her eyes searching out the source. Her angel. Near nose to nose she found clear water blue eyes. Bloodshot from lack of sleep, staring intently at her.   
“Beth?” his voice whispered. the air from his breath touched her lips and nose tickling it. She lifted her hand to scratch and squinted against the bright florescent lights of the room but her arm was weak. 

Maggie pulled her daughter from her breast as she hurried over to her sisters side. “Bethy. Oh my gosh, I cant believe it… Its a miracle. ” she kissed her sisters cheek trying to have her face her but Beth just continued to try to look at Daryl through her light blinded eyes, squinting hard. 

Daryl remained close, but not touching. His mind was unable to form any words, but the one that he had avoided for so long… Beth… 

His mind and heart were full of her name and it wanted to burst forth. He swallowed his emotion as Maggie clung and hung over her sister as Little B cried mercilessly in Carols arms for her mother and food source again. Daryl could not hear any of that. He was so focused on Beth’s eyes that focused right back to his that all else fell away and disappeared. 

For a moment he was right back at their moonshine shack, her words echoing in his head. “You’re gonna miss me so bad when i am gone, Daryl Dixon.” 

His heart hammered and he felt it banging away in his head. “You were right.” he whispered and grasping her hand tighter in his. “I missed you.” the words escaped his lips before he could swallow them. 

She looked and him and frowned. But she attempted a weak smile and squeezed his hand back. Both unwilling to look away from the other despite both Maggie, Carol and a screaming infant in the room. 

Rick had come inside the room hearing the commotion coming from Little B screaming for her momma who was preoccupied now with the Beth waking from her coma on the bed. 

“Beth, Hey.” Maggie said finally catching her sisters attention. She noticed the widening of Beth’s eyes in surprise as she registered her face. One she had known forever. She smiled weakly and let go of her angels hand which now felt cold and empty. 

She glanced back at him fleetingly then back to her sister. 

“Hey you.” Maggie whispered. “What happened to you?”

Beth just stared unable to answer. Looking around her uncomfortable as she knew she would not even begin to be able to answer her.

Maggie waited for a long moment before she realized how stressed her sister was with that question. “Its alright. You don't have to talk right now. Just rest.” she smiled. “We have all the time now to catch up.” 

Beth’s eyes squinted expressing pain and anguish but she said nothing. Not a sound came. She did not nod, she just closed her eyes and turned her head back to Daryl and smiled finding him still there. 

Maggie stood up regretfully. “I will go tell Dr. Harper that you are awake. I am sure he needs to have you looked over.” 

Daryl felt the air rush out of him as Maggie left the room and Carol took the Baby out with her. It was suddenly quieter with just the two of them. He noticed her eyes studying him. Staring. He shifted uncomfortable and grunted. “What?” 

She shook her head weakly in answer and reached for his hand. She did not understand all this, but she was not among strangers… Even if she felt her memory was fogged and scattered. She knew him even if she could not entirely place him in her memory like she could her sister.


	72. Chapter 72

Daryl shifted in the corner as the Doctor looked over her injuries. The ‘white coat’ tried to ask her questions but she remained silent only answering yes or no questions with a nod or a shake of her head. And even that was weak. 

“Can you speak?” Dr. Haper asked exasperated. 

Beth shook her head in answer and motioned to her forehead pointing to her scar indicating her head injury and lightly shrugged. 

The doctor nodded and shined his flashlight into her eyes. “ I see…I see.” he looked to Maggie who had been watching the interaction as well. 

“She gonna be okay?” Maggie asked. 

Dr. Harper sighed. “Think so. she seem’s to be reacting well to the antibiotics we have pumping through her. Her organs as no longer trying to shut down and she is stable. I would say it all is looking real good.” he grew serious. “But we don't really know for sure how much damage has been done… She could use an MRI scan or an ultrasound to check out her liver and kidney function and since she seems to suffer lasting injury to her head it could be useful to check her out there too. Make sure she does not have a clot or anything.” he scratched his head and frowned with a heaving sigh. “Just to be clear, I don't have experience with neurology.” He nodded and looked at her. 

“We have the technology, and equipment but not the expertise. Cant exactly refer her out to either a nephrologist or a neurologist…. I have a feeling she will need it.” 

Maggie just nodded her medical understanding from her fathers experience as a vet and later as a post apocalyptic doctor.

Daryl gritted his teeth. “She’s breathin… Why you think she needs all that?” 

Maggie sighed and looked to the Doctor to explain. 

“She has been hurt real bad for long enough that her organs could be damaged to the point of needing further medical intervention down the line. It would help us to know.” he slid his glasses back up his face and patted Maggie’s hand. “She is over a very big hurdle for now. Take a breather and rest.” he looked back to Daryl. “And can you see that he sleeps?” he asked. 

Maggie shook her head. “He will not leave her.” she whispered. 

The doctor looked back assessing him. “I will see what i can do.” he said thinking to find the man a cot. 

Maggie smiled and took back her seat in the corner and picked up a magazine as she glanced over the top at her sister. Beth was just staring at Daryl and he back at her. but her smile dropped as she thought of Glenn and how he had still not come to the clinic. It was more than Irregular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up SUPER SOON. 
> 
> Is it just me or is the Beth and Daryl fandom slowing down? Is our fandom dying???


	73. Chapter 73

While Beth was awake and conscious he didn't quite know what to do with himself. But now after two days of never having a moment alone with her, an being to chicken to say anything he sat in silence. Maggie had run off while Beth was resting and it was just the two of them for the moment. 

He didn't mind the silence so much when she was asleep… When she woke however, her unnatural silence pained him. He half expected her to babble on about something just to take the heat off the burning vocal void that he was known to brood in. The quiet that used to comfort him. 

Finally forcing himself to say something he cleared his throat. “I don’t really know what ta say to ya.” he scratched his hair stiffly stating the obvious. Uncomfortable under her penetrative gaze she looked away. He was also unused to her saying nothin. 

Beth just looked at him, waiting and hoping for him to start filling in the blanks. 

“Never thought i’d be seein’ ya till my last breath.” he added shaking his head rambling on he imagined. 

Beth smiled at him and tiled her head down to look up at him. Encouraging him to go on. To tell her what she was forgetting. 

He shook his head standing up frustrated. “Ah, I still don’ know what to say to ya.” He said with a shuttering sigh. 

Beth reached for his hand as he felt her warm flesh in his fingers. Her hands calloused from use, different from the last time he held them. Their fingers once threaded through the others seemingly a lifetime ago. His hard and hers soft…Hers were no longer so soft. He squeezed it as he felt tears enter his eyes. He tried to hold them back but he could not. Here he was with his chance and he was saying next to nothin compared to all the imagined conversations he would have with her had she lived. 

Beth tried to sit up, she wanted to speak desperately. To ask him why it was his voice that always lingered in her head? Why was he her angel? He hand went to her throat trying to manually make her mind and throat work together, but no words could come. They never did, no matter how hard she tried to. 

She could sense he was nervous and frightened… Of her? But why? 

Maggie entered the room breaking the stiff tension in the air. 

“Oh good, you are awake.” Maggie sighed. “The doctor said I can help you bathe, I am sure you are looking forward to that.” she said with cheer thought beth could see right through the face ficade. Her sister was hiding something. A secret pain. “You want to try to sit up?” Maggie asked. 

Daryl was quicker to the punch as he helped her up and wrapped his arms about her back and legs. Her backside was bare… His hand touched her naked waist as his neck turned bright red as Maggie smiled watching him lift her sister careful not to drop her. He carried her into the big shiny metal tub that the Veterinarian office would use to bath large dogs. 

The Dr. poked his head in careful to offer Beth privacy. “I wanted to remind you Maggie, do not get the wound completely soaked. When she is finished i will change her dressing.” 

Daryl had turned away now, but did not offer to leave the room. Maggie stood there waiting a moment and was forced to clear her throat. “I can take it from here Daryl.” she said with a chuckle.

He sucked in his breath and shook his head. “I will just look away.” 

Maggie laughed and shook her head. “Well then you just got to listen to all the gossip.” She glanced down at her confused sister who sat in the tub covering herself modestly. “And us Green girls sure can gossip.”

Daryl heaved a sigh and adjusted his stance but remained where he stood looking away.

“Ol’e red neck Daryl is in love with you, sis.” she smiled as Daryl whipped around faster that a whirling dervish. His eyes wide, and his face red with embarrassment. 

His eyes were not prepared to see Beth fully in the nude. He slammed his wide eyes shut like a trap and pressed his fingers into his eye sockets painfully. “Sorry.” he said rushed as he turned back around face beat red with mortification.

Maggie smiled at her sister and nodded. “I don't know what you and him did together out there after the prison but you sure left an impression on him.” 

Beth frowned perplexed. She had no idea what Maggie was referring to. It was a part of her memories that she was missing and wanted to fill in. She was eager to hear more.

Daryl huffed. “Stop it Maggie.” he said with a harsh tone. 

She nodded and grew more serious. “Alright, But ya’all better start catching up.” she winked at her sister. 

Carol nocked on the door and opened it. “Oh Daryl… Why are you in here?” 

Daryl blushed even harder and shook his head. “Helpin getting her in the tub and out.” 

Carol nodded. “Oh well I am here now, you can go on out. Celia is here looking for you.” 

Daryl shrugged. “So.” He did not see how Celia being here had any bearing on him. He told her they were finished. 

Carol frowned seriously. “She says she is not leaving till she talks to you.” 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed. “I got nothin to say to her.” 

Carol shrugged. “Well too bad, she has plenty to tell you by her tone.” she physically went to push him out the door playfully. 

Daryl swore and glanced back to Beth, his eyes neither lingering or focusing. “I will be back.” He said to her directly.

He stepped past Carol and rushed off so he could return just as fast. Out in the lobby the leggy blond stood in short revealing daisy duke’s and a flannel button down.   
“What is it?” Daryl asked exasperated. He had mentally swore to himself that he would not leave Beth again and here he was in the lobby away from her. 

Celia pouted. “You did not come and see me since you got back. Its been two days.”

Daryl cursed loudly. “Celia, you and me… Nothin alright?” He verified trying to calm his exasperated tone “I don't want to hurt ya but you got to stop.” 

Celia glared. “No Daryl Dixon, you listen here.” she said coldly. “We are done when I say we are done.” She fished out a white stick from the back of her pants and handed it over to him. “There are rules here you know.” 

Daryl found himself grasping a white stick with a little pink end. Two lines showed in the little clear window. 

“You are pregnant?” he asked a little stunned for a moment. 

Celia nodded. “Yeah, and its yours.” she said flatly.

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, I will believe that when I see it.” he said and looked down to her stomach. “I was not your first rodeo, I heard you slept with quite a few here already haven't you?” he shook his head. “No, It aint mine.” 

She slapped him hard but he stood still as stone. “You will see.” she composed herself. “I will have you brought to the counsel.” her nose pointed up and Daryl could see plainly what he had felt in his gut all along. She was trouble. 

Daryl nodded. “Fine, you do what you need to do. Now if you please, I need to get back.” he said handing her back the test strip. 

She looked ready to rip his head off, but instead ripped her positive test out of his hand. “I am no so easily dismissed Daryl.” She laughed coldly. “You know that, you could not resist me.”

Daryl shook his head. “You reminded me of Beth with your bouncy blond pony tail. But now I see you are nothing like her.” he shrugged. “Don’t mean a thing anymore. Beth is back. And we are over.” 

She looked ready to launch herself at him, but instead her eyes narrowed on Maggie who popped her head out of the room. 

“Oh Daryl?” she asked. 

He turned glad for the distraction. “Yeah?” 

Maggie hesitated when she realized Celia was obviously glaring at her. 

“He is busy right now.” Celia responded crossing her arms. 

Daryl shook his head. “No I am not.” He looked to Maggie and nodded. “Be right there.” 

Maggie nodded and ducked out of the line of Celia’s eyes with a strange pang in the pit of her stomach. She wondered about what Carol had said the day before about Celia and her husband fighting on their front porch. 

“With your precious Beth back you all think your lives are all figured out now.” she laughed. “Ha, you will see… You all will.” with that parting threat she left with slamming the door behind her. 

Daryl stood watching her leave and felt a jolt of fear. Could this baby be his? He had not cum inside of her… But could there have been an accident? With a further troubled mind than he had before he headed to the wash room where Maggie and Carol were finishing up helping Beth bathe. He knocked and Carol let him in. 

“She is almost all washed.” Carol said using back to rinse Beth’s hair. “Thought you could get in here and help her sit upright as we rinse her hair and back.” 

Daryl blushed. That would require him to touch more of her naked flesh. Something that both terrified and thrilled him.

Carol chuckled and went into position behind Beth. “Never mind, I think I got it.” 

Daryl nodded and found his corner and faced it relieved. Thoughts of both Beth and Celia raced in his mind. 

Carol came around a faced him five minutes later. “Hey, earth to Daryl?” she waved her hands in front of his eyes. “You haven't been listening to a thing haven't you?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head confused. “Sorry, what?” 

Carol chuckled and turned him around. “You insisted on staying and helping, well then ‘help’.” she said pushing him forward to Beth who sat wrapped up in a towel now. Her shoulders and legs bare. Hair damp and tousled. He cursed under his breath. She was a vision for his tired eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know... Ya all might be freaking out, Rightly so. It all works out in the end. You will see.


	74. Chapter 74

Daryl sat chewing his thumb in silence as Maggie snored in the corner. Beth’s sister had hardly returned back to her own house since he brought Beth in. Lil B was always brought around feeding time, but Glenn never brought her. 

Daryl knew things had been off with that couple since Beth got shot and they all thought her dead and buiried back in Georgia, but now Beth was back. They should be able to patch things up between them. All was not lost between the two of them.

Daryl kicked at the chair Maggie sat in. She snorted in response and opened her eyes rubbing them vigorously. 

“I’m up.” she said quickly and looked around confused. “What?” she asked wondering why Daryl had woken her up from her sleep. 

He nodded out the door. “Get on out of here. You need your sleep in a real bed and I am sure Glenn would like to see you. Lil B too I'm sure.” he suggested.

Maggie sat up straiter and stretched. “What time is it?” she asked. 

Daryl looked outside. “Afternoon, maybe bout four.” 

Maggie nodded. “Ugh, Yeah, sure.” she replied finishing up her deep stretch and slipped on her shoes. “I need a shower anyway.” She stepped over his outstretched feet and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t forget to get some sleep too.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Feels like I have been sleeping for over a year and I am finally awake again.” He looked down thoughtfully. “Or maybe its the opposite, And I am dreaming now.” he yawned. “Can you check to see if there is any word on Michonne h?” he asked. Beth was all he had thought about the last two days till Celia had come and told him of her news. Since then it had opened up his mind to other problems. Like the others he had just left behind. He suddenly felt a crushing responsibility for the. What would Beth think when she learned he just took her and left them?

Maggie nodded. “Michonne will be fine.” she patted him and he nodded. 

“Never doubted that… But the others.” he finally voiced his concern. 

Maggie nodded. “Get some rest.” 

Daryl chewed his nail now nervously. “You too.” His mind was a jumble of everything that had happened the past few days. And the things to come in the days ahead.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, i delight that you are all discussing the motivations of these characters, Like Celia being a narcissist. Not denying that as a possibility, or Glenn being a possible daddy, why would glenn do such a thing i wonder? 
> 
> Or if its some other dudes baby, still maybe daryls! lol
> 
> Or she is not pregnant at all, like someone else mentioned her stealing someone else pee stick! 
> 
> I love it guys. Love how this world is making you wonder. :P

Maggie stumbled as she walked she was so groggy from her brief nap. She opened the door to their house and entered hearing the cries of the baby as she tripped over a shoe that Glenn had just left lying in the middle of the floor. 

“I told you to stop- .” Glenn shouted in a tone she had never heard before, as he came in from the other room but was halted realizing it was her. 

“Maggie.” he said his eyes wide and nervous looking. Startled even. Maggie squinted in response. 

“Yeah?” she asked her eye brow arched as she crossed her arms. 

Glen slicked his hair back and looked down to the ground as if gathering his thoughts. “How is she?” he asked. “Beth.” 

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath. “She is fine.” 

Glenn sighed dramatically trying to look relieved. “Good, thats good.” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, well you could have known that she was fine yourself if you had come down bringing the baby to me instead of asking Carol to do it for you.” she replied. 

Glenn’s cheeks turned white. “Well I-…” he stuttered. 

Maggie looked around. “Who did you think you were yelling at?” she asked

Glenn shook his head feigning confusion. “Yelling, I wasnt-.” 

Maggie crossed her arms and glared at him. “Glenn.” she said in a tone that demanded a legitimate response, not bullshit. “Who did you think I was coming in here just now?”

Glenn shook his head. “Just a little issue with that girl Celia…” his voice trailed off. “Hey, did she go have a talk with Daryl yet?” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, she looked mad at him this morning. I didn't ask him. What is it all about?” 

Glenn let out a big breath. “Oh okay.” He simply ignored her question as if he had not heard it. Maggie noted that he looked relieved. 

Maggie shook her head. “No Glenn… You are hiding something from me.” 

Glenn cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, Celia is pregnant, and she is pretty mad about Beth being back.” he said choosing his words carefully. 

Maggie’s jaw dropped. “No!” she paced away. “No! Shit.” she punched the air. “I encouraged him to start a new life. Fuck!” she shook her head. “We all did, didn't we?” 

Glenn stood to the side seeing how his wife reacted to the news and his shoulders sagged as he finally relaxed for the first time in over a week. 

Maggie shook her head. “Uhh, I just mess things up don't I?” she asked Glenn honestly. Inside she was tore up thinking she had caused everything.

Glenn did not have a chance to reply before Maggie was talking again. 

“And now Daryl is going to be conflicted, and my sister is going to be hurt.” she huffed and flung herself backwards on the sofa. “And I really need a shower.” she moaned hearing the baby wailing in the back ground. 

Glenn just stood aloof having not moved. 

Maggie said up, “Ugh, I will feed her and then take a shower.” she groaned. “Do you have anything worth eating?” she asked as she left the room. 

Glenn nodded. “Sure, I will make you something.” he said ducking into the other room as they both went their separate ways.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously my safe zone is different from the place the gang is at now. The walls are bigger, stronger. There is agriculture and much more. 
> 
> Nice and Long chapter for you.

Michonne shook her head approaching the gate on foot. Rick had come out to meet her, as did a few others and her smile for them was as wide as a cheshire cat.

“We all were expecting you much sooner.” Rick said with a large smile. But that smile fell when he realized who hobbled along behind her. 

“I’ll be damned… Rick Grimes.” Morgan laughed. “Still alive.” he grunted exhausted. 

Rick smiled and nodded stepping closer. “You too old friend.”

Morgan shrugged and refocused. “Is Beth here, did she make it?” he asked concerned.

Rick nodded and frowned. “Yeah, but she has not spoken yet.” 

Morgan laughed and nodded. “And she wont neither.” 

Rick cocked his head. “What do you mean?” 

Morgan sighed wishing to explain those kind of details later. “I need to see her.” 

Rick nodded. “She is resting right now, you can see her later.” 

Morgan shook his head. “No, I been with her over a year, she is my-“ he hesitated unable to explain their relationship. “She is my family.” 

Rick nodded understanding. “Well she is our family too then.” 

Morgan cocked his head. “Trust me, she needs to know I am alright before she gets well enough to take out and leave here looking for me.” 

Rick nodded. “Daryl is watching over her.” 

Morgan seethed a little inside. “Yeah, he just took her and left.” 

Rick shrugged. “Seems to me it was the right thing for him to do, he got here in time to save her and you all only just arrived.” 

Morgan sighed and nodded agreeing to that hard fact. His damn bum leg that was his own fault in the first place had nearly cost Beth her life again. 

“Come on in, I will bring you to the clinic. That is where Beth is any way.” Rick waved them on in embracing Michonne in a side hug and patted Tara on the back. “Good to see you alive Tara.” 

She smiled arm wrapped around Morgan hauling him with Hal into the walled community. To safety by Michonne's description. 

“This is Alexandria Safe zone, You all can rest safe here.” he said welcoming them. 

“Showers?” Georgia asked hopefully. 

Rick smiled and nodded. “Yep, Showers.” 

Georgia and Tara smiled at each other wide. “Soap?” Georgia ventured further. 

Rick shrugged. “Yeah. Its no Paul Mitchell… But it cleans ya good enough.”

 

 

Rick decided to heed Morgans request and warning about seeing Beth. She looked weak and pale lying there on the Beth. 

Morgan nodded to Daryl who sat like a guard dog at the foot of her bed. He looked relieved to see him and Rick said Michonne was fine as were the others. 

Mogan felt the tears enter his eyes again. “She gonna be alright?” he asked Daryl. 

Daryl nodded but remained silent. 

Rick nodded to the other side of the lobby, “Doc wants to look you over.” as he guided the hobbling man across the waiting area. 

As the doctor studied the cast he looked up. “Rough looking.” he chuckled. “Stinks real bad too.” 

Morgan rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

Doctor Harper laughed. “Gonna need to lose it before it rots your leg off.” he closed the door behind him. “The nurses are going to hate me.” 

Morgan shrugged. “Smelled worse things in my life out there.” 

The doctor nodded. “Most of us here did not spend hardly any time out there. Sure we take in survivors, but most workers in the clinic never leave the walls.”

Morgan laughed. “You think its wise to shelter your people so much?” 

Dr harper frowned and sat thoughtful. “I am not in a position to make any decisions in that regard.”

Rick nodded. “But I am.” 

Morgan looked up. “Then why don't you change that. People here need experience out there, or the walls will fall and they will die.” 

Rick nodded. “I know, but I am just one person on a sixteen person counsel. I am outnumbered.” 

Morgan nodded. “What is your plan to change that.” 

Rick shrugged, “I have no plans, just hopes to convince the counsel of the importance of knowing how to survive out there.” he glanced at the physician conveying to Morgan that he could not speak about any plans openly. 

Morgan nodded. 

“So what is yours and Beth’s story?” Rick asked again, intersted. 

Morgan shook his head. “Found her buried in the ground… Half dead.” he shook his head again. “We kept each other alive.” he nodded. “Thats all I will be telling you now if you don't mind.” he nodded to the doctor to go back to sawing his cast off. 

Rick sighed and left out the door to see where the rest of his people were. Surely now that Michonne was back and Beth was gearing up to be discharged they would all like to come see her, if she was up to it. 

Carol walked in with a smile. “Ran into Michonne and Tara as I came here. I heard we added five more to our motley crew.” she beamed. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, you think you could organize a bit of a party… Just you know… Our people.” 

Carol nodded. “I will get the word out.” She smiled. “Good to have everyone together again.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, Found Morgan too.” 

Carol frowned. “You mean that guy who found you after you woke up?” she asked. “He is still alive?” 

Rick nodded. “Always knew he was tough, But after seeing him when we were all still at the farm he had changed.”

Carol looked down and lowered her voice. “You think he and the others are safe?” she asked. 

Rick sighed. “We know Tara.” he shrugged. “That Hal guy, though intimidating he is mentally slow I gather. But they say he is a good shot. We might try him out on a tower shift if he is good at practice.” Rick cocked his head. “Everyone needs to do their part.”

Carol nodded. “So you think they are all safe?” 

Rick shrugged. “Beth was with them wasn't she?” he smiled. “I am sure she will vouch for them.” 

Carol smiled. “She talking yet? I came by to see her.” 

Rick shook his head. “She just needs time I think.” he said noticing a fellow counsel member who just entered the clinic. “Tracy, you look like you are looking for me.”   
Tracy nodded. “I came to speak to you about one of your people that we have received a complaint about. I wanted to talk to you before a hearing is scheduled.”   
Rick frowned. “A hearing?” He looked to Carol who was listening intently. 

The woman nodded. “Yes, You’r people know we have rules here.” she started. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, and every single one of us have been trying to follow them to the letter.” he shook his head. “What is this about?” 

Tracy sighed. “Celia, the girl your bowman was going out with has turned up pregnant. She has claimed Daryl the father.” 

Rick winced and looked into the room where the said bowman was looking after the woman he had been grieving and pining for over a year. “Remind me again on the rules there.” he said scratching his head. 

Tracy shook her head. “We do not tolerate children conceived here remaining unclaimed. If the father is dead, that is one thing. But to deny the parentage of an unclaimed child runs risk of expulsion.” 

Rick shook his head. “Now has Daryl actually denied being the father?” 

Tracy nodded. “I would not be talking to you right now if he had accepted the mantle and agreed to enter in a domestic partnership with Celia. Instead i had to deal with a crying girl in my office this afternoon.” she shook her head. “This is not good Rick.” she warned. 

Rick shook his head. “I have never known Daryl to lie… What if he ain’t the father?” he asked. 

Tracy shrugged. “We are not expending resources on paternity tests.” She whipped her hair back. “I have witnesses that support the two being a couple as recently as six weeks ago, that usually is enough proof for us.” 

Rick sighed heavily. He was frustrated for Daryl. “What if he is not the father?” Rick asked again more bluntly and forcefully. 

Tracy shook her head. “Well then its his word against hers. He will be expelled once the child is born. If he won't care for it, then the safe zone will no longer protect him within these walls.”

Rick stopped her. “So he has till the baby is born to claim it or he is gone?” 

Tracy nodded. “Yes Sir.” She patted his hand. “It will be explained to him better at the hearing.”

Rick winced. “Don’t you think that is a might bit unfair?” he asked. “Daryl says he ain’t the father, well then I believe him.” 

Tracy shook her head. “Well i don't really care what you think about your bow man. Its the rules. You want to live here, well its easy. Follow the rules.” She turned and went to go out the door. “Oh and counsel man, you really should learn and memorize all our rules here. It comes in handy. Check the board for your Bow mans time slot for his hearing in the morning.” 

Rick sneered and turned dismissing her curtly. He did not like this situation one bit. He needed to talk to Daryl, but this was a sensitive situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!! A hearing! Expulsion? What does the next chapters have in store for Daryl. What evil can Celia weave in their lives?


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry.... Leaving ya all hanging for a month! Ugh. I have been terrible about updating lately. This summer is flying by too fast!

Daryl was agitated. There was a buzz about the clinic and outside of it from what he could tell. Too much happening at once, and only one damn person he wanted to focus on. But with life it was always a bit more complicated than he liked.

His mind darted around as did his eyes. Was Celia’s kids his? He only broke down those few times when Celia had lifted some whisky and they shared it. He could probably only count on one hand. And he pulled out too…he thought. Leaning back he sighed. He was drunk…his memory wasn't worth Shit under those circumstances… Kid could be his…could it? She should have been showing more. They had not been together like that in nearly two or more months… Hell he didn't keep count. She should be bigger…right? Instead her small narrow hips could still fit in them tight daisy dukes she wore about the community. 

Sitting by Beth’s bedside he wanted comfort. He did have it momentarily when he looked upon her but then he would look away and the coiling anxiety was more noticeable than ever. He needed to get out, and hunt but he would not leave her. 

Beth was sitting up and playing a game of cards on the bed that she had tried to entice Daryl to play with her. But he had not taken much notice of her signals. But the silence between them was now eating away at her. She could see a lot of emotion in his eyes when he looked at her, but it was almost as if he avoided meeting her eyes…or her scarred face. She looked down in shame. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear and frowned sadly. She knew they had a history… But what kind? She wanted so much to ask who he really was to her but like always her words never came. It reminded her of the sad frustration she had when she was unable to even lift her hand or clench her fist. He was always by her side, like Morgan had been with her for the last year and then some. Did he just feel responsible for her? Like Morgan had?

This man saved her, she gathered shortly after she woke up in the clinic. She could remember passing out in the car after being injured the Boss, but nothing after. Just the look of her blood mingling with the leather material of the car and a cloth being pressed hard against her side. 

Maggie had informed her that her friends were alright and on their way… But why was it taking so long? Where was Morgan and the rest of them? He was still injured and unable to run. She worried about him, but she had no idea where he was and could not go looking for him if she tried and expect to find him. 

She would look at the clock on the wall. It did not tick. The community obviously did not expend the energy on clocks. The long hand wanted to tick like she wanted to talk she felt it…But neither had the means to do it. Both paralyzed, both needing something. All the clock needed to tick was a battery… She longed that she was like a clock and a battery would make her talk. 

She had tried writing but for some reason she was not able to express herself though writing like she thought she should be able to. The words were mixed up or wrong. She longed to understand why she wanted to say so much, but when it came to pen and paper she was at a loss. 

Maggie strolled in and Beth smiled at her sister. The only person here that she really felt she knew because the memories she had intact were from long before. But she was different now too. A mother she had realized when the baby was introduced to her with her name. A beautiful baby girl who did not look that much like Maggie. 

Married too she noticed by the fancy ring she wore on her finger, the large rock drew her attention and triggered a memory of her daddy being proud and congratulating her sister on “finding a good and kind man”, but who ever she married was never with her and she could not recall a face. 

“The doctor man is letting you leave tonight.” Maggie grinned from ear to ear stepping into the room. 

Beth smiled wide and looked to Daryl who’s face showed a little concerned now. 

Maggie nodded and dropped some clothes on the foot of the bed. A cream colored sweater and some pants with a dark shirt. 

Looking around she wanted to know where her Machete was but her sister had not presented it. She thought back to her group and hoped they were alright and safe and hopefully they had her weapon of choice with them. 

Daryl stood up and cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“Hey I want you to swing by later this evening.” Maggie said leaning on the foot of the bed. 

Daryl grunted. “What for?” 

Maggie smiled slyly. “Planning a bit of dinner. Just our group.” 

Daryl nodded and left the room briefly while Beth changed. He had no real intention of leaving her side, but with her leaving the clinic that would make it a little difficult. It wasn't exactly appropriate for him to be sitting at her bedside all night when it was her own room and her own bed. He would need to extract himself some sooner than he wanted. 

Out in the lobby it was nearly vacant. Besides the nurse who chewed her gum loudly. She was known to chew the same piece of gum for days. It smacked loudly in the empty room. Putting his mood on edge he wanted to snap at her to knock it off but instead he just lit a cigarette right there. 

“Uh, Mr. Dixon.” The woman smacked her gum after each word. “You cant smoke in here. It disturbs the patients.” 

Daryl bit the inside of his lip. “I am sure your smacking your gums and chewing that hunk of gum disturbs them more.” He glared and slammed the door as he left the space. All he ever wanted was Beth to be alive, and he got his wish. Why could he not be happy?


	78. Chapter 78

Outside the clinic he kicked at the dirt in frustration. Rick was walking near by. “Hey Daryl. Got to have a chat with you about that girl Celia.” 

Daryl cursed he was in no rational state right now. “Shit, Rick.” he shook his head violently. “I am near certain that kid ain’t mine.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, but it seems the counsel wont really care. All they care about is that the kid is claimed.” 

Daryl shook his head and swore. “Claimed. Shit. I cant claim what isn't even mine.” He said pacing slightly. 

Rick took a sigh. “When its born they will kick you out if you don't claim it.” 

Daryl nodded. “Well then I will just have to be kicked out. I wont be responsible for that tramps kid.” he shook his head. “She could have been sleeping with half the camp.” 

Shaking his head sadly. “Daryl, you know we cant leave with you.” he looked around. “Beth is back, you really thinking you should accept banishment?” 

Daryl shrugged. “If they are hell bent on kicking me out over an unclaimed baby then yea, I am going to have to accept leaving.” He shook his head. “Im not really one of you. Just a mutt following along.” 

Rick shook his head. “No you ain’t.” 

Stopping and throwing his head back he groaned. “I wish life made sense.” 

shrugging rick nodded. “Don’t make a lick of sense does it anymore?” 

Daryl nodded. “Never did for me.” 

Patting the bow man on the back he sighed. “Dinner tonight with our people. you are coming right?” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure, thought to help Beth over there.” he answered looking back to see if she was leaving yet.

“Meeting is in the morning to address the Celia situation.” he cleared his throat. “You are gonna want to keep your cool.” 

Daryl chuckled, “Who says?” 

Rick shook his head. “You want to stay here long as possible right?” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure.” 

“Then say you will wait to see the baby. You might claim it at birth.” Rick advised. 

Daryl shook his head. “I don't think its mine Rick.” He said.

Rick nodded. “We will see.” he patted his back. “I need you to keep a level head though. You really think you want to leave? What with Beth just getting back?” he asked. “I don't think so.” 

Daryl shook his head as a knot coiled in his gut. Heavy and sinking. “Beth, she…and, well everything is complicated enough. She is alive. That is all that matters. Don't really care what happens to me.” 

“You had a chance to talk about things?” He asked. “I know she isn't talkin’ but I thought you might have talked to her some.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah…Don’t know what to say.” 

Rick thought as much. “She cant talk back. That what is bothering you?” he asked. “That she cant respond?” 

Daryl shook his head and shrugged. “I don't know. It just-“ he walked away a moment and turned back around his mood sour. “I have all these thoughts, and … Movies playing in my head about what could have been an its been driving me nuts for nearly two years Rick. An now she is back, and I just can’t.” His eyes brimmed with tears. “I don't know how to go from here.” he said putting his arms out. “Also I have a single woman claiming I fathered a child in a community that is morally over managed to a fault an you know it.” 

Rick nodded.”Yes, I am aware.” he agreed. “That is why I need you to keep a level head. I am trying to make some changes here and i need to know you will play nice.” he said. “For now.” 

Daryl paced and glared a moment. “So you want me to go with what the bitch says? That the kid is mine?”

“Deny parentage. But that you will go on supporting her while she is pregnant and upon the birth you will see if you think its your kid. I will ask that the counsel look over the child and interrogate her more to appease the situation. She may crack.” he said. “I was also thinking of sending one of ours to ask about the camp if they know who Celia’s lovers were.” 

Daryl nodded. “So I am supposed to cover her food and housing till the kid is born?” he asked enraged. 

Rick smiled. “Did you read the rules?” he asked. 

Daryl pulled out a cigarette his hand shaking. “Rick, this is…” he lit the smoke and shook his head. “I don't think I can do that. I can’t stand the woman.” he looked down sadly. “I was…. I wasn't trying to use her, but iI suppose I did.” He shook his head wanting to beat the shit out of himself, he felt so lousy about his actions. He had used her like his daddy had used every woman in his miserable life. 

“Daryl, you had many in our group telling you that you needed to move on. I think you tried.” Rick said. “We were wrong. She is not only your mistake. Hell i thought you should go on ahead and do what ever the hell you wanted. I just didn’t think Beth was alive.”

Daryl shrugged. “I didn't either. Buried her back in Georgia.” 

“But ya didn’t really leave her there, did you?” Rick asked. 

Daryl shook his head and looked back to the doors on the building. 

Rick’s eyes swung around and he peered inside the clinic at Beth and Maggie emerging into the sunshine. A smile on Beth’s face. 

Daryl noticed she moved slow, but purposeful. He nodded pleased at her moving about on her own two feet. He had not really seen that since the day the bullet went into her head. 

He noticed her hair was pulled back much like it had been when she was at the prison. Seeing her out in the sunshine brought it all back to him. Rick was right. He could not just leave. He moved to take her arm and support her more and she just smiled and leaned on him slightly instead of her sister. His heart warmed at her expression. Maybe he just needed to give himself some time to think this all through.


	79. Chapter 79

Beth clung to Daryl as she struggled up the steps to the house that Maggie said she would live with her and her husband and niece. 

Carol stood at the steps with a smile on her face wide as she came and wrapped her arms around her. “Welcome back.” 

Daryl pulled back allowing the two women to embrace. Beth looked at her recognizing her from the clinic and the others were familiar as well..Well not all of them. Her memories had not suddenly come rushing back, but she felt these people were familiar. And she felt safe with them. They seemed to know and love her.

She felt herself ushered into a foyer brightly lit with electric lights. Once inside she felt like everyone stood around. Feeling closed in she found it a little hard to breath, but she tried to keep the smile on her face. Then she realized Tara was standing right in front of her. Beth stood confused and then dumbfounded and hugged her tightly and then looked around frantic. Till her eyes fell on him. Morgan. The man who had nursed her back from the brink of death. 

“Ya looking so much better.” Morgan said with tears in his eyes. 

Beth threw her arms around him and hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged anyone before. She would not need to worry about him now. Beth backed up and looked him over and down to the cast that no longer stank. It looked new and clean. 

“The doc looked it over and re casted it. Thought it could use more time.” Morgan said. “Not like that damn woman back with the Boss.” he said with a grin. “Looks like I will be fine.” He winked and looked at the rest of the group that witnessed their reunion. “Glad I got you back to your people and you are looking healthier than last I saw.” 

Everyone was smiling and beaming. Except for one. Her angel…he did not seem happy. She looked away sadly and stayed by Morgans side. He was most familiar to her of all of them besides her sister.

Maggie came by with her husband who looked uncomfortable among the group but happy overall. Beth thought that was strange because it seemed like he must know everyone… She felt like she knew him too.

Glenn smiled as he hugged her. “Its good to see you up and around.” Glenn said warmly.

Beth could see a hesitancy in him and she wondered about it for a time but her niece and another little girl by the name of Judith diverted her attention for a time. Everyone acted like she should know the older child so she tried to think hard staring into the wide brown eyes. But she could not remember a baby in her past. Beth looked down at the girl and felt tears for the relationship she had all but forgotten. 

Daryl saw Beth’s emotion and came by swinging the young girl into his arms and chuckled as she squealed. “Hey little ass Kicker.” he said affectionately. “Come hang out with Uncle Daryl.” he said nodding to Beth as he bounced the girl on his shoulders, ducking down so the child did not grab on to the ceiling fan. “Lets go out side and play.” he said leaving the room. 

Beth wiped her eyes and watched him leave. She pushed herself to her feet and followed him out. Him with a child was a sight she wished she could verbally admit she enjoyed seeing. The little girl loved him, that was for sure, she thought with a smile. 

Morgan was hobbled and did not follow quickly. Instead he made his way to the sliding glass door and looked out the clean window pane.

Rick had come up behind him. “She is alright with Daryl.” he assured him. 

Morgan scoffed. “Sure about that?” 

“I am sure.” Rick nodded. “Daryl would die for her a hundred times before he would let anything happen to her.” 

Morgan squinted hard watching the man play with the kid. His smile wide for her and the little girls curls bouncing. Beth looked on from the back porch but did not join.   
She looked fearful and unsure, but there was another expression he noted. One of desire and longing. 

Rick leaned on the table and set his glass down and handed Morgan his. “You gonna tell me the story of you two?” he asked. 

Morgan shrugged. “Story like everyone else… Lot of shit happened. Keeps happening, and will happen.” he nodded and looked back out. “All that matters now is who you keep company with.” 

Rick nodded. “I hear that.” he agreed. “I hope you decide to stay Morgan. Could use you and your sense around here.” 

Morgan shrugged. “I go where the girl goes.” 

Rick frowned. “You call her girl.” 

“Course I do, up till a few weeks back I had no idea her name was Beth.” Morgan said. 

Rick shook his head. “Why didn't she just tell you her name.” 

Morgan laughed. “She don't talk Rick.” he pointed to her. “That girl is mute.” 

Looking to Beth and then to Daryl he stood stunned. “So the injury, it…” He started. 

Morgan shrugged. “I think she has forgotten some things too.” he scratched his head. “Without her talking you can never really guess what she knows or what she is thinking.” 

Rick looked at Beth in awe through the glass. He recalled how she used to sing when things were tough on the group. Seemed to know just what they needed to hear. She could not do that anymore. 

Morgan crossed his arms. “Who is Daryl to her?” he asked. 

Crossing his arms Rick sighed and scratched his beard. “Friends, Family… She was shot before they could ever have a chance to be more, I think.” he looked around at the group laughing and sharing with each other.

Morgan smiled. “So he is sweet on her.” he nodded. “That explains it. What kind of a man is he?” Morgan asked like a father would of his daughters paramours. 

Rick nodded at Daryl as he playing with the child in the back yard. “I don't know a more honorable man to be honest. But he is troubled and comes with a messed up history. He is not an easy man, but he is a good man.” he said to Morgan who looked back and took in the couple in the yard. 

Morgan shook his head. “I really should not worry so much about her. She has shown me many times that she can take care of herself.”

Rick smiled and shook his head. “She didn't dig herself out of that hole we put her in now did she?” he asked. “I am thinking you dug her up and pulled her out of there.” he added. 

Morgan sighed and nodded. “I was paying my respects over the grave and saw the earth shifting slightly. Don’t much like leaving the Dead if I have the time to take them out.”

Rick nodded.”She needed you back then. She still needs people worrying about her. We all do.” Rick added with a smile grasping his friend on the shoulder. “Its good to see you again friend.” 

Morgan smiled back and nodded. “Good to see you too. Under these better circumstance.”

Rick held up his glass of whisky. “To things getting better.” he saluted and Morgan joined him as he looked back. The girl was doing better and they were well fed. Things were better he realized.


	80. Chapter 80

Celia looked on inside the house from the front bush. Her hand pressed to her stomach and the life that grew there. She fought the tears as she saw the group smiling and happy. Longing overwhelmed her, to be a part of something like they had. 

She had lost everything so long ago and hungered for family and belonging in a world that it was nearly impossible. No real friend to speak of she pushed other women away because they were competition now for the men folk. The ones you really needed in this new world. She was weak and she needed a strong man she thought. She had never done well outside of the protection of walls. 

Daryl was her choice, and she had know he wanted her. The longing in his eyes when they rested on her form. But now she really understood why. She looked like the woman he really wanted. Having only a glimpse of her was enough to see the connection and similarities. The very same color of hair and cut. 

She regretted what happened between her and Glenn, but he had been there for her when he knew Daryl was hurting her and rejecting her. And she had been there for him emotionally and physically.   
Who could blame him, Maggie hardly had time for him now days. Intact from her point of view she seemed to even hate him at times. 

Her eyes centered on the woman again and a tear fell down her cheek as she saw Maggie whisper and smile to Glenn. He looked at her sadly but smiled. She seemed rather warm and nice to him now. The look of pure happiness rested on the woman face. She had no idea who she was married to. 

Glenn was not nice to her anymore, not since she told him she was pregnant. She had felt the tears running down her cheeks but let them roll without wiping them. He just wanted her to go away. No more linger kisses at night, and in secret. No more sharing their hopes and dreams away from everyone, sight unseen. 

He said he loved her… But now it did not look to be true. And Daryl was no longer interested in her in the least. But there was a baby on the way now and one of the men were going to need to step up. Glenn would deny any association with her at all, so that left her with one choice. Daryl. He was the only one the counsel would believe she had anything to do with. He could be the father too for all she new. He was her safest bet. 

She looked to the back and heard Daryl’s voice and the kid named Judith and she crept closer to the back of the house to overhear him at play. She was sitting in the dirt now her back up to the house as she heard the child giggle and she wondered if he would do that with their child? 

 

 

\------------

 

Daryl, stretching himself upright from playing with Judith on his back and looked around. The houses in the neighborhood had long lost the privacy fences they once had. All the extra lumber went to other projects. Only two play structures remained but there had been talk of dismantling them for other needs but the counsel voted to keep them in hopes more children would live in the community to appreciate it. 

Daryl shook his head. He never had a play structure or a swing set when he was a kid. The few that were around on his side of town were makeshift shelter and home to him when his dad was on a violent bender. He looked back at the house to see Beth standing there in the dim light. 

“Hey,” he said running his hand through his hair nervously. He didn't know what to say to her and had not expected her to be standing there. It was her that used to do all the talking between them… He just grunted or nodded most of the time. But now she didn't say anything. She just stood there, looking just as nervous and unsure about him as he was of her.

“She is a bundle of energy. Just thought I could help Rick out with wearing her down for bed.” he said feeling Judith pull at his pant leg and giggle as she ran off under the play structure. 

Beth nodded and smiled as she stepped down but she did not feel stable enough on the pain killers she had taken, to walk the distance to him. Instead he moved closer. 

“Its a cold night, you should get inside.” he offered. 

Beth shook her head and looked up at him and then down at his vest. She hungered to remember everything about him that she once knew. She wanted to ask him so bad what their history was. She felt the heat between them. It nearly crackled with its intensity. She leaned forward and inhaled his scent. 

Daryl just stood there a moment and allowed her to lean forward. He was reminded of a young doe he encountered back before everything had gone down hill. She was so curious of him and his bow that she stepped right in front of the bolt. He chose to let the curious girl live then, and right now he was glad for it because if he had killed the doe then, right now he would have been in anguish over it and its similarity to Beth.

He noted a strand of her hair had fallen down in front of her eyes and she shrunk back from him nervously when he reached his hand up between them suddenly, but then leaned forward as he attempted to tuck the strand behind her ear, revealing the scarred forehead and eyebrow. 

She looked up at his dark hooded eyes and wondered what he was thinking right then. She wanted him to tell her what he felt. He must feel something for her to be so confused about who he was to her. She smelled the woods and forest on him. A scent so familiar as was her own. She had always carried that earth scent with her for as long as she had been with Morgan living nearly feral. Since she had use of showers a few weeks before at the Boss’s compound she had shed that earthy scent off herself and she only now realized how much she missed it. She leaned forward as she reveled in the scent as he cleared his throat suddenly feeling a tugging at his pant leg.   
“Unck Darly, can woo read me a sthory?” she asked. 

Daryl looked back at Beth and then down to little Judith who stood with her thumb in her mouth. 

“Oh, I don't think I am all that good at reading stories darlin. That is more up your brother Carl’s alley.” He had a stutter when he read aloud and never felt none too comfortable about it. 

Beth smiled as the little girl grinned up at her shyly. “Will she sing woo me?” she asked pointing to Beth. “Auntie Carol said shwe used woo sing ta ta ta me.” she said with a lisp and stutter herself. 

Daryl looked at Beth and awkwardly waited hoping she would answer her but Beth just sadly looked away and shook her head. 

“Uh, Beth is not feeling too up to that right now. Maybe someday.” he said ushering the little girl inside motioning to Carl to take his sister as he turned back to face Beth who stood with tears in her eyes and a lost look in them. 

“Its okay, she is only three.” Daryl said trying to sooth Beth. 

She shook her head and turned away as she looked up to the stars. She was with her people but she felt disconnected from them. She smelled his scent as he drew near to her again. Seeing her turn to face him, Daryl caught her by the chin and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Don’t go crying on me Greene. You once said to me you didn't cry anymore…Remember?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head in simple answer as the tears kept coming. 

“The last time saw you cry I wasn't too nice.” he chuckled thinking back to when they had found peach schnapps in that pretentious country club. His face fell sad. “I never saw you cry again…” his voice caught because he was seeing her cry now and it was having a very different reaction on his emotions.

He cleared his throat tensely and wiped another tear. “Cry all you want girl. I don't mind.” he said wiping the next tear that fell. His own found there way out from his eyes as he touched her cheek tenderly bringing it closer to him and nestling her head under his chin. “Cry all you want so long as you let me do this.” he kissed the top of her head. 

His gravel voice made her snuggle her face into his neck and she felt his racing pulse under her skin and she longed to know this man. 

Daryl looked up and thanked who ever watched out for them from above. He was holding her in his arms again, and she was neither limp or lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in good time guys. Yup, you guessed it, Glenn is POSSIBLY the daddy. Even Celia is not sure, but like i said, he is the safer bet because he is not already married and the community already knew Daryl and Celia were something, (Kinda) 
> 
> Glenn, if you recall has been treaded coldly by Maggie since Beth (died) remember Daryl was the first to know she was pregnant? Or the crap that happened when she was in labor? Glenn and Maggie's marriage has been on the rocks for a while but she didn't seem to really (REALLY) notice. 
> 
> Beth can't talk. so that makes this whole getting them close again difficult. Still TRYING to keep it realistic in the scope that i see it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This VERY BETHYL MOMENT was long in the making. :) 80 chapters WHEW!


	81. Chapter 81

Beth stood there breathing in this mans woody scent. It still lingered on him where it was gone without a trace from her now. All those months out in the forest, but too many baths had washed the smell off of her. 

Breathing in the scent of home, the forest and the road wrapped up in her angels arms she realized it was better than home. Her home had been like the forest with Morgan following behind her. 

Visions of Daryl’s angel wings walking ahead of her flashed in her mind and she buried her face in deeper. He was the one she tried so hard to remember. What more secrets of theirs did she have to uncover? 

This man had always been in her memory and mind. His voice had been the coach that got her tracking and hunting in those early days after she was walking again. She did not know where all those abilities had come from, besides from the voice in her head. Her guardian angel she had once thought. Now to find him flesh and blood she was unsure of how to respond to him. She wanted to talk to him. To ask him why she knew things about the forest and animals and why she dreamed of him at night. 

His voice matched the one in her head that encouraged her to be more. To be strong. 

His hold was firm on her and she felt a heat and want that she had never thought to feel before. Was he her boy friend? she wondered and wished that she could ask. 

She heard a sound round the side of the house. As did Daryl. His hands dropped from her as he motioned her to remain still as he ventured to peek around the house.

 

Daryl found a crouching figure near to the corner. 

“Celia, you should not be around here right now.” he said gently. feeling a little tender. and he could see she had been crying. 

“She why you never really wanted more than a few fucks?” she asked a little loudly. 

Daryl sighed and looked back at Beth. His ears pink and his cheeks red under his long hair. He nodded agreeing, Beth was exactly the reason. He just did not appreciate this all talked about right in front of Beth who was now stepping closer. 

Celia stood up shakily. “It wasn't fair,” she said calmly. “Taking up with me without explaining how you loved another.” Celia looked to Beth and scowled realizing the girls forehead was badly scarred as was her cheek. Celia thought she looked nearly mutilated. How could he possibly want that when he could have her with everything intact and the way it should be? what did she have to offer? she looked sickly and weak. 

Beth Just frowned wondering what this was all about. Fortunately she was getting the impression that her and Daryl had actually been some kind of an item. Sure answered a few questions she had been having.

Daryl shook his head. “I broke it off with you weeks ago because I could never love you. I told you i had issues that weren't your fault.” Daryl shook his head. “Damn it Celia, you don't take no for an answer.”

Celia shook her head. “I know, but I never got why. I thought it was about your scars, and about her and something you two went through but not that you could never accept me.” she bit her lip. “I knew you were attracted to me. I would catch you looking at me sometimes with a love stuck expression, but then it would leave.” she shook her head. “You teased me with your affections.” 

Daryl nodded. “I was a Jerk…I know. What Dixon’s are known for.” he admitted. knowing too well that he was almost always gruffer than necessary he felt sorry for how Celia had been treated. His actions had reminded him of his brother. “I’m sorry.” he admitted. “I will be there for you if you need me.” he said nodding to her stomach. “But I still don't think that is my kin.” 

Celia winced at his statement. “Why would you be there for me if you didn't think its yours?” she asked. 

Daryl frowned as he looked down to the ground. “Kids are innocent and should always have someone to claim them.” he nodded curtly. “Especially the little ones, in a world like this.” 

Celia looked confused. “But I thought you were going to have a hearing to plea your innocence?” 

Daryl nodded. “I am, I want it known that I don't think its mine.” He said firmly. “I just don't want to be made to shack up with you.” he gestured to the community. “The place is a bit clear on couples that have kids together dwell together.” 

Celia wiped at her eyes as the tears fell down her face. He was a good man… Why couldn't she make him love her? 

Her eyes flitted back to the new comer and shook her head sadly. She still didn't understand. 

Maggie peeked her head out. “Beth, Oh Celia…” she tucked her hands in her pockets uncomfortably. “Hey, I heard about your news, Congratulations.” 

Celia was noticeably startled blushed. “Thank you.” she whispered feeling shamed and stood for a moment looking down and then up awkwardly. Glenn popped his head out and was dumbfounded for a second as he realized who stood just outside.

“I’m real tired. I think I will go now.” Celia said realizing there were too many lies, and too many people involved in them to be together at the same time. 

Glenn stepped out and looked at Maggie. “She say anything?” he cleared his throat. “I mean, why did she come?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Just a girl in trouble.” he said sadly.

Maggie sighed. “You really think the kid ain’t yours?” she asked and then looked to her sister and smiled tensely. 

Daryl shook his head and sighed shaking his head. “Got a feeling it ain’t mine.” 

Glenn looked to the girls retreating back and he felt a pang of pity. “I’m going to make sure she makes it back alright.” Glenn said as he headed over there resolved. 

Maggie smiled. “He is such a nice guy.” she said referring to her husband who she decided she needed to be more present for. There had been a distance that had grown over the months, and she intended to mend the rift. They had been off for too long, and now with Beth back it was the perfect time for a new start. 

Beth watched the man who she understood was her brother in law leave and follow that girl. He was strange she thought. Not who she imagined her big sister ending up with. But her niece was beautiful. she thought. But Glenn… something wasn't right. 

Beth watched as Maggie waved her and Daryl back into the house and she followed for a moment but her steps faltered as she felt her spider senses creep, She wanted to follow after Glenn.

Once she was sure the others were involved in the party she snuck back out the way she came. 

Toeing her way off the porch silently was difficult. As was not being seen. She ducked low so as not to be spotted as she ran off in the direction Glenn had gone to follow the woman Celia. 

The street and sidewalk looked deserted, but then she quieted her breathing and heard voices. Loud whispers a few houses down. Her footsteps were too loud on the side walk to sneak up so she went to the grass and moved closer stealthily. 

She knew it was Glenn, and the woman. She felt it in her gut and peeing round the side of the house confirmed.


	82. Chapter 82

Glenn caught up to Celia and he caught her by the arm. “Hey, slow down” he said pulling her back and tugging her between two neighboring houses. 

Celia looked at him surprised. “What are you doing? Maggie will wonder.” she asked. “I thought you said for me not to ever speak to you again.” 

Glenn nodded. “Its best. I’m married.” he said. 

Celia narrowed her gaze at him while she walked. “You two seemed real cozy back there. You told me she never touched you.” she said referring to what she had witnessed from the window when she had been spying in on the party. 

Glenn nodded. “She doesn’t…Usually. I don't know why she is now.” he sighed. “She and I haven't since before the baby was born, you know that.”

Celia sniffed. “How do you feel about me?” she asked. 

Glenn sighed and shook his head. “You are beautiful, and you listen to me.” They neared her and backed her against the house to put her out of site. “You touch me,” his breath was heavy as he felt aroused seeing her again. “And you let me touch you.” he pulled himself into her as he leaned in, mashing his lips into hers. It had been weeks since he had allowed himself to touch her Celia. And with Maggie acting different today it had put him on edge and had made him think of his mistress more than normal.

Pushing him back separating her lips from his she panted. “You told me that you did not want me.” Celia cried. “You said to go away.” Being rejected by Daryl had driven her into a married mans arms. And then he too rejected her. 

Glenn covered her mouth again and pulled at his pants with intent till Celia pushed him back clearly offended. “No, Not after what you said to me last time we were together.” 

Glenn tensed his mouth. “If you do mention that I could be the father Maggie will be through with me.” He said seriously. “My family will be ruined….” He said seriously and with a hint of panic. 

“Good!” Celia shook her head speaking louder than she should. “You ruined your family the moment you started bitchin about your life to me. Talking to me about your marital problems.” She swallowed hard. “I warned you I was bad news.” 

Glenn nodded softening himself again. She was right, he had made the choice…He had kissed her first. “I’m sorry, I can’t hurt Maggie like that.” he said cringing inside. He loved Maggie, but since DC fell through. He had wanted that love back. The love that drove him to follow the signs Maggie had left him. But it was gone, Somewhere between DC and Atlanta it had disappeared between them. 

“But what about me? Does no one care how I feel?” Celia asked breaking him out of his memory fog. 

Glenn nodded. “Course I do.” he said reaching out to touch her cheek and hair. 

“You already hurt Maggie, Glenn.” Celia’s eyes are serious. “You did that. I have been torn up about it since you kissed me.” She wiped at her eyes. “I felt so messed up after Daryl was being so cold to me. But I am weak and stupid…I just need a man to take care of me, but no. I just get passed around from guy to guy.” she said angry at herself. “But you…” Redirecting her attention on him. “Your just an asshole.” she whispered harshly. “And insensitive prick.”

Glenn shook his head. “Stop. Stop thinking that way.” he whispered pulling her in closer for a hug. “It hurts people less if we stay the course.” he said pulling her reluctant body to him. He was trying to calm her. “Daryl is more than likely the father anyway.” he said to himself more than to her. 

Noting her silence he felt his heart pounding in his throat “Daryl could still be the father right?” he asked. 

Celia shook her head. “I don't think its his.” she looked away knowing this was not the most clear or easy situation. “This baby could come out all asian looking like your other one… and you will have the fingers pointed at you.” she said seriously. “If its yours everyone will know.” 

Glenn let her go and stood there a moment. Its not like he could deny he fathered the child if the baby looked like him. He was a different ethnicity than any one at the Safe Zone.

Celia shook her head. “I don't like any of this Glenn… I wanted Daryl from the first day.” she cried. “But he did not want me.” she sobbed now. “But then I thought maybe you and me could make it work. When I found I was pregnant i thought that maybe you would leave Maggie if you were so unhappy. You said you loved me.” she hit him them. “You didn't mean it did you?” 

Glenn shook his head. “I don't know.” he held his hands up. “I don't know what I feel.” He staggered as he reeled under the information that he really could be the father of the baby. He had recalled telling Celia that he loved her. He had even believed it when he had said it. But now he knew he did not love her. He did not know what he felt about anything besides sheer panic.

The time that they spent in secret had developed an insatiable need inside him that felt like it only grew. A drug of sorts that he had grown addicted to.

They had a place they would meet and go talk after his shifts. He would tell Maggie that he had to cover someone for a few hours. And she never questioned it. She was busy with the baby or too tired to care he thought. She never missed him as far as he could tell.

He would spend the night in the garden shed with Celia when he could. He had a small bench in there that would fit only him, with her draped directly on top of him. They would have sex with each other a few times and talk in between about everything before he would finally go into his home to sleep next to his wife. Sometimes she would stay all night there and he would meet her for a quickie in the morning without Maggie ever being the wiser.

It reminded him a little of his and Maggie’s early relationship trysts in the tower of the prison. Or where ever they could that winter they spent on the road. The thrill had been fun.

His relationship with Celia was much the same. But it had also drove him to maddening guilt. If Maggie knew she would never forgive him. He had known that from the beginning. But back then he wasn't sure he really cared. But now, he was terrified. He wasn't sure he could handle losing his wife. He didn't not entirely understand why he had done all this in the first place.

Glenn staggered and leaned against the house. “The baby could be mine.” 

Celia nodded and looked up at the stars. “Yeah, Daryl and me only did it a few times over ten weeks ago.” she whispered. “But you an me… Dozens of times over the last three months.” she shrugged. “You do the math. The odds are you are the father.” 

Glenn face went a shade of white and he staggered away throwing up in the dirt. Heaving he tried to catch his breath. 

Celia shook her head. “Glenn, you are going to have to man up.” she warned. “I am not sure I can let Daryl take the fall for this. I might be mad at him…. But I don't think I can do this.” she shook her head. “Besides, its obvious if the baby does not even look like him.” 

Glenn shook his head. “Fuck, oh shit what have I done?” he looked wild and frightened. He bent over placing his knees between his head. Breathing hard he tried to find his voice again. “I need time… Celia, I need to figure out how to tell Maggie first.” 

Celia shook her head. “Our secret is going to come out. Its just a matter of when.” she warned. “And when it does, I’m going to need you more than ever…Everyone will hate me.” 

Glenn shook his head. He could not believe he had allowed this to happen. And now Celia was pregnant, and it was much more likely to be his than Daryl’s How was he going to be able to face Maggie? 

“Can you just keep quiet about this for now?” he asked hopeful… Desperate even but he was trying to control that emotion as his heart rate soared. 

Celia nodded wiping her nose on her sleeve. She still hoped Glenn would leave Maggie and chose her. She had always waited for a man to chose her. That is why she had come on so strong to Daryl when she saw him…He was the first man she had ever tried to chose for herself. Only he did not care about her. He never did…no matter how hard she had tried to make him. When he had looked at her he was really looking to see the real woman he loved and it would never be her.


	83. Chapter 83

Beth was frozen by what she overheard between the girl Celia and her brother in-law Glenn. She could feel the blood pumping through the veins in her head and her breathing increased. 

She felt dropped into the twilight zone. Glenn was not someone who she pictured for her sister. And he was also unfaithful too it seemed… If Maggie knew, with her temper she was likely to take his balls. 

She backed around moving further from the two. She had heard enough, and it had reduced her knees to jelly. She hated her sick sense about things now days. Her gut had not failed her yet. But she faced the same problem as before… she could not share what she knew. 

What was the point of knowing things but not being able to tell anyone else?

Tears gathered in her eyes as she imagined her sisters inevitable pain at discovering her husband was unfaithful and likely conceived a child. What would happen to her sister and her sweet little niece? 

Suddenly Beth felt a feeling of both frustration and relief. Her condition prevented her from telling her sister. It was a burden that she would not have to bear. But she would eventually have to witness her sisters pain upon inevitable discovery, and she would be unable to commiserate and comfort her. 

Sighing as she moved far enough from the pair she felt her muscles relax from the strain of stealth. Her neck hurt, and her head throbbed near the scar, inside her head. The pain was blinding now and she felt her knees grow weak and she fell to the ground in a convulsion. No one saw her in the middle of the street flailing. It had been months since her last seizure and she had not see this one coming. If she had, she would have stayed by Morgan. He always knew just what to do, and what to give her to make it pass.

 

Daryl looked around the room and noticed Beth was missing. He stood up a little panicked and started to head into other rooms of the house. 

Maggie followed. “Whats up?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Where is Beth?” he asked. He thought she had been right behind him. He cursed inside his head. He never wanted her out of his sight and now she was no where in the house. 

Maggie shook her head and looked around. “She was just here. Maybe she went to the bathroom.” she suggested. 

Daryl looked to the bathroom and watched as Carl exited and Daryl went to the yard and did not find her. When he could not find her there he raced to the street. A few paces down he found her in the middle of the street shaking. 

He broke into a run and slid to her lifting her head as he did so to keep her from banging the soft spot at the back of her head on the ground harshly. The doctor had expressed desire to put a metal plate in there to protect her brain better. But the medications were difficult for a brain surgery. They would need to do it if and when they had the right supplies.

Watching her flail helplessly made him feel equally helpless in his efforts. His heart in his throat he pulled her convulsing body to him and raced back to the house which was much closer than the clinic. He didn't know what else to do. 

Kicking the door in he moved through their group into the living room. 

“She was out in the street, something is the matter with her.” Daryl said placing her on the couch. He looked helpless. “I don't know what to do.” He watched as she breathed in deeply as the seizure wore off. 

Morgan moved closer beside the crouching bowman and checked her pulse sighing heavily in reliefe. “She is done with her fit now.” he shook his head. “Girl hasn't had one in months.” he looked at her family. “Makes sense, so much going on.” he nodded looking back at her with his gentle fatherly smile. “I think its stress that brings them on.”  
Maggie touched her sisters forehead. Beth’s eyes were closed tightly as if she was still pained somehow. “She needs to go back to the clinic.” she said seriously. 

Morgan shook his head and pointed to his bag in the corner. “Nah, not right now. She needs rest. She can see them in the morning. Can someone hand me my bag?” He asked. Tara helpfully brought it forward and Morgan took from her and rifled through finding Beth’s medicine. “Never had the chance to hand these off to you when you took her.” he said absently looking for the right pill bottle. She often had severed head pain after a seizure and would like relief. 

Taking one pill out he asked for some water. “Hey girl, Listen here.” he said softly as Beth winced hearing his voice. “Hey, I got some medicine here for ya, and you need to swallow it now.” 

Beth nodded without opening her eyes and she drank it down obediently Daryl observed. “She do this a lot?” he asked. 

Morgan sighed as he struggled to stand with his re casted leg. “Yeah, sometimes a lot. Other times not so much.” he shook his head. “Got to where we could almost predict them, and we would be sure to get in a safe place for her to recover.” 

Maggie stepped in. “Why don't we get her upstairs. Carol cleared out the room and set up a bed for her.” She knew Beth would not enjoy being hovered over by nearly a dozen people.

Morgan nodded as Daryl went to scoop her up cradling her body in his arms his focus was only on her again. Just once he let her out of his sight and this happened. He thought god was playing tricks on him. Once upstairs in her room he noted that it was a full sized bed in a small space. After putting her on the mattress him and Maggie filled the remaining space. 

Sitting carefully on the bed Maggie smiled as Beth looked around groggily. 

“Hey, you had a seizure.” she said emotion clogging her throat to see the suffering her sister had gone through and she had never known. “We put you in your room. I had not had the chance to show it to you. 

Beth rolled her eyes as she looked for Morgan and Daryl sensing both of their presences. Morgan was just ambling to the door way. “Hey there girl.” he said smiling. “Got you your medicine. You will be your normal self again in a bit.” 

Maggie’s eyes narrowed and she grew angry and impatient. “No, she wont be herself again will she?” Maggie said turning around. “She cant talk. Did you even know Beth loved to sing? Had a beautiful voice too.” Maggie burst out crying thinking of her sisters voice in her head and how she could never hear it again. 

Beth reached over and stroked her sisters back, she wanted her sister to be happy. She was still here, just could not talk anymore. For a moment Beth fancied herself an ghost. Even when she was thought dead Maggie could still talk to her, but just as if she were dead Beth could not reply. She was only a ghost of her former self. She could feel it and tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to sit up weakly. Her seizure’s had a tendency to wipe out her energy and strength. 

Daryl shook his head. “She is alive Maggie… and,” his voice caught. “Well its enough for me. I ain’t complaining.” he scratched his head looking at Beth now. “Just need to have the doc check you out again is all.” he cleared his voice. “Maybe they can do something about it.” he cleared his throat nervously. “The seizures I mean.” 

Beth smiled at him warmly remembering how he had said he would care for the child he did not believe was his. and the knowledge that the child wasn’t his. A fact he was mostly unaware of… her smile fell when she looked to her sister as her stomach flipped and flopped. She took a deep breath to calm her and looked away. 

Morgan sighed. “Alright girl.” he said quietly. “She wants to be left alone.” 

Maggie wiped at her eyes and looked to her sister for confirmation but Beth reached out her hand to Daryl. 

Morgan looked between the two understanding better what the girl wanted. “She wants to be alone with Daryl.” 

Maggie looked between them. “Well okay. Sure, makes sense.” she said weakly. “I will be close if she needs anything.” 

Morgan nodded to Daryl summing him up in his mind. Trying to determine if what Rick said about the man was right. Was he really good? He looked to Beth in question. Did she really want to be alone with this man he wondered as he turned to walk away leaving the two in an awkward and uneasy silence. 

Daryl looked around the room. “Well, they got you a nice set up.” he said leaning against the wall. 

Sitting on the bed looking curiously at him he felt his heart skip a beat and his jaw clenched closed in his bewilderment. 

Beth moved to sit up weakly and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The room felt fuzzy but for the most part she thought she was fine. 

“Think you should be doing that?” he asked, his voice like gravel. It made her belly tighten and she looked up at him imploring that she could speak to him. To tell him that she knew him, but yet didn’t. To tell him, for all her healing she never recovered their story. The memories came to her like words on a fortune cookies. Random and displaced. How was she ever to know what they were and what they could have been? 

Daryl looked down into her eyes uncomfortable yet rooted to the spot. He was certain, he wasn't never going far from her if he could help it. 

Beth reached out her hand and slid it into his dangling fingers. She looked up to him with hope and trust. In some ways he was a perfect stranger, in others she felt the connection, deeper even than the one she had with Morgan or her sister. She knew he was one of the good ones. Her thumb moved gently against the side of his hand and he felt a strange shiver from the connection and gravitated closer to her. 

His breathing became heavy and strained. The silence deafened him to anything else in the world but him and his Beth. “You were always right.” he whispered against the silence. 

Beth looked at him questioning, confused. Her expression and meaning clear to Daryl instantly. And he looked away uncomfortable. “And we’ll buy, a beer and a shotgun, and lay in the lawn, and we’ll be good.” He said in an untried singing voice. His cheeks burning from embarrassment. 

Beth’s mouth broke into a wide bright smile as the ghost of a memory passed in her head upon hearing him sing the song. 

Daryl cleared his throat suddenly feeling stupid. “You was right is all.” he said finally taking a heavy breath. 

Beth pulled his hand to her face and kissed the back of his rough skin and pulled him down to lay beside her. Neither knew what to do, but an understanding was reached. Neither of them wished to be apart. If that meant Daryl slept there in the bed with her then Everyone would just have to accept it.


	84. Chapter 84

Daryl groaned as he sat up in the bed that he had shared with Beth the entire night. He had lain awake beside her for the past hour thinking about how he wanted his life to be now. With her back in it, doors swung wide open and gaped awkwardly. He felt an odd sense of fear and excitement. What were they? And what could they be to each other he had wondered to himself as the sun rose and bathed the foot of the bed in sunlight. His fingers itching to stroke her hair…or touch her. But that was too bold. 

A soft knock sounded at the door and Daryl moved carefully over Beth’s body on the bed to the door so as not to wake her. 

Rick stood there. “Hey, Went to your place but Michonne said you had never come around after the party.” 

Daryl blushed a little and looked behind him to Beth. “Nah, crashed here.” 

Rick nodded. “Hearing is in thirty.” he frowned. “I thought I could go with you and see what you are going to say.” 

Daryl shrugged. “What is there to say?” he shrugged. 

Rick shook his head. “There are some pretty strict views held here.” Rick countered his nonchalant response. “You need to say something.”

Daryl looked back to Beth who was now waking up and rubbing her eyes confused. “I will cooperate.” he reassured Rick who was no doubt on edge. Their place in the community was not rock solid if it was seen that the group was not following rules they could easily be asked to leave. 

Rick noticeably relaxed. “What if they make you live with her.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Have you known me to ever just sleep where someone tells me to sleep.” he shook his head. “Nah, I go where I want and stay where I want. That wont change.” 

Rick looked past him to Beth and nodded his greetings then turned his attention back to Daryl. “Well I will let you wake up, I’m going to head over now. You get ready and I will meet you there.” 

Daryl shut the door behind him and turned around hesitantly. He suddenly realized he could not go to the hearing and have Beth out of his sight for the duration. Internally he started to have a panic attack.

Daryl flinched as the sudden knock on the door sounded again. Daryl almost cursed as he opened the door. “Yeah.” 

Rick nodded to Beth. “Your sister is downstairs freaking about last night and wants you to go to the doctor straight away.” he nodded. “So get dressed and head on down there.” 

Beth frowned and shook her head. She was not really all that used to taking orders. Not even from Morgan. Morgan had been gentle…and she owed him everything. This man Rick, she did not just blindly trust him. Regardless of her knowing him before… She didn't really remember him. And after last night seeing her brother in-law in an affair with another she had yet another reminder on how easily people were corrupted. 

Rick looked at her surprised at her refusal. “I don't know.” He shrugged. “I’m no doctor, you should take it up with your sister.” he said as he tried to gracefully leave. He was unused to anyone in their group flat out refusing to do something when he asked them to. But was actually pleased at the obvious non verbal communication she exhibited. 

Daryl frowned as he turned around not ready to leave. “Look uh, how bout you and I go straight to the Clinic?” He did want her healthy and not vulnerable like her seizures would make her. “And After, you could come with me to the hearing.” he said willing her in his head to accept. Because he was a hairs breath away from refusing to go to the hearing altogether since it meant being away from her. He felt like a clingy boyfriend. During the time she was dead he had come to realize what she had really meant to him. But it had been the worst existence he had ever known. Feeling what he felt and no way to make his own dream a reality. All that had changed. He knew how he felt… and she was alive, but he was too chicken shit to do anything about it now. 

Beth rolled her eyes seeing through his veiled request. He just wanted her to be with him and for the time being she had no issue with that. He had hovered on the edges of her memory for too long now, she was impatient to now figure out where they stood. Regardless of his feelings she had realized the attraction to him was there on her side. He struck a fine and imposing figure and his voice had an effect on her, similar to when the captain of the foot ball team had talked to her in high school. It made her wonder what it would be like to kiss him, but that thought made her very sad. What if they had kissed before and she just couldn't remember? She pulled on her boots and stood up shakily. The effects of her seizure could still be felt by her unsteady feet that would take a moment to get used to again. 

Daryl noticeably relaxed. “Well, I am going to run take a piss.” he said nervously. Again he was overly anxious to have her out of his sight. He almost wanted to drag her along as he drained his hose. As if he wasn't weird enough to her right now. 

Beth nodded as she pulled her sweater of and put her Machete on her back. He eyed the weapon wondering what she was like wielding it. She acted as if it was her weapon of choice like his was the bow. 

Walking to the bathroom he realized all the questions that ran through his head that he was too scare to ask, and did not think she could answer. What happened after they buried her? How did she recover? 

He deduced that Morgan had uncovered her and was at the source of her rescue, But that was so long ago… Where had they gone? What had she done, and seen? He wished he could just ask her, and expect an answer. Seemed almost cruel now to ask her. 

He returned to the bedroom but did not see her there, so he headed to the stair way and found her sitting bout half way down waiting for him. She greeted him with a wide smile. Her scar curving up wards on her face. He felt his stomach leap into his throat. This girl still was full of sunshine. His heart raced like it had in the funeral home, eating their dinner by firelight. Only this time, he wants too chicken. He was going to soak in all the good that Beth Greene was able to make him feel. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

She put her finger up to shush him. Seemed she wanted to sneak out before Maggie could stop them and hold her up. Beth nodded and cocked her head to the door signaling her readiness to leave. 

They were out momentarily without a sound. He was surprised to see how silently she could move. She had mastered that while they were apart he smiled as they headed off down the path.


	85. Chapter 85

Daryl opened the Door for Beth as they entered the Clinic. 

“Oh Mr. Dixon, and Miss Greene what can i do for you?” Dr Harper greeted them before even the receptionist nurse. 

Daryl looked to Beth. “She had some sort of an episode last night. Wanted to check to be sure she was alright.” he said seriously.

The Doctor frowned. “Episode? Like um, a seizure?” he asked clarifying. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” 

The doctor shook his head. “Come back here, let me take a look at you honey.”

Sitting on the table the Doctor looked into her eyes, then tested her reactions to his poking and prodding. He hit both her knees with a hammer and nodded. “All seems well enough right now.” He looked up to her. “Have you had many seizures?” he asked her. 

Beth nodded. 

The doctor frowned again. “Monthly…Weekly?” 

Beth shrugged. She had never really kept track of them. Most times she had warnings, and could feel them coming on to a certain degree, but this last time is snuck up on her. 

“Okay,” the doctor replied he understood that she had not really kept track but that they had happened before. “Have you ever taken any medications for it?” he asked.   
Beth nodded in reply.

Daryl stepped in. “The man Morgan, He will know the medications.” 

Doctor Harper nodded. “I will find him a little later today and get the medication list from him. And any other information necessary for me to treatment her further.” he sighed. “In the mean time maybe you should get some rest little lady.” he tapped her nose and she arched her eye brow at him annoyed. She wasn't a child.   
He scooted them on out of the clinic and Daryl knew they were late by now to his meeting. 

The doctor had asked her to rest. And if he didn't show at the meeting he could be forced out and how was he to ask Beth to come with him in that possible event? She had just reunited with her sister. She was ill, and vulnerable. Her companion Morgan was injured and he could not come along either. Daryl knew he had to go to that meeting or he would lose everything. 

“The doctor says you need to relax,” Daryl started to say. He didn't want to leave her, but-

Beth rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

Daryl smiled and cleared his throat. “So you still want to come along?” he asked as his ears turned a new shade of red but thankfully covered by long hair. 

Beth nodded and took his hand and threaded her fingers in his as she tried to drive home the point that she was not interested in parting ways with him till she understood what they were. Why her heart hammered in her chest when he looked at her. 

She also needed to know what this place was like anyway. Just because her sister was here, she wasn't about to think it was all they said it was… No place ever was these day. And a hearing with Daryl was the best excuse to stay close to him and learn about the people running this place. 

 

 

Daryl entered the large victorian home on the corner now their hands separated and Beth following right beside him. The main floor had been emptied and a large table was constructed so that the entire counsel of thirteen could sit and discuss the matters of the safe Zone. In the event of a hearing they were all lined up shoulder to shoulder on one side of the table. An imposing line of Judgement Beth marveled. 

Daryl could feel a deep fear festering inside him as he entered the darkly paneled room. The electric lights worked, but did nothing to brighten the space. It was cold and uninviting despite the the amount of people in the space. Beth noticed Glenn to the back of the room sitting with Michonne. She was not surprised to see Maggie was not there. Her sister was probably going to come looking for her at some point she mused as she glared at Glenn, as she eased into a seat near him, but not next to him. He frowned at her confused at her obvious hostile silent interaction. 

Beth looked around wondering if Celia was hiding somewhere in the corner. After all it was her who brought the complaint and accusation against Daryl. She should be there Beth thought. 

“Mr. Dixon, you are late.” Counsel woman Tracy said icily as he made his way to the center of the room where a velvet rope square showed him where to stand.   
Rick cleared his throat. “Lets get to the point. He is here.” 

Tracy looked to Rick fuming. “And not address how long he has held us up?” she quipped. 

Rick rolled his eyes. “By all means if you wish the entire board to stay here a moment longer. Get on with it.” he said frustrated. He was used to calling the shots and he loathed bureaucracy. 

“Daryl Dixon, I am Josaphine.” a petite woman in her thirties pushed her glasses back on her nose. “We have a complaint against you from a long term resident of our community. Her allegations are that you have ill used her, and bred a child on her body. She further accuses you of abandonment of her and your unborn child.” she looked at him seriously. “What have you to say on this matter.” 

Daryl looked behind him to Beth who instead was glaring directly at Glenn who seemed to be avoiding the cold stare of his sister in law who he never once had a history of trouble with. 

Frowning at the actions he shook his head shaking off the distraction as he cleared his throat he nodded. “I have wronged her.” 

The entire counsel relaxed. But Daryl just looked up to continue. 

“But that kid aint mine.” he said seriously. 

Tracy sputtered and shook her head. “Enough of this.” she said harshly, her voice echoing in the nearly totally empty room. “don't you understand what you do to the community when we just allow children to be born, month after month?” she asked. “We don't have the resources to nurture their upbringing.” 

Daryl shook his head. “If your goal is rebuilding you are going to need numbers.” 

Tracy smiled coldly. “Yes, and numbers are hard to feed. You saw what this last drought nearly drove us to the brink?” she shook her head. “We lost four to dehydration. And nearly lost more had they been allowed to turn.” she softened her tone. “Don’t you see. All children must be claimed, so someone is doing their fair share to provide for the little one. It can't just be spread out without causing hostility within the ranks. We all must pull our fair share. If you are the father its only fair you provide for your offspring.”

Daryl sighed and nodded. 

“Don’t you want to be a man about this Mr. Dixon?” The woman asked not realizing her words effect on another in the room who felt like he could not get enough air. Glenn excused himself quietly trying not to draw attention to him. Beth glaring still at him in his cowardly retreat. 

“I’m trying to be a man about this.” Daryl replied impatiently. The bite to his tone harsher than necessary and Rick motioned for him to tone his speech level down. Daryl huffed and cracked his neck. “I do not think the kid is mine. I will never think it is…” Daryl said finally. The counsel mood soured further till he went on. “But I will provide for the child.” Daryl said with finality. “I hunt more than enough for my people already, and have been donating my meat for credits in the trade shop. I can hunt a bit more.” he said with confidence. 

The group seated at the front of him sat in silence trying to determine the truth of his words. “What proof do you have that this child is not yours?” A greying lady with disheveled hair said at the end of the table. She looked about ready to entertain that Celia may be lying or omitting part of her story.

Daryl shook his head. “I just don't believe its mine.” He looked to the panel which Rick sat on “I don't really care for Celia,” he could not look at Beth though he could feel her stare burning the back of his neck. He was ashamed enough at his actions with the woman. especially now being wrapped up in a paternity case. He shook his head trying not to get lost in his own inner conflicts. “Look, no kid in this world deserves to be abandoned before its even born.” His thoughts lingered on his own childhood. He was only kept around as a punching bag. “But I do think its real father should grow a pair… Maybe he doesn't know. I will care for the kid, but i ain’t taking title of dad.” he said resolutely. 

Tracy smiled coldly. “I am not sure that is enough for us.” she looked around at her group who’s heads all snapped back to look at her surprised.  
“He is willing to be there for the child.” Josephine said calmly. 

Tracy shook her head. “They need a shared dwelling. Celia cant be expected to live in singles housing with her baby. Daryl and her need to be set up in one of the smaller units.” 

Rick shook his head. “Daryl already was clear with me that he will not be sharing a place with her.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Do what ever you want, but i aint having no group of people dictate where i sleep… I bed down where I want to.” he shook his head. “Give Celia the place, she might yet find a man who would share it with her and the baby.” 

Josephine shook her head. “Honestly, this does not need to be a conflict. He is willing to provide, enough is enough. We can iron out the details of housing later. We have months yet to get that in place.” 

Tracy shook her hair and glared at Rick. “Fine. But if we just let Ricks people go about as they please they will end up running this place, and it will fall apart.” she said pushing her chair out from behind her as she left the room. Her heeled shoes sounded eerily out of place in the apocalypse.

Suddenly Tracy spun on her heel near Daryl’s right shoulder. “I have a solution. Celia can stay in the housing with your group. Since it was your group member that did this…your people can shoulder her needs.” 

Rick sighed heavily and nodded. “We can do that.” He looked to Daryl and nodded hoping he accepted the terms and conditions. “Maggie would probably be the most help to her since she just had a baby.” 

Beth felt her heart hammering in her chest thinking of Maggie giving advice and having the other woman in her home. She stood up and left the room flustered. Daryl raced out to follow her before he was dismissed, but the hearing was all but over. 

Josephine nodded to Rick, “See that you have Celia under your roof tonight, so the community sees that swift action was made and an agreement has been reached.” 

Rick nodded and looked to Beth who was pacing and shaking her head. 

“What is wrong with that girl?” Josephine asked. 

Rick shook his head. “I don't know, but i reckon something has bothered her.” he nodded to Daryl and her. “See those two are kind of an item.” 

Tracy nodded. “Celia and the new intake have some striking resemblance.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, we thought Beth was dead… Daryl has been messed up bout it since. They don't need anything to come between them right now.”

Tracy shook her head. “He should have thought of that before he slept with Celia.” 

Rick shook his head as the two women moved on. They were never going to understand.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy new year. He is hoping that this one is better than the two before. I had my deep lows while i wrote this story. 
> 
> Literally a few days after starting this story i went through something very profound and it threatened my creativity like nothing has before. Depression was on thick at times to a point i could never write. Somehow i find the will to add a chapter here and there but never was able to get back into this with a passion. The experience threatened my view of love, passion and lasting affection, it still is effecting how i believe and cope with heartbreak and loss. 
> 
> I feared that maybe the muse that Daryl and Beth were has fizzled out... i hope not, because they have been my very favorite couple... 
> 
> Their story is not over. and i will keep writing. But i don't know if i have the creativity or the stamina to pump out chapters as quickly as i used to. 
> 
> As always THANK YOU FOR YOUR READERSHIP! 
> 
> Much love.

Glenn’s heart was hammering. After leaving the meeting where Daryl had been reprimanded for not standing up to his responsibilities he wanted to cry out against the fallacy. Stand up for his friend who he knew to be honest and true. But that would expose his own guilt. Shame had driven him from the room and back to his house where Maggie was bathing their little giggling daughter in the sink of the house. 

Just seeing Maggie beaming at him he felt the walls falling in around him. He just wanted to be with her… to love her while he could. Before the awful truth came out. 

Unfortunately he also had a deep ache inside him to see Celia as well. He tried to not think about her but it was impossible. She was having his kid, and he was letting his best friend take the fall. That was all kinds of messed up in his mind. 

Fifteen minutes later Rick showed up and was seated at the dining room table drinking his tea rations looking grim. 

“How did the meeting go?” Maggie asked seating herself next to him. Glenn stood by the kitchen counter. 

Rick shrugged. “Well no one is going to expel Daryl right now. But Celia needs to move into this house with you or My place.” 

“Whats wrong Glenn?” Maggie noticed her husband looking a strange shade of white.

Glenn looked at her like a deer caught in headlights as Maggie stood to get a closer look at him. 

“You look pale.” she said as she reached over to touch his face as a cold sweat broke out. 

Glenn shrugged her off best he could trying to reign in his obvious reaction to the news. “Im fine, Just tired.” he shook his head. “Didn’t sleep much last night.” 

Maggie nodded accepting his explanation and excuse, but still glanced at him, her gut telling her he wasn't alright contrary to what he said. 

Rick shook his head clearing his throat trying to get back to the topic. “I know, you are full up here with Beth, but her and Daryl seem cozy, maybe they could move on over to his old room?” he said hoping to get out of having a young woman not of their core original group moving into the place he shared with Michonne, Carol, Daryl, Carl and Judith, Abraham and Rosita, and Eugene. It was full there too. “Might be too hard for Celia to see Daryl with Beth too much.” 

Maggie shook her head. “I don't want to rush my sister off.” she said firmly. “I understand we need to have Celia go somewhere, but I just got my sister back. And this is the smaller house.” 

Glenn swallowed hard. “Rick, we don't have the room.” it was his only chance to keep his sin quiet longer. He could not be around his lover even if he wanted her.  
Rick sighed. “I suppose I could give her Daryl’s room.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Do whatever you need, but Beth is not leaving.” 

Drinking down the tea as he stood he sighed. “Thank you for the Tea, I will go tell Daryl he needs to clean his space out. Do you think he could keep his stuff here?” he placed the cup down on the table. “You know Daryl. He aint got much.” 

Maggie nodded accepting that concession. And Rick parted bidding them a good afternoon.

“It don't feel right sharing our space with one of them.” she said a few moments after she heard the front door close. She felt shamed for her distrust of the people that they lived with. They had been there over a year, and they Zone sometimes still didn't quite feel like home. It was like even though they were safe, they could never be happy there. 

Glenn shrugged. “She shouldn't move in here at all.” he sighed. “This all shouldn't even be happening.” 

Maggie frowned. “But it is, and a new baby is coming. Might even be Daryl’s.” she shrugged. 

Glenn shook his head. “Doubt it.” 

She smiled. “Maybe we can make her one of us.” she said thinking aloud. 

Glenn took a heaving sigh wanting to break down and confess everything but then Maggie turned. 

“I should welcome her into our group. After all our daughter will gain a playmate… There are so few babies now days.” she said clearing the cup Rick had left on the table. 

Glenn scoffed but said nothing. He knew if she was aware that their daughter was actually gaining a half sibling he imagined the cup actually being thrown at his head. And he half wished it was flying at his head. He deserved it. Every bit of wrath coming his way.

It was going to come out. If she was moving in to their group and living among them it was bound to come out sooner. Even before that it was going to come out if the baby came out looking just like Beth. He was the only Korean at the safe zone, hell…he was the only Asian there period. 

His day of reckoning was coming… He just wanted to put it off as long as possible. 

“Have you eaten?” Maggie asked. She was thinking on top of being pale, her husband had seemed to stop eating a day or two before. 

He shook his head. “Nah, I'm alright.” Truth was he couldn't eat. When he did, it just came right back up.

She shook her head. “Maybe you should see the doctor. You aren't looking so hot these days.” she said as she looked at him concerned. 

He nodded thinking she would not be so worried about him and how he was doing if she only knew.


	87. Chapter 87

Beth walked beside him and their hands gently touched as they grazed the back of their knuckles. The sensation sent tingles up his arm and he flexed his hand in response. 

He nervously pulled his hand up to avoid the obvious signal that she wanted him to hold her hand. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. Pulling his hand up to his neck he itched. “Hey, you tired?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head. Course she was not tired. She was used to more activity than this. Well since she learned to walk again. Her arm moved up pointing out to the wall her eyes flashed with intent. 

“You want to go out?” He asked trying to understand her.

Beth smiled widely, glad that he had understood her almost immediately. 

He shook his head. “I don't know about that. Your sister would probably kill me… n’ scalp me if i did that.” 

Beth chuckled and he felt warmed by the sound. She stepped ahead and took him by the hand to lead him. Her expression encouraging. She was no longer asking, she was pressuring. 

He slowed her. “Beth, I can’t.” he slowed her. “You collapsed yesterday.” His fingers grasped her hand back, but his arm pulled her closer to him. It halted her incessant tug and encouragement to go outside the walls. She was now facing him their chests close to each other but not touching. 

“You remember….” he didn't know what to refer to so the sentence hun open with meaning. 

Beth nodded but shrugged. She was trying to tell him that her memory was foggy. 

He shrugged and looked around nervous. They were alone and no one was looking at their interaction. “We was together last…” he hesitated. “I never been too good with words.” he shook a little. “But you were.” 

Beth put her finger gently to her own mouth to motion to him to stop talking. Summoning her own courage she leaned up and touched her lips to his. She was taking this leap because the feeling deep inside that it was so right and they were sharing a bed right now. 

Groaning as his arms moved up Beth’s arms to her back slowly. Almost fearful that if he moved too fast it would be over too soon. Her body felt so perfect under his touch. Something he had believe he dreamed of in vain. Tears entered his eyes as he pulled her tighter into his arms. 

Beth broke the kiss with a sigh as she buried her face into his neck. She had longed for this since she had woken up beneath two feet of dirt. Memory gone, but the imprint had remained. A hollow deep inside that only now had been filled. She looked up almost shyly but Daryl recaptured her lips under his slightly more greedy ones. 

She felt almost dizzy as he kissed her harder this time and she melted further into his arms. He mattered, and she knew it all along. 

Breaking the kiss finally Daryl stepped back. “Come on, lets go someplace inside the walls… Just you an I.” He did want to be alone, just not too far from help if she needed any medical attention should she need it. 

Beth nodded and let him lead her down the path across lawns to a building that he entered. His fingers still laced in hers as he ran her through three flights of stairs. Coming to a large metal door he opened it and came out on the buildings roof. 

He motioned over to two lawn chairs. But Beth shook her head letting go of his hand as she sat down right on her bum and then promptly laid herself out so she could gaze straight up. 

Feeling awkward he went to sit down with a groan. Once there he put a smoke in his mouth and went to light it but her hand on his arm stopped him. He looked over and put it away as he laid himself out beside her. Maybe now would be a good time to quit, He wasn't in any hurry to die anymore. 

His hand found her hand and their fingers interlaced and Beth turned her head to kiss his shoulder. He could feel her eyes on him but it wasn't bothering him like it did when most people stared at him. But under her gaze he felt unworthy. The issue with Celia was only just beginning. He reached his hand out to cup the side of Beth’s face as he scooted to where he could see her better. 

“I sure wish ya could talk girl.” he whispered. “I wish you could tell me whats going on in that beautiful head of yours.”

Smiling while shaking her head. Talking was one of her greatest wishs, but she no longer hoped for that to return. It was wasted effort. But maybe she could learn to communicate somehow but talking was no longer something she thought she could learn to remaster. 

“Maybe you could write it down.” he said hopeful. 

She smiled and shrugged but finally shook her head in disappointment. It was all a mess inside her head. Written words were all messy when she tried to write. Her and Morgan had tried. She could read, but it was harder than it once was. For Daryl she would try, he needed to know how she felt. What she thought. She had gotten well with help from Morgan and pure will. Maybe she could do this on pure will, and help from Daryl. 

Their lips touched again as her hands felt bolder and hugged and moved about his chest and neck. His hands remained respectful as he kissed her longingly. In all those months that he dreamed of having the opportunity to tell her how he felt and touch her…let alone kiss her he never imagined it being this good. Never imagined him being this lucky.


	88. Chapter 88

Laying beside each other the rest of the afternoon they dozed beside one another. Their arms wrapped and tucked inside nooks and crannies of their bodies. Daryl as the most productive hunter the community ever had was not expected to do any duties within the community. And Beth had just arrived so they could take their time and no one was expected to come and look for either one of them. 

Beth turned her head sensing that he had been dreaming. She wanted to ask him what happened between them. Now that she knew it was something. Turning on her side more to face him, her blue eyes bright in the setting sun. Her hand reached out to his cheek. Eyes closed in relaxed repose. Her fingers lightly pushed his matted hair from his face. He seemed clean just greasy. She smiled looking at his scratchy beard that had tickled and grazed her cheeks as they shared a kiss. She expected to remember kissing him if she had done that before. But she didn’t. Maybe they just had their first kiss?

She blushed realizing that they may both be in uncharted territory. 

Looking beyond him she heard someone coming up the stairs and opening the door. Her eyes took in the two people that came out onto the roof. Morgan and Michonne.

“Oh, Glad we found you here.” Michonne said as she walked forward. Daryl was now sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Ricks called a meeting, and Morgan was worried about Beth when she did not come back to the house after she left with you this morning.” she shrugged. “Been looking for you guys for a while.”

Daryl cleared his throat and nodded as he stood up and then offered his hand to help Beth up. His ears were burning having been caught wrapped up in Beth’s arms and her in his. 

Beth walked to Morgan and smiled wide checking out his leg seeing he was hobbling on it better. Enough to make it to the top of the building with Michonne. She pointed down conveying her concern. 

“Its nothing girl. Nothin at all anymore.” He smiled. “Feeling comfortable enough to take a few pain killers too. So long as the walls hold and this place is all calm i will get better in no time.” He looked her over as he hobbled away. “You see the Doc this morning?” 

Beth nodded and took his arm but he shrugged her off. “Im just fine girl. Stop your fussing.” he looked back to Daryl, “Bow man,” he started. 

Daryl nodded. “Daryl.” he offered. 

Morgan shrugged. “You took her to the clinic, they say anything about her head yet?” 

Shrugging he looked to Beth who implored him to be her words. “Said he needed to talk to you about her treatment and history since she cant answer too many questions.” 

Morgan nodded. “Maybe I should just go with her next time. Save time and the run around.”

Daryl shrugged and walked behind the group as he watched Beth and Morgan walk together ahead of him. He could tell they were close. He wondered what it had been like for them alone. He felt jealousy rise realizing he wished he had been there to pull her from her grave and care for her when she wasn't well. But instead it had been Morgan. He lost her at the mortuary, found her and lost her again. And this man, Morgan had brought her back from the dead. Something greater than he could ever do. 

Before too long they were back in Maggie’s Kitchen and Beth was sitting on the counter her legs dangling over the side as she held Lil B in her arms and smiling at the rest of the group. Daryl was near at hand watching her with her little niece. 

Glenn was missing but other than him and Celia the rest were present for the family meeting. 

Rick stood uncomfortable. “Well there is going to be some changes around here.” he said seriously. “Beth and Daryl are gonna be sharing a room…” He looked to the two of them and noticed the blush on both of their faces. The whole group had and they all beamed.

Carol stepped forward. “So they agree, Daryl is not the father of Celia’s kid?” 

Rick sighed heavily and shook his head. “No, they still are pegging him for the father, but I believe him and wont be letting him take this burden on alone. It means sacrifices for all of us.” 

Abraham frowned and glared. “What you talkin bout boss?”

Rick shook his head. “Celia has ta stay with us.” 

The group all erupted in protestation. Daryl cleared his throat and looked to Beth next to him. He wanted to explain everything to her. Even his relationship with Celia but instead she took his hand and squeezed it. Now was not the time anyway. 

Rick calmed them down. “Look, I know she aint one of us. She has neither done what we done, or seen the same shit as us out there.” He looked at each and every one of them. “But it seems if we want to stay, the board wants her to be taken care of by us.” 

Carol shook her head. “So as condition of our stay here now is that we must take her in and be responsible for her?” her tone was agitated and outraged. 

Rick nodded. 

Carol rolled her eyes. “We already manage this place better than they ever did.” She shook her head and looked to Daryl. “Why you get involved with that little tart.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Din’t want to.” he croaked. “You know I didn’t.” 

Carol’s voice was cold and she was angry. “Well you didn't try hard enough.” she stood up and exited the room. She wanted no further part in the family meeting. All was decided anyway. 

Not long after the meeting broke off into group conversation about how this new addition was going to fit into the core group and if it was even possible to welcome Celia in considering Daryl was claiming that the was not the father. 

Beth went with her sister to lay the baby down and Carl was reading Asskicker a story on the couch with Michonne. 

Morgan had angled in and had almost manifested himself beside Daryl who stood out on the porch smoking. 

“Whats the story bow man?” Morgan asked with his most fatherly tone. 

Daryl just shook his head. “Not much to tell.” 

placing his staff on the side of the house he leaned a little. “Well, I think there is.” 

Daryl shrugged. “What about you? N’ beth?” he gestured. “What is the full story there.” 

Morgan glared a moment. “What are you implying son?” 

Daryl felt anger rise. “I ain’t your son.” 

Morgan calmed himself and chuckled. “No your right.” he looked him up and down. “You…what is your intentions with Beth?” 

Daryl shrugged. “None.” 

Morgan was confused. “None… what you mean? You just gonna let shit happen with no intentions?” he huffed. “How did that work for you with Celia?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, I mean is I don't plan. And Celia was a mistake.” 

Morgan shook his head. “What happens when Beth is a mistake?”

Michonne stepped out overhearing the conversation. “Morgan.” She crossed her arms. “I know Daryl has never been too good about sharing his feelings but he only has the best intentions when it comes to Beth.” 

Morgan shook his head. “His actions with Celia give me reason to doubt.” 

Michonne nodded. “Celia is a cat clinging to a floating log in a raging river. She will attach herself to anyone she can.” She cleared her throat and stepped closer. “How about you an me go play a game of cards.” she said directing her question to Morgan. 

Morgan shrugged. “What, gonna play me like you did last night?” 

Laughing she shook her head. “I wasn't playin you. Its the cards you dealt.” 

Shaking his head Morgan looked to Daryl. “I don’t know what it is your are doing with Beth, but you better not mess around with her. She is strong, no doubt.” he nodded emotion behind his eyes. “Its me that isn’t. Im not strong enough to see her suffer none too well.” 

Daryl nodded. “You cared for her, when we all thought she was dead. Kept her alive for as long as it took for her to get better. You’re plenty strong.” 

Morgan shook his head. “Nah, she gave me the strength to do all that.”

Daryl nodded understanding about Beth’s ability to make others stronger just by being there. It didn't surprise him in the least that Morgan would claim that about her. 

Watching Morgan and Michonne head over to the other house for a late night card game he took out another smoke as Beth came outside. He had not followed her to put the baby down. He had not wanted to intrude but he was not far. Just having her out of his line of vision made his stomach drop out of his body and made him want to hurl. 

Her smile was weak and nervous he realized. Putting the smoke away he slipped it into the box. “Don’t like me smoking?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged and shook her head. She didn't really care either way, she had just stopped him before because she sensed his anxiety and she wanted him to sooth it with her, not a smoke and tar filled stick. She moved closer and felt her stomach flipping around in her stomach. 

Standing aloof now and unable to think he just stared. Beth stared back trying see past his silence. Both unsure of how they were going to communicate in a relationship which they both felt they were jumping into feet first. 

“You okay with all this?” he asked. 

Beth frowned confused. Not sure what all this referred to. 

Daryl scratched his jaw and looked around. “Me moving into your room.” 

Beth moved closer and grabbed the collar of his vest and nodded. She moved her face to his pressing her lips against his she told him how she felt. His own hand found her neck bringing her in closer for the sweet and tender kiss. 

Breaking away Beth looked up and her eyes met his. 

“So does that mean you are alright with everything?” he asked, his tone deep. 

She nodded and took him by the hand to go inside for dinner. Maggie and Rick had already decided to do a welcome to the group dinner the next day fro Celia so tonight was going to be low key. At least that is what both Beth and Daryl hoped for.


	89. Chapter 89

Dinner was quiet, and Maggie was nervous. An anxiety that had been consistently growing by the day. Now, especially since they were told that Celia was moving in Glenn had been weird. He had left and not told her where he was going. Normally he would have. This time he was just gone and no one seemed to know where he went. 

She excused herself to go upstairs to her fussing child and as she rose higher on the steps the color drained from her face as she realized that something was seriously wrong with her life and relationship. Her hand gripped the railing as she thought back to her husband showering in the drought and the image of Celia the night before when she saw her. Something was going on and she could finally now see it. 

Going into their room she picked up her screaming baby and pulled her shirt up to nurse her. If Celia’s child wasn't Daryl’s could it be her husbands? The thought exploded in her head like a lightbulb and her breath caught. She headed down stairs her daughter still attached to her breast she entered the living room. 

“Anyone seen Glenn?” she asked not phased by the fact that she was breastfeeding without a care of modesty. 

Daryl looked away so as not to make Maggie uncomfortable. “Nah, I was with Beth all day. Just saw him at the counsel meeting.” 

Maggie nodded. “I saw him after when Rick came by.” she looked to her sister. “Beth, think you can keep an eye on her? You an Daryl?” 

Beth nodded taking the baby from her looking sad. She could tell by the demeanor of her sister that she was way past boiling mad, and all the way to scorched earth. She seemed scared too. Being in no position to talk reason to her anyway, she just took the baby and went to Daryl who smiled at the child who was now fussing since her mother had just unlatched her from the comfort of her feeding.

“Hey, lil B.” he whispered rubbing her back as Beth tried to sooth her. 

Maggie nodded as if detached. “Don’t wait up. I have a husband to find and a few questions to ask.” she pointed to the refrigerator. “Some milk is in there.” she pointed to the refrigerator.

Abraham stepped in using the back door. “You looking for Glenn?” 

Maggie nodded her heart beating in her throat.

“He was over at our place when we all got there. Talking with Celia.” he said looking a bit uncomfortable. “He left there when we all got back.” 

Maggie stormed past him and across the lawn to the house and up to Celia’s new room. Formerly Daryl’s. 

She did not bother knocking and just directly opened the door her anger shown clearly on her face. 

“Oh Maggie?” Celia said wiping her eyes. “Sorry, I was just unpacking… Alone.” She looked around nervously. “Daryl should be here helping me.” 

Turning up her chin she summoned the straight to reply. No use beating around the bush. Best to be direct. “You mean Glenn?” 

Celia felt her stomach drop. Maggie knew now and she felt honestly frightened. What would this strong, and formidable woman do to her? 

Celia sat down and put her hand to her stomach. “Did he tell you?” she shook her head. “He told me that you still didn't know.”

Maggie shook her head in horror. The girl was spilling her guts and she wasn't about to tell her that she had just guessed. “How could you pass off an innocent man as the father?” she moving the conversation in the direction she wanted it to go. Angry on behalf for the kind man that Daryl had always been to her. 

Shaking her head as tears gathered in her eyes. “I could not say it was Glenn, I cant say it because he already has you and your child as a dependent. They don't treat infidelity well here, Causes too much drama.” 

Maggie crossed her arms suddenly worried about Glenn’s safety inside the walls should the truth come out. “What will they do to him?” 

Celia shrugged. “Its different every time. If its a repeat offense then exile has happened. So has execution.”

Maggie frowned seeing the girl shudder. “Celia…is this a second offense for you?” 

Celia’s face drained. It was her second offense. “Before you came I had a relationship with a member of the community. A valued member of the community.” her hand went to her belly. Suddenly worried that her lovers wife would attack her. “He wanted to leave his wife and take me as his partner, but his wife went crazy.” 

Maggie could sense that more was missing from the story. “What do you mean by went crazy?” 

Celia bit her lip and shook her head. “She killed their two kids and herself in the suicide note she said that they would all die anyway if she was going to be a single mother in this world. They came back and killed a few others. It was the only breach inside in over two years.” she shook her head. “My man…he killed himself a week later, blew his own head off… He felt he did it.” 

Maggie gripped the doorknob hard. “Yeah, well he did… And you.” she glared. “Honestly after that you have not learned your lesson?” Maggie took as menacing step forward. “You don't fuck with married men. Those lives and the blood is on yours and HIS hands.” she shut the door not having another thing to say. 

Shaking from shock she went to Rick, her entire life had changed and she needed to talk to someone with guidance. “The baby, its Glenn’s.” she said entering the room. Her face looked empty. Even her words were. She hardly felt that her mouth had even formed the words. 

Rick put down his book and looked at her puzzled. “What?” 

Maggie shook her head and paced a moment not answering him, but was instead wrapped up in her own thoughts. “I got to go find my husband before something else happens.” 

Rick shook his head. “What you think he might do something?” 

Shaking her head tears had not even fallen yet, but she knew the break down was imminent. “I don't know. Honestly, I just realized that I don't know my husband at all.”

Taking a deep breath she sat down and Rick came in beside her. “Hey, You don't need to do this alone. Let me go find him… You just go back home to your baby and sister and let me take this from here on out.” 

Maggie felt the tears coming. “What are you going to do to him Rick?” she asked now worried for the welfare of her husband and father of her child. 

Rick just shook his head. “Im gonna find him and bring him back here. Then I’m going to talk to them both.” he rubbed her back. “Do you want me to bring him over to you when I’m done?” 

She shook her head. “No… he has hardly been around anyway. I was trying.” she was now sobbing. “I know I pushed him away before, but I stopped and i was trying again.” Wiping her eyes till she collapsed into Rick who looked to Michonne who had just entered after overhearing everything. 

She shook her head. “No use blaming yourself, Its not you. It was Glenn’s choice and his problem. Relationships have their issues, but cheating isn't a bandaid, its salt on an open wound.” 

Rick shook his head. “Unfortunately its our problem now too.” 

Maggie sat up shaking her head, looking to Rick. “You cant tell the counsel right now Rick… Its her second infraction like this.” 

He shrugged. “What does that matter. We can prove her a liar. Maybe even get her out of here.” 

She shook her head and sobbed. “No, she could be executed or exiled for this.”

He sighed. “Don’t you think that is her problem?” 

She shook her head. “I can’t do that to the sibling of my daughter.” she looked up resolved. “No, we got to protect her.” 

He grew silent for a moment. Cleaning his throat he ventured to ask her what they would do about Glenn being the father. “What about Glenn? Do we also protect him?” 

Maggie closed her eyes pained by the humiliation that she was a betrayed wife and that the community would all know her shame. Paired with fear for her husband and the counsels decision of punishment. “I don't know.”

Rick nodded. “I will sit on this for now. For now we need to be quiet about all this. Don't want to give the Zone a reason to kick us out.” he rubbed her back. “We will try to decide this all together. But right now, why don't you get back home and try to sleep.” 

She nodded as Michonne helped her home. Once there Beth took over and could tell by the broken expression on her sisters face that she had found out about her husband.   
“He was a creep, Beth.” Maggie said finally breaking down into tears. “How could he do this, after all we been through?” Beth wrapped her arms around her sisters head bringing her close to her. The wound hurt as she moved but not too much. She had to be there for her sister. She had to wrap her up in the safety of unconditional love. 

Daryl looked confused and Michonne nodded her head in the direction of the other room. 

“You were right.” she nodded. “Glenn is the father of Celia’s kid.” 

Daryl felt relief for a moment, but then looked to Maggie who was shattering before his eyes. “Fucking asshole… What the fuck got into him?” 

Michonne shrugged. “Don’t know. Hasn't gotten the chance to explain himself.” 

Daryl flexed his fists. “If he wasn't my friend… Damn.” he was feeling the rage rise inside him as he realized that his friend was letting him take the fall for something that almost got him kicked out. At least now he knew that this kid wasn't his, and he and Beth would be able to be together for sure now. 

Michonne sighed. “Rick wants to keep it quiet for a bit. I am sure its out of respect to Maggie. He wants to be sure this is all straightened out the right way. Celia may face some serious repercussions. Seems she has been a home wrecker before here.” 

He nodded. “Nah, Maggie is family. No one hurts family… We need to see what Maggie wants first.” 

Michonne nodded. “But it may take her a while to know what she wants. Some days she will want them both dead…” 

Daryl frowned. “You?” 

She nodded. “Oh yes… My ex was a serial cheater and liar.” she scoffed. “But I loved him and gave him more chances than he deserved.” 

He nodded and looked to Beth who was now cradling her sister on the couch and rubbing her hair in comfort. 

At least she had her sister for support at this time. That in itself was a blessing in the whole situation.


	90. Chapter 90

Michonne went outside to wait at the front porch. Abraham was waiting at the back porch just incase Glenn came back and he had nothing better to do. Him and Rosita had fought that morning and she wasn't in a mood to be around him. She had over heard everything through the thin walls in the house. 

Abraham was gruff but could still bust a few jokes at the expense of others. But he felt for Maggie and her wish to be left alone to be granted. So he stood and vigil with her. 

It was not too long that he came. Walking up to the porch he ran into Michonne and ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Hey, you guys looking for me?” 

She shook her head. “Nah not lookin, just waiting till you were going to show your cowardly ass back here.” she cocked her head assessing his reaction. He was twitchy. 

“What?” he scratched his hair and felt his stomach about to heave. 

Michonne just stood there. “She knows, and you are not wanted back here.” 

Glenn felt his knees drop out from under him and he felt his tears gathering. “I don't even know what I was doing.” 

She raised her eyes brow. “Rick wants to talk to you. Now.” She moved more directly in his path in front of the door. 

Glenn still did not move he just looked up to their bedroom window knowing Maggie was up there. “Maggie!” he shouted. “Maggie!” 

Michonne grabbed him by the shirt. “Shut your mouth, you don't want the counsel knowing about you and that girl right now.” 

Glenn gulped. “Does Daryl know yet?” 

Michonne looked at him coldly. “Daryl is the least of your problems. But yes, he does.” 

Glenn allowed Abraham to help him to his feet and he looked longingly at the house that he had made with Maggie the past year. The house that just a few hours ago he loathed to be inside. But now it was a beacon of safety and love that he just tossed away. That he had not cherished the miracle that it was. A beautiful home to bring his daughter up in. 

Michonne and Abraham helped the now shaking Glenn to the couch. Rick sat down in the chair and motioned for Jessie to make herself scarce. Him and her had not been having an easy time of it, since she wasn't part of the group their relationship was strained. Morgan who was staying in the house came down at the commotion with Carl. He had taken an interest in the boy since he was about the same age his own son would be had he survived. They were catching up on Comics that he had been enjoying with his own son when the turn happened. 

“Do they all know?” Glenn asked shaking as Abraham gave him a cup of water. 

Rick shook his head. “But they will. News travels fast.” 

Glenn dropped his head between his legs and he looked up to see Celia coming down. 

“Oh Glenn!” she said breathlessly. “Are you alright?” 

Glenn felt the fog lift and he could see the price of it all and he didn't want to pay it. “Shit, shit, shit” he stood up and paced. He looked away from her and could not look again. “Get her away Rick.” he begged. 

Rick nodded as Michonne stepped in and cut her off, motioning for her to get back to her room.

She shook her head. “I want to make sure he is alright.” Celia said stubbornly. 

Glenn shook his head. “I don't want to see you!” he shouted. “This is all you!” he screamed now. 

Rick stood up and towered over him. “Glenn, you calm down right now and let me handle this.” 

Glenn nodded and looked away from her. 

Once Rick had effectively cleared out the Gawkers he sat down with him and Michonne in the quiet of the living room. 

“Now, tell us what happened.” he said like he would back in the days he was an officer of the law. 

Glenn shook his head. “Maggie an me we haven't been good the entire time we been here.” he started to cry harder. “You would think, living like this would make things easier with us, but it didn't. I felt so empty and she wasn't hardly talking to me… an Celia was mad about Daryl giving her the shoulder. I felt bad for her and she felt sorry for me.” he shook his head. “I felt great for weeks. I had a girl who acted head over heels for me and it was my secret.” he looked shamed. “Maggie started changing to me, noticing me again… I felt bad then. I didn't really feel bad before that. Then she got pregnant, and Daryl was involved because I didn't want to leave Maggie. I felt pulled in two directions.” 

Rick listened and nodded. “How do you feel now?” 

Glenn looked at him and thought for a moment. “I feel like an ass.” he confessed. “Maggie is everything to me. I survived so much just to see her face again, and who I have been the past few weeks is not me.” 

Rick sat forward. “So you don't want Celia.” 

Glenn shook his head. “I think I love her, in a way…maybe. But it wasn't right and I love Maggie more. That I know.” he dropped his head and his shoulders sagged. “I don't know!” he cried. 

“How do you think this should go Glenn?” Machine finally talked. 

He looked up and shrugged. “I don't know, I just want her gone.” he said seriously about his lover. 

Rick shook his head. “I cant be turning her out. She is in danger right now. Seems you are not the first married man she has had an affair with. It got real messy before, and the guys wife killed herself and the kids, and he later offed himself too. There was a big mess here with a great loss of life as a result and the counsel has harsh punishments for those who violate rules or cause danger by drama.” He sighed. “You remember what happened to Shane?” he asked. 

Glenn nodded. “He died when the farm got over run.” 

Rick shook his head. “No, I killed him.” he looked at him seriously. “And Carl…he watched. Hell he even had to put him down when he got up to take a bite outta me. Thats what brought the herd down on us that night.” he clenched his fist. “Infidelity changes a person.” he leaned forward. “I cant even begin to tell ya how to make this right with Maggie.” 

Glenn shook his head. “Nah, I cant make this right. If she knows its done. She may never even talk to me again.” 

Rick nodded. “Mighty hard in a place like this. Small. She will need to talk to ya at some point.” 

Glenn nodded. 

“But you might be exiled.” he shrugged. “So it may make it easier for her.” 

Glenn’s eyes fill again. “What, they could not do that? i have a family to provide for.” 

Rick shook his head. “Might not matter, you brought more drama to the community, you invited disaster… Its enough.” 

Glenn stood and paced. “Rick you gotta help me.” 

Rick nodded. “I plan on helping you only as far as it helps the group. See you brought this on all of us too. First with Daryl and now with you. The truth is out, but all the lies are going to count against you now as well.” 

Glenn shook and heaved himself back into the couch and clutched the pillow. “Oh Maggie, forgive me.” 

Rick shook his head and handed him some pills. “Here, they will nock you out. So i don't have ta,” He wanted Glenn passed out for at least a few hours so he could figure this situation out before dawn.

Glenn nodded and accepted. “Can i sleep somewhere she won't find me?” he asked referring to his lover. 

Rick shrugged. “You can have my room tonight.” He looked to the couch. “I do it because of our history… Don't think I'm in it to help you.” 

Glenn nodded. “No, I dont deserve it.” 

He shook his head. “Nah, you probably dont.” 

Looking to Rick Glenn breathed deeply. “Im so sorry Rick. I wasn't thinking right.” 

Rick nodded. “Spose ya weren’t. But you still gotta live with it.”


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half awake after writing this. Looked at the last i uploaded and felt guilty. So i wrote this up real fast before bed. So sorry if it flows wrong... Im literally seeing double as i type this. ;)

Rick went outside to the porch after the interaction. Though the house was quiet, with most everyone heading off to bed his mind was too loud with activity that it drove him out of the house. Hoping the silence of the night would temper the loudness inside his head.

Taking a deep breath he pulled in the cool night air. The weather was about to turn and the late night carried a chill. 

The smell of nicotine and smoke turned his head to the porch next door. 

“How’s Maggie?” he asked moving to the corner of the porch, not going down the steps and around. Daryl perched up on the railing blowing o’s. Looking like he hadn't a care in the world. 

He shrugged. “How were you when you found out about Lori?” he asked. 

Rick shook his head. “I don't know. Kinda..lost myself back then. More so after she died.”

Daryl nodded taking another drag. “She is upstairs with Beth.” he nodded up. It was really the furthest he had been from her since finding her alive. 

Rick shook his head. “I cant believe this of him.” 

Daryl shrugged. “We only ever known survival… Maybe some relationships ain’t cut out for the normal life.” 

Leaning against the post rick scoffed. “Think that?” 

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t know. I ain’t been in too many relationships.” he tossed out the cigaret butt. “Just know that ever since Atlanta and then here Glenn and Maggie been all sorts of wrong. Now this.” He shook his head. “Somehow it ain’t a surprise really. Not that Glenn had any excuse… nah, he's an asshole. I thought we were friends.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah. I think he still is. But you had less to lose.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, he had everything. Bad ass wife, Lil B. A future to raise his family, but he was fuckin weak.”

Rick nodded. “Weren’t you weak too?” he asked Daryl. 

Looking him square in the eyes Daryl hesitated. He had been weak. He only fucked around with Celia because when in the dark and without looking too close he could imagine it had been Beth with him. So much he wanted to live out touching her hair, or stroking her arm. Just once, and the similarities that Celia had to beth were enough to tempt him to try to capture that feeling he so longed for. Beth was dead, and he had thought maybe with Celia he could nearly feel what it would have been like. But it had been awful and unfulfilling and left himself empty with the hollow loss of what could have been, and shame for his ill use of Celia in the process. 

Looking away ashamed he cleared his throat. “Your right… I was weak too.” 

Rick nodded. “Im gonna need you to put your anger aside in the days ahead. Now we are a family right?”

Daryl nodded and agreed. “Yeah, course.” 

Rick looked down to the ground in thought. “We are going to have to control the narrative here. Somehow we need to convince the board that this situation is under control.” 

Daryl raised his eye brows. “How we supposed to do that?” 

Rick shook his head. “I don't know, but we are going to have to have a meeting between all injured parties, and figure out a few different solutions. I can get our people off the rotation for watch and all other jobs for one day only. But I think we need it to buy us some time.” he said seriously. “I cant have this situation leaking out. We need to be on lock down before we go out there with the story.” 

Nodding his head he looked up. “I think we should let Maggie decide.” 

Rick shook his head. “Normally I would agree. But all of our safety and acceptance here hangs in the balance of her crumbling marriage.” 

Daryl winced as he lit another cigarette. Blowing out his breath slowly as he shook his head. “How was he?” 

Rick crossed his arms and leaned back against the post. “Terrified. He is a desperate man.” He looked into the house. “I gave him some heavy sleeping pills so he didn't run over and bother Maggie, or alert the community of our domestic affairs.” 

Daryl nodded. “Good, I hope she can sleep tonight so that Beth can rest. She has been on her feet all day.” 

Rick nodded. “She has been through a lot. She cant get run down either.” 

Smashing out the half smoked cigaret he packed it back into the box. “Im going to head in there and persuade them all the go to sleep.” 

Rick looked up at the clear sky painted with stars. “Things should look better in the morning.” 

Scoffing Daryl kicked his boot. “This a shitty situation Rick. Still gonna be the same shit at sunrise.” 

Rick watched Daryl head inside the screen door banging behind him. 

Rick had to agree… It was a shitty situation. And it wasn't either of their making.


	92. Chapter 92

Maggie had sobbed into Beth’s shoulder till the energy was washed out of her. Her anger was gone for the moment as well and she welcomed sleep a little while later. She half expected her mute sister to hum her a sweet tune, or whisper words but instead she was silent save for the sound of her breath which was still comforting. As was the slender cradle of her sisters arms. 

It wasn't long before her eyes drifted closed into restless but exhaustive sleep. 

Beth left her sister after tucking her in. Daryl was waiting in the hall way sitting against the wall waiting for her to come out. 

“She alright?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged and motioned that she was sleeping. He stood up and Beth surprised him by pushing him back into the wall and kissed him harder than they had been on the roof top. He pushed her back against the other side of the wall and pulled back careful of her injury.

“We need to go slower Beth.” he said breathlessly. “We don't need to be doing all this.” he shook his head. “And we don't need to be doing this tonight.”

She pulled back and nodded. He was right, they were moving too fast and they just needed to get to know each other now. Her feelings for him were confusing, but since their lips touched it all made so much more sense. Her body did the talking that her mouth could not. 

He tucked her hair back. “We don't need to move too fast, I-“ his mouth stopped as he leaned his forehead against hers. “I have more than i ever really dreamed.” he looked away ashamed a moment then back to her. “It don't ever need to be like that, or go that far between us.” 

She looked up into his eyes genuine with emotion and she kissed him tenderly, his arm circling around her back and his other hand weaved into her hair. Since she had come here her mind was confused with so many people. She found it difficult to keep everyone in her life straight. But this man, was different. 

She missed Morgan and their quiet nights where she would work out on the floor and he would read. Or they would spar… but it was no longer quiet here. She missed the silence. In the community and here there were more people that she was expected to interact with. Now he seemed to melt into the back ground. She hoped Morgan understood.

Maybe tomorrow she could see and spend more time with him. Maybe even a chance to go beyond the walls. See the lay of the land since she was unconscious when she got here. Her and Morgan had been known to walk all day even if they had a place to shack up. Clearing the dead as was his mission when they were not headed someplace already. His mission had sorta become her mission as well, and she felt the itch to get back to it. That was if her sister did not need her.

She pulled away from Daryl and he reluctantly dropped his hands from her and followed her to their shared bed. 

Closing the bedroom door behind them he yanked his shirt off, as she huffed down onto the bed fully dressed and scooted over to the farthest side. He slipped in beside her and wrapped his solid arms around her and the troubled thoughts faded away as his mouth found her neck and he kissed her tenderly there as he grunted settling himself in beside her. 

“Night.” he said softly and with that single word the troubles thoughts came back. 

She wanted so much to say it back it brought tears to her eyes. It was a similar feeling that she felt locked inside her own body before she could move. She only hoped Daryl was as persistent and hopeful as Morgan was when he was nursing her back to health. She would figure out a way. 

She wanted too much she realized. She needed to be grateful for what she had… She was with her sister again, and with a family.

She turned in his arms and her mouth found his in a shaky kiss. She could feel his restraint. His arms were solid, and his breath was trembling. It was almost as if he was afraid. 

She backed off knowing that it was what he needed more than she that night and snuggled tightly into his warm embrace.


	93. Chapter 93

Daryl woke up with Entwined in his arms. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest under his bicep. His dick harder than he remembered it ever being. He blushed afraid she would notice since the side of her hip pressed against him there. He moved back but it only sprang and poked out against her more noticeably. He cursed under his breath restraining the need and urge to grind back up against her. An itch he needs to scratch. It was the morning and he was a man. It was to be expected, especially since they were sharing the sleeping space. 

A knock sounded on the door and he cursed more loudly this time as he threw off the blankets and hunched over slightly and opened the door. Pulling it open about an inch he saw it was Maggie. 

“Oh, hey.” he said his tone low.

Maggie wiped her puffy eyes. “I just wanted to talk to Beth if she was awake.” 

He shook his head. “She is still sleeping. Want me to get her up?” he asked thought he didn't want to disturb her sleep. 

Maggie sniffed and shook her head. “No, let her sleep. I just-“ 

Daryl nodded. “Just give me a sec kay? I will come out.” he shut the door and looked at Beth all wrapped up in their covers and wanted to crawl back beside her, but space was good. He pulled his shirt and vest on. Patting his pockets trying to locate a smoke. Heading outside he found Maggie sitting at the foot of the stairs. 

“Hey, Can I get you a cup of coffee?” he asked. 

Maggie shook her head. 

Daryl just went to the kitchen and started the pot. 

“What do i do?” she asked quietly. 

Daryl shrugged. “What ever you damn please.” he said looking for the clean cups. “He was doing that, so maybe you should as well.”

She frowned. “You mean….cheat?” 

daryl shook his head surprised. “What? No…thats beneath you. Your not like that. I mean throw him to the curb if you like.” he shrugged. “Or not. Its up to you. 

Maggie shook her head. “Not in this world. Our daughter needs him. Can’t just drop him.” she looked up at him. “Can I?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Not sure what you should do, but you should not let anyone tell ya what is right for you.” he poured his cup and drank it black. “Sure you don't want a cup?” 

She nodded “Fine.” and with that he poured one and passed it to her. 

“I just don't understand how to do this. She is pregnant.” she confessed. “How could he do this to us?” 

He nodded. “He is an idiot.” he sighed and drank down his black cup.

She swallowed the hot liquid as if it were a shot of alcohol. “If a herd were to come, who would he pick? I mean I cant just expect him to be beside me anymore. he has her and another baby to think about.” 

Daryl nodded. “People fuck up… and some chose to fuck up. He chose.” he set the cup down. “For what its worth you got beth, and I ain’t going anywhere.” 

Maggie wiped a tear away. “I know. Its worth a lot to me.” 

Just then Rick came in. “Hey, How you doing?” he asked Michonne behind him. 

“Ah, getting my Coffee warmed up I see?” she asked picking up the his cup he had just refilled and winked at him. “Anyone else up?” 

Maggie shook her head. “No.” 

Rick smiled. “Good, we can talk then right?” 

Maggie went to the dining room table and sat down shakily. 

Rick stayed standing. “I talked to Glenn last night. He is pretty messed up.” 

Maggie shook her head not ready to be faced with all this, but here it was. “He is free to be with her. I don't want him here.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, trouble is he wants nothing to do with Celia.” 

Maggie shrugged. “I can’t be around him right now.” 

Rick nodded. “I can’t have the council know he is actually the father of Celia’s baby right now. We are already walking on thin ice, this major change could be enough to have them decide we need to leave.” 

Carol walked in. “Meeting?”

Rick nodded and waved her in. “Things here are not good. The people are not sufficiently trained to deal with the outside world. We been here a year, and things have been good… But we all know how fast things can go down hill. We know how to hold our own out there…these people don’t. We don't want to leave, but we may be forced to once this gets out.” 

Carol shook her head. “Why cant we just take over? Its not like anyone could really fight us.” 

Rick shook his head. “They could. Enough people here know what they are doing enough to take us down.” he looked to them all. “Im trying to get into a position here of respect, and with but to do that I need more time. I need us all to go on like nothing is happening.” 

Daryl squinted. “Mean still having everyone think I'm the father?” 

Rick nodded. “Just for now. I need everyone to agree… Otherwise we need to accept we may be kicked out. these people have no tolerance for soap opera drama. And well…lets face it we are only a few steps away from a cliche Jerry springer episode.” 

Daryl sighed. “Fine… Just tired of being involved with he woman.” 

Maggie shook her head. “No, I ain’t lying… i know what to do.” 

Rick looked at her surprised. “You don't need to do anything Maggie.” 

She shook her head. “No. I am not lying, but i wont let us get thrown out.” She looked at everyone in the room. “Cant lie. May piss off the counsel more.” 

Rick nodded. “What do you propose?”

Maggie sighed. “Glenn needs to confess and tell them he is going to stand for his responsibilities.” 

Rick shook his head. “What if the counsel does not think he can support two households?” 

Daryl stepped forward. “I can support lil B. and Maggie.” 

Maggie felt like bursting into tears but nodded. “Thank you,” she said teary eyed to Daryl. “Glenn he is on his own. I don't want him back here.” 

Rick sighed. “You sure about that?” 

She nodded. “Our daughter does not need this. He can go with his new family.” 

Rick shook his head. “Maggie, you are still in shock. Its alright to let this rest right now. Not do anything at the moment.” 

She shook her head. “Im sure… I don't want him back here. I will pack up his- 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, I’ll do it.” 

Rick shook his head. “I can keep Glenn over there… But its kinda crowded.” 

She shrugged. “I just can have him or his…what ever she is here.” 

Everyone was silent absorbing that Maggie was done. They had been together since the beginning so this change was impacting everyone. 

Standing Rick adjusted his gun belt. “I guess I will go tell him our terms.” he turned and looked at her. “Are you sure?” 

She nodded as Carol lightly massaged her shoulders as she dropped her head down into her arms in tears. 

Daryl snatched his cup back from Michonne and drained it giving her a stern look. “Mine.” He winked lightening the mood. Just then the baby woke up with a loud cry. “I’ll get her.” he said as he headed up that direction.


	94. Chapter 94

Rick shook his head as he sat down on his bed to wake up the peaceful Glenn. “He wake up.” 

Glenn looked up confused and squinted his eyes. “What? Oh.” he looked around and realized where he was, and how messed up his life really was. He had forgotten it while sleeping. 

“Hey,” Rick said scratching his beard. “You are going to need to wake up now. Come out for a cup of coffee.” 

Glenn sighed. “Celia up?” 

Rick shrugged. “Don’t know. Come out anyway.” he groaned disliking the unpleasantness of the topic. “Gonna have to face her at some point.” 

Glenn shook his head. “Nah, I just want to see Maggie first.” he rubbed his eyes. “Figure us out before i talk to Celia.” 

Rick shook his head. “She ain’t taking you back Glenn.” 

He looked at him confused. “What?” 

Rick sighed and sat back down. “Glenn, Maggie is not a woman to cheat on. I know ya’all were having some what of a disconnect, but nothing a good deep conversation wouldn't solve. Instead of talking to Maggie you started talking to Celia… And look where that ended up. Now Maggie isn't interested in talking and she is quite firm… She wont have you back there.” 

Glenn shook his head. “She is just mad…” but fear jolted through him and he paled. 

Rick shook her head. “Nah, she aint. She’s been betrayed in a world you have to trust the people you love… She does not trust you anymore Glenn. Your loyalties are now divided and she does not have room in her life for that.” 

Glenn felt the tears during the back of his eyes. “I don't care about Celia or that baby. I don't want anything to do with them.” 

Rick looked at him surprised. “Celia tells me you have been giving her more than hope that you love her.” 

Glenn nodded. “I thought I loved her. I felt high when I was with her. I don't think its real. But since Maggie found out, all i want to do is go back to before i ever even looked at Celia.” 

Rick nodded. “So you were using her.” 

Glenn shook his head. “I don't know. Maybe…I wasn't trying to.” 

Opening the door he looked back. “Best get dressed, you got a confession to make to the board members. They are going to sort your fate, and hopefully your actions will no longer effect the entire group.” 

He looked at him scared. “What will they do?” 

Rick rubbed his eyes. “I don't know maybe we should ask Celia, she happens to know what they do to people like you.” 

Glenn shook his head. “No what do they do?” 

Rick sighed. “Seems they are banished, and sometimes they are killed.” He shook his head. “Now i don't agree with that, and i will speak for you best i can.”

Glenn shook. “You cant do this to me.” he whimpered. 

Rick shrugged as he was about to walk out. “Tried keeping it quiet for a while, but Maggie insisted, no lies.” 

Glenn felt his breathing increase and he felt like he was having a panic attack. He clutched the bed spread as he collapsed again. 

Rick waited in the kitchen for him to follow and he did about ten minuets later. Wiping his face Rick slid a cup of coffee towards him and a hard boiled duck egg. 

“You are going to need your strength.” Rick encouraged. “I am just going to step out a moment. wait here.” 

Glenn looked down at the cup tears in his eyes. He had taken so much for granted and all he wanted was to go home. But he didn't have a home any longer.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been so so so long since i wrote or uploaded anything. 
> 
> About Beth and Daryl my muse sputters and almost dies with the lack of any residual hope i had that beth would come back to the show.... 
> 
> I have darn near stopped watching completely. 
> 
> But they still live on here. I just am still so disappointed.

Beth sat on the porch. Daryl was behind her silently smoking a cigarette. She could feel his angst about Glenn and her sister. Her eyes blatantly glanced back at him. She wanted to talk. Back when it was just her and Morgan she had been comfortable in her silence. Now silence was not enough. She wanted to know what was going to happen. Her niece needed her father. If he was exiled she would not have that. Yes there was the group that seemed all to love her and adore the chubby baby with black hair and dark eyes. But she needed her daddy. 

Daryl let out a shaking breath. “This ain’t right…His knee jiggling.” 

Beth let out her own relieved sigh. He felt it too. 

Daryl moved his hand cautiously to her shoulder. “I don't know what to do.” 

Beth pursed her lips and shook her head agreeing that she two did not know. She looked out and squeezed his hand. 

Leaning forward Daryl breathed in her scent. “Need to hear what they decide, then we’ll see what we gotta do. I know I wont stand by and watch Glenn get exiled or executed.” 

Beth nodded and looked to the house were Maggie was trying to recover from her recent shock. 

“The meeting is soon.” he said finishing the cigarette. “Think I want to go catch some shut eye for a little w’all.” 

She shrugged and looked to the other house that she new Morgan was at. She wondered if she should seek him out and have a moment of normalcy. Things were so confusing in their speed being with her sister again and Morgan was slow, and serene… So was Daryl. But he had this burning fire below the surface of his calm. 

She stood up, but did not follow his lead back into the house, she flipped her blond pony tail as she turned to head down the porch steps. Obviously on a mission to some other place. 

“Where you going girl?” he said with a sharpness to his tone as if she could answer. He honestly had not anticipated her turning and heading on her own merry way. 

Diverting his thoughts instantaneously from what they had been a moment before. He just wanted some privacy to touch her and to have their lips press up against each other again, but no she was headed away from him.

Beth turned and waved her hand that he was welcome to follow her, but that she was not going back to bed. 

Daryl groaned and stood a moment, challenging his own strength to not go run after her like a lost puppy dog. After watching her take about a dozen steps away from him as she moved diagonally across the lawn he cursed moving to finally follow after her. He really did not like her out of his sight now. After so long thinking she was dead he needed to spend every waking moment watching her to believe she was still alive. 

Michonne waved at Beth and Daryl as they came inside the entrance of the messy house. It was not nearly as tidy as Maggie’s and now Carols place was. 

She smiled wide at the other companion of Michonne’s who sat relaxed in a recliner in the sitting room. His casted leg propped up. 

“Hey, where you been all this time?” Morgan said pulling the chair into the upright position. 

She looked behind her to Daryl trying to answer his question as she moved to sit beside him. 

“So you two been catching up?” Morgan asked warmly to Beth. 

Beth blushed and shook her head. She still had no idea what happened to everyone, why she was left in a grave… 

Morgan frowned and moved forward. “Do you know why you were shot?” he asked her. 

She shook her head and shrugged. 

He nodded and looked to Michonne. “I think maybe we need to catch her up on what happened to her.” 

Rick overhearing from the hall. “Yes, but now is not the time. Daryl come on in here, Glenn needs a bit of a pep talk.” 

Daryl looked surprised. “A pep talk, from me…Why do think I'm good for that?” 

Michonne sighed and stood. “And i better go check on Celia.” she looked above. “Heard her waling and crying last night, but nothing since a few hours ago.” 

Morgan nodded. “She is up, I could hear her shuffling around in her room last night.” he cleared her throat. “Pacing i think.” 

Daryl and Rick both stopped in their tracks. “Shit.” Daryl said taking the stairs two at a time. 

“Carl, stay in the room with Judith.” Rick said as he shoved Carl back into the room with his toddler daughter. 

Daryl opened the door to find Celia turning around, her face blotchy in death. Her neck sliced into a few times. Her arm and hand bloody from the self inflicted wound. He was haunted again by the resemblance to Beth.

He pulled out his knife from his belt and swiftly took her out before her snarling mouth could find its way to his exposed skin. 

Rick cursed, which was not common for him. “well I'm not sure how this will go over with the counsel.” 

Daryl looked at the sad waste of a girl at his feet. Should not been how her life played out.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some writers block and I have also been uncommonly busy in my life with things. But no...I have not stopped writing.

Rick sat with Glenn who was sobbing. His face contorting and showing plainly the fight within himself. He did care for Celia and loved her in a way. Now she and the baby she carried were dead and it pretty much was all on him. Her last words to him branded into his brain as he read her last message to him. 

“I didn't think you would abandon me.” she had written to him. He broke inside realizing he had turned from her, ran when it got tough. He had done the same to Maggie, and to his daughter. He was worthless. 

“We need to go to the Counsel and confess what happened here.” Rick said as Abraham and Michonne cleaned up and prepared Celia’s body for the counsel to inquire. 

They placed her on the bed and tried to make her look calm and at peace, but her eyes were still open and her neck looked so grotesque with the black colored meat exposed to view. 

There was a loud knock and the bell rang. They all turned in response to the sound and headed downstairs. 

Morgan shuffled to the door and opened it as he moved awkwardly on the crutch. 

“Yeah?” he asked Beth behind him. 

Counsel woman Tracy shifted her glasses into place. “Morgan is it?” she asked. 

He nodded.

Tracy pulled out her pen. “We are here to speak with Daryl Dixon, and establish if Celia is settling in well.” 

Morgan looked down. “I think ya better come inside.” 

She stepped through and scrutinized the mess that was about the very lived in home. “Tight in here I see.” She noted the bed inside the living room, and the scattered baby toys. 

Morgan shrugged and motioned her through to where Rick, Daryl and Michonne were trying to fill Glenn in swiftly what had just occurred with Celia and make sense of their ever changing situation. 

“Ah, Speak of the fucking devil.” Daryl muttered as he wiped the blood off his hand. 

“Yes, good morning to you too.” she quipped. “I am here to see how Celia is settling in.” Distracted she looked again at the blood on Daryl’s hand and shook her head. 

“What has happened here?” 

Daryl sighed as he waited for Rick to answer. He was the speaker for the group. 

Glenn looked up at the woman like a deer in headlights and waited for Rick to speak because he certainly could not verbally admit to what had just happened here, or what had actually occurred between him and Celia. The words simply were not going to come.

“Celia is dead…She killed herself sometime last night.” Rick answered. “She turned and we took care of her. She isn't up and around.” He said expressing that she was no longer a danger to the community.

Tracy looked to Daryl. “And just where were you when this happened?” 

Rick sighed and looked to Glenn. “Its not Daryl you should look to.” He looked apologetically to Glenn then Back to Counsel woman Tracy. “Glenn here was actually more likely to be the father of the baby Celia was carrying.” he looked to Daryl. “Seems you are so very willing to pin a kid on an innocent man, while the guilty one almost got off. 

“Still the guilty party is a member of your group.” The woman shook her head. “Celia said nothing about another possible father. and it was asked. It seems however, she wouldn’t tell us that she had broken the same rule again. We did not disbelieve her story since she had been seen with Daryl by numerous people.” her mind piecing together the situation. “Does Glenn’s wife know?” she asked. 

Rick crossed his arms. “She knows Glenn has been cheating on her, and that Celia was pregnant, but not that she is now dead. We only just barely figured that all out in the last 15 minuets.”

Tracy clicked her tongue. “Interesting timing all this is, and now she is conveniently dead.” She waved her attendant. “I want you to gather the counsel and get them here, as quick as you can so they can all corroborate on what we find with the girl.” 

She looked back to Rick. “I want you and your people all in this house. Send the younger one, Carl is it?”

Rick nodded. 

“Send Carl to fetch the rest of your group.” She sat down across the Table from Glenn. “Now Glenn, when did it start with Celia?” 

He shook his head. “A couple weeks ago.” 

She nodded. “You know you are not the first married man she has tried to latch on too.” she said making notation in her notebook. 

Glenn shook his head. “No I didn’t.” He just recalled her saying a few times that he risked too much for her.

The woman nodded. “Yes, a while back she was involved with another man. He left his wife to be with her and as a result his wife killed herself and the kids. Came back from the dead and took a hand full of others with them. The husband killed himself little later from guilt I imagine… Celia was more than warned if she did something like that again she was going to be put out.” 

Glenn shivered. Maybe that was why she killed herself. Maybe she knew if they were put out together that he would not be happy with her. Maybe she took the only way out she knew of. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” she asked him suddenly. 

Glenn shrugged. “Im an idiot who lost his way… I love my wife, and I think I loved Celia… I don't know what happened to me the last few weeks, or even the last year.” 

Counsel woman nodded and glanced to Rick. “I have seen something like this before. Its a form of shock, I saw it in veterans coming home from war, and how they had a hard time fitting into normal life. They often acted out in such ways. Maybe its a form of PTS…perhaps we will have you see a therapist if we ever get one here.” she shuffled papers and then laid them out in front of her. 

“So what is it that you want Glenn?” she asked. 

He looked bout ready to cry. “I want to go home and have my wife wrap her arms around me.” he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I want to tell her I am stupid and so sorry.” He sighed. “But I also want to cry over Celia, and…” his breathing gave out and he was overcome with body rattling sobs and his hands shook. “I messed everything up.”

Tracy nodded and pursed her lips. “Well, not just you.” she looked to Rick and nodded. “I want him in the back room and someone keep him quiet while the counsel arrives. I don't want to hear his sniveling right now. It wont make the counsel more sympathetic. If he goes missing, you all are out of here. Is that understood Rick?” He nodded and glanced to Daryl who tugged Glenn into the other room with Michonne right behind. 

Daryl glanced at Beth who was standing out of the way in the hallway, listening to everything but staying enough out of the way that no one took much notice of her. 

Morgan was also doing the same. Their expressions were serious. 

Carl entered with The rest of the group he could find. Maggie was there with her arms crossed, and Carl carried Baby Beth. 

Beth went to her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Carl said something happened here. That Celia is dead?” Maggie whispered to her. 

Beth nodded and squeezed her sister tight. 

“Did Glenn do it?” she whispered close to Beth’s ear. 

Beth shook her head. It didn't look like Glenn could have.


	97. Chapter 97

Moments later the rest of the counsel showed up and poured into the messy house. Their eyes scrutinizing everything. 

Rick shook his head. It had been hard to keep things clean with them all stacked on top of each other. And with the drought they could not wash much and things cluttered the house. His relationship with Jessie had ended rather abruptly when her husband and him got in a brawl. So there was very little of the domestic touch around the place. 

“We want to interview everyone in your group of importance to this case.” Tracy said after scrutinizing the crime scene. “Starting with your man, Glenn.” 

Rick nodded and shouted for Daryl and Michonne to bring him in. 

Glenn shuffled in and sat down in the chair, his eyes puffier from crying so hard. But his breathing was much calmer. 

“Glenn…Are you the father of Celia’s unborn child?” she asked. 

Glenn nodded. “Small chance it was Daryl’s, but I was with her much more recently than he was.” He shook his head. “Her and I have been meeting up for a few months.” he shrugged, “And I suppose she could have been meeting up with someone else, but I don't think so.” 

“How did you meet up?” she asked. 

Glenn shook his head. “The back shed, Sometimes between the houses at night… Back yards…side yards, closets” he shook. “It was risky, and at the time I thought it was fun.” his voice quaked. “I didn't think about how bad we were being.” 

Glenn did not know Maggie was in the other room and could over hear the conversation. Nor did he know that she was standing up angry and livid wanting to barge in and scream at her wayward husband. However she remained silent to hear his excuse.

“So you hid in closets because you did not think about how bad it was?” Tracy scoffed. “Don’t bull shit me. You knew what you were doing was bad otherwise you would not have been hiding in closets. So, you knew the child could be yours?” she verified the facts .

Glenn nodded. “Not at first. I thought it could be Daryl’s or mine…But i didn't not think for sure it was mine.” 

She nodded. “So this doubt made you feel it was okay to let her say it was Daryl’s?” 

Glenn nodded. “I didn't know what to do at the time. I still don’t.” He shook his head. “Celia came to me and said she needed someone to care for her and claim the baby. Daryl was the only one of us that was not already married. It made sense.” 

Tracy shook her head. “What of your wife in all this?” another female Counsel member asked . 

Glenn shook his head. “Working, Sleeping, or taking care of our daughter.” He did not really realize how much more of an ass that made him. There, Maggie was working, sleeping or caring for their kid… and he was fucking around on her. 

“Why did you get involved with her?” another asked. 

Glenn shook his head. “I was mad at life, My wife was cold to me for so long, I wasn't connecting with anyone lately….I just wanted to talk to someone about my problems and she was there. And she made me feel better about it all. About myself.” 

Another counsel member scoffed. She was middle aged, but stout looking. “Typical Ego kibbles bullshit…. My late husband was a hound. Pathetic creatures they are.”   
“So…how did Celia come to her end?” Tracy asked brushing over the commentary. 

Glenn shrugged. “She killed herself because of me… She left a note saying she did not expect me to abandon her.” 

The counsel woman shook her head. “She did not even sign her name. Could have been anyone of you that wrote that note.” she accused misconduct. 

Maggie turned back into the living room her face a shade of grey and her eyes were vacant. Beth felt her heart breaking for her sister who overheard how fooled she had been in her marriage she was. The rest of their group sat nervous overhearing the leaders assess the situation that they were only barely aware of themselves. There was some murmuring but no out right talking. Morgan held up his hand and told them to ‘Shhh.’

Rick who stood quietly in the corner scoffed. “Hell no its not a fake. No one went in that room last night. This house is packed with us all on top of each other and I was out here all night.” 

Tracy held up her hand not wanting any confusion. “Take Glenn back to the back room, I guess I will talk to you now Rick.” 

She gestured to the now vacant chair in front of her at the kitchen table. 

“Now, what do you know of last nights activities?” Tracy said shoving her glasses back up her nose. 

“Celia was crying well into the wee hours of the morning.” Rick adjusted his seat and groaned. 

Tracy nodded. “And did anyone go and comfort her, or speak to her?” 

Rick sighed. “I knocked on her door once, and she would not open the door. She just apologized for the noise and that she will be quieter. She was keeping my Daughter Judith awake, After that she stopped but I could still hear some occasional sobs.” He shrugged. “i put Judith back to bed, and Carl fell asleep at the table playing cards with Abraham and Eugene.” He scratched his beard. “I watched.” He gestured to the couch. “My couch is taken too, so I just stayed up.” 

Tracy nodded and sighed clicking her pen energetically. “I will speak to Maggie now.” 

A moment later Maggie came in upon hearing her name. 

“Ah, Maggie I am so sorry about recent events. Please sit.” Tracy gestured to the chair. This was the first warm tone she had used. 

Maggie just looked up, her eyes dry and dark circles and red eyes. She was silent. A numb look in her eyes. She was not sure what she wanted from the inquisition. But the last thing she wanted was the entire community knowing her shame.

Rick was directed to leave the room. The counsel had decided not to allow his input he was now a suspect in a possible murder. 

“So Maggie, when did you find out about affair between your husband and the deceased?” Tracy asked writing in her notes. 

“I figured it out last night.” She said shaking her head. 

Tracy clicked her pen. “So, how did you react to the news?” she asked. 

Maggie shook her head. “How do you expect? I kicked my husband out and I am not talking to him.” she said quietly not wanting Glenn to overhear her.

The counsel woman wrote down what she said about kicking Glenn out. “And what time would you say that was?” 

Maggie squinted. “Is that really important? It was dark before Glenn showed back up here wanting to see me.” 

Tracy nodded and looked to the other members of the counsel. A man leaned over and whispered in her ear. She nodded, “Yes, yes. Good question.” she looked back at Maggie. “Did you at any point confront the deceased?” 

Maggie paled a little. “Yes…I confronted her moments after i pieced it all together. She confirmed it all for me.” she cleared her throat. “She was worried about being punished for her lie.”

Tracy nodded. “That seems to be the motive… She was afraid of exposure and Daryl being a convenient father for her child was too perfect. That was until their secret was found.” she paused wanting to be sensitive. “What do you want to do about your husband?” 

Maggie shrugged. “I don't know… I just want to be away from him right now.” 

Tracy wrapped up her notes. “Well I want to talk this all over with the counsel in private, but our preliminary interrogation with you three will suffice for now.” She cleared her throat and looked to Rick. “I want to speak to Mr Dixon now.” 

He turned and went to get him and stayed with Glenn. 

Tracy eyed the imposing man appraisingly. “Seems you acted with honor and integrity when it came to Celia. You acted in the best interest of the community, I want to thank you.” the other counsel members looks toward him softened and he became uncomfortable and tense. 

Daryl looked away. He felt bad about how things ended and how had he acted with honor he would not have had those brief painful encounters with her in the first place. He stopped it between them because it felt like a betrayal to Beth. It still felt like a betrayal to Beth to have the community think he was the father of Celia’s unborn child. 

“Well, I will let you clean this place up.” she looked to the others. “I will be back very soon with our directive. And I will send the cleaning crew to come by and collect the body. I don't want to stir up a panic, so I want you all to not leave these two houses for now.” 

Rick who had left the back room nodded and thanked her as he escorted her out. 

Once the counsel was out Rick sighed. “I think you should go home Maggie.” 

She smiled and nodded. “I need to put the baby down.” She said taking her from Carol who cuddled her to her chin.” 

Daryl and Beth moved to follow but Morgan spoke. “Hey, you two…Come on back here. We got some catching up to do.” 

Beth smiled and Maggie stopped too. “Lets have this talk at my place. I want to be around.” she said trying to shake off the drama. “I need a little distraction.”


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been long coming. 2 years. I am so happy I have finally worked through some of my writing hang ups. At least for the moment. 
> 
> I do so hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the reunion.

Daryl followed Beth as she walked with Morgan across the walk and lawn to the house next-door. He lead the group through the hall into the kitchen and started putting on a pot of coffee. Everyone of them looked haggard and he wanted to help in some way. 

So Morgan sat at the counter leaning on the cool granite surface heavily. “I want to catch Beth here up on all she has missed.” he sighed. “I don't think ya all have caught up on everything have you?”

Beth shook her head and took a seat. 

Maggie nodded holding Baby beth all silent and nervous for this talk. “Do you remember the Prison?” Maggie finally asked breaking the silence. 

Beth shook her head confused. She had heard of it before when one of the group mentioned it in the last few days. As they spoke of it though she had flashes of memory in her head. Nothing precise. Just enough to give her a little picture.

“Do you remember losing the farm?” Daryl asked his voice low and Beth almost cried. They lost the farm? She thought that maybe they just moved on. 

She shook her head. 

“But you recall the walkers right?” Maggie asked. “When we lost Mom?” 

Beth nodded. 

“Do you remember Rick?” Daryl asked his stomach leaping. “Me?” 

Beth shrugged indicating they were not solid memories. 

Maggie leaned forward. “A lot happened. Rick and his people, some of them gone now came to the farm. But we all were not there longer than two weeks before a herd ran us off. That winter was tough. Always moving. We had to find permanent shelter because Lori was going to have Judith. You helped her a lot in those days. We were always running, getting tired fast. We never stayed any place longer than a night in those days. It wasn't safe.” 

Daryl nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah, while Lori was getting bigger we knew that we needed something more protected. A bit later we found the prison. Took it after a bit or work… You helped.” 

Beth smiled listening to her missing story tired to imagine how it all happened. 

“Thats when dad got bit.” her sister looked at her sad. “But he didn't die. They had some fast thinking and took his leg off… He survived that and was doing real well when he was killed.” 

Daryl poured the coffee and they all took their cups. He cleared his throat indicating he was about to speak. “We were doing real good at the prison for about nine or ten months, but then people got sick, a lot died… Then the Governor, who was trouble for us before came back. He took your dad and wound up killing him right in front of all of us.” 

Beth looked down and then around. She stood a moment later processing the news. 

“Do you want to know more about how?” Morgan asked her trying not to tell her more than she wanted. 

She shook her head and motioned that his head had been cut off. As they told her the memory came back and she started to cry. Her body shook as she could see in her mind her father looking at her. Her own hands on the fence grasping it as if it was his hand. 

Maggie went to her and hugged her. “He was so strong even through the end.” 

Beth cried into her sisters shoulder a moment before the tears stopped and she went back to her seat. 

Morgan poured himself some more coffee from the pot that Daryl had left on the counter.

Maggie wiped her tears. “The prison fell, and everyone was fending for themselves. I was separated from Glenn after the prison. He found me later…” her voice dropped off recalling how in love they had felt at that time. “You were surviving with Daryl.” she said looking to him. 

Daryl flexed his jaw and nodded. “You an me were running…” his voice dropped off and he cleared it uncomfortably. “You, and…” He couldn't find his voice, his cheeks flushed red, but they were covered by his long hair. 

Maggie blushed and looked to Morgan. “Maybe you might want to talk to her in private?” Beth sisters tone was light but Beth could tell she was embarrassed. 

Daryl shook his head. “S’not like that…” 

Morgan nodded. “I think she is right, It happened between you two… Maybe you can tell her on your own.” Seeing how hard it was for the man to express himself he felt for him. 

Beth blushed and her interest was more than perked. 

“What about the gun shot wound?” Morgan asked his index finger pointing to his own temple. 

Maggie nodded. “That was caused by a woman who was the leader of a group in Atlanta…It was an accident from what I heard. I was not there. But Daryl was.” she said feeling guilty. This fact that she was off on a goose chase while her sister was killed had been one of the wedges between her and Glenn the last year. 

Daryl cleared his throat and turned. “Shit-Excuse me.” He went out to the porch. 

Morgan cleared his throat. “He cant talk about it?” he asked. 

Maggie shook her head and looked at her sister. “He wasn't right…ever…Not till he found you. Now he is more like the man we once knew.” 

Beth slid off her chair and went to the sliding glass door and waved him back in. He followed her request and her hand slipped in his as she led him past Morgan and Maggie, up the stairs into their shared bedroom. 

Closing the door behind them Daryl felt his heart pounding. “Beth… I don't know what to tell ya.” he asked his voice shaking. “Ugh, I don't know where to start.”

She nodded patiently as she pulled off her jacket. Her thin strap on her shirt fell of her shoulder and Daryl tried not to notice its seductive qualities but he did. 

She smiled at him as she noticed his attention and the flush that crept over his face. 

“I ugh..” he started but then heard the baby downstairs crying and he turned around. “I cant talk about it here.” He reached for his heavier jacket. “Lets go hunt.” he cleared his throat.

She reached for her jacket that she had just taken off and machete glad for the opportunity to go outside of the walls. She had felt cooped up for far too long. Her injury was still healing, but she could move well enough. 

Daryl looked at her concerned. “You going to be okay out there? I know you shouldn't really go out there right now.” he started to back track. He didn't know what he was thinking. He just needed to spit it out. 

She waved him off hoping that he didn't suddenly change his mind about going outside. 

“There aren't many walkers in the area. They keep the numbers down better than we did back at the prison.” he said as he watched her skillfully equip herself. 

She was well seasoned he noticed that she had a few knives, as well as a machete. 

Beth grabbed a back pack and stuffed a few clean pairs of socks for both of them. 

Daryl frowned. “This going to be a long hunting trip?” he asked nervous that it would be a problem for her health. 

Beth smiled and nodded. She skipped down stairs and raided the cabinets for a few edibles. 

Enough to last them a day of good eating, three days of lean eating. They could also hunt small game as they go.

Maggie looked at her sister confused. “Daryl, what is going on?” 

He grabbed his bow off the counter. “Heading out.” he said casually. “Good time for hunting.” 

She shook her head. “Daryl we are on lock down here. The council does not want us leaving the houses for now.” She sputtered. “And besides she is not well. She shouldn't leave.” 

He shrugged. “I have done nothin wrong here. They cant keep me inside just cause they say so. I go where I want.” he looked to beth. “And I think Beth is old enough to decide her own choice. She can't be held here either.” 

She smiled and zipped up the bag. Maggie grabbed two small sleeping bags from the closet. “You should take these.” she handed them and tried to smile at her sister. 

Beth shook her head and just grabbed another covering. This was a form fitting fleece with a rain resistant top cover with a wide hood. then smiled and turned to her sister to hug her tightly. Daryl smiled seeing that Beth obviously liked to travel somewhat lighter than she had in the past. The last thing she grabbed was the plastic poncho. 

“We can go out the wall in the back entrance.” He said as he relayed their planned route out of the community walls before they both left. 

Maggie hugs her sister again. “Be safe.” 

Morgan stood and shook his head. “I should be going out there with ya girl.” he said seriously. “For so long, it was just you an me. This feels very strange.” 

Beth shook her head and hugged him tightly. She looked down at his foot and gave him the look telling him to rest. 

“She is safe with Daryl.” Maggie said with full faith. 

Morgan nodded. “I guess thats what ya keep telling me.” he chuckled. “I think its you who are safe with her. Girl can take care of herself.” 

Beth smiled and grabbed Daryls hand as she slip out the back door and into the thick hedge. 

Both crouching low as they moved through the back yards and garages to the other side of the settlement. There was a wide gap that was empty between here and the wall. Daryl stood seriously. “We just need to walk through like we own the place. I bet none of these ass holes know that the counsel wants us on lock down. So, we just…walk out.” he nodded to her. “Alright?”

She smiled and stood straighter nodded. 

Their feet led them to the gate which was opened for them by the man on the top. “Going hunting or scavenging Dixon?” 

Daryl cleared his throat. “Bit of both I expect.” 

He looked down to him. “On foot?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Wanted to see what i could get more locally.” 

The guy pulled at the rope and pull up to lift the gate. “I get ya. Ya don't usually go out with someone not in your group. Who is that? She must be new.” 

Grinding his teeth hating the small talk. “She is from my group. She was from before we arrived. This Beth.” 

“Hey beth sweetie. Im Doug.” he said friendly. ‘Hey now, why you going out into the dangerous forest when you can stay here behind the walls, you pretty thing?” 

Daryl looked bout ready to burst. “Beth here, she can take care of herself.” he said trying to control his anger. “But she cant exactly speak for herself.” 

The man blushes and pull’s on the rope. “Sorry Daryl, Have a good trip.” he said trying to make up for the offense. 

He shrugged and just walked out. No one stopping them. The forest line started a foot ball fields length from the Zones walls. 

They walked for a long time. His pace led her silently through the forest. He knew walkers would not be wide spread because of the frequent culling of herds in the area. There were the odd few and groups of them now and again that made it to the walls of the safe zone. But they were taken care of quickly. Never allowed them to build up anywhere within five miles of the Zone on all sides. 

It was getting to be dark and He led her to a small forest observatory that had a nice little fire stove inside. He hoped one of the forest sweepers were not already camped out up there. The space had been ransacked and re ordered a few times and was a common haven for survivors during the last years. But it was even more common for the people who hunted and scouted walkers to stay a night up in the tower. 

Silently they climbed the ladder and entered the small building with surround windows on all sides. 

Daryl straightened the two cots trying to arrange it for sleeping But beth pulled the blue plastic mattresses onto the floor Beside the stove. Quickly she grabbed the blankets from the chest that were left by the safe zone, and spread them out on the beds lying side by side. Once the bed was made she opened the can of food and set it on the top of the stove to warm inside. 

Daryl took that time to start the fire. “You want to know what happened…between us?” he asked her as he fed the flames some more fuel to heat up their food. She knelt down by his side and nodded. 

He looked stressed and scratched his scruffy beard. “Its hard to say…cause Nothin happened…” he was quiet for a long time trying to figure out where to go from there. “We were running, surviving.” He pulled out a cigarette and slipped it between his teeth. 

“But those days turned out to be some of the best days I ever had, in spite of all the shit we were living through.” He continued exhaling smoke and glanced nervously at her as tears gathered in his eyes but not shedding. 

“You were pissed at me in the first days. At least you acted pissed because I wasn't really talking to ya. I was being an asshole.” he shook his head in regret. “We were too busy moving cause the walkers in the area were so dense after the gun fire that echoed across miles like a dinner bell. Its why we could not go back. It was worse at the prison.” 

He paused as he shifted to get comfortable. “I dunno what happened, but you kinda wormed your way into my head during those few days when it god good between us. 

We had a blow out fight when we was drunk once, and you wanted to be crazy reckless and burn down this shit shack we found. When we shoulda bedded down for the night we set the place on fire and ran into the night instead.” he smiled. “I think we were both a little happy at that moment.” 

She moved closer to him feeling his emotion radiating off him. The whispers of memories worked at the edges of her mind. 

“I started teachin ya how ta use my bow. You were not too bad for your size.” he remarked. “I also taught ya how to track.” 

Her face lit up. 

“Do ya remember that?” he asked. 

She smiled and nodded her hand reaching to his neck then his mouth. 

“You remember my voice?” he asked. 

She nodded sentimentally. Her teeth showing through her smile. 

“Do ya remember anythin else.” he asked. 

Beth didn't know how to answer so she grabbed his hand and shrugged as she waited for him to continue. 

“We had that one night in the funeral home. You played the piano, and ya sang about some summer song and whisky.” He blinked back tears that burned his eyes. Beth I … I think I fell in love with you that night, I just didn't know it till I lost ya. There was this moment…” he stopped and looked into her eyes. “It was my moment to say something to ya, something to make you know how much you had grown to mean to me. But we were interrupted and you were taken.” he cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Then that bitch shot ya and I thought I lost my chance to tell you. 

She looked at him seriously her eyes soft, but deep. 

“I don’t know how you felt about me, I just know you were making me think on ya nicely. More than I shoulda',” he chuckled stiffly. “Ya know?” 

Leaning forward she kissed him. She knew better now what happened between them. His mouth was soft on hers and his face looked like he was in pain, but this kiss was the best feeling he had ever had. He had bared his soul said he loved her and she was kissing him back. She couldn't speak, but maybe she loved him too. 

She pushed at his leather vest and went for the buttons on his shirt. He knew what that meant. She wanted to take their kisses farther. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. 

Pushing her back gently he shook. “Beth… I think ya was a virgin before.” His words stopped the fearful pleasure. “We don't need to move fast.” 

Pushing back into him and she shook her head. How could she tell him that she wanted this. Taking her sweater off as she moved to straddle him. 

He shook unsure of this evolving event and his bare hands touched her back. “I’m not going to be any good.” he said ashamed. 

Beth leaned forward smiling as she kissed him. She didn't believe that for a minuet. 

Freeing him from his belt and pants she found his cock to be large and uncut. “My parents never took us ta get it done .” He said feeling ashamed of his uncut dick. Most women found it disgusting before.

Beth shook her head and touched it gently eliciting a barely stifled groan. 

She licked her lips and bent down and Daryl stopped her abruptly. “No, Beth… No, I don't want you ta do that.” 

She looked at him confused. He didn't want to tell her that is what he normally did with women and never felt connected. He rarely did the sexual act with anyone and Celia was the only one in more years than he was willing to admit. 

“I want,” he panted. “Come er.” he pulled her back up to him and he kissed her tenderly freeing her from her bra and his hands carefully fondled her and the tips of his fingers ghosted over her tight nipples. His mouth watering to take one between his teeth but held off as he kissed her neck. 

She crawled up better widening her thighs and Daryl strained his dick up against her. He cursed. “Fuck.” flipping her over gently avoiding her injured side he helped her pull her pants and underwear off. 

Moments after their frenzied motions he found himself motionless between her bare legs. Her wetness kissing the underside of his raging hard dick. His thoughts came to a point and all activity stopped. He could feel her beneath him and he shook with want and need barely restrained because of an equal feeling of fear. 

“I don’t need to do this.” he said straining. “I ain’t got …protection.” 

She hesitated a moment thinking and then met his eyes. She could see the pain of restraint in the strained furrow above his brow. Her own throat was dry but her mouth watered. Leaning up nervously she kissed him and angled her hips to hungrily work on his hardness. She could feel the tip near her entrance and she moaned as she could feel it teasing her and frustrating her with every thrust. She wanted this. She wanted this as much as she had wanted to walk again.

Seeing her urgency and resolve his control snapped and he grabbed himself to help line himself and then slowly entered her. As slow as he could manage. It ended up being rather clumsy as he bottomed out inside of her as she cried out what sounded like a “Nah!” followed by another sob. 

“Im sorry.” he said as he went to pull out but she grabbed onto him hard and shook her head.

He relaxed a moment pulling back and taking a look at her face. His hand found her cheek as his thumb wiped the stray tear from her eyes. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” he asked as his dick twitched impatiently. His voice shook from the struggle to not move within her. 

She nodded and touched his face. Their mouths met as he started to move slowly inside her. His pace was torturous to himself, but he needed to make this gentle on her. He didn't want to hurt her or make her regret this moment. 

Beth wanted to cry and beg him to move faster but she loved the slow strokes. It wasn't long before she needed more and she started to hump back trying to show him what she wanted without being able to tell him. Her hand found his ass, still clothed by his pants which were half down his hips and his boxers. Her hand found its way under and she grabbed at him urging him on. 

Daryl got the message and picked up the pace and was met with her cries of pleasure. He felt himself tense. He did not want it to be over too soon. She had not cum, and he wasn't about to make this and uneven event. 

His hand dropped to her nipple and she moaned in pleasure and delight as he tongued and nipped. Her own hand found his nipple and she pinched him tightly and he slammed into her harder than he had. She cried out and urged him on again before her toes curled and her body tightened beneath him. He could feel her clamping down hard on him and he gave in then and slammed into her hard spilling into her. He wondered if she or he even cared. She was alive and they were together. Nothing else mattered. 

Their mouthes moved on each other shortly after their mutual release. He continued to pump himself into her. Loving the feeling of their release on his slick dick. Pushing deeply into her as he continued to make love to her for as long as his waining energy held out. 

Groaning he rolled off her a few moments later. “You okay?” he asked breathless. 

She looked to him and nodded as she breathed deeply and turned to him. She kissed his clothed shoulder as he reached for her naked body weakly. 

“I aint. Im gettin too old for shit like that.” he said with a slight laugh. There was resentment for their age that did genuinely bother him. But he pushed that away for now and touched her soft skin and relished in the feeling he had never before felt. Fulfillment.


	99. Chapter 99

Entwined in each other Daryl played with Beth’s hair with the tips of his fingers. “We are going to need to figure out a way for me to know what you are thinking. I ain’t been much of a mind reader.” 

Beth looked down sadly and snuggled into him. She just wanted to remain where she was and not get up. Not face their challenges for the moment. 

Closing his eyes he listened to the birds not wanting to get up. But they had some hunting to do. Neither of them hunted the day before.

“Come on.” He said sitting up. “We need to get going and hunt. Find us something to take back to the zone to shut them up.” He groaned. 

Beth rolled her eyes. She wanted to stay up there, but it seemed Daryl could not talk alone anymore. She could feel how frustrated he was that she could not communicate effectively or naturally and sensed him being the talker was not how he normally worked. 

Wiping herself up from the nights activities before she pulled her clothes on gingerly. She hurt a lot more than she expected. Her side made her wince as she pulled her shirt back on. 

“You sure you are alright?” he asked cursing himself. He was such an ass. They shouldn't have done that when she wasn't even finished healing. 

She nodded and tried to convince him that she was just fine. Going to her bag she grabbed a pain medication she had slipped in to her stuff. Taking the water she washed it down and smiled winking. 

Daryl cleaned up the can they had and put it inside the garbage container that was reserved for refuse. Since this was occupied by the zone it was expected to remain tidy. Daryl got to righting the mattresses and folding the blankets. 

She focused on repacking their things and taking a moment to sharpen her machete. 

Daryl glanced at her as she did so and wondered about her precision. She looked to know very well how to perfectly sharpen the weapon.

“There is another place we can stay about seven miles east. There is good game too, The zone stashed four wheelers with some gas for bigger game to haul it back. You want to take another night or head back?” he asked. 

She shrugged not liking two questions at once. 

He shook his head realizing. “Do you want to head back?” he asked. 

She shook her head. She wanted to stay out. She had been stuck inside walls for too long. The last time she had been out she was near dying. 

He nodded pulling on a heavier jacket. “Thats fine, The shelter they have over there is better than here. They have an actual wood burning cook stove and some food since we are going to run low if we stay out here.” he looked to her. “How long you want to stay out of the zone?” he asked. 

She held up one finger then a second shrugging that one or two days would be enough for her.

He smiled briefly and grunted. “Not thinking about going back yet?” 

She shook her head and moved to him, then leaning into him. Her bright blue eyes blinking up at him as she strained on her tippy toes to kiss him. His arms gently wrapped around her. His hand very aware of her injury. He pulled away first and went for is bow. 

“Im gonna head down. Make sure the coast is clear.” he touched her cheek tenderly. She went to kiss him again. This time just a sweet but brief peck on the lips. 

Descending the ladder he reflected on their recent and rapid moving relationship and he found himself concerned. He almost could not believe his luck. He looked around and realized that it was stupid to have her out here. Exposed, and not fully healed. Stupid of him. 

Looking up above him he found her looking down at him. Her smile bright in expectation of adventure and fun at his side. He hoped that he was not going to regret this.

They walked all morning and into the late afternoon when they came to an old high school that the zone had only scanned from the parking lot, but had looked deserted. Beth determinedly headed to the main doors but Daryl grabbed her arm stopping her. 

“Beth, it might not be safe. I don’t think its been fully cleaned out. Just the kitchen and tool shed.” he warned her. “There wont be food.” 

Beth smiled and shook her head and motioned for him to come and pulled her arm from his tight grip on her. 

Entering the high school confidently with Daryl directly behind her backing her up she scanned the main office carefully through the glass window that looked to the administration department. She was surprised to see someone inside. Upon shining the light it turned out to just be a walker. 

She looked to her left and smiled pointing. She opened the door and went inside the dimly lit room. Little sunlight came in because the windows were overgrown with bushes. Daryl followed behind and looked at the sign. “Library” he muttered. 

Beth found no walkers inside this space and relaxed as she looked along the messy shelves. Some kind of horror happened inside the library earlier. Blood splashed along the walls, But there were no bodies. It was like they had been cleared out at some point. 

She went to the languages section and her finger ran along the spines of the books till she found what she was looking for. Three books. All of them pertaining to Sign Language. She pulled them out and slipped them into the bag as Daryl saw them. He smiled. 

“Good Idea, We will start immediately.” 

 

That evening at their camp fire she sat with the book open her eyes squinting in confusion. Her hand underlining a word. 

“About” He read. 

Beth looked up to him and smiled and signed the word using her index finger of her right hand to trace a circle around her other hand which brought her left hand fingers to a closed and pointed shape. She moved on to the next and looked to him to tell her what it said. 

“Above” he said. 

She signed it and when she was about to move on to learn the next Daryl stopped her. 

“Can you read?” he was confessed because she had found the language section in the high school. 

She nodded and shrugged her shoulder. Then shook her head. Truth was she could read some words, sometimes, but she struggled at other times making sense of the language she used to be able to express herself with. 

She didn't even know if she would be able to communicate with these signed words well. Her thoughts felt disorganized in a linguistic way. She knew that she thought and processed things differently now. 

“Is it hard to read now?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

He chewed his nail thinking. “You can read signs like common signs because you remember what they mean?” 

She nodded. Truth was she struggled with even that from time to time. This is why she so enjoyed Morgan reading to her when it was just the two of them.

Daryl grabbed the book from her. “lets get cracking.” he said with a smile. The worked on learning a few important signs like I, and you, when, where, why, no, yes, maybe…etc. Before long Beth was kissing him and he was kissing back. His hand tangled into her hair as he moved over her. Her hands between them freeing herself from her pants. 

“Its too soon.” he whispered and tried to stop her hands. 

She shook her head and kissed him. 

“No beth.” he whispered. “We aren’t gonna do that, Not until you are fully healed.” 

He kissed her. “I don’t want to fuck up this time. An lose you.” 

She shook her head and kissed him back. Her fingers in his hair, and her body humming with want. But her eyes filled with tears at the notion of losing him too. 

“We head back tomorrow.” he said his hand at her neck his thumb smoothing her jaw as he spoke. “We had our fun and those atv’s are not far from here. We will head back. I want you back behind some walls.” 

Beth frowned and rolled her eyes. If she could have said “Fine” she would have. 

He chuckled and kissed her again. “Sleep,” 

She turned towards him as he moved from above her to beside her his arm still over her, and moving her in close to him. “We get up early. Sleep.” he whispered kissing the top of her head.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the warmly received comments and Kudo's. 
> 
> My writing life's journey has been a very bumpy one.

Daryl was awake very early. Long before Beth opened her eyes for the first time. He touched her hair lightly so as not to disturb her. He knew at this time the forest would be alive, but not for much longer. 

Getting up gingerly from the bed they had made up on a small mattress on the floor he picked up his bow and left. He would leave a note if there was paper and pen, or if he thought Beth could read it. But he knew she would know where he went. He hoped. 

Heading into the cool of the morning he pulled out a smoke and light it. His stomach was knotting up with anxiety. Our here alone…anything could happen to her. She was just a little thing.

He knew she could take care of herself. He didn’t want her to have too. His feet moved quietly on the forest ground as he looked around for a prime kill. The Zone was in need of reminding who often fed them. Hard to do that when he hadn’t hunted since before he found Beth. 

A few paces out he noticed a small grouping of deer grazing and lounging in the morning dawn light. Looked peaceful. He almost didn’t want to break up the content family. He observed them for a long moment. They noticed him. Were watching him intently. Sighing he raised his bow locking on the one laying on the ground. The slowest target. The weakest from its position. His eye lined up as he regretted what he was about to do. 

Their eyes watched him, curious but not fearful. It was like they knew he wasn’t a walker and didn’t fear him. 

Nearly jumping out of his skin he leapt away upon feeling a hand touch his arm. Spinning around ready to take down a walker or enemy he found neither only Beth. Her bright eyes blue and blinking up at him. Her head shaking and pointing at the family of deer. Her right hand signed a word from the night before that they had learned. ‘Not’ and she pointed at the family implying the message, “Not them.” 

“We need to eat.” he said plainly. 

She shook her head. ‘not’ and pointed again firmly. The seriousness of her resolve showing. 

He nodded as he glanced back at the group. The vulnerable female stood up and as she did he noticed a young doe behind her. The youth had been out of sight. Still young enough to need its mother. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief that he had not killed the animal. Nodding he smiled at Beth. “I guess we don’t really need ta.” He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“How did you learn ta get so quiet out here?” he commented. “I didn’t even notice you till ya touched me.” 

She shrugged unable to explain the time she took to master her survival. How seriously she trained herself to get on fine to not need anyone. She had already depended so heavily on Morgan. She never wanted to be in that position again. 

Daryl shook his head again wishing she could just tell him. Hear her beautiful voice again like he could still imagine her in his head. “Your gonna miss me so bad when Im gone.” He groaned and leaned forward to kiss her. It would be enough to see, and touch her till the day he died. He hoped he would never need to miss her again. 

“God girl, I-“ he shook his head deciding right now was not a time for deep talk. Not when he could be snuck up on so easily. “We best find those ATV’s and get back to the zone. God knows whats happening there.” 

 

Entering the gates they get a luke warm reception by the guards. And Daryl has an attitude once they get back to the house that Rick occupied. “What happened Rick?”  
Rick shook his head. “More disagreements with the counsel. They have Glenn locked up now, and Maggie is beside herself because she thinks they are going to kill him.”  
Beth winced and felt a pang in her gut thinking that she had abandoned her while she went off to play in the woods. 

Daryl rolled his eyes and glanced at beth then back at Rick. “Shit, ” 

Rick nodded his head. “Truth is, we piss them off. We have our own little thing going here and they never liked it…” scratching his beard he clears his throat. “They also want to send a strong message that fucking around with other people here is going to suffer.” he shook his head. “Its starting to get puritanical here. Being that its happened here one too many times. “Red A, from The Scarlet letter has even been suggested. Branding those guilty of adultery. So far they have voted that to being unreasonable… For now.” 

Michonne shrugged her shoulders. “I vote we break Glenn out and move on.” 

Rick shook his head. “We are settled here. Judith has friends, and Carl… He has people his age here.” he looked broken. “I don't want us to leave.” 

Michonne sat down on the arm of the couch. “Then we got to do something to change how they treat us here.” 

Rick shrugged. “Cant just take over. We got to stop challenging them and play their game.” 

Daryl scoffed. “I thought thats what we been doing.” He looked at Rick shaking his head. 

Rick shook his head. “Nah, I haven't been too good at it. I been trying, but I just been leader too long i suppose.” He looked down. “Im rubbing people the wrong way.” 

Abraham stepped up. “I don't think we should stay here. Maybe we can coordinate and tell them we are setting up near by and we can trade? Might be a good option to keep ourselves close to medical and physical support.”

Rick cocked his neck thoughtfully. “Maybe that could work. Do we know another area we can make secure?” he asked. “Like here and the prison?” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure, I know places.” He answered. “I have a few ideas that could work.” 

Rick nodded. “Why don't you and I go check them out tomorrow. We have a week before the Counsel decides on Glenn. Why don’t we try to make them another offer. One where Glen and all of us are not at their mercy.”

Nodding Carol smiled. “Hell, Im gonna miss warm showers.” 

Morgan looked to Beth. “Ya gonna be well enough? We never been someplace with a doctor. Maybe they could do something for ya if we stayed.” 

Carol sighed and shook her head. “We don’t have a neurologist here or a brain surgeon. I don’t think this place has anything more to offer her than we already have in regards to wound care and routine surgery.” she looked at the small portion of their group assembled and smiled. “Plus I have trained and volunteered there since we got here. I can be your physician with Maggie as my nurse in our set up.” 

Rick smiled. “Well its a start, Daryl and I will see whats out there tomorrow.” He looked around his mess of a house and scoffed. “This house was starting to feel like a home after a year almost.” 

Michonne shook her head. “I was getting damn used to clean sheets.” 

Abraham shrugged. “They treat us like shit now after what Glenn done. No one wants to work with any of us anymore. We are all being shunned like lepers. Face it guys, we were never one of them and we done wore out our welcome.”

Carol nodded. “I thought i had made friends with people, but now they are not letting me back in the clinic to practice.”

Rick nodded. “No one here has been working wall duty either. They don’t trust us. After an entire year what happened with Celia and Glenn buried all the effort it took to get integrated.” 

Daryl sighed and looked to Beth tenderly. He had almost imagined a life they could have had here… But now they might be out there again. Would she be recovered enough to be out there day in and day out? 

He looked to Morgan who was now heading to talk to Beth. 

“You safe out there? Din’t get into any trouble?” he asked. 

Grinning Beth signed the word ‘No’. 

Morgan looked at her confused and then to Daryl. 

“We found a few books on Sign language. We’re learnin it together.” he said feeling his cheeks redden. 

Morgan smiled at Beth and then again at Daryl. “Its a great idea. Need to teach me too. I have been waiting a long time to know what she has to say about things.” 

Beth leaned up and kissed Morgans cheek and hugged him. 

“Where did you go?” he asked Daryl. 

Daryl shrugged. “Not too far, bout seven miles out at the farthest.”

Morgan nodded. “Any luck, get anything?” 

Daryl shook his head. “There was a group of deer grazing this morning. I had me a good shot, clean. Beth wouldn’t let me make it. Its all right though. Once my target stood we saw a little one behind it. Baby.” 

Morgan nodded as he followed Beth out of the house next door to where Maggie was. Daryl followed as well, but stayed out on the porch. 

“Ain’t ya gonna come in, grab a bite to eat?” Morgan asked as Beth disappeared into the house but Daryl remained outside. 

Shaking his head he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips but didn’t light it. “Can i talk to ya a sec?” 

Morgan shrugged. “Yea,sure. Everything okay?” 

Daryl looked out. “I need to know.” 

Morgan sat down on the bench. His sigh was heavy knowing exactly what the bow man was asking. “You know the highlights already.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t know the half of it. Cut the shit. I need to know, and she cant tell me.” 

Morgan shook his head. “I wouldn’t know exactly where to start. Its a good thing she was light cause I had to carry her everywhere. I never knew if she was gonna live or die, especially when her seizures got bad. I never knew if the meds i got were helping her or making her worse. There were times… I struggled with myself on putting her down or keep helping her live.” he confessed. “Held a gun to her head once when I gave her some pain meds. Never told her how close I came to shooting her in the head again. Only two things stopped me. One being a gun shot her once and didn’t do the job, and two… I didn’t want to be alone.”

Daryl nodded. “Thank god or what ever, you didn’t.” 

Morgan nodded. “Wasn’t always so sure I did the right thing. Not until she started getting better.” He looked down. “Things started looking up when her eyes would look about. Got my hopes up. We found a nice house. Brick house with a wall around it. Was a nice place. Could relax outside with her and read. Anything we could get our hands on i read to her.” 

Daryl grunted. “She tells me she cant read.” 

Morgan nodded. “I think words just don’t make much sense to her. But I think she can read some. It may come back to her in time, like moving, walking, living… she can overcome anything. I have learned to never under estimate her.” 

Daryl nodded. “I learned that about her too.” lighting his cigarette finally he looked back at Morgan. “Go on.” 

Clearing his throat Morgan nodded. “She started getting better there. It started with her lifting her hand. A few weeks later we were barged in on by a group. They had the upper hand. One guy, he tried to…” Morgan grew tense as did Daryl. “He got real close…Ya know?”Implying the manner of close. 

Sucking in nearly the entire length of the cigarette Daryl cursed. 

Morgan smiled reflecting back at the horror of that night, not disgust but wonder at the inner strength of that girl. He shook his head mildly chuckling. “She sank her teeth into his neck and ripped him open. His own guys shot him before he could turn. I thought we were through… But she showed me she had some fight left in her. To be honest she started to scare me round then. I didn’t know who she was really. Just some quiet girl in the corner looking vacantly ahead of her. Then she is ripping throats. It was all very strange.” 

Daryl shook his head in awe. Beth was a marvel. How could such a delicate person survive and thrive? 

“She also saved this other girl, bout maybe two months back. Before I messed up my leg, she took a couple of guys out. She was almost ninja about it.” he scoffed. “Took out another guy, when she got hurt so bad the last time. He was the leader of a smaller group than this.” He shook his head. “Said the devil was in her, and a couple of kids went missing, blamed her.” 

Daryl grunted. “Seems she really can take care of herself.” he smiled inwardly. 

Morgan nodded. “Oh, that girl can. She got her strength back once she got moving.” 

“Anything else?” he asked. 

Morgan shook his head. “We led a quiet life. I carried her around for a while, and we would stay put for weeks. But when she got moving we cleared together and moved around a lot. We avoided others for the most part.” 

“What about her seizures?” he asked. 

Morgan nodded. “They can be bad. She gets real tired after.” he scratched his beard. “She hasn’t had one in a real long time. She used to have them often, but i dare say its been a hand full of months since her last one.” 

Grinding the butt between his fingers Daryl nodded. “I best go get something to eat. Find Beth.” He shook his head. “Thanks for telling me. Rather hear it from her. But i don’t think I’m patient enough to wait to get it from her mouth.” 

Morgan smiled as he crutched behind the man. He was much older than he imagined for her, but he was obviously more than emotionally engaged.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I took a gander at the views this story has gotten and its just amazing how many readers have enjoyed and stuck with this incomplete work. Here it is almost three years since we lost this beautiful couple and i just cant say goodbye to them. I loath trying to finish any of these stories. I am too darn attached. But i will keep trying to complete them. I owe it to you, I owe it to them.

Daryl looked back behind him nervous leaving Beth behind. She could see his hesitation to leave her and she went to grab her sweater. She had intended to stay but the look in her lovers eyes was enough to convince her than he needed her with him. When he thought she wasn’t looking she noticed the concern and anxiety in his body when she was not within eyesight. Seeing her he would noticeably relax. 

They still had hardly been separated from each other since she had been brought there bleeding out. 

Maggie looked at her sister. “You are not leaving again?” she voiced loud enough for all to hear. 

Daryl spoke up. “We wont be gone over night. Just showing Rick some places.” 

Maggie shook her head and sobbed. “I don’t want to leave. God damn him.” She threw the cup she had been holding and it shattered against the wall her knees gave out under her. 

Beth went to pick it up as Daryl went to Maggie on the floor. “Maggie, It will be alright.” he whispered. 

Maggie shook her head. “We were safe, raising our daughter. We were supposed to be happy here.” 

Daryl let Maggie hug herself into him and sob. He didn’t know what to say or do. He just held her tightly as Beth cleaned up the mess on the floor. 

Maggie shook as she cried not wanting to take her next breath. Beth went and got a new cup of water and some sleeping medication Maggie had been prescribed to handle the ups and downs of her current situation. Clinical mercy to keep her stable. 

She took the pill and gulped down the water. She looked like a wreck. 

“Why don’t you grab a shower and a nap, I don’t think you had much sleep last night.” Daryl suggested. “Carol has Lil B next door playing with Judith.” he knew Maggie had not slept because Beth kept getting up to check on her down stairs. “Can’t let all this run you down.” he said rubbing her back brotherly. 

Maggie nodded. “I just wish that we didn’t have to leave. He have been safe for so long.”

Daryl nodded. “But we aint never felt like we belonged here.” He chuckled. “Maybe that was just me.” 

Beth looked at her sister and nodded as she pushed the pills into her sisters hand and offered her the water. She signed the letters with one hand. ‘O, and K’ together meaning ‘ok’

“What?” Maggie looked at her confused. 

Smiling slightly he explained for Beth. “She is telling you that everything is going to be Ok, Right?” he asked Beth verifying. 

Beth nodded and smiled so pleased that she was communicating even a little in a language they could come to understand. 

Maggie turned and broke a tearful smile. “You have been learning Sign language?” looking at them both. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, found a few books, dictionary to learn from.” 

Maggie smiled wider. “Best news I have heard since finding you.” her depressive mood ebbing away slightly. 

“Lets get you upstairs.” Daryl said coaxing her to the stairway. 

Maggie shook her head. “Let me see you two off.” 

He shook his head. “You just took some strong sleeping pills. You just need to go upstairs and sleep.” He looked to Beth who was nodding. “We might even be back before you wake up.”

Maggie nodded and dropped her protest. Moving up the stairs at a glacial pace her tears started again. 

Daryl understood and allowed Beth to accompany her upstairs while he stepped out for a smoke. Rick was probably waiting for him, but he could not just leave Beth behind. Anything could happen and he still wasn't ready to just go on his own way for a few hours. 

Michonne came up the steps. “Comin?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Just waiting for Beth. She is getting Maggie to bed. Don’t think she slept much last night.” 

Michonne leaned on the railing. “I don’t think she has slept much this last week. Just sits and cries. Hasn’t been able to care for Lil B either.” She shook her head. “I hope she cant get to a place where this isn’t the end of the world.” 

Daryl scoffed and chuckled a little. “Isn’t it? The end of the world?” 

Michonne rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

Daryl nodded. “Seems to me it is the end of the world for her. The world she was trying to make with her husband.” he shook his head. “I know Glenn ain’t dead, but he is to her.” he cracked his neck. “I get it. She just needs time. She will come around for Lil B, Maggie is strong. Its Glenn I’m sorta worried about.” 

Michonne eyed him curious. “You worried about him? He threw you under the bus.” 

Daryl nodded. “I get it though. He had a lot to lose. I’m still mad, but I get it. Maybe someday I will be able to forgive him. But I don’t think he will ever be able to forgive himself.” he grunted. “Sometimes its enough punishment to hate yourself.”

“Your probably right.” she said as Beth popped out the screen door of the house, a small smile on her face. 

Daryl smiled back at her softly, but under cover of his hair where it was safe to smile. “Lets get out of here.” he said putting an arm around Beth. It looked like the most comfortable thing to an outsider, but inside he was anxious about how people looked at the two of them. Him almost a full twenty years older than her. He didn’t care enough to stop.But he still cared a little. 

Michonne sighed. “Ricks already got the truck at the gate and getting permission to take it out.” 

Daryl grunted. He hated that they needed permission to use their own vehicles. Their gas consumption was rationed only for necessary trips. And it was up to someone else if they were going to be able to get out of there. 

Eventually Rick had managed to tell a lead commander of the watch that the gas usage would be approved by the counsel in time. Rick could be persuasive with just a hint of intimidation. Not enough for violent reaction but enough to make a man back down. Eventually Rick got what he wanted. They were approved with limitations. They could only leave with the gas in their tank. If they ran out, they were shit outta luck. So, if they ran dry they would be walking. 

He didn’t like the sound of that with Beth coming along, but he could not bear to send her back after she geared herself up to leave. Morgans comments about her time with him whispered inside his head reminding him not to under estimate her ability, but he didn’t want to test her either. 

Before long the four of them were bouncing along the rough untended road to the first place on their destination and pulling into the parking lot. All of them looked silently at the building. An elementary school building in the middle of a field with some random houses and buildings nearby.

Finally Rick opened the door and slid out. “Doesn’t really have much in the way of defense. The fences are only chest high and they don’t surround the building.” 

Michonne nodded. “Yeah… I don’t know. This just feels exposed and on a main road. We are bound to have a considerable amount of traffic through here and i don’t think we will like it.”

Daryl motioned for beth to remain inside the pickup. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Daryl shook his head and smiled at her. “Don’t sass me lil girl. We are not going in. Rick does not like this one.” 

Beth stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at his comment as she leaned back. He chuckled while she watched. They conferred near the hood of the car referencing different places Daryl thought could offer more defense that this. He had a good memory and spent a lot of time in the surrounding areas to Alexandria. 

She watched him squint and point at someplace on the map. All this long time and it was him that her head and heart longed for him. Him that was really missing. She could also feel his love, the devotion he had for her. It felt instantaneous but she had come to gather that he realized his love for her after her near death and separation.   
Her stomach fluttered thinking about their single encounter. He had been careful not to touch her again like that. Only for her to fully heal she hoped. She longed for them to come together again. She knew it was a risk… All living was a risk. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “See, most neighborhoods could be reinforced and defended, but they are the most likely for us to have visitors. We need a way to not draw too much attention. Residential has too much raiding potential. We need to be way off the beaten track.” 

Rick shook his head. “So what do you suggest?” 

Daryl shook his head and chewed his nail in thought as he studied the map. “Well, there is train yard. It has fences in parts of it, but not over the tracks. We could live in the box cars.” 

Michonne shook her head. “Please, no more box cars.” 

Daryl nodded understanding and then pointed further east. “There is this place. I don’t really know what it was before, some kind of small factory, or ware house. Its in the middle of a massive field and at the end of a gravel road. Pretty remote, wont have many people come across us. Trouble is the building blew up and burned down.” 

Michonne squinted. “Its not marked on the map. Could it have been a chemical or nuclear facility?”

Daryl shook his head. “the road is too small to be marked on here. I think its safe. Birds fly over it. My thinking is that walkers took over and somehow made the place blow.” 

Rick nodded. “So where would we find shelter?” 

Daryl nodded. “There is a small parking garage, about five or six high. Might be a place we can make into a shelter. Not comfy like our hime back at the zone, maybe even less comfortable than the prison… But we could defend it well.” 

Rick sighed and thought about it. “Is it fenced?” 

Daryl nodded. “Not the double fence like the prison, but there is a single fence with barbed wire. He grunted. “I think its wired to be electric too. But we would need eugene to help us figure that out if he decide we need it. 

Rick backed away and looked around in thought. “Alright. Lets go check it out.” 

Beth watched as a child walker lumbered itself over to Daryl. He hesitated as he tried to make out if it was a girl or boy. It was too badly decomposed to make out. He took it down mercifully with his large knife. 

“Lets get out of here.” Daryl said as he looked to Beth, who was also watching him 

Daryl and Beth were silent as they drove down the road while Michonne and Rick chatted. Daryl opted to be in the back with Beth and he liked it there. Her beside him. He could almost feel relief, but he instead felt sheer panic at the thought of possibly losing her again. He had come to realize it was all too easy to loose her and he just wasn’t going to ever let his guard down again. Never. 

As they approached the parking garage Rick looked at it all seriously before trying to get out. “Some walkers are already inside the fence.” he commented. 

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe a hundred walkers. There was three times that in the prison.” 

They all took in the sight. “We can do this.” Rick thought. “Its not much, and its way out in the middle of nowhere. Cant imagine too many people be coming this way.”   
Michonne sighed. “Gonna need to clear it out, take care of those walkers.” 

Daryl nodded. “Why don’t we just lure them out. Take em on down the road. Bout five or ten miles out ditch em an, circle on back ” 

Rick nodded. “Seems a fine plan.” he asked. “What do we do about living? Suppose we could find some tents and trailers. We will be out of the rain in the garage. Just need to be comfortable.” 

Rick was silent for some time. “I think this is it. This is what we got.” he said seriously. “Lets head on back and tell the others.” 

They all nodded and turned the truck around all their minds occupied with the necessary work needed to accomplish this job.

Beth noticed Daryl’s hand beside her on the seat. She decided to reach for it. He startled and then softened gripping her hand tighter and then lifted it to his chest and looked away bashful. It was still so hard to show her his feelings. 

He felt her lean into his side and her lips against his bare bicep and he groaned. He wanted to wrap both his arms around her but he could not do it. Not in front of anyone. But it was getting easier to just hold her hand.


End file.
